Sangre Sucia
by asallam1
Summary: La guerra continúa 5 años después, Hermione es un Auror y un elemento clave de la Orden del Fénix. Es considerada la bruja más brillante de su generación, pero guarda un secreto: A pesar de todos los reconocimientos, sabe que en el fondo está sobrecompensando. Porque aún le duele su incierto estátus en el mundo mágico, ese que le reveló Malfoy desde el principio: Tiene Sangre Sucia
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my God! Lo sé!** **Por qué sigo comenzando fics si no he terminado los demás? Simplemente porque durante mis días fuera de casa tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir en el computador pero mucho para pensar en nuevas ideas, y de pronto PAF! Apareció esto!**

 **Las que me conocen saben que yo me agarro de las ideas con uñas y dientes antes de que se esfumen, porque mi memoria es frágil, así es que lo escribí y aquí va el primer capítulo de este fic Draco/Hermione, el primero que intento en el universo Potter.**

 **NOTA: He cambiado algunas cosas de la historia. El séptimo libro nunca ocurrió y por lo tanto muchos de los personajes "buenos" y de los magos tenebrosos siguen vivos.**

 **La guerra por supuesto, sigue en pié.**

 **Hermione tiene veintiún años y es un Auror y miembro activo de La Orden del Fénix. Más respuestas y detalles en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ah!** **Y los hechizos no los inventé yo, son creados por J.K. Rowling, al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Espero les guste mi visión de este universo, y me cuenten con lujo de detalles qué les pareció.**

 **Abrazos.**

" _ **Sangre Sucia"**_ **,**

 _ **Un fic de Draco y Hermione.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm OK  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not OK  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day

 _Courage / Super Chick_

 **HERMIONE**

Algo estaba mal, pensó mirando desorientada a su alrededor.

No, se corrigió.No solo _algo. Todo_ andaba mal.

Alguien, desde algún punto de la organización los había traicionado, haciéndolos caer en una emboscada que estaba diezmando severamente las filas de La Orden.

El horror la paralizó por un momento al ver caer y desaparecer a amigos y compañeros que conocía desde hacía más de diez años, pero su entrenamiento y años de experiencia en terreno demandaron su atención para analizar la situación, y el horror fue reemplazado por la rabia e impotencia que le generó el darse cuenta de que no había ni una maldita cosa que ella pudiera hacer por ellos.

Sencillamente sus enemigos eran demasiados.

Y ella debía pelear sus propias batallas.

Como siempre, los mortífagos cubrían sus rostros con grotescas máscaras, pero Hermione los había enfrentado suficientes veces como para reconocer las voces y gestos de los más importantes.

Por sobre todo el estruendo se distinguía claramente la risa maníaca de Bellatrix, y en su cercanía pudo reconocer la silueta de Alecto Carrow por la forma de blandir su varita, con manos temblorosas por la ansiedad y anticipación que le provocaba la batalla y la perspectiva de realizar sádicos interrogatorios. Vio a Crabbe padre, enorme y más lento que los demás debido a su sobrepeso, y dispersos en la calle estaban Gibbon, Goyle padre y el vil hombre lobo, Fenrir.

Pero había más. Muchísimos más.

Su visibilidad no era muy clara pasados los cinco metros de distancia debido al humo de las casas muggle que se incendiaban a ambos lados de la vereda, y gritos estremecedores sobresalían por sobre la cacofonía general. Gritos de magos torturados? Gritos de muggles quemándose vivos, encerrados en sus propios hogares?

Tal vez ambas opciones...

" _Apagar el fuego_ ", se ordenó volviendo a tomar el control de sí misma, aferrándose a su pragmatismo para no perder la cordura. Apagar el fuego salvaría a los muggle y sus compañeros ganarían mejor visibilidad para luchar, haciendo más difícil emboscarlos.

Bien. Al menos tenía una meta clara.

Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, una tarea. Así era como ella sobrevivía a los días malos, enfocando todas sus fuerzas en una tarea a la vez… Y últimamente había habido muchísimos días malos.

Hermione corrió hacia la casa más cercana zigzagueando y esquivando haces de luz de distintos colores que variaban según la maldición que le lanzaran. Ella era rápida y pequeña, y tenía un excelente estado físico como parte de los requerimientos de su trabajo, y eso fue precisamente lo que salvó su vida…

Pero a pesar de toda su destreza, gracias a la infalible ley de probabilidades era imposible que todos fallaran. Al menos uno de los mortífagos que la atacaban daría en el blanco, aunque no fuera de lleno.

Y fue por eso, razonó esa parte de su cerebro que rara vez se apagaba, y no por falta de pericia o agilidad, que una de las maldiciones le rozó el hombro, carcomiendo su túnica como si le hubiera derramado ácido encima, por lo que sin perder el paso se la quitó lanzándola al aire y quedó vistiendo su tradicional atuendo muggle, jeans, sweater, bufanda y su par de botas Ugg favoritas, tejidas en delicada lana de oveja merino y que se sentían tremendamente inapropiadas para entrar en la batalla.

Sintió la maldición expandirse desde su hombro y el dolor de cientos de pequeños puñales clavándose en su piel, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo.

Pero lo bloqueó todo y siguió corriendo. Detenerse era morir.

 _-Glacius_! – Gritó enfocando todas sus energías en el hechizo extinguidor de llamas. Solo que esta vez nada sucedió – _Glacius!, Glacius! -_ Trató otra vez. _Tenía_ que funcionar, era el hechizo que Charlie Weasley usaba con los dragones en Rumania! Él mismo se lo había enseñado!

Pero las llamas se mantuvieron rugiendo y consumiendo todo a su paso.

-Mierda! – Exclamó ella comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación – Es un _Gubraith_ – Dijo con un dejo de admiración. El _Gubraith_ era un hechizo de llamas eternas muy poderoso y complicado de realizar. Sólo un mago muy talentoso lo podría lograr, y la asustó pensar que era cierto lo que decían: Que los seguidores de Voldemort de estaban haciendo cada vez más poderosos a medida que su Señor recuperaba sus fuerzas.

-"Aguamenti!" – Gritó sabiendo lo fútil de la acción. Su varita produjo un generoso chorro de agua que ella apuntó al techo de la casa y las ventanas, detrás de las cuales veía asomadas varias figuras humanas.

Se cubrió tras un árbol mientras seguía mojando la casa y pensaba en una solución alternativa.

Varias maldiciones hicieron saltar la corteza del tronco, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Mierda! – Volvió a exclamar. Últimamente esa era la palabra más usada en su desmejorado vocabulario.

Dejó de intentar apagar las llamas y comenzó a planear una nueva estrategia ignorando el dolor… Estaba transpirando mucho, se sentía húmeda y pegajosa…

Ok, se concentró, no podremos salvar las casas, pero sí podemos intentar salvar a la gente. Seguro que ella sería capaz de abrir un pasaje entre las llamas para que las familias pudieran escapar, verdad...?

Valía la pena intentarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera concretar su plan pasaron varias cosas a la vez. La casa vecina explotó matando a todos sus ocupantes y generando una reacción en cadena que fue consumiendo al barrio entero con todos sus habitantes incluidos.

Cómo demonios no lo pensó antes? Los mortífagos habían sellado las puertas y ventanas para impedir que nadie escapara _antes_ de prender fuego a sus casas. Eso garantizaba una buena carnada para los miembros de La Orden…

Y aún así, el shock de la trampa y el asesinato masivo no llegó a asentarse en su mente porque a su derecha escuchó el grito desgarrador de Lavander Brown. La chica que tanto había detestado en el colegio había demostrado no ser tan mala cuando no había celos de por medio, y si bien no eran amigas cercanas si eran buenas colegas. Después de años de ayudar a la causa informalmente, Lavander por fin estaba entrenándose para convertirse en Auror y no podía estar más orgullosa.

-Seamus! Seamus! – Chilló paralizada en mitad de la calle, su varita deslizándose de sus dedos petrificados hacia el suelo, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Hermione siguió la dirección de la mirada de Lavander y vio el preciso momento en el que Fenrir desgarraba con sus dientes el cuello de su compañero.

-Lavander agáchate! – Gritó Hermione disparando hechizos de protección a Lavander y maldiciones para todo lo demás que se moviera a diestra y siniestra – _Protego! Bombarda! Desmaius! Protego! Reducto!_ Lavander! Reacciona!

Pero Lavander simplemente no podía quitar la vista del horrible espectáculo. Todo su futuro destrozado frente a sus ojos… Seamus… Seamus… Se casarían en primavera, sólo faltaban algunas semanas, estaba todo listo! Seamus no podía morir, simplemente no podía, y ella se negó a creerlo. Si lo miraba atentamente vería alguna seña, algún indicio de que seguía vivo…

-Lavander! Mierda, mierda, mierda! _Protego! Desmaius, Desmaius, Everte Statum!_ Lavander, por favor, muévete, por Sean! – Rogó. Toda su energía estaba en proteger a su compañera, lo que sumado a la maldición que había recibido, la tenía en un estado muy vulnerable, pero no lo pensó dos veces. Era lo que había que hacer. Proteger a los demás era su trabajo y Lavander era además su pupila.

-Sean… - Murmuró Lavander como despertando, llevándose las manos a su plano estómago. Hacía menos de un mes que se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada, y aunque era muy pronto para saberlo, Seamus había insistido en que era un varón y se llamaría Sean.

-Oh Lavander, por qué tenías que venir? – Murmuró Hermione. Nadie del equipo quería arriesgar a una bruja embrazada, mucho menos en estos tiempos de guerra e incertidumbre en que la natalidad había disminuido considerablemente y un bebé era prácticamente un milagro, celebrado por la comunidad mágica en general, pero Lavander era un miembro de La Orden como cualquier otro y era su derecho el participar.

Además, ella siempre había peleado junto a Seamus. Embarazada o no, ellos eran un equipo.

Y por último, si no la querían llevar llegaría sola por su cuenta, lo que era aún más riesgoso.

Fenrir dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de Seamus descuidadamente y escupió el trozo de tráquea que le había arrancado, y riendo y disfrutando del evidente dolor de Lavander se acercó tranquilamente a ella, cubierto de la sangre de su novio y andando como si estuviera de paseo.

El hombre lobo quería jugar y a Hermione no le extrañó. De hecho de alguna retorcida forma la alegró porque les compraría más tiempo. Fenrir era conocido por sus perversiones, y una chica hermosa y vulnerable como Lavander era un premio demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

Hermione miró hacia los lados y comprobó que no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarlas, por lo que juntando todas sus fuerzas levantó su varita y gritó el encantamiento protector más potente que pudo conjurar para rodear a Lavander, con la esperanza de correr hacia ella y llegar indemne al rango de protección del hechizo.

- _Protego Tota…!_ \- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir después de avanzar tres pasos. Una maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda y la hizo arquearse en agonía cuando todos los huesos de su cuerpo comenzaron a quebrarse y soldarse una y otra vez.

Esto no era la maldición "Crucio", o no, esa la conocía bien.

No, esta era algo diferente y tan potente que la hizo perder la noción del tiempo, pero sin llegar a perder la consciencia.

Sus torturadores parecían ser perfectamente capaces de determinar sus límites, y cuando la oscuridad parecía absorberla, la intensidad del castigo disminuía pero sin llegar a desaparecer.

Magia negra

Nueva magia.

Quién querría crear algo como esto si ya existía la maldición _"Crucio"_? Es que eso no era lo bastante sádico como castigo? Estaban experimentando? Por qué motivo? Tantas preguntas de las que ya no le interesaba conocer la respuesta… Quería morir, quería que todo se acabara, estaba cansada de la guerra, el dolor, la pérdida, la muerte, la tristeza, el secretismo y la responsabilidad. Quería morir.

Bastaba con que se les pasara un poco la mano… Tal vez si por accidente le rompían el cuello…? Pero no, ellos parecían concentrarse en los huesos de las extremidades y las costillas… Esto podía extenderse más y más.

Crack!

Snap!

Crack!

Rompe, repara, rompe, repara, rompe…

Y de pronto, nada.

Un halo, un fantasma del dolor, la rodeaba, pero ella luchó por convencerse de que no era real. Si se había acabado el castigo se había detenido el dolor. Así es como funcionaba.

Ella lo sabía.

Era su trabajo saberlo.

Oh no! Lavander!

Levantó la mirada con la mejilla aún apoyada en el suelo buscando a su compañera.

Lavander, debía protegerla, a ella por sobre todos los demás.

Lavander y su hijo… Ya no había nada que hacer por Seamus salvo tratar de recuperar su cadáver cuando esta batalla hubiera terminado. A veces los mortífagos en un acto extra de crueldad hacían invisibles los cuerpos para que se descompusieran al sol, a plena luz del día pero completamente indetectables a simple vista. Otras veces sólo aparecían trozos de los cuerpos.

Malditos dementes, cómo luchar con honor cuando el enemigo no tiene límites para la maldad?

Lavander no estaba por ninguna parte. Tampoco Fenrir.

Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Seamus con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo pero sin ver nada.

Muy lentamente Hermione fue recuperando la audición y pudo escuchar a los hermanos Carrow discutiendo sobre ella.

-… Matar de una vez – Dijo Alecto – …Querosa sangre sucia!

-…Señor Oscuro! – Exclamó su hermano – Debem… Interr… Miembro… Fénix!

Hermione sabía que moriría antes de revelar una sola palabra sobre su rol en La Orden. Había sobre ella suficientes hechizos protegiendo los secretos como para asegurar exactamente esa opción… Pero eso no significaba que los Carrow y los demás no intentarían hacerla hablar. La torturarían, la violarían, la mantendrían al borde de la inanición, pero no la matarían. Ella era una sangre sucia, sí, lo más bajo y asqueroso en su escala social, pero una muy valiosa.

Rogó para sus adentros que Alecto ganara la discusión o simplemente perdiera el escaso control que mantenía sobre su temperamento. Así todo acabaría más rápido.

Pero aparentemente los hermanos estaban tan concentrados en su ruidosa discusión que no se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba consciente y haciendo un inventario de su cuerpo. Sería capaz de un último esfuerzo? Había sido más abusada y maltratada que nunca antes, e incluso su magia se sentía débil, más bien un zumbido lejano, no el rugir que sentía en su pecho cuando concentraba sus energías en un hechizo importante.

Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate... Es esto o meses de tortura… Quién sabe qué nuevas maldiciones tienen bajo la manga…

Y si tal vez? Tal vez si… No… Era magia oscura que si bien no estaba prohibida, era mal vista… Aunque se sentía capaz, razonó. El fuego siempre había sido su elemento… No era la clase de magia con la que se sentía cómoda, pero era tal vez la única que le sería posible realizar. Desde su primer año en Howarts había sido capaz de ejecutar encantamientos involucrando fuego a niveles muy superiores a su edad… Podía hacerlo, esa no era la pregunta. Pero lo haría? Y viviría con aquello? Ese era el dilema.

Usar fuego contra los Carrow… Sería justo considerando que fueron ellos los que probablemente habían incendiado la aldea. Amycus era un conocido pirómano.

Recordó las figuras encerradas tras las ventanas…

Eso la decidió.

Ok. Un hechizo más y a correr.

Sintió su rostro gotear en el piso y trató de controlar su nerviosismo. No podía transpirar tanto antes de comenzar a huir! Y tenía que ser transpiración… No estaba lloviendo…

Concéntrate! Se regañó.

Última oportunidad.

Estiró la mano silenciosamente para tomar su varita, que yacía junto a ella. Los Carrow la subestimaban tanto que no habían pensado en quitársela.

Idiotas.

- _Fiendfyre!_ – Exclamó con la voz lo más firme posible, y de su varita surgió una quimera de fuego rojo que por sus cabezas de león, dragón y macho cabrío expulsaba fuego azul, el más caliente que se pudiera crear.

Su quimera era poderosa y feroz y ella lo sabía. Si no la usaba era porque odiaba su capacidad de destrucción. Gracias a ella probablemente lo que hubiera quedado del pueblo quedaría reducido a cenizas. Aunque tal vez era mejor, menos trabajo para los equipos de limpieza.

Pero no se detuvo a mirar, se internó en el bosque y siguió adelante. Escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa y nada más. Si los Carrow no gritaban o la perseguían era porque ya eran antorchas humanas. Fue una muerte rápida y mucho más compasiva de lo que merecían.

Pero seguro que otros la seguirían, la quimera no duraría mucho tiempo. No con la fuerza que ella había puesto en el hechizo.

Sus manos estaban mojadas.

Y pegajosas…

Agh!

Las miró y comprobó que estaban cubiertas de sangre y goteando. Donde fuera que tenía la herida, estaba abierta.

Miró lo que pudo del resto de su cuerpo, pero todo parecía estar en el mismo estado. Todo rojo. Todo chorreando. No sabía dónde estaba el corte, sentía como si toda su piel fuera una gran yaga. No eran cantidades copiosas de sangre, pero la pérdida era constante. Si no se curaba pronto podría desangrarse en cosa de horas.

Y el dolor…

Poco a poco el dolor que había empujado al fondo de su mente regresó con fuerza, haciéndose presente en cada paso, en cada respiración.

Hermione no conocía este bosque, estaba corriendo a ciegas, y por todo lo que sabía podía estar corriendo en círculos sin descubrirlo jamás. Ya no podía realizar un hechizo más. De hecho apenas podía sostener su varita.

Mil veces quiso detenerse a descansar, y mil veces se forzó a continuar, sabiendo que si Fenrir la rastreaba era simple cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atraparan, especialmente con el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando a su paso. Hasta el rastreador más inepto la podía seguir mirando el color del suelo.

Finalmente sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallar y no pudo mantener un ritmo constante. Tropezó varias veces y se tambaleó, y su vista se comenzó a hacer cada vez más borrosa.

 _Sigue adelante…_

 _Lucha…_

 _Sigue adelante…_

 _Pero para qué?_

 _Lo olvidé._

 _Descansa…_

 _Descansa…_

 _Recuéstate y olvídalo todo…_

 _Duerme, no sufrirás más…_

 _Duerme…_

 _Duerme…_

 _Dejarás de sentir…_

 _Flotarás en la nada…_

" _Esto es lo que se siente morir?"_ Se preguntó _. "Desvariar y sufrir? Para esto luché tanto todo este tiempo? "_

 _Se sintió estafada._

Y entonces, lo inesperado.

Alguien se escabulló sorprendiéndola y la tomó firmemente del antebrazo, y la hizo girar enfrentándolo.

" _Es alto"_ Fue lo primero que pensó al ver que sus ojos quedaban a la altura de su pecho.

Había algo familiar…

Ya estaba resignada. Uno de los mortífagos famosos con los que había luchado antes la había atrapado, no había otra explicación.

Levantó los ojos para ver a su verdugo y se mareó.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir varias veces hasta que con esfuerzo pudo distinguir sus rasgos.

Rasgos de un rostro que conocía perfectamente.

Un rostro que odiaba y resentía, porque había sido el primero en abrirle los ojos e informarle de su condición.

De su estatus en la sociedad a la que se incorporó al ingresar a Hogwarts. Lo mejor y lo peor de su vida. Lo negaba cada vez, pero aún le hacía daño… Como muggle su estatus estaba bien definido por sus padres profesionales de clase media acomodada, su rol como hija única, una buena vida.

Pero como bruja?

 _Sangre sucia_.

No importó cuánto estudiara, no importó cuántas veces demostrara su valor y su talento. Nada de eso valía, porque él y los demás purasangre sólo veían una cosa en ella.

 _Sangre sucia_.

Harry y Ron no entendían… Y no los culpaba, ellos simplemente eran lo que eran. Ron era un purasangre, y renegado o no su linaje era puro, y Harry era mestizo pero era "el elegido", prácticamente el equivalente al Niño Jesús del mundo de la magia. Cómo podrían entender ellos sus inseguridades cuando Hermione las escondía en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón?

 _Sangre sucia_.

" _No, no lo soy!"_ Se defendió una parte de su cerebro.

 _Ah, pero tú sabes que si lo eres._

" _Soy una bruja. La mejor bruja de mi generación! Tengo un diploma y una placa que lo dice!"_

 _De verdad eres una bruja? Una verdadera bruja?_

" _Yo…"_

Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, rubio y perfecto como siempre, pensó amargamente. Tenía que ser así. Tenía que ser él. Quien más la había odiado en el colegio era ahora un adulto capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. Un adulto enorme por lo demás.

Y se veía tremendamente cabreado.

 **Qué tal? No dejen de comentar, que me ayuda cada palabra a escribir mejor. Y de antemano les digo que no, no abandonaré mis historias, sólo quise darle a esta una oportunidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, publico este segundo capítulo rapidísimo porque en rigor es el complemento del primero, y debe leerse con los sucesos vividos por Hermione bien frescos en la mente.**

 **Además, ya lo tenía escrito a mano…**

 **Un par de cosas:**

 **Alguien me pidió que comenzara a usar signos de interrogación completos (¿?), y mi respuesta es la misma que di años atrás a la misma solicitud: Chicas, yo me preocupo de mantener en general una buena ortografía en mis fics, pero los signos de exclamación e interrogación me superan. No los uso porque acostumbro a escribir en inglés, y como de todos modos la entonación de una pregunta se da al final de una frase, no creo que dificulte la lectura.** **Está mal? Sí. Lo voy a modificar?** **No. Lo siento, pero es un mal hábito que me permito, de lo contrario escribo mucho más lento porque ni sé encontrar la dichosa tecla a menos que apriete otras cinco en el intento. Llamémoslo una indulgencia que ustedes me regalan.**

 **Aquí vamos a conocer** **algunas** **facetas de mi Draco. No crean que este capítulo marca el tono de todo el fic, esta es después de todo, sólo una larga conversación.**

 **Espero les guste, mil abrazos y no olviden regalarme sus comentarios, siempre bienvenidos, especialmente en esta nueva experiencia de sumergirme en el universo Potter.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life.

 _Whataya Want From Me / Adam Lambert_

 **HERMIONE**

El cansancio, la pérdida de sangre, el shock emocional, los remanentes de la tortura, la maldición que le pegó de forma rasante a su túnica y que se sentía como cuchillos desgarrándola, la sorpresa de ser capturada por no otro que el maldito traidor de Draco Malfoy… Cualquiera de esas cosas por si sola habría sido suficiente para noquear a una persona normal, pero no a Hermione. Ella era una fuerte como una roca, y sólo la combinación de todos los elementos anteriores fue capaz de doblegarla. Sus rodillas cedieron y la tragó la oscuridad.

Sus últimos pensamientos sin embargo, fueron que abrazaría un coma profundo si eso la mantenía inútil para los propósitos de los mortífagos, ya que cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que fuera que Malfoy tenía preparado para ella.

Es más, ojalá muriera pronto a causa de lo que fuera que los Carrow le hicieron, de modo que Voldemort castigara al jodido hurón por dejar morir a un prisionero clave.

Tal vez hasta lo torturaran un poco… Solo un poquito…

oooOooo

Sus sentidos despertaban, todos a la vez pero muy lentamente, como si ella estuviera nuevamente descendiendo en su cuerpo… Olores, sensaciones, hasta el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca… Todo haciéndose más presente, más concreto, más real.

 _No!_ Se reveló. No quería despertar! Era sencillamente injusto! Una broma! Estaba viva? La estaban jodiendo? Después de todo lo sufrido volvía a despertar como "Terminator", una y otra vez? El Universo claramente se estaba burlando de ella.

Y no era gracioso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a percibir sensaciones poco a poco, y notó que estaba recostada en algo blando. Una cama? Mmmmh, eso no se lo esperaba, en su experiencia las celdas sólo tienen mugre, frío y humedad… Y ratas.

Además podía sentir una brisa cálida acariciar su piel… _Toda_ su piel. Estaba desnuda?

De golpe se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido, como un macabro fotomontaje que acababa con ella destrozada en manos de sus enemigos. Aquellos que la odiaban por considerarla impura, indigna del uso de la magia.

Era esa una razón suficiente para matar?

Sí, sí lo era. En los años pasados Hermione había aprendido que para algunos _cualquier pretexto_ es un buen pretexto para matar.

Abrió los ojos violentamente y se encandiló, volviendo a cerrarlos y a entreabrirlos de a poco.

Mientras trataba de recuperar su visión trató de hacer inventario de su cuerpo. Oh sí. Aún dolía, aunque estar recostada ayudaba un montón.

Luego trató de testear sus músculos, pero fue prácticamente incapaz de moverse. No supo si a causa de un hechizo o que la habían cubierto con una manta de hierro por lo pesadas que se sentían sus extremidades.

Probablemente lo primero, ya que ella sentía la corriente… La sentía contra su piel… Ok, entonces un hechizo la inmovilizaba desnuda... Nunca algo positivo. Era para violarla? La habían violado ya? Cuantos? Quienes? Importaba? Demonios! Claro que importaba! Si la había tocado el cerdo de Goyle o la bestia de Fenrir… Sintió que vomitaría en su boca, por lo que aspiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y trató de retorcerse, todo a la vez. Se quiso encoger ante el dolor del esfuerzo, pero le resultó imposible y trató de ahogar un gemido de agonía.

-Tranquilízate Granger, o te voy a amarrar – Dijo la voz de Malfoy con tono aburrido, y forzándose un poco lo vio sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Tenía a su lado una mesa de velador en la que había una fuente de agua tibia. El agua estaba teñida de rosa y surcada por algunos hilos rojos, y en sus manos había un paño… Un paño con el que limpiaba cuidadosamente uno de los cientos de cortes que mancillaban su piel.

-Dónde…? Por qué…? Cómo…? – Se agolparon las preguntas en su boca, y salieron todas juntas pero todas a medias. _Dónde estaba su varita? Por qué la estaba ayudando? Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí? Dónde era "aquí"?_

-Cálmate y quizás te explique – Dijo él sonando fastidiosamente indiferente, lavando lentamente el paño en el agua tibia. Lo hacía a propósito, otra forma de tortura… El maldito sabía perfectamente lo que le producía _"no saber"._

-Ya… Ya… Calmada… - Balbuceó ella obligándose a tranquilizarse para obtener la información que necesitaba.

-Tú y yo no nos vemos desde sexto año – Afirmó Malfoy – _Episkey!_ – Dijo apuntando con su varita a la herida que acababa de limpiar. De inmediato el corte se cerró dejando la piel sana y tersa como si nada le hubiera sucedido. Una vez que Malfoy estuvo conforme con el resultado, tomó el paño, lo hundió en la fuente, lo estrujó y procedió a limpiar la siguiente herida.

-Lo sé – Dijo ella mirando de reojo su propio cuerpo. Aún conservaba las bragas y el sostén, gracias al cielo, aunque casi deseó que Malfoy se los hubiera quitado, ya que estaban tiesos y secos, adheridos a su piel – Desde que… - Se detuvo. Cómo decirlo sin que sonara horrible? Cómo no enfadarlo? Ella estaba después de todo, a su merced.

-Desde que traté de matar a Dumbledore – Dijo él casi desafiante – No necesitas andarte con rodeos conmigo Granger. Sé bien lo que hice.

Ella asintió pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

-El… El Señor Oscuro me ordenó matar a Dumbledore para él, y a cambio restituir el honor de mi familia. Estaba implícito que si no lo hacía mi familia estaría arruinada y yo estaría muerto – Dijo él trabajando de una herida a la siguiente, sin mirarla a la cara. Hermione se tensó y le dio rabia con él. A ella le gustaban las historias con blancos y negros, no con matices. No quería suavizarse ante una rata como Malfoy, no quería justificar sus acciones, pero su corazón era enorme y simplemente no podía dejar de empatizar. Si Voldemort amenazara con torturar a sus padres hasta la locura… Hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar para salvarlos? – _Episkey_ – Murmuró él y nuevamente observó su trabajo pasando un dedo por la superficie de su piel, nuevamente tersa.

-Por qué…? – Dijo ella cambiando el tema por un momento, necesitaba pensar y reordenar sus ideas - Por qué no me limpiaste la sangre con un " _Scourgify"_ y luego me aplicaste el hechizo sanador a todo mi cuerpo de una sola vez? – Preguntó tal vez sonando más grosera de lo que pretendía.

-Se supone que eres brillante Granger – Dijo Malfoy sonando casi decepcionado ante lo absurdo de la pregunta – Si hiciera lo que me pides quedarías con cicatrices tan gruesas como gusanos por todo tu cuerpo, es parte de la maldición. Si el afectado consigue sanarse a sí mismo para detener la sangre quedaría completamente deforme. Por eso limpio la herida con esta poción y curo cada herida de forma individual. Aunque si quieres lo hago a tu manera, me va a ahorrar un montón de tiempo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apuntándola con su varita.

-No! No! – Exclamó ella de inmediato – Continúa con la curación… Por favor… - Agregó a su pesar. El bastardo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, fuera cual fuera la razón que lo impulsaba - Por qué no me puedo mover? Me inmovilizaste?

-Por lo que vi al encontrarte, te aplicaron la maldición rompe-huesos, verdad? – Preguntó él y ella asintió estremeciéndose al recordar – Bueno, esa es la razón. Forzaste tu cuerpo al máximo al soportar dos maldiciones a la vez y aun así produjiste magia. La de los cortes es una versión de la _Sectumsempra_ con la que me atacó Potter, pero mejorada para producir una muerte más lenta y sin pérdida del conocimiento. Las cicatrices son un pequeño extra agregado por mi tía Bella – Dijo él restregando firmemente un punto de su piel en el que la sangre se había coagulado formando una capa espesa.

"Tía Bella", bufó Hermione para sus adentros. Malfoy estaba emparentado con esa mujer. Esa hiena… Casi lo había olvidado al escucharlo hablar de forma tan civilizada. Malfoy era uno de _ellos_.

-Cómo lo sabes? Me viste en la aldea? – Preguntó ella un poco paranoica. Vio que la torturaban y luego la siguió divirtiéndose, viéndola correr a ciegas hasta desvanecerse? Quería saber cuánto aguantaba la sangre sucia que había atormentado en su adolescencia?

-No, pero escapaste. Supongo que no fue convenciendo a mi tía o a los Carrow de que era una buena idea – Afirmó él – Además corriste por varios kilómetros de terreno agreste. Tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse y le va a tomar un tiempo. No existen pociones para reparar el daño que te causaron, sólo tiempo y reposo.

-Reposo? – Chilló ella escandalizada ante lo absurdo de la idea - No puedo reposar! Estoy ocupada, tengo trabajo que hacer, reportes que escribir, un ejército que reestructurar…!

-Yo no te veo capaz de irte sola a ninguna parte, y yo ciertamente no te voy a llevar –Dijo él ignorando su tono y continuó limpiando y componiendo el cuerpo de Hermione una pulgada a la vez - No me he pasado horas reparándote para que eches por la borda mi trabajo dejándote matar o atrapar porque no eres capaz de sostenerte en tus dos piernas.

-Bastardo! Me tienes secuestrada! – Lo acusó Hermione sólo por discutir. No le gustaba que Malfoy tuviera razón.

-Por el contrario Granger, ahí está la puerta, siéntete libre de largarte de mi casa y devolverme mi cama cuando quieras – Dijo él terminando con las piernas y comenzando a trabajar en el estómago de Hermione.

-Humph! – Resopló ella – Entonces déjame contactar a La Orden! O al Ministerio! Deben estar buscándome!

-Y a quién quieres que le avise exactamente? – Preguntó Malfoy levantando la cabeza y mirándola fijamente con esos inquietantes ojos grises.

-A la cadena de mando, a la Central, a la Oficina de Aurores, a alguien! – Exclamó ella.

-La mayoría de los Aurores están muertos o fueron tomados prisioneros en la emboscada, Granger – Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla como para evaluar su reacción – Alguien del Ministerio o La Orden los vendió. Dime francamente, en quién confías lo suficiente como para que te reciba inválida e indefensa? Para que te ayude en tu rehabilitación?

-Mis amigos… - Balbuceó ella.

-Tus amigos ya no están! – Exclamó él frustrado – Fue una masacre, y tú escapaste apenas… Casi no llegué a tiempo… - Dijo con un hilo de voz, como para que ella no escuchara.

-Casi…? Por qué estabas ahí? En el bosque… Estabas ahí por mí? – Preguntó ella. Él la ignoró un largo rato con una indiferencia que sólo él podía conjurar. Ella suspiró. Malfoy era tozudo y no abriría la boca si no quería hacerlo – Qué hay del Ministerio? – Preguntó pensando que Malfoy ya hablaría de lo demás cuando le diera la gana..

-Es peor que La Orden, la corrupción está mucho más integrada, y en este punto la mitad de los trabajadores son espías de un u otro lado. Algunos son dobles espías – Dijo él.

-Qué? No! Yo trabajo ahí a diario, yo conozco a esas personas! – Dijo ella.

-Y por lo tanto probablemente conoces al malnacido que los vendió – Escupió Draco con rabia – Lo conoces y lo saludas todos los días y seguro que hasta juegas al amigo secreto con él en navidad. Porque eres así Granger, es tu naturaleza.

-Insinúas que soy tonta por no adivinar la identidad del traidor? Que es mi culpa? – Preguntó ella furiosa. Podían insultar sus orígenes, pero no su inteligencia.

-No Granger, cálmate o te va a subir la presión y vas a empezar a sangrar aún más de las heridas que aún no cierro – Dijo él con voz firme, posando su mano abierta en toda la extensión del estómago de Hermione, como si la quisiera sujetar o evitar que se levantara. Ella sólo sintió el calor y el tacto… Duro, las manos de Malfoy eran duras y su agarre firme, como las de alguien que hace trabajo físico, no las de un señorito que no sabe ni hervir agua - Simplemente digo que eres una Gryffindor, confiar en las personas está en tu naturaleza, así como desconfiar está en la mía. Somos lo que somos – Dijo él en un tono más conciliador.

-Si La Orden de momento no existe y el Ministerios está infiltrado… Entonces qué demonios va a pasar conmigo? – Preguntó ella descorazonada – Los únicos que sé con absoluta certeza que jamás me fallarían son Ron y Harry, y ellos… - Dudó. No sabía cuanta información era sabio compartir con Malfoy, y concluyó que probablemente ninguna.

-…Ellos están fuera del país buscando algo súper secreto – Terminó él sin darle mayor importancia.

-Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó ella, asustada otra vez. Nadie debía saber eso. Nadie! – Malfoy habla! Cómo lo sabes? Eres un espía! Me vas a entregar, lo sabía, no podía ser cierto!

-Qué es lo que no podía ser cierto? – Preguntó él fríamente, retirando sus manos del cuerpo de Hermione muy lento y empuñándolas firmemente.

-Que a pesar de todo el odio y desprecio que sentías por mí en el colegio fueras capaz de comportarte como un ser humano decente – Dijo ella profundamente dolida. Por qué le había creído? Por qué? Era una idiota, cuando la guiaban sus emociones era una completa imbécil. Su cerebro debía tomar el timón… Sí… Pragmatismo, esa era la clave.

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras – Dijo Malfoy soltando las manos y apretando los dientes y hundiendo el paño en la fuente lo estrujó y comenzó a limpiar otra herida. Trabajó en silencio y su delicado toque tenía a Hermione al borde del ataque de nervios. No sabía qué pensar de él. Había tratado de matar a Dumbledore, es cierto, pero lo hizo obligado… Por otro lado le había salvado la vida y se estaba dando un enorme trabajo para cuidar que no quedaran marcas en su piel. Esa actitud no se condecía con el Draco que ella recordaba, y esa incertidumbre la tenía a punto de gritar de frustración. Y finalmente… Por qué sabía lo de Harry y Ron? Cómo? Nadie sabía! Mierda! No se podía quedar con la duda.

-Mal… Dra…co? – Preguntó forzándose a ser más amable. Él la miró estudiándola, como extrañado de que volviera a hablar, y ella continuó – Sigue hablando… Quiero saber…

-Por supuesto que quieres saber – Dijo él suspirando y sacudió la cabeza para terminar con una sonrisa torcida, recuperando su buen humor – Tú siempre quieres saber, y ese es tu problema.

-No seas un asno Malfoy, y habla de una vez! – Exclamó ella perdiendo la compostura en segundos, tal como cuando estaban en el colegio.

-Bien! No chilles! – Dijo él golpeándola suavemente con una almohada. Obviamente Hermione no se pudo mover para esquivarla o defenderse, pero fue más un toque juguetón que un golpe, y ella lo tomó como un signo positivo. Quién habría adivinado que Malfoy tenía un lado lúdico? Ella sonrió y él recuperó la compostura antes de continuar su relato - Cuando no pude… Tú sabes _, hacerlo_ , de todos modos no podía volver a Hogwarts. Todos me consideraban un mortífago en potencia, así es que regresé a vivir en la mansión – Dijo en un tono de voz plano, carente de emoción, que le indicó a Hermione que estos eran recuerdos dolorosos. Malfoy no demostraría debilidad ante ella – _Episkey!_ – Dijo y cerró otra herida -Para cuando llegué mi familia había sido castigada por mi culpa, mi padre había sido torturado y humillado frente a toda la comunidad de sangre pura y mi madre… No sé qué le hicieron, nunca pregunté, pero nunca más fue la misma… Caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada perdida sin ver a nadie…

-Y tú? – Preguntó ella con un susurro.

-Conmigo hicieron lo que le harían a cualquiera a quien "honran" con una misión y fracasa – Respondió sin levantar la mirada – Los colegas de mi padre se tomaron turnos para castigarme por semanas, y a veces lo hacía el Señor Oscuro en persona, por eso mi conocimiento de primera mano en maldiciones de tortura. Creo que las he sufrido todas… Eso duró hasta que mi padre decidió que mi humillación se reflejaba en él y que yo había traído suficiente deshonra a su apellido, así es que renegó de mí, borrándome del árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

-No! – Exclamó Hermione sumergida en la historia. Ella sabía perfectamente que el orgullo y la familia lo eran todo para Malf… Draco, y ahora él le narraba a ella, una hija de muggles, cómo había perdido ambos - Me fui de inmediato – Continuó él – Escapé con lo puesto, y sólo me despedí de mi madre, que me dio la copia de la llave de su bóveda personal en Gringotts, que siempre llevaba colgada al cuello. Era la herencia de su familia, que mi padre por orgullo nunca quiso tocar.

-Y entonces? – Preguntó ella.

-Y entonces fui a la bóveda, saqué el dinero que me pareció necesario y comencé a vivir solo, como un fugitivo de ambos lados: La Orden y los mortífagos iban tras mi cabeza. Eso significó que debí integrarme al mundo muggle, porque el mundo mágico es demasiado reducido y yo demasiado llamativo con este jodido cabello casi blanco que tienen los miembros de mi… De la familia de mi padre – Se corrigió - … He pensado en teñírmelo, pero es lo único que me queda de lo que fui… - Dijo él en un raro arranque de humanidad que no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione.

-No! – Exclamó ella sin poder contenerse – No lo hagas… Si lo tiñes ya no serías tú…

-Esa es precisamente la idea, Granger. Además pensé que yo te repugnaba... Así es que ahora te gusta mi cabello? – Preguntó soplando su flequillo para quitárselo de los ojos y levantando las cejas en gesto inocente. El muy cerdo sabía perfectamente lo guapo que era. Lo sabía en el colegio y debía saber que ahora lo era diez veces más.

-Lo que detesto es tu personalidad Malfoy, no tu cabello. No te hagas el listo y sigue trabajando – Dijo ella tratando de sonar digna y serena.

-Sí su majestad – Dijo él haciendo una pequeña venia.

-Continúa – Dijo ella impaciente. Al ver su gesto interrogante agregó – Con ambas cosas, curación e historia, eres un chico listo, seguro que puedes caminar y silbar a la vez.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía disfrutar de sacar de sus casillas a Hermione, pero volvió al trabajo y dijo

-Conviviendo con muggles y aprendiendo a hacer las cosas por mí mismo… No fue fácil. La verdad es que me criaron para dirigir, y no sabía hacer nada, desde cocinar hasta conseguir ropa limpia – Dijo él cándidamente.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Daría cualquier cosa por haber presenciado esa lección de humildad.

-Bueno, pero tenías dinero, no estabas desamparado… - Razonó ella.

-El dinero me facilitó un poco las cosas, es verdad, pero no hizo nada por conseguirme lo que realmente necesitaba – Dijo él.

-Como qué? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Como amigos o al menos aliados, un refugio seguro, la paz de saber que no estaba en peligro constante… Estuve solo un buen tiempo, escondido y adaptándome, sin nada más que hacer que leer y pensar.

-Leíste? - Preguntó ella entusiasmada – Qué leíste?

-Todo tipo de literatura muggle, es todo lo que podía conseguir… Algunas cosas intrascendentes como estúpidas revistas y otras muy interesantes – Se encogió de hombros – Leí desde Shakespeare hasta "La Cabaña del Tío Tom". Leí biografías de grandes líderes y artistas y leí sobre historia moderna. Es increíble la perspectiva que se logra de un conflicto cuando se mira desde afuera. Todo es tan obvio…

-Qué era obvio? – Preguntó ella.

-Las similitudes entre a historia muggle y la nuestra. Me tomó tiempo reconocerlo, pero ellos no son realmente seres inferiores, de hecho son más capacitados que los magos en muchas áreas, porque deben hacerlo todo por sí mismos – Explicó sin dejar las curaciones, por lo que se perdió la mirada de asombro y orgullo de Hermione – Además leí sobre regímenes totalitarios, como los de Franco, Mussolini, y sobre todo Hitler y su búsqueda de la pureza racial… Leí sobre el genocidio, y lo que me pareció tan horrible, estúpido y cruel, extrapolado al mundo mágico es igualmente ridículo! Nuestra necesidad de preservar la pureza racial es infundada y según leí en un libro de biología, hasta poco saludable, porque la falta de diversidad genética genera idiotas. Y ahí tienes a la mayoría de los amigos de mi padre… Un puñado de familias que se casan entre primos… Y de ahí salieron mis antiguos amigos, lo que confirma la teoría… Creo que si yo no soy idiota es porque los Malfoy y Black no le habían casado entre sí en varias generaciones, por lo que mis padres no están relacionados… O al menos no mucho… - Dijo sin parar.

Draco levantó la vista ante el silencio de Hermione y lo que vio lo asustó.

-Estás llorando? Te hice daño? – Preguntó ansioso. Granger no había llorado en todo el proceso. Ni la tortura ni la pérdida ni la vulnerabilidad ni el dolor de la curación o el miedo a lo desconocido la habían quebrantado, y lo que veía ahora lo desconcertó – Tengo una poción para el dolor – Ofreció. Ella negó con la cabeza – Vamos Granger, no me salgas con idioteces de chica ahora, dime qué rompí y cómo arreglarlo…

-No me hiciste daño – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada – Me diste esperanza…

 **Algunas preguntas se responden, otras aparecen.**

 **Lo que por alguna razón no aparece son reviews de esta historia, así es que vamos, manos a la obra!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo nuevo, sí, así de pronto. Uf! Es que necesito sacarme estas conversaciones de la mente cuando aún están frescas... Suena raro, pero es así.**

 **Cuéntenme cómo vamos y les digo bienvenidas! a todas mis nuevas lectoras y muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome! a las antiguas.**

 **Que disfruten!**

 _-Estás llorando? Te hice daño? – Preguntó ansioso. Granger no había llorado en todo el proceso. Ni la tortura, ni la pérdida, ni la vulnerabilidad, ni el dolor de la curación, o el miedo a lo desconocido la habían quebrantado, y lo que veía ahora lo desconcertó – Tengo una poción para el dolor – Ofreció. Ella negó con la cabeza – Vamos Granger, no me salgas con idioteces de chica ahora, dime qué rompí y cómo arreglarlo…_

 _-No me hiciste daño – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada – Me diste esperanza…_

 **Capítulo 3**

Admire me, admire my home  
Admire my son, he's my clone  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
This land is mine, this land is free  
I'll do what I want but irresponsibly  
It's evolution, baby  
I'm a thief, I'm a liar  
There's my church, I sing in the choir:  
(hallelujah, hallelujah)

 _Do the Evolution / Pearl Jam_

 **HERMIONE**

-No te di nada Granger! – Se puso él de pié, incómodo. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio pasarse las manos por la cabeza varias veces, en un gesto de exasperación que la tranquilizó porque al menos eso si le era familiar. Ese gesto lo había visto repetirse por años cada vez que las cosas no salían como él quería.

-Si lo que me dijiste es verdad, entonces si lo hiciste – Susurró ella sin confiar demasiado en su voz – Me diste algo mucho mejor que salvarme la vida o ahorrarme las cicatrices.

-Por qué te empeñas en ver lo bueno en las personas? Es que no tienes memoria? Orgullo? Es que no recuerdas como te traté por años? Lo que te dije no una sino cientos de veces? Lo que hice? Lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer?– Gesticuló enojado, ya no con sí mismo, sino con ella – No soy una buena persona Granger, no te empeñes en creer algo distinto!

Hermione lo miró atentamente por un par de minutos, tomando nota de cada detalle y gesto, desde la postura de sus piernas hasta la expresión de su rostro. Claramente estaba tenso y perturbado, pero ella no supo decir por qué. Qué le importaba a él lo que ella quisiera creer?

-Tengo muchos defectos Malfoy – Dijo con voz firme y lentamente, para que él pudiera absorber el significado de cada una de sus palabras – Pero lo que no soy es estúpida. Hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho aún y ya vamos a llegar a eso, por lo pronto me basta con escucharte decir que llegaste por ti mismo, y en un par de años, a conclusiones que a la humanidad en su conjunto le tomó milenios.

-Deja de darme crédito! Estaba encerrado y aburrido, en algo me tenía que entretener! – Le dijo cruzando los brazos defensivamente.

-Podrías haberte comprado un televisor o leer "Play Boy" o "Mecánica Popular"… Pero elegiste conocer a tu enemigo. Elegiste ir en contra de todo lo que te inculcaron durante toda tu vida y por primera vez pensaste por ti mismo – Concluyó ella sonriente. No se sentía tan bien desde hacía meses… Muchos meses.

-Maldita sea Granger! Deja de pensar como una Gryffindor por un momento y para de tratar de convertirme en un maldito héroe! Recuerda lo que era! Recuerda lo que objetivamente sabes de mí! Recuerda por qué razón me diste un puñetazo esa vez…! – Insistió él – Nunca he sido amable o bien educado contigo, y nunca me va a importar nada más que mi propio beneficio. No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por nadie. No soy como tú!

-No me importa! – Dijo ella sabiendo que lo que él decía sobre su egoísmo no era cierto. Él le salvó la vida, la acogió en su casa y la estaba curando, todo a riesgo de ser descubierto albergando a una fugitiva, pero sabía que no era el momento de enrostrárselo – Lo que tú no entiendes Malfoy, es que no me importa que sigas siendo un idiota y no me importa si me sigues odiando, sólo quiero que me odies por las razones correctas! – Dijo ella rodando los ojos, exasperada de no poder gesticular, aunque ya estaba recuperando algo de movilidad en el cuello.

-Qué? Cuales razones correctas? De qué demonios estás hablando? – Preguntó él atrapándola nuevamente con su mirada. Odiaba que hiciera eso! La hacía sentirse vulnerable y… Como una chica.

-No quiero que me odies por principio! Quiero que me odies por mí, por las cosas irritantes e insoportables que yo hago para hacer tu vida miserable. Es el prejuicio el que duele y molesta Malfoy, el asumir que por mi ascendencia mi vida carece de valor… Me frustra porque no existe argumento contra eso… - Explicó ella nuevamente emocionada, con voz rasposa pero tratando de no llorar, ya que las lágrimas parecían alterarlo aún más.

-Nunca te he odiado – Masculló Draco mirando al suelo y recargando su espalda contra la pared, como si las fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado.

-Oh, vamos Malfoy! Pensé que por fin comenzábamos a hablar en serio! – Dijo Hermione comenzando a cabrearse otra vez – Hiciste mi vida imposible a cada oportunidad!

-No porque te odiara – Repitió él.

-Explícate – Demandó ella sonando más segura de lo que se sentía.

Él sólo la miró estudiándola, impasible como una escultura.

Otra de las preguntas que él se negaba a contestar…

Bien, Draco no sabía con quién se enfrentaba si pensaba que se saldría con la suya cerrando la boca y jugando a la estatua cada vez que no le gustaba la dirección de la conversación. Hermione era lista y llegaría a su objetivo eventualmente. Otra vez cambió de tema.

-Malfoy… Y… Ya no te da miedo contaminarte con mi sangre sucia? – Preguntó titubeante fijando sus ojos en las manos de Malfoy, que estaban cubiertas de sangre desde la primera falange hasta los antebrazos. Sólo la punta de los dedos y sus palmas estaban limpios gracias a la poción y el paño.

Mirándolo bien, era como si tuviera una impresión del cuerpo de ella sobre él, desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, probablemente de cuando ella se desmayó y él la sujetó. Y luego la debe haber cargado, porque si hubiera ejecutado el hechizo " _Wingardum Leviosa_ " no tendría tan empapada su camisa.

Draco se puso rígido otra vez y la miró tan enojado que por primera vez ella creyó que la asesinaría. Había algo más en su expresión… Estaba ofendido? Por qué? Él mismo había dicho que ella no debía esperar nada bueno de él!

-Te he dado alguna muestra de que me repugnes, Granger? – Preguntó él acercándose a la cama desplegándose cuan alto y ancho era, y resultaba intimidante. Lanzó el paño en la fuente con más fuerza de la necesaria, salpicando su contenido y se volvió a alejar de ella dándole la espalda, como si no soportara verla.

-No… No! – Rectificó ella de inmediato, arrepentida de haber pulsado demasiado sus botones. Malfoy nunca fue conocido por su paciencia.

-Dime algo Granger… Eres la misma persona ahora que cuando estabas en el colegio? Tu visión del mundo, tus valores, no han cambiado para nada? – Preguntó él aun dándole la espalda.

-No, no soy la misma – Murmuró ella a contrapelo y muy a su pesar. No lo era. En los primeros años de la guerra trató con fuerza de conservar su inocencia y frescura, pero ahora… Ahora la cosas eran diferentes. Ella era diferente. Había visto demasiado, había hecho demasiadas cosas de las que no se sentía orgullosa, había matado, robado y mentido en nombre de La Orden, y no se arrepentía, pero todo aquello había dejado su huella indeleble en ella. En su alma.

A veces sentía que no siempre su compás moral indicaba en la dirección correcta, y que no estaba actuando de manera muy diferente a los mortífagos, pero su única certeza era que donde fuera que Voldemort se dirigiera, ella iría justo en la dirección contraria.

Sintió pena por la niña que fue, por la inocencia desgarrada demasiado pronto por las feas realidades de la guerra… E inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma. Ella no se podía quejar. Al menos estaba viva. Al menos sus padres estaban vivos. Sin recordarla y en una locación desconocida hasta para ella, pero vivos.

Malfoy debe haber visto la tristeza en sus ojos porque suavizó un poco su rostro y dejó de pasearse como león enjaulado.

Se miraron un momento y la comprensión brilló entre ambos.

Tregua.

Malfoy suspiró y retomó su lugar en la silla, realizó un rápido hechizo para limpiar el desastre que había hecho al lanzar el paño a la fuente, y comenzó a limpiar otro corte en el estómago de Hermione.

Ella trató de ignorar la incomodidad que le generaba la intimidad del gesto, la que había evitado con las conversaciones mantenidas, y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir o al menos fingir hacerlo.

No aguantó mucho, cerrar los ojos sólo enfocaba más sus otros sentidos, así es que los abrió de nuevo y miró a Draco trabajar.

No se veía asqueado.

De hecho estaba profundamente concentrado en que estos cortes, realizados en la piel más delicada y cercana a órganos vitales, quedaran perfectamente sellados. No sólo salvaba su vida, salvaba su integridad física… Su belleza…

Pero para qué molestarse?

Obviamente lo primero que había hecho había sido atender su rostro y el resto de su cabeza, porque los sentía perfectamente sanos, y uno podría asumir que eso era suficiente… Un rostro que no quedaría deforme al cortar la hemorragia que la mataba lentamente.

Entonces… Cuántas horas llevaba trabajando en ella?

Se veía pálido y cansado, pero él siempre estaba pálido, y quién sabe qué hacía en su vida diaria cuando no estaba reparando a Hermione… Quizás estaba cansado desde antes.

-Eres un buen sanador – Le comentó – Tal vez… Tal vez cuando acabe la guerra podría ser esta tu profesión…

-Cuando acabe la guerra! – Bufó él, incrédulo.

-Qué? – Preguntó ella – En algún momento tiene que terminar, verdad?

-Claro, cuando estemos todos muertos – Respondió él sin inmutarse.

-Si en verdad crees eso para que luchar contra lo inevitable? Por qué no continuar con el lado vencedor y subirse al carro de la victoria? – Lo desafió – Seguramente podrías lograr que te aceptaran de vuelta… Incluso ahora, yo soy una buena ofrenda… - Dijo y se quiso morder la lengua por plantar ideas en su mente.

-Porque están equivocados! – Exclamó él exasperado, levantando la vista otra vez – Mierda Granger! Hasta cuándo insistes? Quieres que lo deletree? La sangre no importa! Sólo importa la habilidad mágica y ésta se presenta en magos pura sangre y en muggles. Eres _"La Bruja Más Brillante de tu Generación"_ – Dijo él refiriéndose al estúpido título que le había asignado la prensa. Ella lo odiaba, pues creaba atención indeseada y elevaba las expectativas que tenían de ella – Cómo es que no lo sabes!

-Claro que lo sé Malfoy! Siempre lo he sabido. Mis padres, ambos padres, son muggle. Soy más sangre sucia que cualquiera, en mi familia jamás hubo un mago, pero eso nunca me detuvo de practicar mi magia. Pero tú… Tú me odiabas por mi linaje! Mi certificado de nacimiento te era repugnante – Exclamó volviendo a la conversación anterior.

-No te odiaba por tu linaje – Masculló Malfoy cubriendo sus ojos con los talones de sus manos. Hermione no supo si lo hizo para descansar la vista o para evitar su mirada.

-Claro que sí! – Insistió – No perdías ocasión de recordármelo.

-En Hogwarts había cientos de alumnos hijos de muggle. No te pareció raro que me concentrara sólo en ti? – Preguntó él volviendo al trabajo, con tono cansado. Estaba limpiando sus costillas, justo bajo la copa de su sostén, y ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar este hecho.

-Pensé que por ser amiga de Harry… - Dijo ella.

-Ok, admito que eso no ayudó, Potter es un imbécil y no hablemos de Wesley, pero mi problema contigo… - Dudó un momento sobre si debía continuar y finalmente se decidió – Mi problema eran las expectativas puestas en mí. Mi sangre es cien por ciento pura, desciendo de las dos familias más ricas y respetadas de la sociedad mágica y era el único heredero de las fortunas combinadas de mis padres. Te haces una idea de lo que se esperaba de mí?

Ella asintió. Nunca lo pensó, de hecho asumió que todo eso eran ventajas, no cargas, pero a lo mejor sus privilegios resultaban ser una molestia, tal como el título de _"La Bruja Más Brillante…"_

-Mi problema – Continuó él – Es que desde que aprendí a hablar se me enseñó la jerarquía del mundo mágico y mi puesto en la sociedad. Pero tú, mi supuesta inferior, a pesar de ser una chica, vergonzosamente impura y ni siquiera saber de la existencia de la magia hasta entonces, desde el primer día obtuviste calificaciones superiores a las mías. No importaba cuánto me esforzara, siempre estaba segundo frente a una sangre sucia… Cómo crees que se lo tomaba mi padre?

-Oh! – Dijo ella comprendiendo – Te castigaron por mi culpa? – Preguntó sintiendo pena y rabia por lo que hubiera sufrido Malfoy. Era de extrañarse que la odiara o al menos la resintiera? Supuso que no. Su caso personal era tan distinto… Sus padres muggle simplemente querían que fuera feliz haciendo lo que eligiera, y su ranking de notas era sólo una anécdota.

-Castigos? – Preguntó él incrédulo – Como a los muggle? No – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga en los labios – Los magos son más persuasivos que eso, especialmente las familias de un linaje como el mío, que conservan las tradiciones.

-Te golpeaban? – Preguntó ella horrorizada sin notar que él le estaba limpiando el pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

-Algo así – Dijo él encogiendo los hombros vagamente.

-Dime Draco! -Exclamó Hermione y con tremendo esfuerzo aferró sus dedos a la camisa de Malfoy, que estaba apoyada contra su mano al inclinarse para limpiar sus heridas.

Era raro llamarlo por su nombre… extrañamente íntimo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía durante este bizarro día, pero fue la primera vez que sonó honesto. Personal.

-Existen… Hechizos que hacen el trabajo - Masculló soltando su agarre de la camisa dedo por dedo. Ella se resistió, no quería que se le escapara, pero obviamente no era rival para él.

-Tu padre ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de golpearte por sí mismo? – Preguntó ella incrédula, odiando a Lucius Malfoy más que nunca.

-Un castigo mágico deja su marca – Dijo él y siguió trabajando.

Silencio.

-Marca… -Susurró Hermione cuando la palabra hizo "click" en su cerebro – Draco, déjame ver! – Demandó.

-Olvídalo Granger, si me quieres desnudo en la cama al menos invítame un trago – Bromeó él débilmente.

-Esas son MIS marcas Malfoy – Dijo ella firmemente agarrándolo de nuevo – Las tienes por MI CULPA… Mierda! – Se recriminó – Si al menos me hubieras dicho…

-Decirte qué? Que necesitaba que te estupidizaras un poco para evitar que mi padre me golpeara hasta hacerme perder el sentido? – Se burló él amargamente.

-Yo… - Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas contenidas quemándole los ojos – No, supongo que nunca lo hubieras hecho.

-Habría preferido morir de una paliza que pedirte algo así – Afirmó lentamente, enfatizando la palabra "morir" - Pero no importa, no es que mi padre hubiera matado a su único heredero… - Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, pero esta vez Hermione pudo ver a través de la fachada.

-Pero ahora me lo estás diciendo… - Dijo ella suavemente, como para no alejarlo.

-Ahora es distinto – Dijo él – Ahora me importa una mierda lo que diga mi padre, sé que no tengo que tratarte distinto por ser mujer y ya no eres diferente en mi mente por ser de origen muggle. Eres lo que eres porque te lo has ganado y eso lo puedo respetar. Yo debí aprender y empezar de cero, y aunque no parezca mucho, me gusta este lugar. Porque es mío.

-Esa es una forma muy moderna de pensar – Comentó ella – Los magos de familias como la tuya no se caracterizan por ser progresistas.

-Yo no tengo familia y todos mis antiguos amigos me dieron la espalda cuando traté de contactarlos – Aclaró él – Así es que puedo pensar lo que quiera, no tengo que probarle nada a nadie.

-Y sigues viviendo como muggle? – Preguntó ella.

-Me muevo entre los dos mundos – Dijo él vagamente – Pero de vez en cuando me gusta ir a lugares concurridos, como una plaza o un muelle, sólo para mezclarme entre la gente.

-Draco – Dijo ella esforzándose al máximo y aguantando el dolor para alcanzar una de las manos de Malfoy, que descansaban en el colchón mientras él se las estudiaba como si pudiera ver su futuro en ellas. Él se tensó ante su toque, pero no se alejó ni retiró su mano – Draco, necesito… Necesito ver… Necesito saber… Lo que te sucedió por mi culpa…

-No fue tu culpa! – Exclamó él exasperado – No es tu culpa que seas un fenómeno que prefiere pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca a cualquier otra forma de entretenimiento!

-Draco… - Insistió ella apretando un poco.

-Mierda Granger! – Exclamó poniéndose de pié y soltando el débil agarre – No me vas a dejar en paz, verdad? Eres como esos perros muggle que muerden un hueso y traban la mandíbula y no lo sueltan!

Por un minuto Hermione pensó que se largaría dejándola sola e inmovilizada, pero no, sólo se paseó un par de veces en el reducido espacio, que se reducía aún más con su presencia, y se desabrochó la camisa blanca que estaba absolutamente insalvable. Ni la Sra. Wesley podría con esas manchas.

Bajo la camisa había una camiseta sin mangas.

Mierda. Jodido Malfoy. Había crecido, y no sólo verticalmente.

La verdad siempre fue relativamente alto, así es que eso no fue una sorpresa.

Y siempre fue guapo, era simplemente su genética y absolutamente predecible.

Pero ese cuerpo? Eso era nuevo.

Él ignoró su escrutinio y se quitó la camiseta, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

Piel pálida e impoluta.

Hombros anchos.

Vello dorado salpicando sus antebrazos y su pecho, marcando un sendero hacia el sur.

Músculos marcados, pero no grotescos. Obviamente practicaba algún tipo de ejercicio, tal vez trotaba o algo así, pero lo que lo definía no eran las pesas, era la falta de grasa corporal.

Sea como fuera, Hermione se sorprendió mirando a Malfoy con hambre. Quería estirar el brazo y tocar, a ver si se sentía como se lo imaginaba. Tal vez era bueno que estuviera paralizada. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuvo sexo y esa necesidad se estaba manifestando de las formas más inapropiadas.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta… Marcas de castigos? Dónde? Su piel era absolutamente perfecta! Eran marcas invisibles? Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero él se le adelantó.

-No digas que no te lo advertí, Granger – Dijo él girándose lentamente hasta darle la espalda. Hermione ahogó un grito de horror pero soltó un sollozo.

La espalda de Malfoy estaba surcada de cicatrices superpuestas. Unas eran anchas y otras tan delgadas que era difícil imaginar qué las había producido… Claramente habían sido hechas en distintas sesiones y con distintos instrumentos.

Decenas de cicatrices…

Tal vez cientos…?

Cuántas de estas cicatrices tenían su nombre?

-Draco yo… - Susurró ella de forma casi inaudible.

-Si te atreves a decir que lo sientes voy a probar alguna de las nuevas maldiciones en ti – Dijo él violentamente, volviéndose y calzándose sólo la camiseta.

-Pero no entiendo! Cómo es que nadie hizo nada? Eras un crío! – Exclamó ella.

-Es el modo de las antiguas familias. De qué otra forma disciplinarían a un niño? Quitándole su Xbox? – Preguntó él.

-Cualquier cosa menos esa barbarie! – Exclamó ella – Nadie dijo nada? Tus compañeros…?

-Yo era un Slytherin, casi todos los de esa casa eran pura sangre, miembros o relacionados con los sagrados veintiocho… - Dijo él, pero ella no pareció comprender – Todos mis amigos tenían la espalda igual o peor que yo – Aclaró él rodando los ojos.

-Y las chicas? – Preguntó Hermione aterrada.

-Hay otros castigos, a ellas jamás se las marca. Perderían valor al perder su belleza y no lograrían un matrimonio ventajoso… - Dijo él como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Preguntó ella furiosa – Eso es… Es… Primitivo!

-Calma Granger! Demonios, no respires así o me vas a hacer tocar lugares que he tratado de evitar – Dijo él trabajando cerca de sus pechos.

Era verdad, Hermione respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y casi echaba espuma por la boca.

-Cómo puedes defender todo esto? – Preguntó ella en tono acusatorio.

-No lo estoy defendiendo, te estoy diciendo cómo funciona! Tienes que saber que todos los matrimonios sangre pura son arreglados, no? No? – Repitió al ver la cara de espanto de ella - Es una transacción comercial, y si la chica tiene marcas o defectos, baja su valor. La idea es producir herederos perfectos – Dijo él – No me mires así! Yo no inventé el concepto!

-Tú también estabas comprometido? – Preguntó Hermione, por alguna razón temiendo la respuesta.

Él asintió sin dejar de trabajar.

-Quien? – Preguntó incómoda.

-Una de las Greengrass – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Una de las Greengrass"? – Repitió Hermione – Cualquiera? Como si fueran intercambiables?

-Los matrimonios entre los Sagrados Veintiocho no tienen nada que ver con el amor. El acuerdo se realizó antes de que ninguna de ellas naciera, y cuando llegara el momento se suponía que decidiríamos cual sería la más adecuada para el rol… - Explicó él pacientemente.

-Rol? – Repitió Hermione. Esto era demasiado para ella.

-Rol de la Señora de la Mansión Malfoy – Dijo él – Esas chicas pasan su vida educándose para encajar en el rol. Ser buenas anfitrionas, administrar a los elfos domésticos y la contabilidad de la casa, y en general encargarse de la agenda social. Y claro, producir al menos un heredero… - Agregó.

-Estás diciendo todo esto para molestarme! – Lo acusó – Ni tú puedes ser tan frío! Además recuerdo que en sexto eras novio de Pansy Parkinson… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño, no de celos, sino preguntándose honestamente no entendía quién podría querer algo con ella. La chica era tonta, odiosa y en general, una perra. _"Y ni siquiera era tan bonita"_ , agregó en su mente.

-Nunca fuimos novios – Sonrió Draco divertido – Quién querría ser novio de Parkinson? Soy un Slytherin y hasta yo la encuentro retorcida! – Puso cara de horror - Era sólo algo casual.

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando – Dijo Hermione, aliviada de que al menos no estuviera cegado a la realidad de la persona horrible que era esa chica – Que hay de las Greengrass? Simplemente te observaban corretear por ahí con Pansy sin decir nada al respecto?

-Qué podían decir? No es como si yo pudiera salir con una de ellas aunque quisiera, porque no se había decidido con cual me casaría y no podía salir con una hermana para terminar casándome con la otra, y en el intertanto yo no pretendía hacer un voto de castidad – Dijo él con una sonrisa desafiante, sabiendo que la estaba picando cada vez más con sus comentarios.

-Agh! Eres un cerdo! – Se quejó ella y ya que no le podía hacer un desprecio volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Juzgas lo que no conoces, Granger – Dijo él - Yo no estoy emitiendo juicios, no digo que las cosas fueran buenas o malas, te estoy contando cómo ocurrieron porque tú me lo preguntaste. En todo caso y para tu tranquilidad, ninguna de las Greengrass tenía un aprecio particular hacia mí. Era un asunto de resignación, y de asumir las responsabilidades que conlleva tu nombre - Terminó cansado. No estaba acostumbrado hablar tanto y menos a justificarse ante nadie, y este día lo había drenado emocionalmente.

- _"Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad"_ – Citó Hermione con una media sonrisa más triste que las lágrimas que quería derramar.

-Exacto! – Dijo él aliviado de que al fin comprendiera – Es una cita?

-Sí – Respondió ella – Pero no creo que conozcas al que la inventó – Dijo Hermione pensando en las famosas últimas palabras del tío de Peter Parker (Spiderman) antes de morir.

-Si te ayuda a entender, le estoy agradecido – Dijo Draco.

-Y qué hay de las marcas de los chicos? – Preguntó de pronto Hermione, recordando - Es que esas no cuentan? No quedan "dañados" o algo?

-Nah, las marcas de los chicos son borradas cuando alcanzan la mayoría de edad. A partir de ese momento también se acaban los castigos corporales – Dijo él trabajando en su clavícula, lo que lo hacía respirar muy cerca de su pecho… Y luego estaba su rostro, o más bien sus ojos… Esos jodidos ojos de ese color imposible… Metal líquido… Mercurio? Color sólido, sin matices, sin manchas...

Hermione se ordenó mirar hacia otro lado.

No había mucho que mirar, porque el cuerpo de él tapaba todo lo demás.

Y no olvidemos por un segundo su respiración contra su piel.

Maldito sea! Quería seguir enojada, pero el muy cretino hasta olía bien! A lluvia fresca y hierba y hombre.

-Pero tú aún conservas tus marcas! – Argumentó ella obligándose a prestar atención a lo importante.

-Mi padre renegó de mí antes de mi emancipación y nunca realizó el encantamiento para revertir las marcas – Explicó él – Como sé que nunca las va a borrar por su cuenta, sólo me queda esperar a que muera.

-Oh Por Merlín! – Exclamó ella impactada por lo que oía – No sabía que existieran tales cosas…

-Porque eres una muggle – Dijo Draco fríamente – Ah, no me des esa mirada ofendida, que lo que digo es cierto y no pretendo que sea un insulto de ningún tipo. No te criaste en nuestro mundo y ni siquiera ahora que eres una bruja hecha y derecha, y una de las más famosas del mundo mágico, debo agregar, eres capaz ni de vestirte como una de nosotros.

-Mi túnica fue hechizada! – Se defendió ella.

-Pero bajo la túnica había ropa muggle – Afirmó él.

-Estaba en mi casa en mi día libre cuando recibí la alerta, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme!

-Si realmente pertenecieras a este mundo serías siempre una bruja, no necesitarías días libres para descansar de lo que eres – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño – Y ahora que lo pienso, a mí ya no me molesta tu identidad, pero sí me molesta que ahora seas tú quien no lo acepte.

Hermione pensó un momento en los argumentos de Malfoy, y comprendió que en cierta forma tenía razón. Y eso la cabreó porque odiaba que el bastardo estuviera en lo correcto.

Toda su vida giraba en torno a la magia, pero su hogar era un santuario en el que nadie salvo Harry y Ron estaban invitados.

Un pequeño apartamento en un barrio muggle cerca de un parque, que estaba decorado en forma sencilla y definitivamente no mágica. Nada de fotos que bailan o retratos que cotillean entre sí.

En la cocina había artículos tradicionales y electrodomésticos, y en el living un televisor grande en el que podía grabar sus series favoritas.

-Me equivoco? –Preguntó Malfoy cuando ella se demoró demasiado en responder.

-No exactamente… – Admitió ella reticente – Pero no es porque aún no me adapte a lo que soy o me aferre a mi pasado muggle…

-No dije eso, yo sólo dije que tú vives entre dos mundos y que de la misma forma que tú no entiendes nuestras costumbres "barbáricas" nosotros no entendemos las tuyas. Si se supiera públicamente, nadie entendería que una bruja tan poderosa como tú se rebaje a vivir la mitad de su vida renunciando voluntariamente a su poder.

-No estoy descansando de ser una bruja! – Exclamó ella al fin – Es un descanso de la locura, de la guerra y de las muertes. En el mundo muggle puedo pretender por unas horas que nada de eso existe!

-Los muggles también tienen guerras – Afirmó él.

-Sí, pero no son MIS guerras! No necesito involucrarme, las puedo ignorar! – Explicó - Cuando estoy en mi casa puedo simplemente recostarme en el sillón con mi gato y ver una tonta película romántica en la que al final todos son felices y descansar y soñar con algo mejor…

De inmediato se tensó al darse cuenta de todas las intimidades que había escupido. La consideraría muy patética al enterarse de que su vida era virtualmente la de una solterona sin vida social?

Él la miró unos segundos más sin demostrar lo que pensaba y luego siguió trabajando en sus hombros, tarea difícil porque su largo cabello estaba empapado en sangre seca que se le había pegado a la piel, y separar cada mechón de sus heridas era una pequeña agonía que ella resistió sin comentario.

Varios minutos después él dijo una sola palabra.

-Entiendo.

-Ugh? – Preguntó ella. Ya casi había olvidado que él no le había respondido.

-Tus razones para querer separar los mundos. No reniegas de tu magia, sólo creas un santuario – Explicó.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la intuición de este hombre que no conocía.

Este hombre que cada vez más, quería conocer.

Simplemente asintió.

-Ya – Dijo él.

-Ya qué? – Preguntó ella.

-Estás casi completamente parchada de frente, ahora te voy a rodar para que quedes boca abajo – Dijo él como si nada.

-Casi? – Preguntó ella.

-Casi, me faltó ese trozo – Dijo apuntando a su sostén – Si quieres lo parcho ahora, pero pensé que querrías conservar el misterio entre nosotros – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias, prefiero esperar a hacerlo yo misma – Dijo ella tratando de sonar digna, y no como una adolescente avergonzada – De hecho, creo que voy a tomar la labor de aquí en adelante.

-No hay problema – Dijo él mucho más complaciente de lo que ella había esperado. Malfoy se mantuvo en su silla, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y su mentón en sus manos, atento a cada movimiento de Hermione, que a duras penas logró sacudir un brazo y mover sus dedos.

Él no se rió, pero tampoco dejó de observarla pelear con su orgullo.

Durante cinco minutos completos Hermione luchó para demostrar su independencia, y él no emitió sonido.

Finalmente ella, con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada de sudor, dijo

-Ok…

-Ok qué? – Preguntó él disfrutando de la situación más de lo que era caballeroso… Pero quién demonios acusaría jamás a Malfoy de ser un caballero?

-Puedes seguir curándome… - Masculló ella.

-No estás siendo muy amable Granger, y yo que esperaba ansioso ver cómo lo harías para curarte entre los omóplatos… - Se burló él pero con la expresión muy seria.

-No te pases Malfoy – Dijo ella entre dientes – Que no voy a estar paralizada para siempre…

-No osaría hacer algo semejante! – Dijo él levantando las manos con una expresión inocente que se arruinaba por la sonrisa ladeada que tanto la cabreaba.

-Espero que puedas ser un adulto al respecto – Dijo ella muy seriamente. Odiaba con toda el alma la idea de exponer su trasero a Malfoy durante lo que imaginó serían horas de curaciones. Ok, su trasero no estaría _completamente_ desnudo, pero la pequeña tanga de algodón que usaba en ese momento no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

" _Piensa que estás en la playa"_ Se dijo.

Sólo que en la playa nunca había tenido a un hombre tocándola por horas o limpiando cuidadosamente su piel.

Menos un hombre como éste…

Qué era distinto?

Draco era guapo, pero ella ya había salido antes con chicos guapos.

Draco tenía buen cuerpo, pero ella había salido intermitentemente con Viktor Krum, un deportista profesional... Uno que aún se mantenía en su puesto como el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo, (no es que para ella hiciera ninguna diferencia si Viktor era buen, regular o mal jugador). Para ella su título como jugador era tan molesto como el de ella de "La Bruja Más …Blablabla" y no significaba nada más que extra acoso por parte de la prensa.

No, no era el encanto físico de Draco lo que hacía sonar alarmas en su cabeza. Su cuerpo era innegablemente tentador pero ella era fuerte. Mente sobre la materia…

No, el problema era otro.

El asunto era que Draco era inteligente, sarcástico y tenía un desarrollado sentido de la ironía.

Pero peor que cualquier otra cosa…

Draco la provocaba.

Draco la obligaba a pensar.

Y Draco entendía.

 **Y ahí tienen, ustedes dirán qué les parece mi visión de la política y costumbres de los pura sangre. Bien? Mal? Recuerden que este es mi primer fic en el mundo Potter, y sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Abrazos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo, y vamos de a poco conociendo nuevos detalles de la vida de nuestros personajes.**

 **Gracias a todos quienes me han regalado sus comentarios, me sirven montones para mejorar a la hora de moldear esta historia.**

 **Alguien me comentó que los personajes no estaban actuando acorde a como se los describe en los libros, a lo que respondo: Naturalmente no! Este es un fic Draco-Hermione, por definición los personajes son diferentes, y además, en mi universo han pasado varios años duros para ambos. Draco se vio obligado a salir de su mundo privilegiado para conocer y vivir en el mundo muggle y esconderse de los magos de ambos lados, y Hermione por su parte, se vio obligada a hacer cosas terribles que de alguna manera la han endurecido y aislado aún más.**

 **Ambos han debido aprender duras lecciones de humildad y ese es su punto de encuentro. Al menos así lo veo yo.**

 **Sigan contándome qué les parece.**

 **Cariños.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 4**

I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

 _Use Somebody / Kings of Leon_

-Qué poción es la que estás usando para limpiar mis heridas? – Preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema, curiosa y ansiosa de torcer el curso de sus pensamientos.

-Es algo que estoy probando por primera vez, pero estaba seguro de que iba a resultar – Dijo él animándose ante el cambio de tópico y olvidando su tono burlón - Es una mescla de esencia de díctamo para curar heridas sangrantes y esencia de murtlap para calmar y cerrar las heridas – Dijo sin esconder su satisfacción ante los resultados.

-Cómo sabías que resultaría precisamente con esos ingredientes? Hay montones de esencias cicatrizantes… Estas podrían haber sido contraindicadas con la maldición de los Carrow… - Preguntó ella.

-Como te dije, no creo que exista maldición de tortura que no se haya probado en mí. Aprendí a curarme muy pronto con la ayuda de Daisy, mi elfo doméstico. Los amigos de mi padre me necesitaban sano y fuerte rápido para la siguiente sesión de castigo – Dijo él sin revelar nada con la inflexión de su voz.

Montones de preguntas se agolparon queriendo salir, y abrió la boca para soltarlas varias veces, pero la verdad era que no, la verdad era que no quería saber.

oooOooo

 _Un rato después…_

-Cuando quieras, Malfoy – Dijo Hermione con falsa dulzura, descansando sobre su estómago. Draco le había dado a beber un vial de poción re-abastecedora de sangre que la había hecho sentirse mucho mejor a pesar del dolor que no cedía, y la había rodado, pero aún no empezaba a trabajar, lo que la tenía nerviosa. Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Qué demonios esperaba?

-Mmmmmmh – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Qué miras tanto? – Preguntó ella mordiéndose la lengua enseguida ante la obviedad que había preguntado, y esperando que el cretino no contestara alguna barbaridad.

-Clasifico los cortes por gravedad y determino cuales heridas debo cerrar primero – Respondió él muy tranquilo y profesional.

-Oh… Bien – Dijo ella. No era la respuesta que se esperaba, aunque era una perfectamente decente… Y eso tal vez la decepcionó un poco, por alguna razón.

-…Además me estaba recuperando de la sorpresa… – Agregó él con ese tono de voz que ella sabía que traería una frase que la haría querer convertirlo en hurón, esta vez para siempre.

-No pretenderás que caiga y te pregunte qué sorpresa – Dijo ella tratando de sonar firme y de reprimir una sonrisa ante el desafío implícito – Porque no lo haré.

-Oh no, no es necesario, te lo voy a decir de todos modos – Dijo él ignorando el tono de voz de Hermione. Maldito sea! Tal vez si ella blandiera su varita la tomaría más en serio... Pero ella no era capaz de estirar el brazo para ejecutar en encantamiento _Accio_ y llamarla de donde fuera que Malfoy la había escondido.

-Bueno, adelante, estoy esperando… - Suspiró ella resignada.

-Estaba pensando en que de entre todas las posibilidades nunca imaginé que éste precisamente sería tu tipo de ropa interior… - Dijo casualmente, pero ella podía escuchar la sonrisa socarrona en su voz.

-Tú no tienes por qué imaginarme en ningún tipo de ropa interior, Malfoy! – Exclamó ella, furiosa al no poder voltearse y cubrirse.

-Tienes razón, es más divertido imaginarte si ella, pero tengo que decirlo, me sorprendiste Granger – Dijo en un tono casi acusatorio.

-Qué hay de sorprendente en unas simples bragas de algodón? – Preguntó ella muy a su pesar, pero necesitaba saber en qué dirección iba la mente de Malfoy.

-Oh vamos Granger, estas no son "simples bragas de algodón"… Tenías una cita? – Demandó saber, como si tuviera derecho a exigirle explicaciones.

-De qué demonios hablas? Me consta que son de algodón porque soy alérgica a ciertas fibras. Y por qué tendría una cita usando estas bragas? Por qué es siquiera relevante? – Preguntó confundida.

-Porque tu ropa interior… Está hecha para ser vista – Respondió él sin inflexión, y estirando la mano dio un movimiento experto de muñeca y le desabrochó el sostén.

-De dónde salió este súbito interés? Llevas horas viéndome en paños menores y ahora te llaman la atención? – Preguntó Hermione tratando de rodarse para al menos verlo a la cara. Era frustrante pelear a ciegas.

-Por delante había mucha sangre, no se distinguía nada. Además estaba ocupado salvándote la vida. Pero ahora que sé que no te vas a desangrar, puedo tomarme mi tiempo... Y estoy seguro de que esas bragas son para lucirlas… A quién? – Preguntó.

-Maldita sea Malfoy! Deja de mirar mis bragas! Y de qué estás hablando? Mi ropa interior es sencilla y de algodón. La meto al lavarropas muggle junto a mis jeans sin problemas. Creo que estás equivocado si crees ver seda, terciopelo, encaje o satín. _Esa_ es ropa interior de citas!

-Tú eres demasiado inteligente como para necesitar recurrir a elementos tan burdos y comunes – Dijo él comenzando la tortuosa tarea de limpiar sus heridas, comenzando por el cuello – No me imagino que te limites a lo obvio.

-No sé de qué hablas – Dijo enrojeciendo, y agradeció que él no le estuviera mirando a la cara. Estaba enormemente incómoda con el tópico en general, especialmente porque honestamente no sabía qué tenían de especial sus bragas más allá de ser relativamente pequeñas… Pero ni siquiera eran un hilo dental, sino más bien una mescla de bikini y tanga.

-Hablo de esto – Dijo él tocando con la punta de los dedos los pequeños volantes que adornaban el contorno de sus caderas – Hablo del color rosa pálido, hablo de los pequeños puntos negros, hablo de ese moño al frente… Contéstame _Lolita_ , a quién ibas a seducir? – Preguntó con voz más baja. Íntima.

-"Lolita"? – Preguntó ella sorprendida por varias razones. En primer lugar, porque Draco conociera la referencia. Realmente había leído a Vladimir Nabokov? En serio? Y aunque lo hubiera leído… El que asociara la inocente ropa interior de Hermione con elementos de seducción decía mucho más acerca de él que de ella - Leíste "Lolita"? - Preguntó tratando de girar el cuello y casi dislocándoselo en el proceso.

-Por supuesto, está en la lista del "New York Times" de las cien mejores novelas del Siglo XX, e incluso comparé esa lista con la selección de "The Guardian", en la que también figuraba entre las primeras veinte, así es que tenía que leerla… - Dijo él como si nada. Como si no hubiera mérito en que un hijo de mortífagos leyera semejante selección y variedad de literatura muggle - Tuve más de dos años de encierro para leer la lista completa y mucho más.

-Vaya… Si te gustó tanto el libro a lo mejor te gustarían las películas – Comentó ella calladamente.

-Películas? Hay más de una? – Se interesó él.

-Sí, se hizo una primera versión en los años sesenta… el sesenta y dos, creo… De Stanley Kubrick, un importante director muggle…Y luego otra más reciente del año noventa y siete – Respondió Hermione.

-Y tú viste las dos? – Preguntó él.

-Sí… Las vi después de leer el libro y debí hacerlo a escondidas porque "Lolita" no era literatura o una temática apropiada para una chica de mi edad… - Confesó ella sonrojándose levemente. Draco sonrió ante su candidez, pero Hermione afortunadamente no pudo verlo.

-Cuál te gustó más? – Preguntó él.

-Supongo que la mayoría concuerda en que la versión original es mejor, sobre todo por su dirección, pero a mí personalmente me gusta la más reciente… Me gustan los actores y me angustia más, me produce claustrofobia, y eso es lo que esa historia debe transmitir – Explicó Hermione.

-Yo nunca he ido al cine – Dijo Draco muy despacio, como si fuera una admisión vergonzosa – He visto un poco de televisión mientras me cambiaba de un motel a otro al principio, pero dejé de hacerlo porque nunca entendía de qué demonios estaban hablando… Se supone que el cine es una experiencia completamente distinta, verdad? Con una historia que tiene un principio, un desarrollo y un final?

-Oh sí! Draco, es maravilloso! – Dijo Hermione, quien amaba el cine, sobre todo las versiones cinematográficas de sus libros favoritos, pero nunca tenía tiempo o con quién ir - Te sumerges completamente en la historia sin distracciones de ningún tipo y comes naranjas confitadas bañadas en chocolate!

-Agh! Por qué comería eso? Suena asqueroso – Dijo él haciendo una mueca que desagrado.

-Son mi golosina favorita – Dijo ella suavemente – No son muy populares, pero a mí me gustan…

-Y es obligación comer de esas cosas? – Insistió él.

-No! – Rió Hermione – Puedes comer o beber lo que quieras, o nada en absoluto si no tienes ganas, lo importante es la película…

-Tal vez un día lo intente – Afirmó él.

-Deberías… - Dijo ella.

-Y tú deberías ir conmigo – Afirmó él.

-Ugh? Como… Ir al cine como…? – No quería decir la palabra cita. Estaba Malfoy pidiéndole una cita? No quería asumir ideas que se pudieran convertir en futuras fuentes de humillación.

-Como que tú sabes dónde ir, como pagar, cómo comprar tus asquerosas golosinas y cómo tratar con los muggle. Además probablemente tendrías que explicarme un montón de cosas que no entiendo – Dijo él contento de que su conversación la tuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para no notar que ya estaba descendiendo desde su cintura a sus caderas.

Maldita fuera Granger y su cuerpo firme y sus delicadas curvas! Maldita su tersa piel olivácea que él con tanto esfuerzo trataba de salvar! Y por sobre todo maldito fuera su enorme cerebro y esa mixtura enloquecedora entre niña y mujer!

No podía permitirse perder el control.

El control es lo que lo había mantenido vivo hasta entonces…

Maldita sea!

-Bueno… Tal vez… No veo por qué no – Dijo Hermione pensando que sería una forma inofensiva de comenzar a devolverle la mano a Malfoy y ofrecerle de paso algo de la compañía que tanto parecía necesitar – Tal vez las películas más nuevas y futuristas serían muy difíciles de explicar, pero quizás… A lo mejor podríamos ver algún día qué hay en cartelera en los cines que proyectan películas más antiguas, clásicas, y elegimos alguna basada en una novela y antes de ir puedes leer el libro. De ese modo no partirías tan perdido…

-Me gustaría eso – Dijo él con voz baja, curando un tajo que mancillaba uno de los hoyuelos de su espalda, justo arriba de la línea de sus bragas. Jodidas bragas.

Malditas, jodidas bragas!

-Bien… - Dijo Hermione más relajada.

-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta! – Recordó Draco de pronto.

-De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Tus bragas… Ibas a seducir a alguien con estas bragas - Acusó él – A quién? Respóndeme!

-No sé qué quieres que te diga! No son para nadie, las compré porque me gustaron, no para tratar de seducir a alguien… No sabía que pudieran ser atractivas… - Admitió – No las llevaría en una cita, son demasiado…

-Inocentes – Dijo Draco terminando la frase sonando como si tuviera la mandíbula apretada y limpiando con más fuerza de la necesaria la siguiente herida.

-No es la palabra que habría escogido pero Ok – Concedió ella - Digamos que son "inocentes". Inocente no es sexi…

-Mierda Granger, de verdad no sabes nada… - Dijo él sin dejar de trabajar.

-No… Tal vez no – Admitió ella. Era cierto que a veces era incómodo desempeñarse en lo cotidiano, pues su mente estaba siempre en asuntos más trascendentales, nunca en lo mundano. Las relaciones interpersonales superficiales no eran un problema, ya que ella era amable por naturaleza, pero cualquier relación más profunda era siempre un desastre porque la gente generalmente se sentía incómoda con su superioridad intelectual (se sentían estúpidos a su lado). Sólo Harry y Ron habían penetrado su coraza y aunque la querían y la aceptaban, rara vez la entendían.

Era por eso que Hermione volvía a Viktor cada cierto tiempo. Él la amaba genuinamente, y aunque él sabía perfectamente que jamás llegaría a comprender la complejidad de la mujer que era Hermione Granger, estaba siempre dispuesto reordenar su agenda y a pasar tiempo con ella, esperando cada vez que esa fuera la ocasión en la que al fin la lograra atrapar.

Hermione suspiró. Tenía veintiún, casi veintidós años y dos únicos amantes… Viktor y Ron.

Y Ron, con quien alcanzó a salir apenas tres meses durante los cuales ambos perdieron sus virginidades, casi no contaba. La relación duró hasta que los dos coincidieron en que se conocían demasiado como amigos y que eran más hermanos que novios.

Con Ron habían sido dos niños descubriéndose, ambos tan excitados con la idea de tener sexo que la seducción nunca fue parte de la ecuación.

Y con Viktor tal vez era peor, porque por alguna razón que ella no alcanzaba a dilucidar, él estaba enamorado, embobado y siempre listo desde que ella tenía catorce años y él visitó Hogwarts con motivo del "Torneo de los Tres Magos".

Ufff! No, en la práctica no sabía mucho de sexo o seducción, simplemente porque nunca había seducido ni se había dejado seducir.

Y sí, claro que había salido con otros. Muchos otros.

Hermione tenía montones de obligaciones sociales a las que _debía_ asistir y rara vez llevaba al mismo acompañante a más de dos eventos, pero nunca llegaba con ellos a más que algunos besos… Esos hombres simplemente no le interesaban lo suficiente, y en su mente consideraba que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar a alguien en su vida, ese sería Viktor, quien se lo había ganado a fuerza de esperar. Él la quería, lo había hecho por años, y eso era bastante.

Lo era…! No?

Su mente viajó al futuro y se imaginó como la señora Krum, y oh Merlín! Casi quiso azotarse la cabeza contra la pared para matarse algunos miles de neuronas y así no morir de aburrimiento.

Viktor sería un buen esposo, por supuesto. Además nunca discutirían (básicamente porque él no hablaba y ella ganaba todas las disputas), y… Y… Y tendrían un montón de hijos grandes y estúpidos volando en sus escobas alrededor de la casa.

Oh Mierda! Cómo era capaz de pensar una cosa así?

Era una mala, horrible persona!

Víctor no se lo merecía, y sus pobres y estúpidos bebés tampoco! Mierda! Lo estaba habiendo de nuevo… Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la mala idea que sería casarse con Viktor. Él merecía algo mejor que lo que ella le podía ofrecer. Algo muchísimo mejor. Había literalmente miles de brujas que darían lo que fuera por una oportunidad con él… Que lo harían feliz…

Pero ella lo había retenido… Le daba trozos de sí como migajas de una comida que él nunca probaría por completo, como una limosna. Hermione jamás estaría dispuesta a darle todo de sí. Lo hacía inconscientemente, jamás querría causarle daño, pero resultaba igualmente egoísta.

No! Ya no más.

Mentalmente se despidió de Viktor. Ya no volvería a él nunca más. Estaba mal usarlo, porque para él su relación era algo más importante. Para él significaba algo especial, un proyecto…

Suspiró.

Maldito fuera Malfoy por hacerla pensar con sólo un par de palabras! Llevaba años manteniendo una situación que le acomodaba porque no había querido examinarla de cerca, pero él con unas pocas palabras la hacía replantearse partes que hasta entonces habían sido esenciales en su vida.

Extrañaría a Viktor, y a su cuerpo grande y a sus brazos protectores. Extrañaría sus tímidas declaraciones de amor, siempre susurradas en su oído, siempre en búlgaro, nunca esperando respuesta. Y extrañaría que a pesar de los años, él siempre la siguiera llamando "Herrrmiope".

Hermione era ajena muchas veces a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, demasiado concentrada en sus voces internas, pero una vez que notaba las cosas no las podía ignorar.

Suspiró otra vez. Haría lo correcto, aunque eso significara renunciar al último trocito de verdadero contacto humano que conservaba.

Sin sus padres, sin sus mejores amigos y sin su amante…

Estaría sola.

-Por qué suspiras? – Preguntó Malfoy, frustrado con sus silencios – Parece que estuvieras hiperventilando!

-No entenderías – Dijo ella – Y es un tema aburrido…

-Eso lo decido yo – Dijo él. Había avanzado rápido por los hombros porque éstos presentaban heridas más grandes pero en menor cantidad, y ya iba en los omóplatos.

-Pensaba en lo que dijiste… Que no sé nada… Y es verdad. Sólo sé de libros y de planificación y de estrategia y de batallas, pero no se vivir – Dijo ella notando que poco a poco se habían ido relajando los músculos de su cuello.

Draco se detuvo como shockeado ante la cándida confesión.

-Qué te hace decir eso? – Preguntó él obligándose a retomar las curaciones, y a pretender que no estaba muerto de curiosidad.

-Has sentido alguna vez que ves la vida pasar como si estuvieras detrás de una vitrina? Puedes verlo todo, incluso a veces los demás te ven a ti, pero nunca estás adentro, nunca perteneces… - Dijo ella sacándose del pecho una idea que nunca antes se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta.

-Sí – Dijo él simplemente. Él entendía. Él se sentía igual la mayor parte del tiempo durante los últimos años.

-Siento que funciono en otra frecuencia – Continuó ella – Y que nunca logro sintonizarla con la del resto de la gente… - Trató de explicar.

-Es porque efectivamente funcionas en otra frecuencia Granger. Eres distinta, y lo sabes – Afirmó él, constatando un hecho.

-Pero es que no quiero ser distinta! – Exclamó Hermione – No quiero estar sola! Y me voy a quedar sola porque no tengo el corazón de casarme con un hombre al que sé que no puedo hacer feliz!

Ah mierda! Gracias a Circe que estaba boca abajo y Malfoy no le podía ver el rostro. De dónde había salido el valor de decir semejante cosa? Oh por los pantalones de Merlín!

-De nuevo estás pensando al revés Granger – Dijo Draco sin inmutarse por sus confesiones. No se burló. No se aprovechó de su debilidad. Qué estaba sucediendo?

-A qué te refieres? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, mortificada.

-A que tienes que buscar a alguien que te haga feliz a ti, no es tu labor sacrificar tus sueños y tu felicidad por la de otro, no a menos que estés realmente enamorada y el sacrificio valga la pena… – Dijo él – Me imagino que estamos hablando de Krum, no?

-Cómo demonios sabes algo así? – Preguntó ella nuevamente asustada. La estaba espiando?

-Salen juntos en la prensa cada cierto tiempo – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – No es difícil unir los puntos.

Ella no respondió y pasó un buen rato de silencio hasta que se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Draco… Cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando? – Preguntó.

-No lo sé, varias horas – Respondió él - No me gusta usar relojes si puedo evitarlo. Cuando vives solo te hacen demasiado consciente del paso del tiempo.

-Nunca había hablado tanto rato y sobre tantas cosas con alguien – Confesó Hermione.

-Tampoco yo – Dijo él asombrado de que a pesar de que todo apuntaba hacia un desastre, hasta las discusiones habían sido estimulantes – De hecho no había tenido una conversación que durara más de diez minutos en… No lo sé, seis años?

-Debes estar agotado – Comentó ella.

-Estoy un poco cansado – Admitió – Pero es porque he dormido poco últimamente.

Qué hará todo el día? Se preguntó Hermione testeando la movilidad de su cuello y girando la cabeza de a poco para poder ver la casa de Malfoy.

Era un solo espacio abierto con una gran chimenea, una cocina con un pequeño comedor incorporado, y un gran mesón con todo tipo de instrumentos para preparar pociones. Calderos, mecheros, viales… Todo ordenado y listo para ser usado.

Había una pequeña escalera de caracol, una puerta de entrada y una puerta interior que ella asumió sería el baño… Circe! Mataría por una ducha!

En la pared frente a ella había un gran mueble que cubría todo el muro y que era dos tercios librero y un tercio armario. Increíblemente alcanzó a distinguir literatura muggle entre los libros a la izquierda del armario. A la derecha en cambio, había sólo volúmenes mágicos.

Cerca de la cama había una cómoda donde Hermione asumió que Draco guardaba su ropa, y por último estaba el velador en el que descansaba la fuente con la poción sanadora y la cama doble en la que yacía.

Todo el espacio estaba pintado de blanco y tenía las vigas y molduras a la vista en madera oscura.

Todas las cortinas y la colcha de la cama eran de color verde oscuro. Verde Slytherin.

No había cuadros, retratos o fotografías a la vista.

Era un lugar pequeño, pero ordenado y funcional, y Hermione se sintió mucho más cómoda sabiendo cómo era el espacio donde se encontraba. No fue ninguna sorpresa que fueran precisamente los libros los que la reconfortaron. Años de refugiarse en la biblioteca le habían dejado esa sensación… Qué palabra había usado Malfoy? Oh sí… Santuario.

-Me gusta tu casa… - Dijo ella cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. Estaba cansada, pero le costaba pensar en dormir. Draco ya estaba terminando con sus caderas y no quería pensar en lo vergonzoso que sería que le curara y manoseara el trasero.

-Curiosamente, a mí también – Dijo él pasando el dedo sobre su columna para comprobar qué tan bien había cerrado una herida especialmente complicada. Hermione sintió el impulso de estremecerse pero afortunadamente esos músculos aún no respondían. Sería terriblemente humillante que él la sintiera temblar cada vez que la tocaba… – Tengo dinero para comprar algo mucho más grande, pero he descubierto que no necesito grandes espacios, lo que es raro, ya que crecí en La Mansión Malfoy, que tiene más pisos que miembros de la familia, catorce hectáreas de jardines y quinientas veintiséis hectáreas de parques…

-Catorce hectáreas de jardines? – Chilló Hermione impactada. Lo que Malfoy decía no lo computaba su cerebro. O sea, sí, sabía que era rico, pero de verdad era _tan_ asquerosamente rico? Con razón era un mocoso pedante en el colegio, Hogwarts debe haberle parecido simplón en contraste con su hogar… – Tienes idea de lo que es eso? Es más terreno del que ocupa una pequeña granja agrícola! Y ustedes tienen ese terreno cubierto de jardines, fuentes y flores? Y qué significa que tengan quinientas veintiséis hectáreas de parques? A qué te refieres cuando dices "parques"?

-Cálmate Granger! Cuál demonios es tu problema? – Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño, genuinamente intrigado. Apoyó su mano en la parte sana de la espalda de ella, y se agachó para quedar a nivel con el rostro de Hermione.

-A qué te refieres con parques? – Preguntó ella – No lo usan en siembras o ganado?

-Trabajar los parques? - Rió él, genuinamente divertido – Mi familia no necesita trabajar desde hace muchas generaciones y sería un signo de la decadencia de nuestro poder si nos viéramos obligados a hacer algo tan vulgar como cercar y plantar o criar animales... Todas las lomas, praderas, lagunas y bosques se usan de forma estrictamente recreativa… Mantenemos la naturaleza relativamente controlada y ornamental, y se usa o al menos se usaba para cabalgar, o salir de cacería o de picnic, o a volar, o lo que fuera…

-Quién cuidaba de todo eso? – Preguntó ella. Él rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sabes y ya estás enojada, para qué quieres que responda y lo confirme? – Preguntó él.

-Dime… - Insistió ella.

-Los elfos domésticos, por supuesto, no esperarás que un Malfoy hiciera trabajo manual, no? – Dijo él acercando bastante su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y nuevamente su cercanía la inquietó. Quiso bajar la mirada pero se obligó a resistir el impulso. Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser tan… Intensos? A ratos expresaban montones y otras veces eran un muro de concreto que no permitía dar ni un vistazo en su interior.

Ahora simplemente estaban divertidos y le decían a gritos que se estaba burlando de ella, esperando ansioso a que comenzara una tirada sobre los derechos de los elfos y demás creaturas mágicas.

-Oh… - Dijo ella reprimiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Oh"? Eso es todo? "Oh"? – La pinchó.

-Imagino que a los elfos… Les debe gustar trabajar al aire libre de vez en cuando… - Dijo Hermione lentamente. No estallaría, si lo hacía Malfoy ganaría. La estaba provocando a propósito.

-Oh sí, les encanta, sobre todo en invierno, tú sabes, cuando llueve…? - Siguió pinchándola.

-Deja de ser un cretino Malfoy! – Gritó ella sin resistirse más – Ya vas a ver cuando yo logre cambiar la legislación de tenencia y propiedad de creaturas mágicas! Las multas por si solas van a hacer que tu padre deba empezar a arar los campos y tu madre a criar cerdos!

Él soltó una carcajada, satisfecho, y volvió al trabajo.

Hermione se maldijo por picar la carnada tan fácilmente. Estaba claro que él la estaba provocando desde el principio, y ella caía redondita en su juego, cada vez.

Pero todo el asunto de los pobres elfos trabajando bajo la lluvia sirvió como distracción y ni siquiera se percató cuando Malfoy comenzó a trabajar delicadamente en sus nalgas, esforzándose al máximo por no llamar su atención. Y funcionó, porque había sólo cinco cortes que reparar en total, y luego pudo descender a los muslos.

Nuevamente trabajar en sus largas y bien dibujadas piernas.

Granger había cambiado desde el colegio, de eso no había duda. De ser una niña flacuchenta y despeinada había evolucionado a ser una bonita adolescente hasta convertirse en la mujer que veía hoy.

Su delgadez se había transformado en delicadas curvas y valles, y su entrenamiento como auror había tonificado sus músculos. Su cabello había sido manejado de alguna manera, no alisándolo como hacían muchas brujas, sino más bien permitiendo a sus risos y ondas se mantuvieran pero con cierto sentido de orden. Él sabía que bajo la sangre y la suciedad su cabello era sano y brillante, y que su rostro sin necesidad de maquillaje ni artificio conservaba la inocencia y frescura juvenil. Sus ojos castaños eran enormes y expresivos y sus pestañas eran largas, oscuras y levemente curvadas en la punta. Su pequeña nariz estaba salpicada de pecas un par de tonos más oscuros que su piel bronceada y sus labios eran llenos e invitantes.

Granger lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Ella era todo lo que él no. Eran tan distintos física como emocionalmente, y él no merecía disfrutar tanto de su compañía como lo estaba haciendo. No merecía pasar un buen rato mientras ella se desangraba, no merecía picarla y disfrutar de los exabruptos de la pequeña bruja que como ella misma admitía, sabía de todo menos de vivir.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos continuó trabajando en silencio hasta terminar con sus piernas, odiando cada herida, cada corte, especialmente aquellos que evidentemente eran los más dolorosos… Los que habían cortado la planta de sus pies.

Cómo mierda había corrido tantos kilómetros por el bosque con heridas semejantes? Y cómo lo había hecho tan rápido? Él, más de veinte centímetros más alto y completamente sano, había tenido problemas atrapándola.

Maldita Granger.

No sabía si lo desesperaba más cuando estaba recibiendo palizas por culpa de su inusual inteligencia y trataba de odiarla y no podía, o ahora que la admiraba y respetaba, demostrándole en contraste qué tan miserable y patético era él en realidad.

Granger tenía algo que lo molestaba en niveles muy profundos, pero le costaba apuntar qué era exactamente. Al menos no a simple vista.

Es que fuera hermosa? No. Vale decir, ciertamente lo era, pero la de ella era una belleza pura y transparente, nada llamativo o pre-fabricado.

Draco se sabía atractivo y había estado con su cuota de mujeres reconocidamente bellas, tanto brujas como muggle. Eran mujeres expertas en los artificios de la moda, el maquillaje y la seducción, y ninguna le había producido esta… Inquietud. Esta… Necesidad de protegerla. Esta… Ternura?

Incluso había compartido con algunas mujeres bastante inteligentes, tal vez no tanto como Granger, pero lo suficiente como para poder afirmar que ésta tampoco era la cualidad más significativa para él.

No, lo que lo atraía era justamente lo que lo alejaba. Es que ella era esencialmente buena y decente. Ella se movía guiada por su corazón y sus principios, ella quería salvar al mundo.

En cambio él?

A él no le importaba el mundo.

Si dependiera de él el mundo podría explotar mañana.

Él se conformaba con sobrevivir.

Él sólo quería salvarla a ella.

 **En mi Facebook encontrarán un álbum de fotos de este fic. Las imágenes les ayudarán a pintar una idea más clara de la historia.**

 **Ustedes dirán.**

 **Reviews=Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, capítulo extra largo. Estoy contenta, porque aquí comienzan a pasar cosas. Ya me dirán qué les parece.**

 **Abrazos a mis nuevas lectoras y todo mi agradecimiento a las antiguas.**

 **Cariños**

 **Capítulo 5**

So hold me close better hang on tight  
Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitching down the road of life  
Our world, our fight.  
If we stand side by side (all night)  
There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)  
And I'll know that you'll be live  
In my heart till the day that I die.

 _Born to be my Baby / Bon Jovi_

Cuando Draco terminó la curación, silenciosamente se levantó y se dirigió al armario ubicado entre sus dos libreros. Lo abrió y eligió de entre cientos de botellas y viales de todos los tamaños y colores un frasco de color verde y otro de color lila. Ambos estaban marcados con etiquetas blancas escritas a mano.

-Tú has fabricado todas esas pociones? – Preguntó Hermione asombrada.

-Sí, es una especie de hobbie, me gusta fabricar y coleccionar todo tipo de pociones, e incluso inventar las mías – Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

-Pensándolo bien, no me extraña, en el colegio eras excelente en pociones, era lejos tu mejor asignatura – Dijo ella gratamente sorprendida.

-La única en la que podía competir contigo – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no competía Draco, de verdad que no, si yo hubiera sabido… - Dijo ella suavemente.

-No! – Exclamó él – Si hubieras sabido me habrías quitado la única posibilidad de obtener honor en triunfos legítimos.

-Comprendo – Suspiró Hermione. Comprendía y lo respetaba por eso.

-Necesito que bebas cinco gotas de esta poción vigorizante, que te va a ayudar a recuperar la movilidad de tus músculos más rápido, y esta – Dijo mostrándole la botellita de color lila y dejando ambas en la mesa de velador – La inventé yo, y te va a ayudar a dormir, te quita la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, de ese modo no tendrás pesadillas y descansarás mejor.

-Cómo sabes que tendré pesadillas? – Preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque viste a tus amigos morir, fuiste torturada y estuviste al borde de la muerte – Dijo él – Sería raro que pudieras dormir sin ayuda.

-Y tú…? – Preguntó ella mirando al rededor – Dónde vas a dormir?

-En el sillón – Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

Hermione se esforzó por mirar en dirección a la chimenea y estudió el sillón, comprendiendo que claramente Draco no podría dormir en un sillón de dos cuerpos, ya que era demasiado alto.

-No Draco, Déjame el sillón a mí, tú vas a estar demasiado incómodo, en cambio yo soy más pequeña… - Trató de razonar.

-De ninguna manera! – Exclamó él – Te quedas en la cama hasta que te recuperes – Dijo en tono definitivo.

-Pero si me das esas pociones voy a dormir bien sin importar donde – Insistió ella.

-El asunto no está abierto a discusión Granger – Dijo él en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Draco tú también estás cansado… – Dijo ella suavemente.

-Estoy bien – Dijo él, firmemente mientras su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario. Ya no tan pulcro y perfecto, Draco estaba ojeroso, un poco despeinado y lucía una sombra rubia en su rostro, un par de tonos más oscura que su cabello. No es que no se siguiera viendo delicioso, pero se notaba que estaba rendido.

-Qué dices si… - Dudó Hermione – Yo soy pequeña y no me puedo mover, si quieres puedes dormir al otro lado de la cama, sobra bastante espacio…

-Dormir juntos? – Preguntó él muy serio y enfocando todo el peso de su mirada en ella.

-No, no "dormir juntos" – Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos - Sólo dormir juntos. Si tú no te mueves demasiado ni nos tocaríamos – Aclaró ella.

-Estás segura de que te sentirías cómoda con eso? – Preguntó él, dudoso.

-Bueno, no es un escenario ideal, pero me sentiré mucho mejor si compartimos que si te obligo a dormir todo encorvado. No descansarías y de verdad te ves como si necesitaras unas buenas horas de sueño – Razonó ella. Honestamente después de todo lo sucedido, que Malfoy yaciera a su lado unas horas no sonaba tan terrible. Ambos lo necesitaban y más allá de la timidez, su cerebro pragmático le indicaba que no era tiempo de niñerías.

-Estoy bien! – Exclamó él otra vez, simplemente por ser terco.

-No, no lo estás! – Rebatió ella casi gritando de frustración – Deja de ser un asno y ven a acostarte antes de que te duermas de pié!

-Granger no puedo creer que seas un Auror en medio de una guerra y le entregues tu confianza a tu enemigo así de fácil! – Exclamó Draco frustrado paseándose nuevamente – Es que no te preocupa tu seguridad para nada?

-En primer lugar, tú nunca has sido mi enemigo – Dijo ella más calmada – No realmente. Claro, no fuiste mi persona favorita en el colegio, pero tú tenías más problemas conmigo que yo contigo… Yo ni siquiera sabía que estuviéramos compitiendo por las notas y lo único que realmente nos puso en lados opuestos fue tu intento de asesinato a Dumbledore, y ahora ya sé que eso no fue por iniciativa propia… No Draco, no temo que me vayas a hacer daño mientras duermo, no después de ver todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en repararme.

-Y m creíste así tan fácil? Pude haber estado mintiendo todo el tiempo – La retó sólo por desafiarla.

-Draco, hay cosas en las que no me puedes haber mentido – Dijo ella – Evidentemente has vivido con muggles, has leído su historia y literatura contemporánea, y has estado expuesto a nuevas ideas. Aún si me estuvieras mintiendo con respecto a tus intenciones, al menos sé que lo que hagas de aquí en adelante no va a ser guiado por los prejuicios y la ignorancia - Malfoy la miró inmóvil como una estatua, sin siquiera pestañear, como decidiendo si esta chica frente a él era de verdad o un espejismo – Ahora ven y acuéstate, si quieres bebe algunas gotas de poción para dormir, así los dos sabremos que no me vas a estrangular en mis sueños.

Draco suspiró. La idea era jodidamente tentadora, lo que la hacía peligrosa. Dormir… Realmente deseaba dormir… Y hacerlo con Granger a su lado era especialmente seductor. Debía mantener la distancia, lo sabía, pero la promesa del descanso, pero sobre todo del calor humano… El calor de _ella_ …

-Bien – Dijo al fin – Tú duermes bajo las sábanas y yo sobre la colcha…

-Te va a dar frío – Rebatió Hermione, que sabía que estaba en una racha ganadora – Duerme bajo las sábanas y pongamos una almohada entre nosotros – Dijo divertida. Sonaba como si Malfoy estuviera protegiendo su virtud.

-Ok, lo que sea – Dijo él tratando de sonar indiferente – Pero antes, aún te quedan un par de cortes en el pecho- Quieres que te los cure o prefieres hacerlo cuando te puedas mover?

-Cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que me pueda mover? – Preguntó ella. No quería mostrarle los pechos, menos en una posición de vulnerabilidad tan grande, pero era totalmente ilógico mantener heridas abiertas y sangrantes que se podían infectar en cualquier momento sólo para proteger su modestia.

-No lo sé realmente, no es una ciencia exacta, calculo unas veinte horas hasta que tengas movilidad en tus extremidades, pero al menos un par de días antes de que tengas la coordinación necesaria para mover la varita y hacer hechizos. Sobre caminar… No creo que lo logres antes de una semana – Dijo él haciendo una mueca. Sabía perfectamente lo que se vendría.

-No! – Exclamó Hermione. Nunca pensó que el asunto fuera tan serio, en el mundo mágico todos los remedios eran bastante inmediatos. Dependería todo ese tiempo de la buena voluntad de Malfoy? Cómo comería? Cómo se ducharía? Cómo haría sus necesidades?

-Lo siento Granger, hago lo que puedo – Dijo él sacando algo de ropa de la cómoda y aprovechando de esconder su rosto. No quería demostrar lástima o empatía. No quería demostrar lo mucho que lo cabreaba ver a Granger sufriendo – Bueno, te curo o no?

-Sí –Suspiró Hermione – Es estúpido sangrar por días si puedo evitarlo, además mientras antes las trate más posibilidad de ahorrarme las cicatrices, no?

-Exacto – Dio él forzando su rostro a su típica máscara de indiferencia, a pesar de que sentía algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago de pura anticipación, lo que era completamente ridículo. Él era un hombre experimentado, ver un par de senos más o menos debería ser intrascendente… Debería, pero no lo era.

-No te vas a burlar de mí? – Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Burlarme de qué? Tienes tres pezones o algo así? – Preguntó sarcástico.

-Grrrrrr! Eres un idiota! – Exclamó Hermione nuevamente cabreada – Bien! Termina con esto!

-Muy bien – Dijo él dejando la ropa a los pies de la cama – Ya tienes el sostén desabrochado, te voy a girar.

-Ok – Dijo ella, y sintió las manos de él en sus brazos y su cintura rodándola en la cama.

Hermione no quiso ni mirar su pecho y mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de Malfoy, que una vez que la tuvo de espaldas removió con mucho cuidado el sostén, deslizando los tirantes por sus brazos y finalmente removiendo las copas. Mucha de la sangre estaba seca y la tela estaba tiesa y se había pegado a algunas heridas, por lo que el proceso fue más bien doloroso. Ella mordió el interior de su boca pero no dijo nada ni quitó su mirada de él.

Draco siguió manteniendo la fachada de seriedad e indiferencia hasta que descubrió por completo la piel de Hermione… Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, y pudo apreciar tres cortes menores, pero había dos más bien profundos. Uno atravesaba la cara inferior del pecho izquierdo en un corte de unos siete centímetros de largo y unos dos o tres de profundidad, y en algún lugar de su mente que aún pensaba racionalmente, agradeció que un corte así de profundo hubiera recaído en el único lugar del cuerpo de Hermione donde había esencialmente grasa. En cualquier otro lugar podría haber sido muy serio.

Pero fue el otro corte el que lo hizo hervir de rabia. Hasta ese instante había sido capaz de controlar su temperamento enfocándose en otras cosas más inmediatas, pero ahora que la tenía prácticamente a salvo, ver el salvajismo de lo que le habían hecho a Granger lo hizo querer salir de la casa a destruir algo… O a alguien.

El tajo que lo enfureció atravesaba medio a medio el pecho derecho, cortando justo sobre el pezón.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en ella y en curarla, respiró profundo y apretó la mandíbula.

Malditos hijos de puta!

Abrió los ojos y se enfocó en la tarea que tenía por delante. Tomó el paño, lo remojó en la poción y comenzó a limpiar centímetro a centímetro, revelando la tersa piel que se escondía tras los coágulos de sangre. Cerró las heridas menores y para cuando llegó a las mayores su mente estaba más serena. No es que se le hubiera pasado la rabia, era simplemente que todas sus energías estaban enfocadas en que el ataque a Granger no tuviera secuelas, físicas al menos.

Realizó el encantamiento para el último corte y vio atentamente como la piel se cerró, y tal como había hecho con todas las heridas hasta entonces, pasó el dedo delicadamente por la superficie de la piel para comprobar que no hubieran quedado imperfecciones.

Y en ese momento escuchó a Hermione aspirar violentamente. Se giró a mirarla asustado, pensando que le había hecho daño, pero ella lo miraba con esos enormes ojos suyos muy abiertos. Se miraron durante un par de incómodos segundos y él volvió a la curación. Sólo que lo que su mente había clasificado como simple piel y heridas eran ahora los pechos de Hermione, y lo que él estaba haciendo al buscar cicatrices era excepcionalmente similar a una caricia muy íntima.

Quitó la mano de su pecho como si la piel de ella lo quemara, pero le costó un poco más remover la vista.

Granger estaba por fin sana y limpia, y si bien su contextura era delgada y atlética, sus pechos eran llenos en la medida justa. No eran grandes, eso se habría visto ridículo en una chica de la contextura de Hermione, pero estaban perfectamente formados y coronados por unos pequeños pezones rosados…

Se volvió a mirarla alarmado, sin saber cuánto rato había estado mirándola embobado. Ella estaba roja como un tomate, pero no bajó la vista.

- _Scourgify!_ – Dijo Draco apuntando su varita hacia las bragas de Hermione, cubiertas de sangre - _Scourgify!_ – Repitió apuntando a su cabello. Hizo lo mismo apuntando al cuerpo de Hermione y finalmente a las sábanas. Cuando todo estuvo tan limpio como era posible, estiró la mano hacia la ropa que había depositado a los pies de la cama y tomó una camiseta deportiva muggle de color verde con detalles en blanco.

-Juegas soccer? – Preguntó Hermione sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-No seas ridícula Granger! – Resopló Malfoy – Te voy a levantar – Dijo ayudándola a sentarse y vistiéndola con la camiseta como si fuera una muñeca de trapo – Pero me gusta salir a correr y cuando vivía entre Muggles debía comprarme ropa deportiva de muggles, no es que pudiera entrenar usando mi equipo de quidditch, verdad?

-Mentiroso, te gusta el soccer! – Se rió ella notando que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras él pasaba uno de sus brazos por la manga de la camiseta.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño y resistiendo la tentación de girar la cabeza sólo un poco y hundir su rostro entre los desordenados risos que caían hasta la mitad de la espalda de Hermione.

-Como quieras – Dijo ella mientras él la retornaba a su posición de espaldas, la cubría con la frazada y la colcha y le quitaba el cabello de la cara, que ella inútilmente trataba de soplar fuera de su rostro.

Draco se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cuchara de un cajón.

-Ahora te voy a dar las gotas – Dijo él.

-No hasta que te hayas acostado – Dijo ella de inmediato – O de lo contrario te vas a ir a dormir al sillón, lo sé. Nos acostamos juntos y bebemos las gotas juntos.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero, lo sabías Granger? – Preguntó él por costumbre, pero obedientemente tomó su ropa de los pies de la cama y se fue al baño. Estuvo ahí unos minutos y regresó usando un pantalón de pijama negro y una simple camiseta blanca. Olía a menta y a algún jabón con esencia cítrica, y Hermione trató de contener la sonrisa que luchaba por escapar. Los magos se bañaban, por supuesto, pero usaban mayormente agua caliente y encantamientos de limpieza, los que eran muy efectivos. Pero Draco había adquirido hábitos muggle tan característicos como lavarse los dientes con dentífrico o usar jabones con perfume.

No podía decir nada, era simplemente adorable todo lo que había avanzado por sí solo, y no lo quería molestar recordándole lo lejos que se encontraba del cretino que fue… Porque por alguna razón aún se escudaba tras ese cretino.

En fin, Malfoy se acercó a la cama, midió las gotas para dormir en la cuchara y se la acercó a Hermione.

-Nah ah, tú primero – Dijo ella cerrando firmemente sus labios.

-Sabes que no estás en posición para negociar, verdad? – Dijo él reprimiendo la diversión que le proveía esta pequeña bruja.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Te puedo tapar la nariz y tendrás que abrir la boca… - Siguió él

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien, como quieras – Dijo Draco suspirando, dejando bien claro que ella era un tremendo fastidio, pero la verdad es que estaba agradecido de tener una excusa para beber la poción y dormir sin pesadillas, con ella en la cama. Nada de esto había sido su idea!

Bebió las gotas.

Se apresuró a ponerse de pié para buscar otra cuchara antes de quedarse dormido.

-Adónde vas? – Preguntó ella en cuanto lo vio moverse.

-Otra cuchara – Dijo él.

-No seas ridículo, qué es lo peor que me podrías contagiar? – Dijo ella – Dale, apúrate!

Draco sirvió ambas pociones en la cuchara y ayudó a Hermione a levantar un poco la cabeza para no derramarlas. Luego le dio la vuelta a la cama para subirse del otro lado, levantó las sábanas y se metió entre ellas. Suspiró.

Mierda! Este sí que había sido un día largo, y se sentía más muerto que vivo…

El algodón de sus sábanas se sentía bien, el peso del cobertor se sentía bien, el calor y el aroma de Granger… Mierda, se sentían bien!

Barrera… Tenía que poner la barrera entre ellos… Ahora.

-Draco… - Dijo Hermione con un ronroneo adormilado.

-Mmmmmh? – Es todo lo que pudo contestar.

-Me puedes girar? Yo duermo en posición fetal… – Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, casi inconsciente.

Draco ni se molestó en responder. Tomó la cintura de Granger y la giró dándole la espalda a él… Y antes de que pudiera poner la "barrera", ni retirar las manos, ya estaba completamente dormido.

oooOooo

Draco durmió lo que pareció ser un año. Su consciencia fue retornando poco a poco haciendo inventario de aquello que le era familiar y aquello que no.

Estaba en su casa.

Estaba en su cama.

Aún era de noche… Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Horas? Días?

Su cuerpo se sentía descansado y relajado como nunca antes, pero había algo más…

Alguien más…

En sus brazos.

Draco estaba totalmente amoldado al cuerpo de Hermione, de pies a cabeza. La estaba abrazando firmemente y su rostro descansaba sobre el cabello de la chica desparramado en la almohada.

Y la guinda de la torta, una saludable erección descansaba contra las jodidas bragas rosa con lunares.

Mierda! Qué había hecho?

Ella dormía y él no se movió para no despertarla.

Tardó unos segundos en reconstruir los últimos acontecimientos, y le costó creer que todo lo sucedido había ocurrido en el lapso de horas y no días.

Cuánto tiempo llevaba él pensando en Granger? Cuánto tiempo llevaba imaginando qué se sentiría tenerla de su lado? En hablar con ella sin rencor? Era muy poca la gente que Draco respetaba, y desde el principio, aún a su pesar, ella había sido un miembro de ese selecto grupo.

Claro que habría muerto antes de confesarlo en ese entonces, después de todo ella era una "asquerosa sangre sucia".

Aspiró tratando de grabar en su mente la esencia exacta del perfume de su cabello y el aroma de su cuerpo tibio. Era un aroma dulce y reconfortante, no como el de las otras mujeres que habían pasado por su cama. Las otras olían a perfume y sexo mesclado con licor y hasta cigarrillos, un asco a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Hermione? Dulce, limpia… Lo que no significaba que su erección fuera a desaparecer en el futuro próximo, sino todo lo contrario.

Se regaló un minuto más para disfrutar de las sensaciones sabiendo que la misma cantidad de gotas de poción para dormir afectarían a ambos de maneras muy distintas considerando el puro peso de ambos. El pequeño cuerpo de Hermione se demoraría más tiempo en metabolizar su poción, y eso estaba bien. Ella necesitaba el descanso y se aburriría estando despierta y sin poder moverse.

Por fin se levantó y cubrió bien el cuerpo de la chica. Hacía frío y probablemente sus defensas estarían bajas. No quería que se resfriara.

Luego se acercó a su cómoda y sacó ropa para el día. Pantalones grises, cinturón negro, una camiseta de mangas largas y un sweater de hilo color borgoña. Sabía que ese color le sentaba bien en contraste con su palidez, pero se dijo que su elección no tenía nada que ver con la bruja que dormía en su cama.

Una vez en el baño bien pudo haberse limpiado con un hechizo, pero no había hechizo para solucionar el problema que lo aquejaba. Si no se encargaba de su erección en ese momento estaría medio doblado el resto del día.

Abrió la llave de la ducha con el agua más caliente que pudo resistir y entró sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se relajaba poco a poco.

Cuando ya hubo lavado su cabello y estuvo relativamente limpio, comenzó con la verdadera razón tras la ducha. Pero esta no fue como otras veces, no debió conjurar montones de imágenes de mujeres sin rostro, ni estimularse demasiado. Su cuerpo estaba listo y la imagen era una sola que se repetía en distintas formas.

Ella. Ella. Ella…

Se vino tan fuerte que debió morderse la lengua para no gritar, y se afirmó del muro porque las rodillas le fallaron por un momento. Mierda! Si se venía así _pensando_ en ella entonces cómo sería…

No, no iría por ese camino.

No con Granger.

No.

Una vez que se sintió más seguro en sus dos piernas salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Salió del baño y al ver que Hermione dormía decidió preparar el desayuno, ya que se moría de hambre e imaginó que ella también en cuanto despertara.

Sus habilidades en la cocina eran sorprendentemente buenas, ya que una vez que comprendió que seguir una receta era igual que preparar una poción, descubrió que podía preparar de todo, desde codornices rellenas a tarta de manzana.

Miró entre los ingredientes de los que disponía y comenzó por encender la cocina a leña para preparar pan y jugo de frutas, mesclando métodos mágicos y muggle sin darse ni cuenta, ya que como aprendió solo, inventó su propio sistema. Una vez que el pan estuvo en el horno y el jugo listo en un jarro, puso a hervir agua para el té y miró en su pequeño refrigerador qué tenía para acompañar el pan. La verdad es que viviendo solo y con las preocupaciones que acarreaba en estos días, abastecer la alacena era lo último en su mente, pero logró dar con mantequilla y un poco de mermelada de ciruelas.

Tendría que bastar por el momento, ya conseguiría provisiones cuando todo se normalizara un poco, no es como si pudiera desaparecer dejando a Hermione una nota, a menos que la pegara en el techo.

Media hora después ya había comenzado a amanecer, el pan estaba listo y una adormilada Hermione miraba asombrada a Malfoy moviéndose con desenvoltura por la cocina. Estaba recién bañado y vestía a la perfección, como siempre, pero no se había afeitado, lo que le daba cierto encanto masculino a su rostro demasiado perfecto. Lo convertía de "hermoso" a "guapo".

Un hombre que supiera cocinar, el sueño de toda bruja…

La sociedad mágica era bastante conservadora en muchos aspectos, y los chicos se mudaban de la casa de sus padres a la que compartiría con su esposa. Nadie veía la necesidad de separar a las familias en una sociedad tan pequeña, y a menos que se mudaran por motivos de trabajo, los magos vivían con su mami hasta pasados los veinticinco años, durante los cuales no aprendían ni a lavar un plato, bien lo sabía ella en su experiencia con Ronald. La Señora Wesley hacía absolutamente todo en esa casa y sólo se esperaba ayuda de parte de Ginny, quien detestaba la injusticia de la situación, pero se sometía a regañadientes.

Con Víctor? Simplemente digamos que los Krum eran increíblemente ricos desde antes de que su hijo fuera el jugador de quidditch mejor pagado de la historia, por lo que en ese hogar nadie de la familia debió ni siquiera enjuagar un vaso jamás.

Víctor aún vivía oficialmente con sus padres, aunque tenía un gran departamento en Sofía, la capital de Bulgaria, para cuando los entrenamientos se prolongaban o para cuando Hermione estaba de visita.

Por eso era tan excepcional ver a alguien con la educación de Draco lavar los utensilios utilizados como un muggle, mojándose las manos.

 _Tal vez no sabe los encantamientos_ , pensó sorprendida _, nadie se los habrá enseñado._

Probó sus músculos y descubrió que podía mover las manos, pero aún no los brazos. Podía mover los dedos de sus pies pero no girar los tobillos. Mierda! Era un tortura! Y sospechó que pronto necesitaría hacer pis.

-Hola, buenos días – Lo saludó con voz rasposa por la falta de uso, sobresaltándolo.

-Granger! – Exclamó – Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy viva – Afirmó casi para convencerse a sí misma – Y me duele todo, pero supongo que eso es bueno. Si me duele quiere decir que no hay daño en el sistema nervioso.

-Es una buena forma de verlo – Dijo él secándose las manos – Hambre?

-Mucha – Dijo ella.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a prepararte – Dijo él acercándose.

Demonios! Malfoy parecía listo para desfilar en una pasarela y ella era una muñeca desgreñada usando una camiseta demasiado grande. Qué injusta era la vida.

Draco se acercó a ella, la destapó hasta la cintura, la tomó de las axilas y la arrastró hasta sentarla. Luego le puso almohadones a los costados para que no se ladeara. Afortunadamente ella era capaz de sostener su propia cabeza.

Durante todo el proceso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos respiraron profundamente, sumergiéndose secretamente en la esencia del otro.

Después Draco fue a la cocina, armó una bandeja y se acercó a la cama poniendo la bandeja sobre el velador.

-Qué quieres primero? Jugo? – Preguntó él.

-Come tú antes de que se enfríe el pan, después me das algo a mí – Dijo ella casi haciendo pucheros. El pan olía delicioso, y se moría de sed, pero su orgullo la molestaba, no quería ser totalmente dependiente, menos de Malfoy. No por las razones de antes, sino porque no quería que él la considerara débil por no ser capaz ni siquiera de quitarse los risos desordenados que caían por su frente.

-No seas densa Granger, está bien, yo decido – Dijo él – Jugo.

Y poniendo una pajita de vidrio al vaso se lo acercó a la boca.

-Y esta pajita? Por qué? Para qué las usas? – Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Las uso en la preparación de pociones, son bastante útiles y no dejan residuos químicos como lo hacen los metales u orgánicos como lo hace la madera – Respondió él mientras ella bebía sedienta, conteniéndose apenas para no parecer una cerdita – Más? – Preguntó cuando ella paró para respirar.

-Oh sí, después, estaba excelente! – Suspiró ella, y él le limpió los labios con una servilleta – Gracias.

-No es nada – Dijo él bebiendo de su propio vaso – No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, mantequilla o mermelada?

-Que no tienes mucho qué ofrecerme? Draco, hiciste pan! Nadie jamás había hecho pan para mí, y estoy segura de que está delicioso aunque no le pongas nada – Dijo ella honestamente.

-Mantequilla o mermelada Granger, no es tan difícil, si no eliges tú elijo yo – Dijo él evitando sentimentalismos a toda costa.

-Mantequilla – Dijo ella salivando de anticipación. Desde cuando que no comía? El día de la batalla no había alcanzado… Qué día era hoy? Agh… Preguntas desagradables después. Por ahora disfrutaría del desayuno.

-Abre – Dijo él poniendo frente a su boca una rebanada de pan caliente con un montón de mantequilla derretida.

-Pan con mantequilla, Malfoy, no mantequilla con pan – Sonrió ella al ver que la mantequilla le chorreaba la punta de los dedos. Sería de mala educación lamerlos? Mmmmmh…

-Abre Granger, si no quieres que te apriete la nariz – Dijo él limpiándose la mano con una servilleta.

-Esa amenaza ya está volviéndose añeja… – Dijo ella dando un buen mordisco al pan – Oooooh Malfoy! Oooooh está increíble – Dijo con la boca llena, olvidando todos sus buenos modales y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más del sabor y el calor de la comida. Draco mantuvo su mano en el lugar por si ella quería dar otra mordida, y la miró fascinado mientras ella hacía esos pequeños ruiditos de placer.

En cuanto tragó, Hermione abrió los ojos y dijo

-Más!

Draco obedeció con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Y así, lentamente, ambos terminaron de comer. Luego Draco llevó la bandeja a la cocina y la dejó para encargarse de ella después.

-Entonces? – Dijo a Hermione – Necesitas algo?

-Ducharme y lavarme los dientes – Dijo ella – Pero como eso no va a suceder, si me pudieras ayudar con otro _Scourgify_ sería genial…

- _Scourgify!_ – Dijo él dejándola fresca como una lechuga – Qué más?

-Mi cabello… Seguro que parece un nido de pájaros, verdad? – Dijo ella bajando un poco la vista y mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

-Algo así… - Dijo él con una sonrisa torcida. La verdad es que sí, su cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones, pero así le gustaba a él, porque así era ella.

-Podrías… Arreglarlo? – Preguntó ella.

-Arreglarlo? Cómo? – Preguntó él.

-Un sencillo hechizo, el * _Opem Capillos._ Simplemente apuntas tu varita a mi cabello y tuerces la muñeca un poco hacia la derecha cuando pronuncies la primera sílaba de la segunda palabra – Señaló ella.

-No te voy a dejar calva? – Preguntó inseguro. No le gustaba probar hechizos en la cabeza de su bruja. Una cosa eran las pociones, que eran algo que él manejaba al revés y al derecho y algo muy distinto era…

Un momento. Había llamado a Granger "su bruja"? Que mierda estaba mal con él? Granger no era su bruja y nunca lo sería.

De cualquier modo, suya o no, no quería dejarla calva o dañar su hermoso y rebelde cabello.

-No, no pasa nada – Sonrió ella al ver su preocupación – Si no lo haces bien lo peor que va a pasar es que no va a ser efectivo. De lo contrario necesitaré que me lo amarres, porque me está volviendo loca el no poder quitármelo de la cara.

-Está bien… - Dijo Draco practicando el movimiento de muñeca - _Opem Capillos! –_ Dijo, y de inmediato la desgreñada cabellera de Hermione se convirtió en una corona de risos y ondas que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Resultó? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí, resultó – Dijo él sorprendido.

-Gracias Malf… - Dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la ventana – Quién? Draco? Qué? – Preguntó Hermione aterrada. La habían descubierto? Venían a apresarla?

-Shhhh, cálmate Granger, es sólo el correo – Dijo Draco acercándose a la ventana de la cocina para dejar entrar a un pájaro un poco más grande que una paloma, con la cabeza negra, el pecho blanco y las alas azules. Hermione nunca había visto un pájaro semejante servir de correo, pero sabía que era posible entrenar a distintas aves. Sirius lo había hecho con Harry, sólo que ella no lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Creí… Recuerdo que tenías un enorme Búho Águila en el colegio – Dijo confundida mientras él desenrollaba el mensaje de la pata del ave.

-Eso lo sabías tú y todos los demás. No me podía arriesgar a conservarlo, habría sido sencillo seguirlo y descubrirme, así es que lo dejé en libertad. Ahora tengo a Antares, una urraca blackbilled, que es más pequeña que un búho y al ser un ave común pasa desapercibida. No es como si la necesitara para que acarreara paquetes, sólo pequeños mensajes.

-"Antares" como la estrella Alpha de Scorpio? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa olvidando por un segundo el mensaje. Que nombre más apropiado para la mascota de un Slytherin.

Él asintió y comenzó a leer el mensaje. Era corto, ya que a los cinco segundos apuntó al trozo de papel con su varita y lo destruyó.

-Qué fue eso? Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella asustada otra vez. Él frunció el ceño preocupado, sin saber exactamente cómo plantear lo que debía decir.

-El que yo te encontrara en el bosque no fue casualidad – Dijo él apoyándose en la pared frente a ella – Fui porque me enviaron… A protegerte.

-A protegerme? A mí? Específicamente a mí? – Preguntó ella asombrada.

-Sólo a ti – Asintió él – Y no fue la primera vez, es sólo la primera vez que me vi obligado a revelarme – Dijo evaluando las reacciones de ella.

-Cuándo…? – Preguntó pero entonces comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en su mente. Imágenes de escapadas milagrosas y golpes de suerte que le habían salvado la vida más de una vez. Habría sido Draco todo este tiempo ayudándola tras bambalinas? – Oh…! Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace tiempo – Dijo él vagamente.

-Si querías protegerme por qué no te acercaste a mí? Por qué no te uniste a La Orden? – Preguntó ella.

-No me acerqué a ti porque iba contra mis instrucciones. No se debía saber que contabas con protección adicional… Y con respecto a unirme a la Orden, por favor Granger, como si quisiera someterme al escrutinio de un montón de mojigatos que nunca van a dejar de desconfiar de mí y esta maldita marca – Dijo revelando su antebrazo. Contra su pálida piel el contraste de la marca tenebrosa era horrible. Y alrededor de la marca, su piel estaba rosada y en algunas partes algo rugosa.

-Oh Merlín! – Exclamó ella – Draco, yo hubiera dado fe por ti – Dijo ella – La gente confía en mí, confiarían en mi criterio…

-Tal vez mientras estuvieran frente a ti, pero créeme que sé que no soy bien recibido en ninguna parte.

-Eso va a cambiar – Afirmó Hermione – Tiene que cambiar!

Él se encogió de hombros sin querer discutir cosas sin sentido.

-Draco… Esas cicatrices alrededor de tu marca… - Susurró ella temerosa – Acaso trataste…? Intentaste…?

-Dilo Granger! - Dijo él furioso. Odiaba que ella dejara frases incompletas. De ella no esperaba menos que completa honestidad – Dilo!

-Trataste de quitarte la marca? – Preguntó ella en una sola exhalación.

-Sí – Respondió él fríamente – Y no hay medios mágicos ni Muggle que la remuevan. Me he arrancado la piel de la muñeca literalmente a jirones, pero cuando mi piel se regenera, se regenera con la marca intacta, aún cuando mi piel alrededor quede con cicatrices.

-Mierda! – Masculló ella sintiendo que le ardían los ojos.

-Olvídalo, no hay nada qué hacer, no es como si me hubieran dado la opción de aceptarla – Dijo él – Bueno, quieres oír el resto o no?

-Sí, claro – Asintió ella nuevamente enfocada en la historia.

-Esta vez el aviso de la emboscada me llegó demasiado tarde, y sólo alcancé a llegar al final, al otro lado del pueblo de donde te encontrabas. Como no podía permitir que me reconocieran debí dar un rodeo por el bosque y fue entonces que vi tu hechizo _"Fiendfyre"_ , supe donde estabas y eché a correr en esa dirección, pero para cuando llegué todo estaba en llamas y tú te habías ido, así es que debí seguir tu rastro de sangre hasta encontrarte.

-Cómo… Cómo supiste que el _"Fiendfyre"_ era mío? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

-Porque eres la única persona que conozco capaz de conjurar uno – Respondió él – El fuego es tu elemento.

-Te puedo preguntar algunas cosas más? – Preguntó ella sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-Puedes preguntar, y yo puedo negarme a responder – Dijo él.

-Quién te mandó a protegerme? – Preguntó.

-Paso – Dijo él.

-Cuál es tu tarea en todo esto? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Ya te lo dije, protegerte a ti – Dijo él.

-Nada más?

-No – Dijo él

-Pero porqué a mí? – Preguntó ella.

-Porque tú eres la clave de todo Granger, es que no lo sabes? Eres la guardiana de todos los secretos de La Orden, la estratega y la líder natural. Tú eres la clave, sin ti todo se desmorona – Dijo él mirándola intensamente, evaluando sus reacciones.

-Te equivocas! - Dijo ella incrédula – Los Aurores más antiguos como Ojo Loco Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt son quienes crean estrategias, y Rufus Scrimgeour es el líder, el Ministro… - Corrigió ella – Y la clave siempre ha sido Harry, eso lo sabes.

-Los Aurores viejos o jóvenes no dan un paso sin consultarte, Scrimgeour es una fachada, un líder en el papel, porque todas las decisiones ministeriales pasan por ti, y no me vengas con el-niño-que-se-niega-a-morir-Potter, que él se ha pasado más de la mitad de la guerra escondido junto a Wesley, menudo par de guerreros – Dijo con desprecio.

-Harry no está escondido… - Dijo ella débilmente. Débilmente porque en cierta forma concordaba con Malfoy. Harry y Ron no estaban en el frente, y sin importar lo crucial de la tarea que realizaban, lo cierto es que no habían logrado nada mientras ella era la que había sacado la cara por el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

-Oh, es cierto, está en una "misión" – Dijo él sarcástico marcando comillas con sus manos – Una misión que mantiene su trasero sano y salvo mientras a ti durante estos años te han encarcelado, interrogado, torturado y herido en batallas una y otra vez.

-Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Ya te lo dije, eres la clave… - Respondió él.

-No Draco, esa es la razón por la que quien sea que te da órdenes cree que soy digna de protección especial, pero no la razón por la que tú, un agente neutral, arriesgaría el pellejo – Dijo ella.

Se produjo un largo silencio durante el cual Hermione creyó que Draco no respondería.

-Hay tres personas en el mundo por las cuales arriesgaría el pellejo… Una por lealtad, otra por egoísmo y la otra por respeto – Dijo él – La primera es mi madre, la segunda claro, soy yo… Y la tercera Granger, eres tú.

 ***** _ **Opem Capillos: Encantamiento inventado por mí.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y den una vuelta por mi Facebook, donde encontrarán nuevas fotos de esta historia.**_

 _ **Abrazos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me he demorado y lo siento, he tenido mil cosas que hacer, pero les aseguro que no dejaré incompleta ninguna de mis historias, así es que les pido un poco de paciencia hasta que pueda regularizar mis actualizaciones.**

 **Cariños y ojalá les guste.**

 **Capítulo 6**

What are you scared of, baby  
it's more than just a dream  
I need some time  
We make a beautiful team  
Beautiful team

Love is strong and you're so sweet  
And someday, babe we got to meet  
Just anywhere out in the park  
Out on the street and in the dark  
I followed you through swirling seas  
Down darkened woods with silent trees

Your love is strong and you're so sweet  
You make me hard you make me weak

 _Love is strong / Rolling Stones  
_

Miles de dudas asaltaron la mente de Hermione. Su importancia. La necesidad de protección. El que fuera justamente Draco Malfoy quien estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse para protegerla.

Por qué?

-Draco, discúlpame, pero no entiendo… - Dijo ella suavemente – Apenas me conoces y dices que no te quieres aliar con ningún grupo, qué ganas tú con todo esto?

-Eso es asunto mío – Respondió él.

-No, no lo es – Dijo ella desafiante – Desde el momento que te hiciste cargo de mí me involucraste, y quiero saber por qué.

-No tienes derecho a nada – Dijo él fríamente – Respeta mis motivos y agradece que estás viva.

-Claro que lo agradezco! – Exclamó ella – Pero eso no significa que voy a aceptar todo lo que me dices sin hacer preguntas!

-Basta Granger! – Exclamó él, y luego suspiró calmándose – Sólo te puedo ofrecer la promesa de que a mi lado estás segura.

-Por qué esta repentina necesidad de protegerme? De esconderme? Por qué no dejarme en las puertas de San Mungo una vez que estuve fuera de peligro vital?

-Porque no has dejado de estar en peligro vital! – Exclamó Draco – Vol… _El Señor Tenebroso_ – Dijo con dificultad – Por fin cayó en cuenta de que el balance de la guerra no depende de matar a Potter, un idiota que no ha participado ni en tres batallas. Lo que quiere es cortar la cabeza de su oposición, el cerebro de La Orden… Tú.

-Draco, no, estás exagerando… – Dijo ella de inmediato.

-La orden que se dio a los mortífagos fue cambiar la prioridad de tu captura de media a alta. Antes bastaba con matarte en cuanto te vieran, pero ahora tienes orden de captura. Si te toman prisionera _Él_ puede usar legerimencia para descubrir todos tus secretos.

-Se me han aplicado montones de hechizos para impedir justamente eso Draco, si me torturaran y yo me acercara a quebrarme y hablar, moriría antes de alcanzar a revelar nada – Explicó ella sin inmutarse.

-Qué idea tan estúpida! – Exclamó Draco furioso – Así es como te cuida tu lado?

-Los encantamientos fueron idea mía – Dijo ella tímidamente, un poco asustada por la fiereza de Malfoy.

-Y ellos lo avalaron. Peor, ellos los ejecutaron! – Dijo él poniéndose de pié y botando su silla en el proceso.

-No es como si quisieran que me muera, es solo que… La causa es más importante que una sola persona… - Dijo ella suavemente, tratando de sedarlo con su voz.

-Estás dispuesta a dar la vida por "la causa" – Afirmó él casi con asco.

-Sí – Respondió ella sin dudar.

-Y ellos están dispuestos a entregar tu vida por "la causa" – Continuó él.

-S… Sí – Titubeó un poco Hermione sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía Malfoy con sus preguntas.

-Entonces… Quién demonios cuida de ti? – Preguntó él prácticamente gritando de frustración. Es que no se daba cuenta de cómo la estaban utilizando? De cómo se aprovechaban de su buena disposición y lealtad?

-Yo puedo cuid… - Dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida.

-No te atrevas Granger… No te atrevas a decir que puedes cuidar de ti misma – Dijo él apretando los dientes – No te atrevas.

Ella abrió la boca pero no salió sonido. Quizás porque no quería alterarlo más, o quizás porque él tenía razón. Ella era general y soldado de primera línea, y cualquier otra cosa que se necesitara… En su momento se sintió honrada por haber sido seleccionada como la guardiana de los secretos de La Orden, pero ahora se preguntaba si había sido un honor o una condena. Los Aurores debían saberlo, al menos los mayores… Por supuesto que si Voldemort se enteraba de su rol ella sería cazada como un animal, pero es que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien del círculo íntimo la pudiera traicionar…

Significaba eso que la emboscada de la que apenas había escapado era una carnada para atraparla a ella? Porque pensándolo en retrospectiva, más allá de asesinar humanos intrascendentes para ellos y a los miembros de la Orden que intervinieron, los mortífagos parecían simplemente hacer tiempo en la espera de algo… Alguien…

Ella?

El silencio se extendió, ella incapaz de hablar y él con pensamientos obviamente oscuros que ensombrecieron su rostro, todo trazo de su buen humor previo olvidado.

Hermione se demoró en descifrar lo que le pasaba, sus sentimientos eran confusos y desconocidos. Comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño… Ajeno…

Por primera vez en su vida se lo admitió a sí misma. Se sentía sola, traicionada.

Era cierto, ella se había ofrecido para todas esas misiones y había acatado todas las instrucciones recibidas, pero a cambio de qué? Existía realmente alguien que velara por ella? O se había decidido que ya que ella era hija única, le había borrado la memoria a sus padres y no tenía una pareja estable o hijos, era desechable?

No… No! Ella tenía amigos que la querían… Harry, Ron… Quienes le enviaban una lechuza cada dos meses para hacerle saber que seguían con vida.

Víktor? No, él sabía que debía mantener su distancia, ella jamás le había permitido involucrarse en los asuntos de La Orden, y era siempre ella la que lo buscaba cuando necesitaba algo de contacto humano, por lo que podían pasar meses sin que se vieran.

Y los demás? Los demás se las habían arreglado para construir una vida propia alrededor de la tragedia. Ella era la única que pasaba la mitad de sus noches en el cuartel de La Orden. Ella era la que se obsesionaba buscando respuestas y nuevas estrategias. Ella era la que nunca decía que no.

Maldición! Malfoy tenía razón, pensó mordiéndose el labio para no dejar caer las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos… Tenía razón en todo excepto en el razonamiento de sus "amigos" de La Orden. Ella no era "la clave" por ser la más inteligente, sino todo lo contrario. Era "la clave" porque no tenía a nadie que la extrañara, nada propio, no un esposo, un novio, padres o hijos… No era su inteligencia, sino su inhabilidad para forjar conexiones sociales verdaderas lo que la había metido en este embrollo.

-Malfoy – Dijo ella con voz ronca – No me respondiste, no realmente…

-Qué no te respondí? – Preguntó él sacudiendo la cabeza, como despertando de un trance.

-Por qué? – Preguntó ella – Dices que me respetas, qué significa eso?

-Yo no tengo intereses invertidos en esta guerra – Dijo él restregándose los ojos con el talón de sus palmas después de una pausa en la que vio lo afectada que estaba ella por sus nuevas revelaciones – Gane quien gane, mientras viva siempre seré un traidor…. Sí Granger, ya lo sé! – Dijo al ver que ella abría la boca para interrumpirlo – Si gana La Orden tal vez no me van a torturar y asesinar, pero de todos modos aunque me salve de la cárcel la condena social nunca me va a permitir vivir una vida normal… El futuro para mí pinta oscuro sin importar lo que pase, pero tú… Eres la única persona consistentemente buena que conozco. Cabezota y ridículamente ingenua, pero genuinamente bienintencionada… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos pero manteniéndose alejado, apoyado en la pared opuesta – Y eso, esa semilla de decencia no puede desaparecer Granger, hasta un bastardo como yo lo puede reconocer.

-Draco… - Dijo ella con la garganta apretada. Eso era lejos lo más lindo que alguien le hubiera dicho. Para él su vida no valía en función de lo que podía obtener de vuelta, sino de quien era, y eso era un cambio y una revelación.

-Basta! Ya respondí a tus preguntas - Dijo él cortándola antes de que se pusiera más sentimental. No sabía cuánto más podía resistir…

-Está bien – Dijo ella – Sólo una cosa más…

-Qué? – Preguntó él rodando los ojos.

-Gracias… - Dijo ella tratando de poner toda su sinceridad en esa única palabra.

Draco bufó, sacudió la cabeza frustrado, y salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

oooOooo

La cabaña de Draco estaba ubicada en el "Clyde Muirshiel Regional Park", a unos cuarenta kilómetros de la ciudad de Glasgow, Escocia. Estaba rodeada de frondosos bosques vírgenes y protegida por todos los hechizos existentes, de modo que nada ni nadie se pudiera acercar en un rango de cinco kilómetros sin que él lo supiera.

Era una cabaña relativamente pequeña, de dos pisos. En la primera planta estaban el baño y la cocina/estar/dormitorio y en la segunda, más pequeña, su estudio.

Por fuera se mesclaba bien con el entorno, sus paredes eran de piedra gris y el techo estaba diseñado en orgánicas líneas onduladas y estaba cubierto de paja, de modo que si alguien llegara a violar sus defensas y sobrevolara el área, desde el cielo parecía ser sólo un pequeño claro en el bosque.

De su vida antigua en la mansión sólo conservó un detalle: No se pudo resistir y le instaló ventanas góticas, que desentonaban un poco con la pequeña construcción, pero que le recordaban en cierta medida el que fue su hogar.

oooOooo

Draco dio un portazo y se paseó por el exterior dando largas zancadas. Hacía frío y no se había abrigado antes de salir, pero estaba tan alterado internamente que apenas notó el vapor que escapaba de su aliento, haciéndolo parecer un dragón enojado.

Mierda! Granger lo descontrolaba!

Por qué mierda había aceptado esta estúpida misión? Sabía lo que estaba arriesgando, sabía lo que estaba en juego, y aun así no se pudo resistir a protegerla ya no sólo de lejos. Cuando la vio en verdadero peligro no dudó un segundo en llevársela con él.

Por cuánto tiempo?

De acuerdo al mensaje recibido las cosas habían cambiado.

La cabeza de Granger era aún más valiosa al ser simultáneamente una de los últimos miembros activos vivos de La Orden y la culpable de la muerte de ciertos mortífagos clave, entre ellos los malditos Carrow.

No, Granger estaba jodida, debía esconderse hasta que las cosas cambiaran, o tal vez para siempre.

Una parte de Draco, una innegablemente egoísta, se alegró de la posibilidad de extender su compañía. Y es que si bien era cierto que a veces se sentía solo, no cualquiera le resultaba tolerable… Malfoy tenía su genio y poca paciencia para la gente estúpida, que lamentablemente era la mayoría.

Hermione era en ese sentido increíblemente atractiva. No sólo era una mujer hermosa, sino además una con la que compartía un pasado común y una que representaba un verdadero desafío intelectual. La idea de pasar más tiempo con ella era extrañamente estimulante de una forma holística, cuerpo y mente en sintonía.

Draco se acercó al tocón de tronco y sacó el hacha que estaba enterrada en él, y poniendo un trozo de madera en la posición correcta, dejó caer la hoja medio a medio, trozando la madera y lanzando al aire algunas astillas.

Ejercicio físico.

Acciones metódicas.

Destruir cosas.

Todo eso lo calmaba, razón por la cual nunca se molestó en aprender un hechizo para trozar madera para la estufa. Siempre estaba enojado por algo, así es que nunca le faltó leña.

Trozó madera sistemáticamente por un largo rato, hasta que se hubo tranquilizado un poco. Granger estaba sola y vulnerable, no la debió dejar así, pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que salir de la casa antes de decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

Recordó por un segundo el estado del cuerpo de Hermione, las horribles laceraciones, su piel mancillada, la sangre…

Más madera se apiló a su lado.

Y luego esa mañana, despertar abrazado a ella, disfrutando de su calor y de su aroma…

Más madera aún.

La ducha…

Más.

Esos ojos enormes con pestañas ridículamente largas mirándolo con agradecimiento…

Más.

Su figura…

Basta! Basta, no más! Ya no se estaba calmando, sino encendiendo más.

Granger era peligrosa. Jodía con su mente, no podía levantar barreras contra ella, no racionalmente.

Si una chica le gustaba generalmente le bastaba con buscarle un defecto y enfocarse en él para distanciarse emocionalmente.

Ok, esa chica es hermosa… Pero estúpida.

Ok, esta otra es hermosa e inteligente… Pero una perra insoportable.

Ah vale, esa chica es inteligente y decente… Pero su atractivo era mediocre, o no le gustaba su olor, o tenía un lunar raro, o su tono de voz era irritante...

Siempre había algo.

En cambio Granger? Simplemente no había nada en ella que le produjera rechazo, nada de lo que aferrarse para poner distancia. Sus defectos eran armas de doble filo, porque lo exasperaban pero también lo divertían.

Era ingenua.

Era cabezota.

Era estúpidamente desinteresada.

Superaba el límite del valor pasando a la temeridad.

Y todo eso la hacía aún más interesante.

Maldijo en su interior. Honestamente… Cuánto tiempo podía seguir negándose a admitir sus sentimientos? Cuánto hasta que explotara y la besara como un loco desesperado?

Hermione llevaba meras horas con él y ya dudaba poder controlarse mucho tiempo más.

Pero no, ella nunca se contaminaría con alguien como él…

Y aunque lo hiciera, ciertamente Hermione se merecía algo mejor.

oooOooo

Hermione vio desolada como Draco se marchaba dejándola sola e inmóvil.

La había abandonado para siempre? Qué hacer ahora más que esperar a recuperar su movilidad?

Y aún si la recuperaba, entonces qué?

No tenía dónde ir… No sabía en quien confiar… Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su varita.

Las lágrimas que había reprimido comenzaron a caer y un sollozo rompió el silencio.

Qué haría ahora? Qué pasaría con ella?

Draco la entregaría? La traicionaría?

No, de eso estaba segura…

Pero ciertamente estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Ella sabía que estaba en serios problemas, pero de entre todas las cosas que la afectaban, lo que más le dolía era que Draco se hubiera ido. Su apoyo era lo único que la había mantenido entera hasta entonces. Su presencia, su confianza en sí mismo y su sarcasmo.

Y sí, su honestidad.

Él era un hombre capaz, competente… Y a pesar de sus diferencias se sentía segura apoyándose en él.

Lloró un buen rato y le hizo bien, fue como descongestionar su alma de todas las emociones reprimidas, o expresadas a medias y una vez que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir se sintió más tranquila. Comenzó a respirar profundamente y a recuperar la compostura, y en medio del silencio pudo escuchar el distintivo sonido de un hacha cortando madera.

Draco no la había abandonado después de todo! Estaba afuera, a pocos metros de la casa, probablemente descargando sus emociones tal como lo había hecho ella, solo que en vez de llorar destruía cosas.

Los golpes eran un sonido regular e hipnótico, y ella perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de leños partidos, pero claramente eran muchos más de los que podría necesitar por más de una semana.

De pronto los golpes comenzaron a volverse más erráticos, delatando signos de cansancio, lo que le indicó a Hermione que esta actividad no era producto de la magia. Draco estaba empuñando el hacha a mano como un muggle.

De ahí venía la dureza de sus manos.

De ahí venía en parte su condición física... Al menos sus brazos y espalda se beneficiaban de este ejercicio.

Hermione suspiró al recordar la imagen de Draco sin camisa, no tanto por lo tentadora que era la imagen como por lo que la fastidiaba el verse tan afectada por algo así.

Debía distanciarse emocionalmente de él, y era imposible hacerlo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos una nueva fantasía la asaltaba.

Distintos escenarios pero siempre el mismo resultado.

Bocas besándose, alientos entremezclados, cuerpos sudorosos y manos ocupadas.

Maldito bastardo hermoso!

Apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener el grito de frustración que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, pero un crujido a su izquierda la desconcentró.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione vio entrar a Draco cargando una gran brazada de leña. Se veía un poco desaliñado y despeinado, y hasta tenía un poco de color en sus pálidas mejillas.

Maldito, maldito bastardo hermoso!

Él depositó la leña en un cajón de madera y se giró hacia ella, y abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se acercó rápidamente a la cama.

-Granger – Dijo arrodillándose a su lado y acariciando sus mejillas con una ternura inusitada, luciendo extremadamente contrito – Lo siento…

Ella frunció el ceño. Qué es lo que sentía? Había sido un poco maleducado, pero así era él siempre.

-Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó ella en un susurro. Estaban tan cerca que no valía la pena hablar más fuerte.

-Te hice llorar… - Dijo él mostrándole la yema de uno de sus dedos, empapada de las lágrimas que Hermione ya había olvidado – Lo siento – Dijo y secó sus mejillas con sus pulgares mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos.

-No… Está bien, no pasa nada – Dijo ella débilmente, abrumada por la cercanía.

-Quiero que sepas que estás segura conmigo - Dijo él acercándose tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban – No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase Granger, y no te voy a abandonar, no importa lo que suceda, entiendes?

-Entiendo – Susurró ella sin poder escapar del hechizo de sus ojos, más dulces y suaves de lo que nunca los había visto.

-He estado solo demasiado tiempo, y me cuesta interactuar con otras personas… - Explicó contrito, como confesando un gran pecado.

-No seas mentiroso, esa no es la razón – Sonrió ella conmovida por su honestidad – Siempre has sido un bastardo.

-Cuidado Granger, que aún estás a mi merced – Dijo él acercándose hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Hermione estaba atrapada, no solo por su inmovilidad sino por el brillo travieso en los ojos de Draco. Su respiración se agitó y su pulso se disparó, y él al notarlo sonrió más ampliamente, malvado – Qué te pasa Granger? Estás asustada? – Susurró en su oído.

-De ti? – Preguntó ella forzándose a sonar desafiante a pesar de que sentía que le daría una taquicardia en cualquier momento – Jamás!

-Bien – Rió él suavemente, y se retiró tan rápido como se había acercado, se puso de pié y fue a cerrar la puerta que había dejado abierta.

-Draco… - Dijo ella sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime.

-Necesito… Necesito ir al baño… - Dijo muerta de vergüenza.

-Oh… Oh! – Exclamó sintiéndose estúpido por no haberlo recordado antes.

-No hay un hechizo que me ayude con eso, y debo hacer pis urgente… - Dijo aún sin mirarlo.

-Vale, vamos – Dijo él acercándose a la cama decidido y destapando las piernas de Hermione de un tirón.

-Hey! – Exclamó ella.

-No reclames Granger – Dijo él tomándola en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer más que acomodar débilmente su cabeza bajo el mentón de su antiguo enemigo.

-Draco, cómo…? – Preguntó ella cuando él se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió, revelando un espacio más grande de lo esperado en el que había una gran tina enlozada con soportes de bronce en forma de patas de león, un lavamanos y un WC a juego de color blanco, piso de piedra, y paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera oscura hasta la mitad del muro y estucadas blancas hasta el techo. Había una también una ventana de estilo gótico de una hoja y estaba abierta, revelando que estaban inmersos en medio de un tupido bosque.

Pero nada de esto le llamó demasiado la atención, porque su necesidad de alivio luchaba contra su pudor.

-Cómo…? – Preguntó.

-Vale, ahora te voy a poner de pié – Dijo él deslizándola por su cuerpo hasta dejarla en posición vertical, haciendo que casi todo el cuerpo de Hermione estuviera en contacto con el cuerpo de él – Trata de afirmar tus manos en mi cuello – Dijo posicionando los brazos de Hermione en sus hombros. Ella obedeció y él se agachó para meter las manos bajo la camiseta que cubría apenas el trasero de Hermione al tener los brazos arriba.

-Qué haces? – Preguntó ella un poco ahogada al sentir las manos de Malfoy contra la piel de sus caderas.

-Te bajo las bragas – Dijo él con voz ronca. Estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad no restregar su erección contra las piernas desnudas de la chica. Debía refrenarse para no actuar como un perro.

-Oh! – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos de vergüenza y para que él no pudiera ver reflejado en su rostro lo erótica que le parecía la situación… El saber que estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, el que fuera él quien deslizaba lentamente sus bragas hacia el suelo acariciando sus piernas en el camino, el calor abrazador del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo…

-Ahora te voy a sentar – Dijo él aclarándose la garganta al terminar de remover la ropa interior de Hermione, una de las tareas más sensuales y frustrantes de su vida.

-Aja… - Dijo ella mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Draco la sentó con las piernas cerradas y perfectamente cubierta en la taza del WC y le dijo

-Voy a estar afuera, si necesitas algo, grita. Cuando estés lista llámame. Estás firme? No te vas a caer?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

Humillación, humillación… Cómo podía haberse sentido seducida en un momento tan incómodo como este?

Draco la miró dudoso pero no dijo nada. Entendía la vergüenza de Granger, pero francamente a él lo que le interesaba era que ella no se cayera, porque azotaría su cabeza rompiéndola como un melón.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hermione no pudo hacer nada. Nada salía, a pesar de que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar, generándole dolorosas puntadas en el vientre bajo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… - Se obligó a concentrarse. Sabía que si no se apuraba Draco entraría a ver qué andaba mal – Vamos, vamos, vamos…

Trató de enfocarse en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa.

Los ruidos del exterior.

Los pájaros trinando, el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, el aroma de la tierra mojada… Cómo le gustaría dar un paseo… Un simple paseo, que no involucrara una expedición, una misión o una huida. Simplemente disfrutar de la naturaleza… Desde cuándo que no caminaba por el simple placer de caminar? Querría Draco acompañarla cuando se recuperara?

Sería lindo caminar a su lado, y escucharlo hablar… Discutir y reír…

Y por fin, un tímido chorrito… Oh! Qué alivio! Era mejor que muchos de los orgasmos que había tenido en su vida… (Lo que decía mucho sobre la calidad de su vida sexual).

Al terminar, suspiró aliviada.

Ok, ahora la segunda parte de la odisea…

-Draco? – Preguntó tímidamente, casi deseando que no la escuchara, deseo fútil, ya que él estaba atento a cada sonido y listo para irrumpir.

-Lista? – Preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

-Bien – Dijo él apuntándola con la varita – _Scourgify!_ – Y con esto se evitó la necesidad de usar papel higiénico. De ninguna manera habría permitido que Malfoy la limpiara _ahí._

Luego Draco se agachó, recogió las bragas de Hermione y arrodillándose frente a ella las subió por sus piernas hasta sus muslos. Ella miró como hipnotizada como sus manos se deslizaban por su piel, sin notar que él hacía lo mismo, moviéndose más lento de lo necesario para gravar en su memoria cada centímetro de ella.

-Ahora te voy a levantar – Dijo afirmando las manos de Hermione en su cuello – Sujétate mientras te termino de subir las bragas – Agregó, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él se puso de pié y deslizó sus palmas desde los muslos hasta las caderas de la chica, terminando en la cintura, centímetros más arriba de las bragas.

Ella lo apretó más fuerte, con una mano en su cuello y la otra en su nuca, con los dedos entre su cabello… Ese cabello que secretamente se moría por tocar desde hacía años, sólo para comprobar si era tan suave y sedoso como parecía… Y sí, lo era.

Draco la atrajo con firmeza con la mano que rodeaba su cintura y se inclinó hacia ella. Qué hacía? Ella tenía el rostro apoyado en su pecho y hombro, por lo que no podía ver su expresión a menos que levantara la cabeza por completo. La iba a besar? Quería que la besara? Sería apropiado? Después de todo lo ocurrido sería inteligente involucrarse con él, su único aliado?

Sólo unos centímetros los separaban, y ella de manera casi inconsciente acomodó su rostro y entreabrió los labios para recibir el beso que racionalmente se debatía en aceptar.

Cerca, tan cerca…

El aliento cálido y fresco de Draco contra su mejilla.

Hermione cerró los ojos… Sí, ella quería ese beso… Lo besaría y al demonio lo demás, ya lidiaría con las consecuencias.

Y entonces… Splashhhhhhh… Draco vació el estanque del WC.

No trataba de besarla, trataba de deshacerse de su orina!

Oh por dios, qué vergüenza!

La habría visto ofreciéndole los labios como una buscona? La humillación la hizo querer desvanecerse en miles de partículas y no volver a materializarse jamás…

Pero él no dio signos de haberlo notado, y sin comentarios la tomó en sus brazos como a una novia y la llevó a la cama.

-Quieres que te siente o te acueste? – Preguntó.

-Acostada – Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sin mirarlo.

-Bien – Dijo él y acomodó las sábanas para depositar su preciosa carga, a la vez contento y reticente de dejarla ir.

Draco había estado a punto de cometer un error fatal. Había estado a punto de besarla mientras la sostenía indefensa contra él. Sólo un par de fracciones de segundo lo salvaron de arruinarlo todo, haciéndolo reaccionar y descargar el WC para disimular sus acciones.

Maldita Granger, se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligrosa… Se sentía desequilibrado, fuera de control, y eso no le gustaba. Él siempre estaba en control de su entorno y sobre todo de sus emociones. Lo que esta chica hacía con él lo asustaba y lo tentaba a ir más allá, para averiguar si sus expectativas serían satisfechas.

-Me puedes rodar? – Preguntó ella aún sin mirarlo, antes de que Draco la cubriera.

-Hacia qué lado? – Preguntó él.

-Depende… Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó ella.

-Cuidar de ti – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… Ok… Gracias… - Balbuceó. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se dedicara sólo a ella, y le pareció casi un desperdicio de su tiempo.

-Creo que deberías beber más poción para dormir y recobrar fuerzas – Dijo él – Es la manera más efectiva de recuperarte.

-Está bien – Dijo ella consciente de que el tiempo pasaría más rápido si dormía.

Draco fue a su armario de pociones y preparó rápidamente la dosis necesaria. Luego sacó un libro del lado izquierdo de su biblioteca y se acercó a Hermione.

-Bebe – Dijo acercándole un gotario a la boca y ayudándola a reclinar la cabeza para no chorrear el líquido.

Hermione bebió.

-Vas a leer? – Preguntó tratando de leer la portada del libro.

-Sí, al menos hasta que te haga efecto completamente la poción – Respondió.

-Qué lees? – Preguntó ella.

-Te vas a reír… - Dijo él haciendo una mueca y escondiendo el libro en su espalda.

-Claro que no! Déjame ver – Demandó.

-Creo que… No, no te lo diré – Dijo él, y rodeando la cama, se sentó junto a Hermione con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Como ella estaba volteada hacia el otro lado, le resultaba imposible verlo a él o al libro. Draco abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, atento a los cambios de respiración de la chica.

-Draco… - Dijo ella débilmente.

Silencio.

-Draco! – Insistió y bostezó a pesar de que luchaba contra el sueño con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te voy a citar una frase, si adivinas a qué libro corresponde te lo digo – Dijo él sonriendo ante la frustración de Granger.

-Mmmmh, Ok – Dijo ella incapaz de decir no a un desafío.

\- _«…Que viva o que muera me da lo mismo, poco más o menos. Ahí tienes a lo que he llegado. El mundo no va a detenerse por mi causa y, de cualquier modo, no seré yo quien cambie los acontecimientos. Solo me resta ver venir las cosas, no me ocupo más que de mis estudios, y confío en que el final será bueno…»_ \- Recitó él eligiendo muy bien lo que le quería decir.

-Cuantas oportunidades tengo? – Preguntó ella bosteando otra vez.

-Una – Dijo él.

-Cuántas pistas tengo? – Insistió ella.

-Dos – Dijo él.

-Dame la siguiente – Dijo ella, segura de que no podía haber un libro muggle que Draco hubiera leído y ella no.

\- _«…Me asombre de que yo no haya abandonado aún todas mis esperanzas, puesto que parecen absurdas e irrealizables. Sin embargo me aferro a ellas, a pesar de todo, porque no puedo dejar de creer en la bondad innata del hombre. Me es imposible construirlo todo sobre una base de muerte, miseria y confusión…»_ \- Dijo Draco con voz ronca. Este libro lo afectaba a un nivel íntimo que se negaba a reconocer... No por él que ya no tenía inocencia que salvar, sino por Hermione. Ella era mejor, más fuerte, y lo peor que podría suceder sería que su bondad y pureza sucumbiera a la mierda del mundo que los rodeaba.

-Has elegido las citas cuidadosamente – Dijo ella casi ronroneando.

-Tal vez… - Dijo él estudiando la silueta de su delicado cuerpo, aprovechando que ella no lo podía ver – Tal vez no… adivinaste?

-Ana – Bostezó ella rindiéndose al pesado sueño inducido por la poción – …Ana Frank…

-Correcto Granger, acertaste… Como siempre – Agregó, y al ver que ella se había dormido citó para sí mismo - _«…Considero nuestro paso por aquí como una aventura peligrosa, que se vuelve romántica e interesante por el riesgo que implica…»_

Draco leyó por horas hasta que no resistió más la tentación y recostándose junto a Hermione por sobre la colcha, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y la abrazó. El sueño llegó de inmediato y lo último que sintió fue su mejilla apoyada en el cabello de ella derramado sobre la almohada y el dulce aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte. Un aroma que era sólo de ella y que llevaría impregnado en su mente hasta su último día en el planeta.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Obviamente, las citas corresponden al "Diario de Ana Frank" y no me pertenecen para nada. Sólo me parecieron apropiadas para la ocasión y me atreví a tomarlas prestadas.**

 **Cariños y no dejen de regalarme sus comentarios, que es la única forma que tengo de saber que esta historia va bien encaminada.**

 **Abrazos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí lo tienen, el esperado capítulo de ésta, mi primera historia del Universo Potter. Les confieso que me demoré en actualizar porque tuve un bloqueo, estaba a mitad del capítulo y no podía avanzar… Pasa a veces, qué se le va a hacer.**

 **Ojalá les guste, yo al menos quedé conforme…**

 **Todo mi cariño,**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 7**

You want it all but you can't have it  
It's in your face but you can't grab it  
It's alive, afraid, a lie, a sin  
It's magic, it's tragic, it's a loss, it's a win  
It's dark, it's moist, it's a bitter pain  
It's sad it happened and it's a shame.

 _Epic / Faith No More_

Mucho antes de despertar, Hermione escuchó sonidos a lo lejos. Siempre le pasaba eso, su cerebro no despertaba por completo de una vez, sino que sus sentidos iban despertando uno a uno, paulatinamente, permitiéndole una mejor percepción de su entorno.

Los sonidos le eran familiares, pero no los reconoció en seguida…

Sí, eran sonidos que ella escuchó en su juventud temprana… Música! Sí, música… Música muggle.

Letras que alguna vez oyó pero a las que nunca prestó real atención…

"… _Sálvame, esta vez estoy enterrado vivo_

 _Torciéndome y rompiendo todo lo que queda dentro de mí_

 _Culpando a todos por nada_

 _Me odio por lo que hecho con mi vida…"_

 ***N/A: Buried Alive, Evans Blue**

Y nuevamente se la llevó la inconciencia…

oooOooo

Volvió a despertar sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado con el lamento de otra melodía.

"… _En un mundo hermoso_

 _Desearía ser especial_

 _Tú eres tan jodidamente especial_

 _Pero yo soy asqueroso_

 _Un fenómeno_

 _Qué demonios hago aquí?_

 _No pertenezco a este lugar…"_

 ***N/A: Creep, Radiohead**

 _Triste… Oh, es tan triste…_ Es todo lo que pudo pensar Hermione antes de volver a caer rendida.

oooOooo

"… _Yo nunca rezo_

 _Pero esta noche estoy de rodillas, si_

 _Necesito escuchar sonidos que reconozcan mi dolor, si_

 _Dejo la melodía brillar, la dejo limpiar mi mente, ahora me siento libre_

 _Pero las vías están limpias y ahora no hay nadie que me cante…"_

 ***A/N: Bittersweet Symphony, The Verve**

Puramente canciones tristes se sucedían una tras otra y Hermione que aún conservaba restos de poción en su sistema, captaba sólo trozos inconexos llenos de amargura y desazón.

Algunas melodías las conocía, otras no, pero todas hablaban de lo mismo: La vida es una mierda y no hay salida.

oooOooo

"… _Y retorcidos pensamientos dan vueltas en mi cabeza_

 _Estoy girando, estoy girando_

 _Qué tan rápido se puede desplomar el sol?_

 _Y ahora mis amargas manos acunan cristales rotos_

 _De lo que lo fue todo_

 _Todas las imágenes se han teñido de negro…"_

 ***N/A: Black, Pearl Jam**

Abriendo los ojos lo recordó todo de pronto.

La batalla.

Los muertos.

Lavander.

Seamus.

Sean.

Las familias atrapadas.

Los Carrow.

Dolor.

El fuego que acabó con sus enemigos.

La huida.

Dolor.

Draco.

Draco…

Draco…!

 _Ya es suficiente!_ Pensó Hermione hacienda un enorme esfuerzo por incorporarse y casi lo logró, aunque sus brazos estaban terriblemente débiles y temblaban como hojas de otoño.

-Draco… - Dijo sintiendo la garganta un poco ronca por la falta de uso, pero el sonido de la música ahogó su voz – Draco! – Gritó.

Pasos apurados sobre su cabeza y el súbito silencio provocado cuando se apagó fuente de la triste música.

Hermione fijó su vista en la escalera adivinando que por ahí aparecería su anfitrión y efectivamente segundos después Malfoy se deslizó por los peldaños rápidamente, prácticamente corriendo para llegar a ella.

-Granger! Estás bien? Te duele algo? – Preguntó llegando justo a la cama y acercándose para tocar el rostro de Hermione en busca de signos de fiebre u otro malestar – Llevas mucho tiempo gritando?

-Estoy bien, un poco sola tal vez… Deprimida por tu música… Si eso es todo lo que escuchas me extraña que aún no te hayas pegado un tiro… - Dijo ella divertida pero también secretamente aliviada de tenerlo de vuelta junto a ella.

-No es _todo_ lo que escucho, sólo cuando trabajo… - Dijo él vagamente mientras la tomaba por las axilas y la ayudaba a terminar de sentarse - Ya estás recuperando la fuerza en los brazos – Comentó quitando un mechón rebelde que caía sobre los ojos de Hermione.

-Trabajo? Es que no trabajas haciendo pociones? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

-Bueno, sí, es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero vender pociones no es tan fácil para mí, porque todo el mundo me conoce y cualquiera me puede entregar a cualquiera de los dos bandos, por lo que mi cartera de clientes es limitada – Dijo él pasando su mano por su cabello, que era tan lacio que volvió a su lugar original enseguida. Hermione lo observó atentamente, notando que calzaba jeans desgastados, botas de trabajo y una sencilla camiseta de color gris… No precisamente un atuendo con el que habría asociado al poderoso y distinguido Draco Malfoy, aunque a estas alturas qué sabía ella realmente sobre Malfoy? Todas sus preconcepciones habían resultado erradas, o tal vez fueron correctas alguna vez, pero ahora estaba frente a un hombre definitivamente diferente.

-Entonces? Qué hay allá arriba? – Preguntó Hermione mirando al techo.

-Nada! – Se apresuró a decir él – Sólo mi estudio.

-Estudio de qué? – Insistió ella levantando una ceja.

-Estudio de "métete en tus propios asuntos y déjame en paz" – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño y retrocediendo hacia la cocina – Quieres almorzar?

Hermione no quería cambiar de tema pero moría de hambre, así es que asintió suavemente.

-Sí, mucha… Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? – Preguntó.

-Casi dos días – Dijo él abriendo el refrigerador – Te gusta el "kedgeree"? **(*A/N: Plato típico inglés que tiene arroz, pescado y huevos, inspirado en la cocina india)**

-Tiene mucho curri? - Preguntó ella relamiéndose.

-Sí – Admitió él inseguro – Así es como aprendí a prepararlo, pero si no te gusta puedo hacer otra cosa…

-No, no, no, es perfecto! – Exclamó ella – Mi mamá lo preparaba cada viernes cuando yo era pequeña.

-Te sirvo entonces? – Preguntó Draco aliviado. El "kedgeree" era un plato que le quedaba bastante bien, por eso lo había preparado, pero existía la real posibilidad de a que Granger no le gustara.

-Siempre que me acompañes – Dijo ella – Tú tampoco has comido.

-Cómo sabes si comí o no? – Preguntó él levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

-Porque tu música para cortarse las venas a mordiscos lleva horas tocando – Respondió ella observando atentamente a ver si a Malfoy se le escapaba un gesto o palabra, algo que le dijera qué hacía en el "estudio".

Draco no contestó, pero sacó un gran sartén y lo depositó sobre la estufa a leña con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Malfoy no te pongas de malas – Dijo ella tratando de sonar conciliadora – Pero qué es tan secreto que no me puedes decir? Crees que te traicionaría después de todo lo que has hecho por mí?

-No se trata de si me traicionas o no, Granger – Dijo él revolviendo la comida – Se trata de que no tienes por qué saberlo todo. Aunque te cueste aceptarlo hay cosas que no son asunto tuyo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan desagradable – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero involuntario y un esfuerzo enorme por cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, para demostrar qué tan cabreada estaba. Hermione sabía en teoría que no todo era asunto de ella, pero de verdad le interesaba saber más sobre Malfoy, y no sólo por simple curiosidad… Él le importaba genuinamente.

Draco la miró de reojo a través de su flequillo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña bruja amurrada, por lo que antes de que ella notara su diversión le dio la espalda para sacar platos y cubiertos de la alacena.

Una vez que la comida estuvo caliente Draco sirvió un plato y lo puso en una bandeja con una servilleta, un tenedor y un vaso de té helado.

-Acordamos que yo comería si comes tú – Dijo ella aún con los brazos cruzados, más por falta de energía para moverlos que por otra cosa.

-Si te alimento a ti y a mí a la vez se nos va a enfriar la comida a los dos, y esto sabe muy mal cuando está frío. Te voy a dar de comer y luego me comeré lo que queda en el sartén, que se mantiene caliente – Dijo él, la voz de la razón.

Ella no pudo argumentar.

-Quieres que te suelte las manos, o prefieres que se te gangrenen por falta de circulación? –Preguntó él casualmente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y ponía la bandeja sobre el velador.

-Cretino… - Masculló Hermione tratando de soltar sus manos ella misma, pero sus músculos, si bien recibían la orden de su cerebro, estaban muy cansados para obedecer, creando pequeños espasmos.

-Que se gangrenen entonces – Dijo él como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo – No es como si necesitaras las manos para blandir la varita, siempre puedes aprender a usar los pies… Abre.

Ella frunció el ceño pero obedeció y masticó.

-Y? – Preguntó él al ver que ella no decía nada – Bien, mal, le falta sal, tiene mucho curri?

-Maldito seas Malfoy! – Sonrió ella ampliamente, a pesar de sí misma – Es difícil odiarte cuando cocinas tan bien, está delicioso, y no lo digo sólo porque esté muerta de hambre!

-Bien – Dijo él asintiendo satisfecho y un poco fanfarrón. No sería Malfoy si no luciera fanfarrón.

Draco la alimentó en silencio, intercalando bocados con tragos de té helado y limpiando sus labios de vez en cuando hasta que el plato estuvo vacío.

-Gracias – Dijo ella – Me siento mucho mejor, la comida caliente es maravillosa…

-Así es, especialmente en invierno – Dijo él dirigiéndose a la cocina donde dejó la bandeja y se preparó una para él – Anoche nevó.

-Pero aquí no hace nada de frío – Dijo Hermione – Tú andas con mangas cortas!

-Naaaah, esta cabaña está bien aislada y tengo suficiente leña para mantenerla calefaccionada sin problemas – Dijo él sentándose en la silla junto a la cama y empezando a comer.

-Draco, cómo conoces tanta música muggle? – Preguntó ella – Escuché varias bandas distintas…

-Igual que con los libros – Dijo él – Cuando estuve escondido a veces escuchaba radio. No podía sintonizar estaciones mágicas por lo que descubrí la enorme variedad de música muggle. Miles de artistas, miles de estilos…

-Y te quedaste con lo más triste? – Preguntó ella.

-Me quedé con las letras que me identificaban, la música creada por los magos es menos visceral, tú sabes que no es bien visto exponerse de esa manera – Dijo él echándose un bocado a la boca.

-Y te convertiste en una especie de emo? – Preguntó ella bromeando.

-No Granger. No porque una persona tenga un rango emocional más variado que una roca eso lo convierte en emo – Dijo él, molesto.

-Lo siento, era una broma… Además yo creo que lo que más te gusta es el grunge, o me equivoco? – Preguntó ella.

-Me gusta el grunge – Concedió él – Pero no exclusivamente.

-Y por qué necesitas música emocional para trabajar? En qué trabajas? Dime Draco… - Rogó ella batiéndolas pestañas de manera inconsciente.

-No te debo explicaciones – Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, no es una demanda, es que siento que todo lo que creí saber de ti ya no existe, y pienso que no conozco al nuevo Malfoy… Tú sabes más de mí que yo de ti, y me gustaría cambiar eso… Crees que podríamos ser amigos? – Preguntó ella.

-Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas más complicadas Granger? – Preguntó él pasándose esta vez ambas manos por el cabello, como si se lo quisiera arrancar a puñados.

Él no quería abrirse a Hermione. No quería porque una vez que ella participara en cada espacio de su vida los intoxicaría con su presencia y cuando ella lo dejara ya no le quedaría ni un rincón que no acarreara su recuerdo.

De hecho estaba seguro de que tendría que quemar su cama para borrar las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y de su silueta dormida, el calor y suavidad de su piel, y los restos de su olor.

-Quiero hacer las cosas más simples, quiero ser tu amiga – Dijo luchando otra vez por descruzar sus brazos.

-No quieres ser mi amiga – Dijo él cada vez más frustrado – Sólo estás aburrida y muerta de curiosidad! – Exclamó y sin más tomó las manos de Hermione, descruzó sus brazos y las depositó con cuidado sobre la colcha.

-No sé por qué dices eso o por qué crees que no puedes confiar en mí – Dijo ella un poco ofendida – Pero te aseguro que no tengo intenciones ocultas. Me salvaste, te debo la vida y quiero conocerte. No sé qué es tan terrible al respecto, pero si tanto te molesto ayúdame a transportarme a San Mungo. Ellos me ayudarán hasta que sea capaz de irme a casa por mí misma – Dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-No es que me molestes! – Exclamó él incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación – Es que no quiero que invadas toda mi vida!

-Auch…! - Murmuró ella – Bueno, no hay algún otro lugar donde me puedas dejar por mientras? Algún motel muggle o algo así? Bastaría con que pasaras una vez al día y no me tendrías invadiendo tu espacio…

-Maldita seas Granger! – Exclamó él poniéndose de pie furioso – Por qué no entiendes que hay cosas de mí que no estoy listo para compartir? Contigo menos que nadie… - Agregó.

-No te quiero _obligar_ a que me cuentes - Dijo ella suavemente – Quiero que _quieras_ contarme.

-Mierda! – Exclamó él. Respiró profundo un par de veces y luego más calmado agregó – Quieres ir al baño?

Ella pensó en negarse, pero muy a su pesar asintió sin mirarlo.

Draco maldijo entre dientes otra vez al tener que acercarse a Hermione, que apenas se aguantaba el puchero que quería emerger de sus labios. Se sentía herida, rechazada sin saber por qué.

Qué la hacía tan indeseable? Qué era lo que hacía creer a Malfoy que ella contaminaría su vida con su mera presencia?

Si hubiera podido caminar, éste habría sido el momento en el que habría echado a correr.

Se las arregló para hacer sus necesidades tal como la vez anterior y Draco la ayudó tal como la vez anterior, sólo que en ésta ocasión no cruzaron palabra y ambos estaban tensos y enojados.

Cuando Draco la depositó otra vez en la cama se sentía miserable… No sabía qué hacer para limar asperezas... No quería darle la razón a ella, pero tampoco la quería ver tan infeliz… Qué hacer?

-No tengo tele… - Dijo mirando al suelo.

-No importa – Dijo ella de inmediato – No me gusta la tele.

-Tampoco tengo una radio que capte señales locales, las barreras mágicas crean demasiada interferencia…

-No me interesa escuchar las radios locales de donde sea que estamos – Dijo ella forzando su rostro para permanecer impasible.

-Pero te puedo bajar mi computador, ahí tengo un montón de música, seguro encuentras algo que te guste…

-No puedo operar un computador Malfoy, no puedo usar mis manos… - Dijo Hermione.

-Granger estoy haciendo un esfuerzo aquí… – Dijo Draco sin saber qué más hacer.

-No quiero que hagas esfuerzos, no quiero _contaminar_ tu vida, quiero quedarme tranquila y callada hasta que te puedas deshacer de mí – Dijo ella en voz baja y controlada.

-"Contaminar mi vida"? – Preguntó él.

-Eso es lo que temes, no? Que de alguna forma infecte tu espacio… - Dijo levantando la mirada, furiosa.

-Dije "invadir", no "contaminar", no tergiverses mis palabras – Dijo él.

-Invadir, contaminar, lo importante es que no me quieres en tu vida y como no me puedo largar como me dicta mi orgullo, al menos me puedo callar, molestar lo menos posible, y ocupar poco espacio…

-Verdaderamente tu coeficiente intelectual es inversamente proporcional a tu inteligencia emocional, Granger – Dijo Malfoy apoyándose en la pared, estudiándola atentamente.

-Agh? – Fue todo lo que pudo responder.

-Granger… - Dijo Draco y suspiró – Hermione… A mí me gusta que estés aquí – Dijo suavemente, esquivando la mirada sorprendida de Hermione ante tamaña confesión.

-Entonces…? – Preguntó ella.

-Entonces te estás mejorando y en nada de tiempo vas a estar como nueva, y esta casa me va a quedar gigante cuando no estés… - Dijo él en un solo aliento – En cambio tú vas a volver a tu casa y a tu rutina que no tienen nada que ver conmigo y en dos días me vas a olvidar…

-Draco… - Jadeó ella ante sus palabras. Nunca, nunca se imaginó verlo tan vulnerable.

-Tú tienes gente cercana, amigos con los que conversar, gente que te acompañe, pero yo no tengo a nadie… Nadie puede saber quién soy, entiendes lo que es eso? No puedo ser yo mismo nunca, con nadie… excepto ahora, contigo… - Dijo bajando la mirada otra vez.

-Draco yo no te voy a olvidar – Dijo Hermione – Cómo podría?

-No tienes que decirme nada Granger, me has estado volviendo loco con tus preguntas y ahí tienes tus respuestas, haz lo que quieras con ellas – Dijo dándole la espalda para largarse, probablemente a picar más leña que no necesitaban.

-No seas cobarde Malfoy! – Gritó ella – No te atrevas a dejarme sola, esa no es manera de ganar un argumento!

-Ganar? Quién puede ganar en esta situación? Lo único que hago es ahorrarte la molestia de buscar frases de buena crianza para confortarme – Dijo él cabreado de nuevo. Sus ojos grises se volvieron del color del acero, duros e inescrutables.

-Frases de buena crianza? Malfoy por favor, me deberías conocer un poquito mejor que eso… - Dijo ella con ganas de lanzarle algo en la cabeza… La almohada, la lámpara, un libro… - Tú no necesitas que nadie te conforte y yo no te ofendería intentándolo, simplemente quiero terminar de decirte lo que te quiero decir…

-Y qué es eso? – Preguntó él cruzando los brazos en una actitud claramente defensiva, como preparándose para un ataque imaginario.

-Que… Que vivir contigo no es ni la mitad de horrible de lo que había imaginado… - Balbuceó ella sintiéndose acorralada.

-Vaya, me alagas Granger, sí que tienes el don de la palabra, deberías dedicarte a escribir frases en tarjetas de felicitación… Creo que leí por ahí que Hallmark está contratando – Dijo el volviendo a refugiarse en el sarcasmo.

-Deja de ser un idiota por… Dos segundos, puede ser? – Exclamó ella exasperada – Estoy tratando de decirte algo, sabes? Y no me lo estás haciendo más sencillo…

-Habla – Dijo él poniéndose súbitamente serio.

-Es difícil… - Dijo ella tragando saliva y carraspeando un poco.

-Nadie te obliga a decir nada… - Dijo él tratando de sonar indiferente y haciendo amago de irse... En realidad simplemente tratando de conservar su dignidad y restringiéndose para no lanzarse sobre ella… Maldita Granger!

-Lo sé Malfoy, cállate de una maldita vez! – Exclamó Hermione y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Mira, apareció _esa_ vena en tu frente! – Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, intentando aligerar el ambiente – No la veía desde que me diste un puñetazo, te acuerdas de lo enojada que estabas…?

-Te… Te quiero en mi vida Malfoy! – Exclamó ella interrumpiéndolo – Quiero conocerte, te quiero cerca de mí, y no solamente porque me salvaste, sino porque confío en ti y a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo eres un asno insufrible el resto del tiempo eres… No sé… Me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta la persona en la que te convertiste, siento… Respeto… Te admiro, Ok? Lo que lograste hacer con tu vida a pesar de las circunstancias que te tocaron me parece increíble… Emergiste de una situación horrible siendo una mejor persona… No sé de nadie que haya hecho algo igual…

-Ya, ya, para! – Dijo él mortificado – Dios, Granger! Cállate de una vez!

-Te estoy abriendo mi corazón, grandísimo idiota! – Gritó ella furiosa, sin sentir una pisca del aprecio que segundos atrás profesaba a Malfoy.

-Granger cálmate, parece que te va a estallar algo – Dijo él medio en broma y medio preocupado.

Hermione se negó a decir una palabra más, pero siguió respirando aceleradamente, profundamente ofendida.

-Granger…

Nada.

-Granger…

Nada.

-Hermione – Dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo – Hermione yo ya te dije lo que me pasa contigo… - Dijo suavemente – Tú Granger, eres lo único bueno, lo único decente en este mundo de mierda – Continuó con la voz ronca. Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero él la interrumpió – Déjame terminar… Granger... Yo llevo años detrás de ti, tratando de ayudarte a lo lejos, de no involucrarme, pero me es imposible, porque cada vez te arriesgas más y yo no puedo quedarme atrás viendo cómo te haces matar… Quieres saber si me importas… – Dijo rodando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente – Daría mi vida por ti Granger, una y mil veces, daría la vida por ti…

-Draco… - Susurró ella conmovida, pero lo que fuera que trató de decir fue interrumpido y olvidado en el segundo en que Malfoy posó sus labios sobre la boca entreabierta de Hermione y la besó apasionada, desesperadamente, como si estuviera jugándose su única oportunidad de ser feliz… Y tal vez lo fuera…

 **Uy que emoción!**

 **Ustedes dirán, qué les parece la dirección que vamos tomando?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Por fin he regresado, después de un largo período de hibernación. Extrañé mucho escribir, extrañé mucho sus comentarios y extrañé mucho reconectar con mis historias, ya que yo, como ustedes, quería saber cómo continuaban. Pero bueno, ya me encuentro mejor y espero retomar de manera permanente mi escritura.**

 **Este es un capítulo distinto a los anteriores porque redefine la relación que veníamos construyendo, pero no se espanten, que esta cosa sigue y aún quedan muchas vueltas de tuerca.**

 **No dejen de darme su opinión y que tengan un muy feliz 2016.**

 **Cariños!**

 **Capítulo 8**

My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside  
You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man

 _Born to be my baby / Bon Jovi_

Nunca, nunca había sido besada de esa forma.

Con esa fiereza.

Con esa pasión.

Todo su mundo se redujo a los puntos de contacto entre sus cuerpos, a las manos de él en sus mejillas y a sus bocas chupando, mordiendo, lamiendo, como si ambos sintieran que ese momento en cualquier segundo les sería arrebatado y quisieran sacar el máximo provecho de él.

Poco a poco Draco se fue acomodando hasta que se sentó en la cama junto a ella, y los brazos agotados de Hermione hicieron el esfuerzo enorme de levantarse y aferrar sus puños a la camiseta de Malfoy, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Y el beso se extendió…

Tal vez porque ninguno de los dos quería que acabara, o quizás simplemente porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo enfrentar lo que vendría después.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno debe acabar, y en algún momento debían emerger para respirar, por lo que poco a poco fueron reduciendo la intensidad y espaciando los besos hasta que Draco besó la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula y su boca una última vez.

Quedaron en contacto en las superficies que abarcaban sus manos y con las frentes unidas, los dos jadeantes, ambos sin creer que aquello realmente había sucedido.

 _Hermione había respondido a su beso_ , pensó Draco eufórico. No lo había rechazado asqueada, como siempre imaginó que haría si algún día él se atrevía a ser tan estúpido como para lanzarse…

 _Oh! Draco la había besado!_ Pensó Hermione sin poder llegar a comprender la idea plenamente. _Algo que no creyó posible de pronto se sentía tan lógico y natural… Cómo no lo había visto antes? Draco extrañamente, parecía reunir gran parte del conjunto de características que ella buscaba en un hombre… Bueno, al menos ahora las reunía... Pensándolo bien, si en el colegio ella no lo había visto es porque este chico entonces aún no existía._

Hermione abrió los ojos muy lentamente, reacia a terminar con el ensueño, pero de alguna forma, ansiosa de enfrentar la realidad.

Malfoy la miraba con un gesto inescrutable, los ojos inexpresivos, evaluando cada microexpresión del rostro de la chica, decidiendo su curso de acción.

Si ella lo rechazaba él se alejaría para siempre, no había otra forma de proceder... Era un idiota! No debió perder el control de esa manera... Nunca podía permitírselo, menos cuando estaba cerca de ella!

-Wow! – Sonrió Hermione intuyendo que los siguientes segundos serían críticos en su relación con Draco a futuro. Si lo asustaba o lo humillaba lo perdería para siempre, y ella no quería eso. Ella quería conocerlo, discutir, tal vez bromear, y definitivamente quería besarlo otra vez.

Draco entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-Nadie... – Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lentamente, modulando cada sílaba – Nadie me había besado así.

Draco no pudo reprimir una pequeña contracción en el músculo de su mejilla izquierda, lo que indicaba claramente que estaba luchando por esconder esa sonrisa fanfarrona que lo caracterizaba… Pero no, no cedería tan pronto, él quería permanecer serio. Él había abierto su puto pecho para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su corazón y ahora era el turno de Hermione de dar una señal. Lo toma o lo deja.

-Sé que quieres presumir Malfoy, puedes tratar de controlar tu rostro, pero no tu mirada – Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Él siguió sin decir nada, pero relajó un poco su expresión.

-Entonces… Yo te gusto? – Preguntó ella tentativamente, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Ahora fue el turno de Draco para rodar los ojos, pero siguió en silencio.

-Tú me gustas a mí… - Dijo ella en un arranque de valentía. La antigua Hermione jamás habría admitido semejante cosa, pero los años de guerra y cercanía con la muerte le habían enseñado que los buenos momentos debían ser vividos y las oportunidades de ser feliz debían ser abrazadas, pues podían ser las últimas.

-Qué te gusta exactamente? – Preguntó él elevando una ceja, en un tono de voz más lúdico, desafiándola.

-El cómo evolucionaste de ser un asno insensible para convertirte en… Oh no! A quién trato de engañar? Aún eres un asno insensible! Supongo que no hubo evolución en ese frente…– Exclamó ella picada, haciendo un mohín caprichoso.

-Cuidado Granger… – Dijo él acercándose hasta que sus labios se movieron contra la oreja de la chica, bañándola con su aliento – Recuerda que estás completamente indefensa – Y le mordisqueó el lóbulo juguetonamente.

Hermione aspiró violentamente y mordió su labio inferior, tratando de controlar sus reacciones. Estaba sintiendo demasiado… Reacciones violentas y desconcertantes, difíciles de controlar por lo foráneas que eran.

-Te voy a besar otra vez – Dijo él aún contra su oído – Dime que me detenga y lo haré – Ofreció lo que sonaba más como un desafío que un intento de confortarla.

Ella no esperó por él… A pesar de estar casi inmóvil no estaba a su merced, y cuanto antes lo comprendiera Draco, tanto mejor para ambos. Hermione giró el rostro y atrapó los labios de él con los suyos desconcertándolo por un segundo, pero en cuanto pasó la sorpresa respondió con entusiasmo, enredando los dedos entre los desordenados risos de la chica, atrayendo su rostro al suyo, hasta quedar tan cerca como les fue posible sin fusionarse.

Ese beso fue un poco diferente, ya que pasada la impresión de la primera caricia sus personalidades competitivas salieron a flote tratando de mostrar dominancia seduciendo, tentando y castigando, encendiéndolos al límite pero luchando por no rendirse al otro.

-Eres mía Granger – Murmuró él contra sus labios, como si fuera físicamente incapaz de alejarse – Mientras estés en esta casa eres mía, entiendes?

Ella entendía. _"Mientras estés en esta casa"_ era el tiempo límite de cualquier posible relación. _"Mientras estés en esta casa"_ significaba que nada más existía. No había guerra, ni La Orden ni los Mortífagos ni un Señor Oscuro. Sólo ellos dos, explorando lo que fuera que les estaba sucediendo.

Hermione asintió sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, lista para seguir besándolo hasta que el mundo estallara.

-Dímelo Granger – Demandó él empuñando el cabello de la base de su nuca. Era un gesto dominante, pero no incómodo ni mucho menos doloroso, y la verdad es que la encendió aún más. Tras el amor casi hermanable de Ron y la devoción ciega y casi servil de Viktor, el carácter déspota de Draco era sexi, rozando en lo prohibido.

-Tuya – Jadeó ella mirándolo directo a los ojos, pero lamiéndose deliberadamente los labios, en un gesto hambriento que a él no se le pasó desapercibido. Podían jugar y pretender que ella se sometía, pero la realidad era clara para él: Granger había descubierto su poder sobre él y lo utilizaría hasta tenerlo rogando por sus caricias… Y estaba bien. Si eso es todo lo que podía obtener por el escaso tiempo que tuvieran para los dos, estaba bien. Ya estaba obteniendo mucho más de lo que se atrevió a esperar, y ser el esclavo de los caprichos de la chica que amaba era infinitamente mejor que ser su guardián invisible.

-Repítelo – Dijo él tomando su mentón entre sus dedos.

-Tuya, Malfoy – Dijo Hermione lentamente – Mientras esté en esta casa soy tuya…

-Maldita seas, Granger! – Exclamó él hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, sin poder contener su frustración. La deseaba tanto que dolía. Todo en su interior le gritaba que no fuera idiota, que se retirara mientras aún tuviera algo que salvar, pero su necesidad de ella era más fuerte, ya no podía retroceder… Y además no había mucho que salvar, esto no era un capricho de un par de días, sino un sentimiento que llevaba años cultivándose en las sombras.

-Shhhhhhh... – Lo trató de tranquilizar ella, de alguna manera abstracta, comprendiendo – Shhhhhh… Está bien, estamos bien… Aquí y ahora Malfoy… Aquí y ahora… No hay nada más…

Él se mantuvo unos momentos en esa posición, respirando profundo, empapándose de la fresca esencia de Hermione, hasta que fue capaz de articular frases coherentes y sin ese patético dejo de desesperación que lo embargaba.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó retirándose lentamente.

-Sí – Dijo ella sonriendo sin malicia – Perfectamente.

-Estás cómoda? – Insistió ya más compuesto – Quieres dormir? Ir al baño? Beber algo?

-Sí, no, no y no – Respondió ella tranquilamente – Quiero ver tu "estudio" – Agregó como si nada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de retener todas las respuestas mordaces que se querían escapar de sus labios. Por un momento no dijo nada, pero ella esperó paciente, demostrando conocerlo más de lo que le resultaba confortable. Nadie lo conocía. Él era un fantasma. No quería volver a ser una persona de verdad si en unos días volvería a su estatus de sombra.

Pero finalmente, como sabía que sucedería, se rindió.

-Por qué? – Preguntó simplemente.

-Porque quiero conocerte como tú me conoces a mí – Dijo ella.

Bien, parecía justo. Ella sólo quería igualar las condiciones, y después de todo, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse… Verdad?

Con la palma abarcó la mejilla de Hermione y estudió atentamente su rostro levemente bronceado y pecoso, sus enormes ojos enmarcados en pestañas imposiblemente largas, su pequeña nariz respingona y sus labios, hinchados y rojos por sus besos despiadados… Un "No" era imposible. Ella tendría de él lo que quisiera.

-Vamos – Dijo descubriendo violentamente las piernas de Hermione y pasando un brazo bajo sus rodillas.

-De verdad? – Preguntó ella asombrada de haber ganado tan fácilmente, ajena a las batallas de poder internas de Draco.

-Vamos – Repitió él rodeando su cuello con el brazo de ella y levantándola de la cama sin esfuerzo.

-Gracias – Murmuró ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a aspirar profundamente, llenándose del aroma del cabello de Hermione, que aún conservaba trazas del perfume de su champú, pero que era principalmente su esencia… Cómo hacer para embotellar esta fragancia? Cómo hacer que perdurara para siempre en sus sábanas y en su ropa? Aún la tenía en sus brazos y ya lloraba su pérdida…

Subió la escalera lentamente, casi reacio a revelar el espacio superior, pero resignado a las preguntas que inevitablemente seguirían.

Lo primero que percibió Hermione fue la luz… Luz por todos lados, clara y brillante, revelando las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire a medida que subían, hasta que al llegar al piso superior, sus ojos debieron acostumbrarse al resplandor, y pestañeó repetidas veces hasta que pudo distinguir el espacio y las formas.

Era una sola planta, tan grande como todo el piso inferior, sin otro mobiliario que un escritorio con un laptop sobre él y una silla. Había varios "bultos" de distinto tamaño cubiertos por sábanas o trozos de tela, y en una pared había un rack metálico con todo tipo de herramientas manuales colgadas de él. Contra la pared más alejada de la escalera había un rústico mesón de madera sobre el cual descansaban herramientas eléctricas un poco desordenadas, como si se hubiera interrumpido su uso a media faena.

-Esto es mi estudio – Dijo él en voz baja, sin ver la necesidad de hablar más fuerte.

Ella no contestó nada, aún estudiando el lugar. Había virutas de madera en el piso de parqué, pero por lo demás el lugar estaba limpio y bien cuidado. Había ventanas en tres de las paredes y una en el techo, iluminando el centro de la habitación.

-Te voy a sentar aquí, no te vas a caer? – Preguntó él acercándose a la silla de cuero que estaba tras el escritorio.

-No, no me voy a caer – Dijo ella demasiado atenta a sus alrededores como para picarse por la insinuación de condescendencia.

-Bien, aquí estamos – Dijo sentándola y colocándole las manos sobre su regazo.

-Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó ella – Qué haces aquí?

-No lo adivinas? – Preguntó él estudiando sus reacciones.

-Obviamente algo con madera – Dijo ella mirando las herramientas y la viruta – Pero qué?

-Partí cuando llevaba un tiempo escondido… leer por horas no era suficiente, necesitaba hacer algo, crear algo… Podía estudiar pociones pero no recrearlas, no tenía implementos o espacio para ello, pero resultó que un trozo de madera era fácil de manejar. Al principio usé sólo un cuchillo y algún trozo de leña que usaba para la chimenea, cualquier cosa en realidad, lo importante era mantener ocupadas mis manos, pero me fui dando cuenta de que tenía cierta habilidad, lo que me hizo abrirme y estudiar otras áreas del conocimiento, como el arte.

-Nunca habías estudiado arte… – Afirmó Hermione al darse cuenta de las diferencias entre la educación mágica y la muggle.

-No como un muggle, no. Mis tutores particulares sólo repasaron aspectos generales del arte, períodos históricos y reglas generales a la hora de comprar antigüedades, pero nunca un acercamiento de "las manos en la masa" como los niños muggle. Nunca nada que pudiera ensuciarme las manos o estropearme la ropa.

-Nunca pintaste con los dedos? – Preguntó ella incrédula.

-Es que no conoces a mi madre? – Preguntó luciendo horrorizado, pero con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Wow… Nunca pintaste las paredes con crayones o jugaste con plastilina… Nunca hiciste horribles jarrones de greda o pintaste un retrato al óleo… - Costaba imaginárselo. Ella no era la persona más talentosa en lo artístico, pero las artes plásticas habían sido una de sus asignaturas favoritas como niña, porque le permitían relajar su estructurada personalidad, dejarse ir y simplemente crear, sin pensar en competir.

-Nunca – Afirmó él, divertido de sólo pensar en la inclusión de esas actividades en su elitista currículo.

-Bueno, y entonces? – Preguntó ella ansiosa de ver lo que Draco creaba.

-Y entonces fui aprendiendo - Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en la orilla del escritorio - No fue nada premeditado, pero de a poco comencé a trabajar en escalas más grandes y a usar herramienta más especializadas. No pensé en deshacerme de ninguna de mis obras porque nunca se me ocurrió que tuvieran un valor más allá de lo meramente recreativo, hasta que un día vi en un parque una escultura de un estilo similar a las cosas que yo venía haciendo… Era más grande, pero también más tosca y menos detallada, y pensé que si quien fuera que hizo eso podía vender su basura, bien podría yo vender la mía…

-Y pudiste? – Preguntó ella, ansiosa, pero adivinando la respuesta.

-Sí – Dijo él simplemente – Lo más difícil fue encontrar los contactos, pero una vez que logré ubicar una pieza el resto fue ridículamente simple, desde entonces he seguido esculpiendo, a pesar de que lo que más me gusta siguen siendo las pociones.

-Me vas a mostrar tu trabajo? – Preguntó ella impaciente.

-A eso subimos, no? – Preguntó él acercándose a la silla – Pero con una condición, quiero que me digas la verdad. No quiero palabras de buena crianza, quiero tu opinión honesta, vale?

-Ya hablamos de eso Draco, nada de palabras de "buena crianza", sólo la verdad – Dijo ella.

-Bien, vamos – Dijo él empujando la silla, que deslizó sus ruedas sin problemas por el brillante piso de madera rubia.

Se acercaron al primer bulto y sin más ceremonia Draco lo descubrió, revelando una enorme pieza de madera laminada. El diseño era abstracto y de líneas orgánicas, absolutamente contrario a cualquier cosa que Hermione hubiera podido esperar (Aunque a estas alturas, cualquier cosa era posible, no?).

-Y? – Preguntó Draco tratando de no sonar muy ansioso por el veredicto de a chica, pero sabiendo de antemano que de sus palabras dependería la valoración que él mismo daría a sus piezas desde ahora en adelante.

-Draco es increíble… – Susurró ella tratando de estirar la mano para tocar la perfectamente pulida superficie de la escultura – Ese nivel de detalle, las terminaciones… Y el diseño en sí! Cómo se te ocurrió una cosa como esta?

-No es algo premeditado… Como dijo Michelangelo, "Cada bloque de piedra tiene una estatua en su interior y es la tarea del escultor descubrirla". Yo trato de quitar la madera que sobra, nada más… Me entiendes? – Preguntó inseguro de haberse expresado claramente.

-Te entiendo – Dijo ella enredando sus dedos en la mano de Draco más cercana. Él apretó su mano y sin decir más siguieron el recorrido por la habitación estudiando cada pieza, hasta que no quedó más que una escultura cubierta, en el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

-Y esa? - Preguntó Hermione cuando pareció que el tour había concluido sin mostrarle la pieza faltante.

-Esa es otra cosa, un proyecto personal – Dijo él, incómodo.

-No lo son todas? – Insistió ella.

-Sí – Admitió - Pero esta es diferente…

-Está bien si no me la quieres mostrar – Dijo ella mirándolo – Ya has compartido mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado…

-No es que no quiera – Dijo él embarazado – Es que no sé qué vas a pensar…

-Ahora me la tienes que mostrar – Declaró ella – No me puedes decir eso y dejarme con la duda.

-Salgamos de esto de una vez – Suspiró él – Pero recuerda…

-Nada de "buena crianza", ya lo sé – Rodó los ojos Hermione, divertida y a la vez halagada por su inseguridad.

-Esta pieza la empecé hace unos años, y es mía, no está a la venta – Dijo él develándola de golpe.

Era una escultura radicalmente diferente a las demás. Una figura humana de escala 1:3 sobre una base de piedra, realista, completamente alejada de los bloques abstractos.

Era una chica desnuda de unos cincuenta y cinco centímetros de alto, perfectamente pulida y muy detallada, aunque se veía que aún no estaba terminada. Había algo familiar en la figura, en la postura, en la expresión… No era un parecido exacto, los pechos eran un poco más grandes y el cabello era un poco diferente, pero si era lo suficientemente acertado para declarar sin lugar a dudas…

-Soy… Soy yo! – Exclamó incrédula.

-Eres tú – Confirmó él un poco temeroso de su reacción. _"Maldita seas, siempre has sido tú"_ Agregó en su mente.

Y se preparó para lo que vendría

 **Ahí lo tienen, el regreso de esta historia.**

 **1.- Sé que me estoy saliendo del canon con estos personajes, pero les recuerdo que han pasado varios años durante los cuales ambos han madurado y cambiado, y así es como me los imagino.**

 **2.- Fotos de las esculturas en mi blog y mi Facebook, para que puedan ayudarse con la imaginería.**

 **3.- Cuento con su feedback, no dejen de darme su opinión.**

 **Abrazos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorpresa, sorpresa! Como les había prometido, voy a tratar de terminar los fics que dejé a medias. Este es uno muy especial para mí por ser el primero en este universo y por las características particulares de los personajes, opuestos aislados que se encuentran en un mundo cada vez más incierto.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: Lean el capítulo anterior.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Whispered something in your ear.  
It was a perverted thing to say.  
But I said it anyway.  
Made you smile and look away.  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby.  
As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine.  
Nothing's gonna hurt you baby.  
Nothing's gonna take you from my side.

 _Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby /_ _Cigarettes After Sex_

-Es así como me ves? – Preguntó Hermione finalmente, con la garganta apretada.

-Es así como te imaginaba – Respondió él, nervioso a la espera de un veredicto – Casi siempre usas una túnica o ropa holgada, así es que hay zonas de tu cuerpo que tuve que imaginar.

-Como mis pechos… – Murmuró ella, mortificada por no cumplir las optimistas expectativas del mago.

-En el tallado de madera es más fácil quitar que agregar material – Repuso él descendiendo a la altura de ella en la silla para susurrarle en el oído, por la espalda – Esta pieza está en proceso, y ahora que conozco tu cuerpo en detalle sé exactamente cuánto debo quitar para hacerla cercana a su modelo… - Dijo Draco, luego depositó un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y agregó - Tengo que hacerla fiel a la realidad, ya que va a ser mi compañía y el testimonio de que alguna vez estuviste aquí – Afirmó alejándose violentamente y destilando una tóxica mezcla de amargura y resignación.

Al escuchar esas palabras y el tono de desazón, el corazón de Hermione se encogió de dolor. En parte era un malestar físico generado por una profunda empatía que sintió por el sufrimiento y la soledad de Malfoy, pero de alguna forma lo que él dijo también repercutió en sus propias emociones, alcanzando ese rinconcito de su alma donde almacenaba su propio sufrimiento.

Draco estaba emocionalmente expuesto frente a ella, y probablemente no sabía cómo manejarlo.

El hombre frente a ella no sentía una infatuación momentánea o pasajera, él era diferente a los demás, él no estaba atraído por su rango en El Ministerio o la tonta fama de la que gozaba y la hacía aparecer de vez en cuando en la portada de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", ni tampoco soñaba con la mujer que ella podría llegar a ser.

No, él amaba la persona que era, y en vez de tratar de enjaularla o contenerla le demostraba con hechos su apoyo silencioso, asistiéndola como una sombra, pero sin interferir en su misión.

Una misión que por lo demás él despreciaba. A Draco le importaba un pepino que el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. No tenía nada que ganar o perder… Salvo por ella. _Maldita sea! Él es tan obstinado!_ Si Hermione volvía al campo de batalla, sabía que él estaría ahí, con o sin su permiso.

Pero por otro lado… Oh! No debería pensar en estas cosas…! Pero… Era realmente razonable retomar su vida en Londres? No era un suicidio tal como estaba la situación? Cómo sería en cambio olvidarlo todo y recomenzar de cero una vida nueva? Tal vez una vida junto a Draco?

Imaginó recomenzar su vida con otros nombres, otros trabajos, otras metas… Tal vez incluso considerar la posibilidad de una familia, algo a lo que ya mentalmente había renunciado hace tiempo…

Nunca antes lo había pensado seriamente, pero enfrentada a esa pasión constante y abnegada que él le demostraba, ella sintió que sí existían otras alternativas que nunca antes consideró… Que locura imaginarlo…!

Una idea rupturista emergió frente a sus ojos: _Tal vez no era su exclusiva responsabilidad el salvar el mundo._

 _Que otros lo intentaran y se expusieran por una vez!_

Después de todo Harry es el elegido, no? El único que puede vencer a Voldemort?

 _Todos los demás somos peones en el juego, retrasando lo inevitable._

Y hablando de recomenzar… Siguió con el ejercicio de visualización. Cómo sería criar niños "mestizos" en un mundo que los rechaza abiertamente? Si seguían en Europa, Hogwarts probablemente no los aceptaría como alumnos, sus opciones laborales estarían limitadas al prejuicio de la identidad de sus padres, e incluso sus amistades… Demonios! Qué amistades?

Mierda!

Draco era odiado por todos, eso era un hecho... Un traidor a ambas partes, el asesino de Dumbledore a ojos de la comunidad mágica; y un fracasado indigno de su familia para los seguidores de Voldemort.

Quedarse con él significaría un mundo cuesta arriba. Todo sería difícil, ella se convertiría en una paria a su lado.

Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron la entenderían.

Le darían la espalda…

Pensarían que la maldijeron con algún encantamiento oscuro, tal vez el mismísimo "Imperio"…

 _Maldita sea!_ Los escasos segundos que se permitió el considerar quedarse con Malfoy, le demostraron lo dura que sería la vida con él.

Pero luego los segundos posteriores, aquellos en los que pensó cómo sería abandonarlo, en no volver a verlo nunca más… Fueron físicamente dolorosos.

-Granger! Granger, qué te pasa? Te duele algo? – Preguntó él sacudiendo a Hermione por los hombros.

-Mmmh? – Parpadeó ella, despistada, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se había sumergido profundamente en sus reflexiones y se había perdido en sí misma, y ahora que regresaba lo veía todo borroso… Su rostro estaba húmedo… Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas… Estaba llorando sin darse ni cuenta de cuándo comenzó.

-Estás bien? – Repitió él arrodillándose frente a ella para verla a los ojos.

-No fue nada… – Respondió ella tragando compulsivamente para pasar el nudo de su garganta. Una vez que se serenó señaló para que él apoyara la cabeza en su regazo, que es donde descansaban sus manos – Ven… Siéntate a mis pies, déjame tocarte.

Draco la miró dubitativo pero obedeció, sentándose en el suelo, dándole la espalda, y apoyando su mejilla en los muslos desnudos de la chica.

De inmediato Hermione enredó sus dedos entre las finas hebras del cabello de Draco, y comenzó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo en patrones rítmicos y sensuales. Él poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

Draco suspiró satisfecho y abrazó las rodillas de la chica.

-Granger… Qué te pasó? Por qué estabas llorando? – Preguntó él después de unos minutos en silencio, sin girarse.

-No es nada – Dijo ella automáticamente.

-Granger… – Gruñó él y tiró del dedo pequeño de su pierna derecha.

-Aaaah! – Chilló ella – Cosquillas no, me rindo, me rindo! – Exclamó tratando inútilmente de escapar. Sus piernas aún no le respondían, por lo que no había lucha posible.

-No voy a dejar de torturarte hasta que confieses – Dijo él girándose hasta quedar de frente a la entrepierna de la chica, cubierta parcialmente por su camiseta – Y soy paciente, no olvides que soy un Slytherin.

-No es… - Repitió ella, y sintió los dedos de él rozar la planta de su pie izquierdo.

-…Tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo – Dijo él entrecerrando los ojos – Y una vista excelente de tus bragas de lunares – Agregó.

-Yo… - Frunció el ceño y se detuvo. Cuánto revelar? Qué pensaría de ella? Sólo habían compartido un par de besos y ya soñaba con fugarse con él… Pensaría que estaba loca? Desesperada? – Yo… Estaba pensando en el momento en el que deba partir… - Dijo finalmente, rendida a lo inevitable, a ser honesta, porque no sabía ser de otro modo.

-Tan apurada estás por deshacerte de mí? – Preguntó él furioso, dolido y sorprendido, como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico.

-L… Lo contrario – Dijo ella muy despacio, bajando la mirada – Estaba pensando en lo duro que será partir, porque estaba imaginando cómo sería quedarme a tu lado, estar contigo de verdad…

-Y…? – La animó él, tratando de controlar su expresión facial para simular una de indiferencia.

-Me imagino que comencé a llorar al pensar… Olvídalo, es una tontería… - Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Mierda Granger! Qué es lo que te hizo llorar? – Exclamó él, impaciente.

-Ya te lo dije! Pensar en dejarte! – Respondió ella exasperada – Me permití por un instante imaginar una vida distinta, lejos, donde nadie sepa de nosotros, donde pudiéramos ser una pareja más – Sollozó derrotada, y Draco se acercó y tiernamente acunó su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos – Fueron sólo un par de segundos… - Balbuceó ella – Pero lo vi claro en mi mente como si fuera un recuerdo real… Supongo que subconscientemente es algo que siempre he deseado…

-Qué imaginaste? – Preguntó él cerrando los ojos, tal vez para no revelar el dolor que lo desgarraba por dentro. Sería posible? Tenerla para sí? Para siempre? No, no se atrevió a soñar.

-No te vas a reír de mí? – Musitó Hermione. El antiguo Malfoy habría disfrutado de un momento de vulnerabilidad como el que estaba presenciando.

-Nunca de ti – Afirmó él seriamente – Sólo contigo.

-Yo imaginé… Que tú y yo nos largábamos – Comenzó - Renunciábamos a todos los conflictos que no nos pertenecen y nos íbamos lejos, sin mirar atrás. A un lugar donde no importe tu familia o mi genética, donde no haya guerra, donde no debamos temer por nuestras vidas… Fue solo un momento de debilidad, olvídalo… - Dijo profundamente ruborizada.

-Qué más? – Preguntó él muy grave, descansando nuevamente su mejilla en las rodillas de Hermione.

-Tendríamos… Tendríamos una pequeña familia… - Murmuró ella acercando su mano al rostro del mago, que nuevamente cerró los ojos al sentir su toque.

-Continúa – Rogó él – Con detalles…

-Este… Tendríamos un chico y una chica, él sería mayor, tu heredero y sucesor, para que no reclames que no respetamos las tradiciones… Me lo imagino de unos doce años y con mi cabello castaño y desordenado y tus ojos grises… Y siempre tendría un libro en sus manos y … - Hermione suspiró satisfecha – Y la chica… Dios! Sería tan hermosa, Draco… Parecería una pequeña Veela! En mi sueño tendría como tres años y sería igual a ti, con tu cabello casi plateado y esa piel que parece de porcelana, y tu sonrisa malvada, que revela que siempre estás planeando algo… La imagino cubierta de barro y a ti también… Supongo que habrán estado jugando como Muggles, o tal vez ella se cayó y tú la recogiste, no lo sé, pero los dos se ríen de algo… Tal vez de mí y del regaño que los espera por parecer un par de cerditos… - Sonrió tristemente.

-Cómo se llamarán? – Preguntó él con la voz ronca y una expresión indescifrable.

-Ugh? – Preguntó ella, ausente.

-Nuestros hijos, cómo se llamarían? – Insistió.

-No lo sé, no llegué a imaginar tantos detalles en tan poco tiempo, pero si tengo que adivinar… - Trató de pensar rápido - Ella estoy casi segura de que se llamará Diantha… - Dijo tomando confianza al ver que él no se burlaba de sus historias – Estoy improvisando, nunca se mencionó en mi fantasía, como te dije fueron segundos, casi una postal, pero ese nombre siempre me ha gustado…

-Qué significa?

-Es un nombre griego, significa "Flor divina".

-Griego… - Repitió él.

-Mi familia materna es de Grecia – Aclaró Hermione.

-Y el chico…? Mi… Mi hijo – Preguntó en un murmullo casi inentendible.

-Creo… Creo que Liander – Hermione sonrió para sí – Es un buen nombre… Fuerte y masculino.

-Liander… Liander… – Repitió como saboreándolo - Qué significa? – Preguntó él.

-Significa "Fuerte como un león". Muy Griffindor de mi parte… Te debo haber ganado una apuesta para que me permitieras hacer una cosa semejante – Se rió ella.

-Éramos felices? – Preguntó él, atento como si cada palabra de ella fuera la predicción de un oráculo.

-En mi sueño sí – Dijo ella delineando los labios de él con la yema de los dedos – Vivíamos alejados, en un lugar parecido a éste, y el mundo exterior no importaba… Fue un sueño muy egoísta… - Admitió.

-Es egoísta querer ser feliz? – Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo es cuando se tienen obligaciones tan importantes como las mías o al parecer, las tuyas – Dijo ella.

-No es tu misión salvar el mundo Granger, el Señor Oscuro va a ganar, de eso no hay duda, y cuando así sea, van a cazar a los últimos disidentes como ratas y los van a usar de ejemplo para ahogar cualquier iniciativa de revolución… Eventualmente te van a atrapar a ti y yo voy a morir tratando de liberarte, te parece ese un buen plan? – Preguntó.

-No, no lo es, pero… La Orden… - Balbuceó ella.

-Por favor, entiende de una vez que La Orden ya no existe! – Exclamó él, exasperado – Nos van a matar por nada Granger, vas a entregar tu vida a una causa perdida, y de paso vas a condenar la mía.

-Nadie te obliga a seguirme – Dijo ella, molesta.

-Pero te amo, maldita sea! – Le gritó él poniéndose de pie – Qué alternativa tengo sino seguirte adonde vayas? Si al menos valiera la pena lo entendería, pero lo que pretendes es un suicidio en pos de una ideología, no un cambio real… En este conflicto tú no vas a hacer la diferencia! Si regresas a Londres te van a atrapar en tu departamento, o en el mismísimo Ministerio. A los Mortífagos ya no les preocupa llamar la atención, la sutileza es cosa del pasado…

-Pero… La Profecía… - Murmuró ella.

-Qué profecía? La de San Potter? "Cara Cortada"? La que dice que él va a acabar con el mago más poderoso que ha existido? Ni siquiera es bueno en un duelo con alguien de su edad! Además, si de verdad es su destino salvarnos, dónde demonios está? Qué ha hecho nuestro salvador durante todos estos años de guerra? Huir, eso es lo que hace. Esconderse para salvar su miserable pellejo. Nunca ha peleado, nunca ha arriesgado nada propio, y mientras tanto, deja que su supuesta mejor amiga se exponga al peligro, cumpliendo con un trabajo que la expone día tras día, amarrada al peligro constante de ser la guardiana de los secretos de La Orden, lo que es una condena a muerte en sí misma…!

-No es así! – Exclamó Hermione con menos intensidad – Él si ha hecho sacrificios, y perdió a sus padres, y a Sirius, y a Dumbledore…!

-Él no tuvo nada que ver con esas muertes – Dijo Draco encogiéndose visiblemente ante la mención del director – No se relacionan con sus propias acciones.

-Pero Sirius… En el Departamento de Misterios… Él siente que es su culpa… - Insistió Hermione, con aún menos entusiasmo. Sería desleal no defender a sus amigos, pero en honor a la verdad, lo que Draco decía no era nada que ella misma no hubiera pensado antes, llena de culpa.

-Black fue una carnada, nada más. Es lo que el Señor Obscuro hace, te manipula, se mete en tu mente, juega con tus emociones, e identifica tus puntos débiles, hasta que llega un punto en el que no sabes reconocer qué es real… Es imposible negarse… Le basta con sembrar una idea… Tú, por ejemplo – Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Yo qué?

-Tú eres la mejor carnada del mundo Granger, eres una de las pocas personas que sacarían a Potter y a los que queden vivos, del agujero donde se esconden, y con tu necia lealtad ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo egoísta que fue él al dejarte atrás para enfrentarte a todo sola…

-Te equivocas, yo no soy realmente tan importante, si lo fuera ya me habrían tratado de abducir, pero nadie ha intentado nada… - Dijo ella a la defensiva.

-…Que tú sepas – Terminó él la frase – Yo he sido tu escudo por años y lo seguiré siendo, pero por favor, de una vez comprende la gravedad de la situación: La Orden no existe, El Ministerio está infiltrado por cientos de espías, y San Potter no da señales de vida. Si regresas a Londres sería lo mismo que entregarte, es eso lo que quieres? Que nos entreguemos juntos?

-No! Tú no! – Dijo ella de inmediato – Tú no tienes nada qué ver...

-Tienes que saber que si alguien te toca un solo pelo yo voy a intervenir, y ya sabemos cómo va a acabar aquello… - Dijo él cerrando el asunto.

-No… - Suspiró ella, agotada. Demasiado agotada para discutir – No Draco, tú no…

-Vamos Granger, ya es suficiente por hoy – Dijo él fríamente al verla casi cabeceando de sueño, y se incorporó levantándola en sus brazos – Hora de acostarse.

Ella no respondió, pero se aferró a él con sus manos.

Draco bajó la escalera y depositó a la chica en la cama con todo cuidado.

Ella lo miró lánguidamente, pero hacer sin decir nada.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó él al fin, más incómodo con su silencio que con sus gritos airados.

-Bien – Asintió ella – Draco dime… Estás enojado conmigo?

-No – Suspiró él, aliviado de escucharla – No realmente… No me puedo enojar contigo por ser tu misma, verdad?… Cabezota e impulsiva.

-Draco… Tú… Me abrazarías hasta que me duerma? – Preguntó ella agrandando los ojos inocentemente y batiendo sus largas pestañas.

Él no contestó, pero sin vacilar se quitó los pantalones y calcetines, quedando sólo en camiseta y bóxer.

-Quieres que te gire? – Preguntó.

-Sí, por favor – Respondió ella, que descansaba sobre su espalda.

-De espaldas o de frente a mí? – Preguntó con sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-De frente – Indicó ella –Mi cabeza en tu hombro y mi mano sobre tu corazón…

-Así? – Preguntó él siguiendo las instrucciones.

-Ajá, y mi pierna sobre tu pierna – Agregó ella.

-Eres un monstruito bastante demandante, no? – Sonrió él, respirando su esencia sin disimulo.

A pesar de lo precario de las circunstancias, Malfoy por un momento se permitió ser feliz. Con ella en sus brazos se sentía sereno y completo, y se esforzó en no pensar en el mundo exterior o en la inminente separación.

-Lo soy – Admitió ella haciendo un pequeño gesto de encoger los hombros que se sintió como toda una hazaña – Mmmmh… Hueles taaan bien… – Agregó inhalando profundamente la clavícula del mago.

Pasaron unos instantes de dulce silencio, abrazados, aprendiendo la temperatura, el tacto, el aroma y hasta el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del otro. Comenzaron inconscientemente a respirar al unísono, y Draco eventualmente cubrió la mano de ella que descansaba en su pecho y sin poder contenerse más, descendió su rostro para besar a Hermione en los labios.

Ella respondió de inmediato emitiendo un suave gemido de satisfacción y simplemente se dejó llevar... Este fue un beso distinto a los demás, fue lánguido y dulce, se tomaron su tiempo en conocer sus geografías, y de alguna forma lo impregnaron de sentimientos, aquellos que aún les quedaban por comprender.

Cuando el beso al fin se terminó, él lúdicamente frotó con su nariz la punta de la nariz de su bruja, haciéndola sonreír.

-Hermione… Háblame… Cuéntame más de lo que imaginaste…- Pidió, sonando casi avergonzado por su solicitud.

-Ya te lo dije, fueron sólo segundos – Dijo ella hablando muy bajito – Tan solo… Recordé de pronto que en pocos días debería irme, y me di cuenta de lo dolorosa que era esa alternativa… Me pregunté entonces qué pasaría si cuando recupere el movimiento de mis extremidades en vez de volver a mi casa y a mi trabajo, simplemente te raptara y desapareciéramos tú y yo…

-Dónde iríamos? – Preguntó él sonriendo cuando ella dijo "te raptara", acercándola aún más a sí con sus brazos.

-Primero que nada, a mi banco Muggle – Dijo ella – Tengo una caja de seguridad con todo mi dinero muggle y mis ahorros en galeones… No es demasiado, pero serviría para empezar…

-Yo también tengo dinero – Dijo él – La herencia de mi madre…

-Pensé que estaba en Gringotts? – Preguntó ella – No podemos ir allá.

-No, hace un tiempo decidí que era demasiado riesgoso el hacer retiros periódicos, así es que hice una última visita y lo saqué todo. Era demasiado imprudente aparecerme de forma habitual para hacer retiros menores.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos dinero – Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros, sin parecer impresionada por la liquidez financiera – Luego escogeríamos un destino lejano, tal vez algún país de Sudamérica no suscrito a tratados internacionales con el Ministerio de Magia Británico, de ese modo sería más difícil seguirnos la pista… Aunque pensándolo mejor, en esa zona tú llamarías demasiado la atención, tu colorido es único… - Lo estudió un segundo - Pero quizás podríamos ir a Canadá, ellos son bastante neutrales en todo sentido, su población mágica es reducida y físicamente te puedes integrar mejor…

-Me gusta la miel de maple y la nieve - Dijo él ausentemente, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los risos de la chica.

-Perfecto, entonces podemos ir a la región de Nunavut, ahí no vive casi nadie, a menos que quisieras vivir en una ciudad de verdad y pasar por Muggle?

-No! – Exclamó él – No tengo problemas en actuar como Muggle parte del tiempo, pero tener que vivir a la defensiva todo el tiempo por miedo a cometer un error… No…

-Te gustaría una cabaña como esta? – Preguntó ella dibujando con su dedo corazones en su pecho.

-Más grande – Dijo él, cerrando los ojos – Al menos tres dormitorios.

-Diantha y Liander? – Preguntó ella.

Él asintió y apoyó su mentón en la coronilla de ella.

-Dime más – Pidió.

-Viviríamos juntos, cortando de raíz todos los lazos con la comunidad mágica… Nadie sabría si estamos vivos o muertos, y al final con el tiempo a nadie le importaría – Dijo ella – Aprenderíamos a convivir entre nosotros y aunque probablemente nos odiaríamos la mayor parte del tiempo…

Él trató de decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió

-…Lo sé, lo sé, pero es la forma en que funcionarían las cosas, Malfoy, admítelo, ambos somos testarudos y tenemos personalidades dominantes… Pelearíamos como perros y gatos, pero siempre nos reconciliaríamos, y a la larga superaríamos las dificultades…

-Porque me amarías? – Preguntó él tímidamente.

-Porque te amaría – Repitió ella bostezando.

Draco besó su frente largamente, y algo terrorífico comenzó a crecer en su interior. Algo que seguro lo destruiría… Algo muy parecido a la esperanza.

-Y yo te amaría a ti – Dijo él instantes después, en voz baja – Quiero tener todo eso Granger… Por favor… No me quites mi futuro…

Pero ella no lo escuchó… Su bruja ya se había dormido.

La fantasía de Hermione era curiosamente lo más real que tenía en su vida como fantasma, y se aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes.

"Liander" – Pensó – "Mi primogénito"… Si de verdad se parecía a su madre, el chico sería puro intelecto e integridad. Sin importar cómo fuera sería su orgullo, y le demostraría afecto aunque le costara por no ser la manera de relacionarse de las antiguas familias.

Y nunca, nunca lo azotaría, por medios mágicos o Muggle.

No es que Hermione lo fuera a permitir.

Y por otro lado estaba la pequeña Diantha… Una niña… Suya… Una niña, que lo amaría de manera incondicional… Como nadie lo hizo nunca…

Eso, eso es exactamente lo que quería, admitió para sí.

Qué no haría Draco Malfoy por su familia? Matar, torturar o engañar, todo valía, nada importaba.

Sólo Hermione y la implícita promesa de algo mejor.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó en su mente una risa infantil.

Ahí estaba ella, esperándolo…

El pequeño y adorable diablillo rubio rió, jugó y danzó en su mente sin descanso por un largo rato…

No la quería perder…

Hasta que finalmente no resistió más y cayó dormido.

 **Ahí tienen, cuéntenme qué es lo que opinan.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **A/N: No, nadie tiene el poder de ver el futuro, los relatos de Hermione son sólo historias, ideas, posibilidades de lo que podría ser, y Draco se aferra a ellas como ciertas porque son mucho más dulces que la realidad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya ven, estoy inspirada…** **Este cap. creo que les va a gustar, al menos a mí me pareció dulce.**

 **Escuchen la letra de esta canción, que refleja muy bien el espíritu de la relación entre Draco y Hermione.**

 **Un abrazo grande, comenten, que eso ayuda mucho a un escritor para saber en qué dirección va, y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
True love, true love

 _True Love / P!nk_

Hermione comenzó a despertar lentamente, y como se estaba haciendo costumbre, hizo un rápido inventario de su cuerpo.

Podía mover los dedos de sus manos y las muñecas.

Podía flexionar los codos.

Trató de mover los dedos de los pies y lo logró sin esfuerzo.

Sus tobillos se sentían un poco débiles, pero podía rotarlos.

Flexionó una rodilla y lo logró, pero sus movimientos eran imprecisos y sus músculos se agotaban rápidamente.

Dentro de todo, era lo mejor que se había sentido en días.

Pero había algo más…

Una nueva y plácida sensación.

Un nuevo aroma que la envolvía.

El calor de otro cuerpo junto a ella.

Un par de brazos que rodeaban su cintura por debajo de su camiseta, en contacto directo con la piel.

Ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy en toda su gloria, dormido y aferrado a ella como un náufrago a un trozo de madera.

Cuánto habían dormido?

Qué día era?

Había mucho que hacer, que decir, que preguntar, que planear… Pero ella lo único que realmente quería era aprovechar la oportunidad para meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Malfoy y confirmar si su piel era tan suave y sus músculos tan firmes como lo había imaginado.

Sigilosamente, movió su brazo tratando de contener los espasmos musculares y el leve temblor que la afectaban, de modo de no hacer movimientos bruscos hasta que llegó al borde de la camiseta, y dedo a dedo metió la mano bajo el algodón.

Apenas lo alcanzó a rozar en el costado cuando un sonido junto a su oreja la sobresaltó.

-Se te perdió algo? – Preguntó una voz burlona, ronca de sueño. Podía escuchar su sonrisa satisfecha.

-Mierda! – Exclamó ella sacando la mano de inmediato, muerta de vergüenza.

Al quitar la mano su antebrazo rozó sin querer la erección matinal del mago, apenas contenida por sus bóxer.

Él siseó cerrando los ojos y proyectando instintivamente la pelvis hacia la fuente del estímulo, y ella se paralizó como un conejo encandilado.

Esto no era correcto… Y no era lo que esperaba, si es que esperaba algo.

Draco… Estaba tan duro… Emitía tanto calor… Y lo que fuera que cubría su ropa interior se había sentido enorme.

No es que hubiera tenido tiempo de evaluar a conciencia lo que tocó, pero eso no evitó que todo tipo de imágenes sucias inundaran su activa imaginación.

-Te aprovechabas de mí mientras estaba inconsciente? – Preguntó él mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de la bruja, que sólo reaccionó estirando su cuello, ofreciendo más piel que besar -Y si es así, puedo yo aprovecharme de ti hasta quedar a mano? – Agregó.

-Lo siento… – Dijo ella girándose y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, ya que no tenía dónde más escapar – Lo siento, no quise hacerlo…! No realmente…

-O quizás no te pudiste contener? – Insistió él absolutamente fanfarrón, sonando como el Malfoy de antaño, lo que en lugar de fastidiarla por alguna razón le produjo ternura por su familiaridad.

-Quería… Solamente quería tocar tu piel – Confesó ella – Quería tocarte como me estabas tocando tú a mí mientras dormíamos.

-Entonces tienes mi autorización: Con toda confianza, tócame – Dijo él en un tono más obscuro y sensual. Maldito sea!

Pensó en recular, en cambiar el tema o en huir al baño, pero apretando los dientes reunió valor como una auténtica Gryffindor, y habló con tono seguro.

-Ayúdame – Dijo ella después de una pausa en la que ponderó nuevamente en lo que se estaba metiendo. Por supuesto, al final ignoró las sirenas de alerta – Ayúdame a dirigir mi mano para tocarte, aún no he afinado mi motricidad.

Draco pausó sus movimientos por un instante, como sorprendido, y luego delicadamente entrelazó sus dedos a los de Hermione, quedando la palma de su mano contra el dorso de la de la chica, y lentamente la guió desde su propio vientre hasta su estómago, rozando a contrapelo el vello que crecía en una línea central que apuntaba desde su pecho hasta el interior de sus shorts.

Oh…! Mierda! Malfoy era distinto a cualquier hombre que hubiera tocado previamente… La diferencia era difícil de definir, pero tenía otra textura, otra consistencia, ese aroma que se intensificaba al haber dormido juntos, sólidos músculos en el interior y piel lisa y suave en el exterior.

Impecable simetría, nada de defectos, nada de grasa extra, la encarnación de la fuerza y poder físicos. Una maldita obra de arte ambulante… Con razón era tan engreído!

Resumiendo, Draco no era nada menos que perfección, tal como era de esperarse en un Malfoy… Lástima que su padre hubiera arruinado la piel de su espalda – Pensó ella ausentemente – Seguro habría sido una hermosa espalda.

-Granger… - Dijo él.

-Mmmh? – Respondió ella almacenando la mayor cantidad de recuerdos sensoriales de ese momento, para usar si llegaba el momento en el que ya no estuviera a su lado.

-Me manoseaste mientras estaba inconsciente y sigues sin darme los buenos días… Que chica más mal educada eres… Dame un beso! - Exigió más que pidió.

-No! – Exclamó ella.

-No? – Preguntó ofendido – Me estabas toqueteando mientras yo estaba dormido y vulnerable, y no me merezco ni un maldito beso en compensación?

-No me he lavado los dientes – Repuso ella rápidamente, cerrando los ojos y rogando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

Casi lo pudo escuchar rodando los ojos.

- _Accio varita!_ – Exclamó él sacando de mala gana la mano de dentro de la camiseta de Hermione. La varita voló desde el estante en el que la había dejado a su mano extendida – _Scourgify!_ – Dijo apuntándola a ella - _Scourgify!_ – Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo – Alguna otra objeción? – Preguntó impaciente.

-Mmmmh… No te alcanzo – Dijo ella levantando apenas el mentón, más que nada por molestar.

-Me vuelves loco Granger – Dijo girándola sin ningún cuidado sobre su espalda. Cuando estuvo sobre ella, en vez de besar su boca, levantó la enorme camiseta que la cubría destapando su estómago, y lamiendo desde el borde mismo de sus bragas hasta la base de su diafragma, dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo que procedió a soplar con aire frío.

Muchas cosas pasaron a Hermione a la vez: Su piel se erizó haciéndola lucir como un pollo desplumado, la sangre se agolpó violentamente en su sexo de forma casi dolorosa, sus pliegues se humedecieron hasta literalmente empapar sus bragas, su corazón se aceleró, arqueó la espalda buscando más, inhaló sorprendida, y exhaló en un vergonzoso gemido.

-Adoro tu piel – Dijo él sin separarse, mordisqueándola suavemente – El color es perfecto, exótico, es casi dorado, como si siempre estuvieras un poco bronceada por el sol… Te hace ver… Comestible… Te deseo Granger, no tienes idea de cuánto ni por cuánto tiempo…

-La tuya si que es perfecta – Repuso ella abrumada, con los ojos bien cerrados, concentrada en la explosión sensorial que la abrumaba – Aunque no esperaba nada menos de un fino ejemplar de raza pura como tú – Agregó risueña.

Él no respondió pero mordió su costado más fuerte de lo necesario, castigándola lúdicamente por su comentario, y haciéndola gritar.

-No más razas – Le dijo lamiendo dulcemente la mordida, para aliviar el dolor – Entre nosotros nunca más se va a mencionar eso salvo cuando queramos comprar un perro.

-Nunca más? – Preguntó ella enternecida al ver cómo se habían revertido los papeles y ahora era Draco el que se oponía terminantemente a la discriminación, mientras ella a fuerza de repetición casi comenzaba a creer en su propia inferioridad.

-Nunca más – Declaró él.

-Bien… - Dijo ella enredando sus dedos en el cabello del mago – La mayoría de los insultos me daban lo mismo, pero me dolía cuando me llamabas san…

-Nunca más! – Exclamó él, entre dolido y furioso.

-Vale, vale, lo prometo…! – Dijo ella en un tono conciliador.

-Granger… - Dijo él depositando un beso sobre su ombligo - Estás bien con lo que estamos haciendo? – Preguntó él, delineando el borde de sus bragas con la yema de sus dedos.

-No… - Jadeó ella.

Él se paralizó y su rostro volvió a convertirse en una máscara inescrutable.

-Quiero más… – Continuó Hermione, retorciéndose para encontrar fricción en algún lado.

-Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó él, trepando por el cuerpo de la bruja hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, con el sexo de él descansando en el Monte de Venus de ella.

-Quiero más… - Dijo ella deslizando sus dedos por la curva de la espalda del mago.

-Si te doy más qué me darías a cambio? – Preguntó él, girando apenas las caderas.

-No sé… Lo que quieras – Dijo ella mordiéndose la boca, al borde de la desesperación – Draco, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última vez, que ya debo haber regenerado mi himen… Y estoy tan lista para ti… Lo sientes, verdad?

Draco deslizó su mano entre ellos y rozó la sección de las bragas que cubrían el centro de su bruja. Efectivamente estaba empapada.

-No estás lista para que te haga el amor – Afirmó él, cabreado y volviendo a rotar en pequeños círculos sus caderas, rozando el área que cubría su clítoris – Para eso debes estar completamente recuperada, todo funcionando como se debe… Pero si me dejas tocarte libremente te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

Por un momento Hermione se sintió un poco rechazada al habérsele ofrecido tan descaradamente sin obtener lo que quería, pero racional como siempre, empujó esos pensamientos al fondo de un cajón y se concentró en lo que él sí le podía dar.

-Qué me harías si te diera permiso? – Preguntó, coqueta.

-Partiría por comerte la boca a besos, porque aún no me das los buenos días – Dijo él hablándole al oído – Luego te quitaría esa maldita camiseta y adoraría tus pechos como vengo queriendo hacer desde que te comenzaron a crecer, hace como 8 años atrás… Fue una tortura diaria el verte convertirte en una mujer sin poder acercarme… Nunca pensé que algún día te tendría así, completamente a mi merced – Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa – Te parece bien ese plan?

-Y después…? – Musitó ella sin responder a la pregunta.

-Improvisaré – Dijo él sumergiendo sus dedos en los risos de la chica. Agarró un puñado de cabello y dirigió el rostro de ella a encontrarse con el suyo – Salúdame como se debe, Granger…

-Buenos días, Malfoy – Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bésame – Ordenó el mago acercando su boca hasta casi tocarla.

-Bésame tú – Lo desafió ella.

-Tengo que recordarte que mientras estés en esta casa eres mía? – Preguntó él, sin saber realmente si molestarse o reírse. Las mujeres que seducía solían hacer lo que él pedía sin discutir, por lo que su bruja lo descolocaba.

-Eres tú el que quiere un beso, así es que haz el trabajo completo y ven a buscarlo – Respondió ella levantando la nariz en un gesto arrogante, sabiendo que nunca podría ganarle en una competencia de sexappeal, pero sí podía desestabilizarlo.

-Me vas a rogar Granger – Masculló él deslizando su mano por debajo de la camiseta, con dolorosa lentitud, hasta abarcar completamente uno de los pechos de la chica.

La deliciosa sensación casi tomó a Hermione desprevenida, pero al último momento realizó una jugada maestra: Dirigió su mano derecha hacia sus caderas, y moviendo un poco el tronco la ubicó entre sus cuerpos, donde procedió a agarrar la erección de Malfoy, tratando de abarcar la mayor superficie posible.

Ambos gimieron y se arquearon ante los estímulos recibidos, pero cuando Hermione siguió acariciándolo con movimientos lentos y seguros, él dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Bésame y di que te rindes – Demandó Hermione.

-Jamás! – Gruñó.

-Bésame y di que soy imbatible – Insistió ella apretando un poco su agarre.

-Mierda Granger! Me vas a hacer acabar en mis shorts como su tuviera doce años… - Dijo él con los dientes apretados.

-Ew! Espero que no! – Dijo ella arrugando la nariz – Bésame y ríndete Malfoy…!

-No – Dijo él.

-Bueno, vale, entonces declaro este desafío de voluntades como un empate – Dijo ella soltándolo y encogiendo los hombros, como resignada.

-Q… Qué? – Preguntó él, pasmado. Necesitaba eyacular! Nunca antes se había interrumpido estando tan cerca de la meta.

-Tengo hambre, qué hay de desayuno? – Preguntó ella, como si nada.

-Qué? – Insistió él, shockeado.

-Desayuno, hambre, comida – Dijo ella empujándolo para que rodara y se bajara de ella.

-No me puedes dejar así! – Exclamó él.

-Mmmmh – Ella hizo como que pensaba – El asunto es que tú crees que puedes mandarme, y te equivocas. Como ninguno de los dos va a ceder, mejor declaremos un empate y hagamos otra cosa…

Draco la observó unos instantes analizando la situación, pareció sufrir un terrible conflicto interno, y finalmente se lanzó sobre ella devorándola a besos en los labios, el rostro, el cuello y los hombros, dejándola emerger solamente para respirar, y usando sus manos para acariciar su estómago, muslos y pecho.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, lo abrazó con fuerza, y como pudo entrelazó sus piernas a las de él, respondiendo con entusiasmo a las caricias de su peor enemigo.

oooOooo

Desayunaron tarde, cuando el hambre le ganó a la euforia y las tripas les sonaron vergonzosamente a los dos.

oooOooo

Pasaron horas enredados entre las sábanas, él usando sus bóxer y ella sólo sus bragas.

Ya no había vergüenza, ambos se sentían cómodos habiéndose explorado exhaustivamente (salvo por lo que había debajo de las pocas prendas que llevaban, a insistencia de Draco que dijo que no podría resistirse a cogerla sin la barrera psicológica de la ropa interior), así es que abrazados tuvieron conversaciones eternas sobre todo y nada, interrumpidas por un ocasional beso o caricia, y deliciosas sesiones de besuqueo que los dejaban jadeantes y borrachos de endorfinas.

En un momento en el que Draco estaba recostado sobre su propio estómago, Hermione comenzó a delinear con sus dedos las cicatrices dejadas por los castigos mágicos. Eran cientos de líneas, y él se quedó muy quieto soportando estoico el escrutinio, sin decir palabra por varios minutos, hasta que sintió las tibias gotas de agua que caían sobre sus omóplatos.

-Estás llorando Granger? – Preguntó con la garganta apretada de rabia. Odiaba las cicatrices y odiaba que Hermione se culpara por ellas.

-No… Me estoy enjuagando los ojos por dentro – Respondió ella con la voz rota, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, se agachó y comenzó a cubrir de besos cada centímetro de la piel mancillada.

-No quiero que llores por mí Granger… Nunca por mí – Dijo él cerrando los ojos y a su pesar, disfrutando de las caricias.

-No lo hago – Negó ella, con la voz quebrada – Yo no gastaría mis lágrimas en un chiquillo malcriado y fanfarrón como tú – Dijo sin dejar de besarlo.

Él la amó diez veces más sólo por ese comentario.

-Te faltó un trocito – Dijo Draco de pronto.

-Mmmmh? – Se levantó ella.

-Te faltó un trocito sin besar, si vas a someterme a semejante ataque de sentimentalismo y cursilería, al menos haz el trabajo como corresponde – Dijo tratando de picarla.

-Por aquí? – Preguntó ella señalando con su dedo, sin caer en su juego.

-No, más arriba – Dijo él.

-Aquí? – Preguntó ella.

-A la derecha, antes de llegar a la columna – Dijo él.

-Tienes razón, a lo mejor si me salté este pedazo – Reconoció ella con toda calma, y lamió y besó profusamente el lugar desatendido – Puedo continuar donde me quedé?

-Adelante – Dijo él, con aire dadivoso – Pero atenta, que si vas a adorar mi cuerpo y a cubrirme de besos, demando que hagas un buen trabajo.

-Te duele? – Preguntó ella tranquila, aun ignorando las provocaciones y siguiendo con la tarea.

-No… De hecho casi no tengo sensibilidad en la zona, salvo por la piel sana que hay entre las cicatrices.

-Tiene sentido, deben haber acabado con las terminaciones nerviosas superficiales – Dijo ella – Pero sientes la presión?

-Sí – Respondió él.

-Y el calor y el frío? – Insistió.

-Sólo en la piel sana.

-Como me imaginaba, tu piel está maltratada como si hubiera sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado, que es lo que pasa con la magia negra – Dijo terminado su recorrido de besos – Listo! – Exclamó orgullosa, y besó su cuello, justo bajo la nuca – Estás sano!

-Segura que no quieres seguir aplicándote y besar mi trasero? – Preguntó rodándose para quedar de espaldas bajo su bruja – Mierda Granger! Cada vez que te miro me vuelvo a sorprender…

-De qué? – Preguntó sentándose en el estómago de Malfoy completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y muy campante.

-De que estés aquí conmigo, de que seas real, de quieras que te toque, de que quisieras discutir conmigo y escuchar mi versión de las cosas…

Ella se agachó para abrazarlo.

-Sabes qué? No hay un lugar en el mundo donde preferiría estar en este momento – Respondió la bruja, totalmente honesta.

Draco la atrajo a sí para besarla apasionada, salvajemente, mientras en su mente repetía una y otra _"Gracias, gracias, gracias…"._

Puede que eventualmente el sentido del deber de Hermione le ganara a la conveniencia o al sentido común, pero eso no significaba que él estuviera dispuesto a separarse de ella… Ya nunca podría a volver atrás, a vivir solo, a no poder hablarle de todo y nada o decirle cosas escandalosas sólo para enfurecerla… No renunciaría a poder tocarla…

Si tenía que salir a pelear con su propia familia a cambio de pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en el mundo a su lado, le pareció un trato justo.

oooOooo

-Draco… Duermes? – Susurró ella acariciando tiernamente las hebras platinadas de su cabello. La cabeza de él descansaba con su mejilla apoyada en el estómago de ella, y llevaba un buen rato en silencio.

-No – Respondió simplemente.

-Qué haces?

-Aprendo la forma de tu ombligo… Memorizo el aroma de tu piel… Sincronizo mi pulso al tuyo… Trato de fundirme en ti…

-Si lo logras vamos a ser un ser amorfo de ocho patas, como un pulpo o una araña – Dijo ella, divertida con la imagen. Su activa imaginación ya estaba visualizado a la monstruosa creatura.

-Te equivocas, Granger; si tú y yo nos fusionáramos crearíamos al ser perfecto, el más inteligente, sagaz, carismático y hermoso del mundo. Y sus poderes serían imbatibles – Dijo completamente convencido.

-A veces quisiera tener esa enorme confianza en mí misma – Dijo ella – La particular certeza de mi posición en el mundo que tienen quienes han nacido con dinero y poder…

-Me imagino que no me vas a salir ahora con propaganda marxista, verdad? – Bufó él.

-No, pero Marx no deja de tener razón en varias cosas – Respondió la bruja.

-No sé por qué me extraña, después de ver la ridícula campaña que llevaste a cabo para sublevar a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts – Se burló.

-Nada que ver! En P.E.D.D.O… - Comenzó ella a defenderse.

-Qué? – Preguntó él volteándose a verla, incrédulo.

-Así se llamaba mi agrupación, P.E.D.D.O., o Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros – Respondió Hermione, con toda calma, mientras Draco estallaba en un ataque de risa que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

-Pedo? – Jadeó él abrazando su estómago, cuando finalmente pudo hablar – Mierda, Granger, Pedo? Con razón ni los elfos te tomaban en serio!

-Es la sigla que se formaba con el nombre, y tú ya estás grandecito como para disfrutar de esa forma de humor tan vulgar… - Lo regañó - Por lo demás, no era eso lo realmente importante – Dijo ella dando una palmada a las manos de Draco, que subían por su cintura tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido al reírse de ella.

-No, lo importante era tejer esos espantosos gorros de lana – Dijo Malfoy reacomodándose y usando nuevamente el vientre de la chica como almohada, profundamente entretenido.

-No sé qué es tan gracioso, tú sabías del grupo de defensa de los derechos de los elfos – Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras él se sacudía tratando de no burlarse demasiado, lo que se hacía más y más difícil cuando ella hablaba tan seriamente de la P.E.D.D.O. – Y por lo demás el objetivo principal no eran los gorros que les tejía… El objetivo a corto plazo de la asociación era lograr para los Elfos domésticos un salario digno y condiciones laborales justas

-Mierda, Granger! – Exclamó él limpiándose un par de lágrimas que derramó de tanto reír – Me matas…! Y sí, todo lo colegio lo sabía a grandes rasgos, aunque no todos conocíamos los espantosos detalles, como el nombre… En todo caso no fue la ridícula organización, sino tu voluntad y la consecuencia entre tus creencias y tus acciones una de las primeras cosas que me hicieron reconocer que eres una mucho mejor persona de lo que yo sería jamás. Eso no significa que la idea no fuera irrisoria, pero tus intenciones eran las mejores, y te ganaste mi admiración… Aunque obviamente jamás lo habría admitido en ese entonces… - Dijo él mientras hacía que sus dedos índice y medio simularan "caminar" recorriendo el cuerpo de la bruja, con la esperanza de llegar a reconquistar las montañas de sus senos.

-Era tan idealista en ese entonces… - Suspiró ella – Idealista e ingenua. Hasta llegaba a ser tonta…

-Hey! Nada de ponerse triste! No mientras estemos en la cama casi, casi desnudos – La regañó él, muy en serio.

-Por qué no puedo estar triste cuando estamos en la cama casi, casi desnudos? – Preguntó ella sonriendo un poco, a su pesar.

-Porque seríamos extremadamente malagradecidos si dejáramos de asombrarnos de lo que somos juntos, Granger. Tú y yo en la cama somos arte vivo, tu hermosa piel dorada contra la mía tan pálida, tus risos oscuros contra mi cabello liso y rubio, mi cuerpo de líneas masculinas y el tuyo con curvas femeninas… Somos una armonía de contrastes, deberíamos estar en un museo de arte moderno, viviendo en una de esas casas de vidrio, donde los voyeristas pudieran ir y apreciar la perfección que somos los dos – Dijo acercándose para besarla. Pretendía ser un besito pequeño, pero se transformó en algo distinto, apasionado, lleno de necesidad, que los hizo realinearse buscando tocar con sus cuerpos la mayor superficie de la piel del otro.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así… - Gimió ella.

-Así cómo? – Preguntó él entre besos.

-Así… Como si de verdad creyeras lo que dices, que somos los dos seres más perfectos del planeta – Dijo ella – Me haces sentir hermosa, especial…

-Lo somos – Dijo él – Lo creo porque lo somos… Juntos… Cuando por fin te haga el amor vamos a ser poesía en movimiento, Granger, y entonces te vas a dar cuenta de que no existe nada más perfecto que tú y yo.

-Draco? – Gimió ella.

-Princesa? – Preguntó él dejando por un segundo de besar sus hombros.

-Te deseo… Más que a nadie, nunca… - Confesó.

-Cuántos años esperé para escuchar esas palabras de tus labios? – Le dijo al oído – Te gustaría que te hiciera acabar con mis manos?

-Te prefiero dentro… Por completo – Se quejó ella.

-No hasta que estés totalmente recuperada – Respondió él firmemente, mientras se arrodillaba para quitarle la última prenda que conservaba en su lugar: Las bragas.

-Qué vas a hacer? – Jadeó ella.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras – Dijo él deslizando su mano por la cara interna de las piernas de la bruja, y deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de su clítoris.

Hermione estaba tensa como las cuerdas de un violín esperando… Esperando… _La tenía que tocar!_

Su sexo latía aún más que antes, sus labios vaginales estaban hinchados, sus pezones estaban erectos, y él aún no la había tocado.

-Malfoy, me estás matando… - Gimió al fin.

-Me autorizas para tocarte por fuera y por dentro? – Preguntó.

-Sí…

Lentamente los dedos del mago se deslizaron a su clítoris, pero en lugar de frotar o acariciar, dejó sus dedos ahí, ejerciendo una mínima presión. Tan mínima que en lugar de ofrecer alivio, concentró toda su tensión sexual en un punto particular… Un punto que cosquilleaba de anticipación más intensamente que cuando usaba su varita en modo vibrador.

-Me sientes? – Preguntó él, con voz baja y seductora.

-Sí…

-Qué es lo que sientes?- Insistió.

-Que si no tengo un orgasmo pronto mi cuerpo va a estallar! – Respondió, desesperada.

-Qué sientes? – Repitió él.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para pensar en su respuesta.

-El calor de tus dedos… El contacto más leve… La… Energía que se traspasa entre nosotros…

-Concéntrate en esa energía – Dijo él, satisfecho – Siéntela fluir desde mi mano hacia tu sexo, siente cómo se derrama en tu vientre, en tus extremidades, hasta que llegue a tu cerebro… Siéntela acariciarte, siéntela lamerte, siéntela besarte… Siéntela girar como un delicioso remolino de sensaciones que baja desde mis dedos hacia ti… Girar y girar… Te gusta así Princesa? – La dirigió mientras se concentraba en el placer que le regalaba a su bruja.

-Oh… Oh… Dr… Dra… Coooo! – Exclamó ella arqueando el torso al sentir la primera oleada de un orgasmo devastador, un orgasmo que como la energía que fluía por su cuerpo, lo sintió en todas partes.

Quedó destruida por la sobrecarga sensorial, pero en cuanto los estertores comenzaron a menguar, Malfoy la penetró con dos dedos, hasta el fondo, una y otra vez.

La invasión física fue maravillosa, y otro aluvión de placer se extendió por más tiempo del que creyó posible, dejándola al final aturdida, temblorosa, sudorosa y jadeante.

Draco aún con los dedos en ella, usó el pulgar para tocar su clítoris.

-Agh! – Gimió ella – No! No más!

-Qué pasa princesa? No lo disfrutaste? – Preguntó en tono inocente.

-Maldita sea, creo que quedé ciega, nunca había acabado así, tan intensamente, con todo mi cuerpo… - Dijo ella.

-Entonces? No quieres volver a acabar? – Insistió él.

-Estoy demasiado sensible… Demasiado… Me hiciste tan sensible que la primera vez acabé sin que me estimularas…! Agh… Debe ser algún tipo de magia obscura, ningún mago decente sabe dar placer de esa manera… - Le dijo haciéndole un desprecio.

-Magia obscura? No puede ser simplemente que soy bueno en la cama? – Preguntó él, divertido.

-No… nadie es tan bueno… - Dijo ella, obstinadamente.

-Yo lo soy – Respondió, fanfarrón.

-Draco yo… - La bruja se puso seria - Nunca había tenido un orgasmo basado sólo en penetración… Siempre necesité estimulación externa, y aún así me tomaba tiempo… Llegué a pensar que yo estaba defectuosa, que era frígida o que algo en mí no funcionaba como debía… Y de pronto apareces tú y mi cuerpo responde a tu toque como si estuviera diseñado para eso… - Confesó la bruja, muerta de vergüenza.

-Bueno Granger, todo eso es por tu propia culpa – Respondió él encogiendo los hombros.

-Qué? – Preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir ese asno insensible.

-Debes reconocer que tus elecciones amorosas no han sido precisamente acertadas – Respondió – El imbécil incompetente de Wesley y el gorila monosináptico que es Krum.

-Lo de Ron lo acepto, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia y bueno, no le podía pedir demasiado, pero Viktor… Él ha estado con cientos de mujeres, las brujas lo acosan para que se acueste con ellas…!

-Exactamente, nunca ha debido esforzarse en satisfacer a una mujer, todas están agradecidas por su sola presencia… Me equivoco? – Respondió.

-No… - Admitió ella – Y qué hay de ti? Donde aprendiste tú a tocar a una mujer de esta manera?

-Es parte de la educación de todo mago pura sangre de cierto estatus social el iniciarse sexualmente en un establecimiento especializado… - Dijo él con toda calma.

-Hablas de un prostíbulo? – Preguntó escandalizada.

-No, no exactamente… Un prostíbulo es un lugar donde simplemente vas y pagas para tener sexo… Los lugares de los que te hablo son sitios refinados donde aprendes sobre técnicas amatorias, hechizos de anticoncepción, y el manejo de la energía tal como lo hice ahora contigo.

-Por qué no sabía yo de la existencia de esa energía? – Preguntó ella, picada.

-Has oído hablar del reiki? – Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Sí claro, es una forma de medicina alternativa de origen japonés. Sus practicantes creen que a través de una técnica llamada _imposición de manos_ o toque terapéutico se transfiere desde las palmas una "energía universal" llamada reiki hacia al paciente con el fin de promover la curación emocional o física – Recitó ella como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro.

-Demonios Granger! Amo ese cerebro enorme y extraño que tienes – Sonrió él.

-Bueno, qué pasa con el reiki? – Preguntó ella, impaciente.

-Que es un traspaso de energía sanadora ejecutado por muggles, verdad? – Ella asintió – Bueno, imagínate cuánto más poderosa es la energía cuando es traspasada entre magos.

-Por qué no lo aprendí en Hogwarts? – Preguntó ella.

-Porque simplemente no es parte del currículo, esa energía o chi no es necesaria para sanar enfermedades mágicas, ya que es considerada ineficiente comparada con los hechizos especializados, lo que la limita a ser en una herramienta que los magos usamos principalmente para las artes amatorias… dar y recibir placer… No es que sea tabú ni mucho menos, pero estudiarla en el colegio sería como si realizaran clases prácticas acerca de cómo usar un vibrador o bolas chinas para complacer a tu pareja…

-Entonces yo… tengo ese chi…? - Preguntó ella, insegura.

-El chi es una fuerza vital presente en todos los seres vivos, y potenciada con la magia de una bruja poderosa como tú, ciertamente se hace notar – Respondió él – Tu chi debe ser increíble.

-Eso quiere decir… Que yo podría aprender a darte placer? – Preguntó ella tímidamente, sentada entre las sábanas arrugadas, totalmente expuesta, e ignorando este hecho.

-Quieres complacerme a mí? – Preguntó él, extrañado. Nunca más después de su entrenamiento como adolescente, había estado con una bruja con la que le interesara explorar sutilezas amatorias como el chi y la intimidad del intercambio de la fuerza vital. Para él bastaba con una cogida o dos, que nunca se convertían en algo más serio.

-Draco… Yo quiero que me sientas como te sentí yo a ti… Quiero aprender a hacerte acabar tan fuerte que tu orgasmo lo sientas hasta en la yema de los dedos… - Se mordió la boca, nerviosa - Enséñame a amarte… Con mi cuerpo, con mi alma y con mi energía vital.

-Por qué? – Es todo lo que pudo decir él.

-Quiero hacerte feliz – Dijo ella sonriendo y mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas – Si de verdad me amas quiero que tengas todo lo que te puedo dar.

 **Ahí lo tienen, espero muuuuchos comentarios porque tenemos mucho qué discutir.**

 **Abrazo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo en las distintas plataformas.**

 **Aquí es donde la historia comienza a cambiar, espero que les guste este cap. y me regalen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Se les quiere.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

 _Let her go /Passenger_

"… _Si de verdad me amas quiero que tengas todo lo que te puedo dar…"_

Una frase poderosa… Era eso una declaración de amor?

Hasta qué punto Granger correspondía sus sentimientos?

O eran sólo sus instintos de búsqueda de la igualdad y la justicia los que la impulsaban a querer satisfacerlo?

Granger era cualquier cosa menos egoísta, y le debía ser molesto casi a niveles físicos el recibir sin dar nada a cambio.

Pero él no quería caricias forzadas.

Después de todo el tiempo que había amado a la bruja sin esperar nunca ni acercarse a ella, sus fantasías nunca implicaron deudas de gratitud de ningún tipo. Por su personalidad dominante, a él le gustaba estar en control, ser el que seducía, el que decidía cómo y cuándo, el que dispensaba los orgasmos como un rey dadivoso…

Pero con Granger era distinto. Había estado a punto de rogarle en más de una ocasión, y cada vez se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no hacerlo… Porque la verdad es que había llegado al punto en el que realmente no le importaba rogar, y era sólo un dejo de obstinación el que lo mantenía llevándole la contra a la chica.

Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, desde sus largas y esbeltas piernas, pasando por la curva de sus caderas, al que resultó ser uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo el mundo: Su estómago; el delicado contorno de su cintura hacia sus costillas; sus pechos, los que pasó literalmente cientos de horas imaginando para finalmente darse cuenta de que la realidad supera a la ficción; su clavícula perfectamente definida, sus hombros redondeados, la elegante columna de su cuello, los delicados lóbulos de sus orejas y al fin su rostro…

Racionalmente él sabía que si bien ella era joven y atractiva, de ninguna manera era la bruja más hermosa que hubiera visto, sin embargo para él no había otro canon de belleza admisible, ya que lo más hermoso de Hermione no se veía en una fotografía, sino que se apreciaba cuando se estaba frente a ella y la veía reflejar transparentemente su mundo interior en sus facciones: Cuando la veía entrecerrar los ojos como si revisara los interminables archivos de información almacenada en su cerebro, cuando fruncía su pecosa nariz ante algo que no le calzaba, o cuando su mirada se iluminaba cuando demostraba que tenía la razón (lo que ocurría bastante frecuentemente).

Y todo esto estaba coronado por una larga y desordenada melena de bucles castaños que se derramaban por sus hombros y espalda…

Ella era hermosa, sí, pero no era su hermosura lo que lo encadenaba… Draco le pertenecía porque ella era mucho más que un cuerpo que usar o incluso una mente que desafiar. Ella era una persona pura y decente.

Una persona decente.

La única persona decente.

-Qué pasó? Te quedaste pegado… - Dijo ella – Quieres o no quieres enseñarme?

-Te voy a enseñar todo lo que quieras – Respondió él – Y cuando compartamos nuestros chi´s vamos a aprender a reconocernos… A presentirnos, de algún modo.

-Cómo es eso? – Preguntó ella entusiasmada de aprender algo nuevo.

-No lo he experimentado en persona, pero dicen que las parejas que practican este tipo de intercambios de energía vital de forma regular, aprenden a "sentirse" de una forma no tradicional… Como por ejemplo, si yo saliera al bosque, al regresar sabría si tú estás en casa antes de entrar, porque algo en mí reconocería tu presencia antes que cualquiera de mis demás sentidos – Dijo él acariciando con movimientos circulares el empeine de uno de los pies de la bruja.

-Cuál es el rango de alcance? – Preguntó entusiasmada.

-No lo sé, ya te dije, nunca lo he hecho, además esta no es una ciencia exacta, la magia casi nunca lo es, depende del poder del mago o bruja - Rodó los ojos – Siempre es así, salvo por las pociones, que requieren principalmente pericia y precisión.… -

-Podemos hacer el intercambio y entonces hacer pruebas de rango! – Exclamó ella – Y además podemos cuantificar si existe alguna diferencia entre nuestras capacidades…!

Él la miró unos segundos. Así la quería recordar siempre… Desnuda, entusiasmada, feliz.

-Bésame Granger – Dijo con voz ronca.

-Pero…

-Bésame princesa – Repitió casi amenazante.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero se arrodilló junto a él y se agachó para besarlo, apoyando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza. En un rápido movimiento, él los rodó para quedar encima, y con una mano inmovilizó ambos brazos de Hermione sobre su cabeza.

-Draco! Bruto! – Exclamó ella – Si te iba a besar!

-Lo sé – Respondió él – Pero no lo suficientemente rápido – La besó profundamente – Ahora concéntrate en enfocar tu energía vital en la punta de tu lengua…

-Mi energía vital? – Preguntó ella.

-Dónde sientes tu magia cuando estás por realizar un hechizo poderoso? – Preguntó – Cuando debes canalizar tu poder?

-En el pecho… Como si se alojara entre mis pulmones… - Respondió enseguida.

-Bien… Quiero que busques esa magia, que la identifiques y la separes de tu pecho para que fluya por tus venas… Se va a sentir como un cosquilleo mientras avanza… Quiero que una vez que haya recorrido tu cuerpo lo concentres en la punta de tu lengua y lo dejes ahí.

-Y después…? – Preguntó. Si él había posado sus manos en su clítoris, querría que ella posara su lengua en su pene? Estaba dispuesta a hacer eso? La verdad es que sí, el problema no era si lo haría, era que no estaba muy segura de su destreza en el sexo oral, y a ella no le gustaba hacer cosas en las que no se destacaría…

Lo había hecho, claro, primero para Ron, que duró sólo un par de lamidas antes de eyacular, y más tarde con Viktor...

Ya para entonces había leído sobre la materia y tenía clara la mecánica del asunto. El problema más bien es que no disfrutaba hacerlo, y no comprendía las versiones romantizadas de aquel acto. Era incómodo, tenía que aguantarse las arcadas, y el semen no le sabía para nada a "néctar de los dioses".

Lo hacía como muchas otras cosas en su vida, porque es lo que se esperaba de ella y su alma era generosa, pero que no le vinieran a decir que era divertido…

-Vas a usar tu boca, y en especial tu lengua, como si fuera una brocha, con la que vas a pintar sobre mi cuerpo… - Explicó él en tono neutro, pero los ojos obscuros y la voz teñida de deseo.

-Pintar…? – Repitió ella, pensando en la situación.

-Es algo distinto a lo que te hice yo… Yo concentré mi energía en un solo punto de tu cuerpo e irradié desde ahí a todo tu ser. Lo que quiero que hagas tú es concentrar la energía en un punto de tu cuerpo y rozarme con ella. Va a concentrarse en ti, no en mí… Entiendes? – Explicó.

-Cuál es la diferencia? – Preguntó, curiosa.

-Lo que hice yo es una sensación más intensa, pero estática. Lo que vas a hacer tú te da la libertad de elegir qué acariciar, y puedes estimular una zona sin que todo mi cuerpo sienta lo mismo…

-Por qué mi boca y no mis manos, como hiciste tú? – Preguntó.

-Porque quiero sentir tu boca en mi – Respondió él encogiendo los hombros.

Eso era lo bueno y malo de Malfoy, no se preocupaba por el protocolo. Si pensaba algo, lo decía.

-Está bien – Cerró los ojos y suspiró – Quítate los bóxer.

-Perdón? – Dijo él, medio atorado.

-Yo estoy desnuda y no me siento cómoda si soy la única. Además tus shorts interferirían en la dinámica "piel con piel" – Explicó.

Draco no opinó, y con gestos lentos y deliberados se quitó los boxers y quedó completamente desnudo.

Hermione debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a la entrepierna del mago fijamente, pero sí le dio una miradita de reojo e hizo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Ok, es cierto que anteriormente había visto sólo 2 penes en persona y tal vez tocado uno o dos más por encima de la ropa en alguna cita, por lo que no es que fuera precisamente una experta, pero podía decir con propiedad que Malfoy era malditamente bello, de la cabeza a los pies.

Hermione siempre pensó que los penes eran apéndices externos simplemente feos y muy poco aerodinámicos, por lo que estaba feliz de no tener uno propio, pero esa convicción cambió al ver al mago recostado junto a ella.

Acostado como sin una preocupación en el mundo, la miraba esperando su veredicto, uno que ella simplemente no conocía… Qué decir que no sonara estúpido? "Bonita frutera" "No sabía que los magos se circuncidaran" "Sabías que tienes un lindo paquete?"

Por dios!

Agachó el rostro para esconder su expresión con su cabello, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Draco.

-Malfoy… - Dijo en voz muy baja.

-Granger… - Dijo él, claramente tenso.

-Hay algo que no te guste que te hagan? Algún lugar que no quieras que toque? – Preguntó temiendo que como muchas personas que han sido torturadas, hubiera sitios prohibidos.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras princesa… - Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-Seguro…? – Insistió levantando la mirada.

-Tú ya tocaste el único lugar intocable – Respondió él con una media sonrisa un poco incómoda.

-Tu espalda? – Preguntó ella.

-Mi espalda… - Asintió.

Hermione no se pudo contener, y se agachó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y lo besó dulcemente.

-Gracias…

-Por qué? - Preguntó más conmovido por la inusitada ternura que la sensualidad de la situación, con ella desnuda sobre él.

-Una vez que decidiste abrirte lo hiciste por completo… Eso requiere más coraje que el enfrentarse a un montón de Mortífagos… Y por mi parte, yo no he sido muy amable todo el tiempo… De hecho al principio fui francamente odiosa… Y tú llevas tanto tiempo dedicándote a mí…

Lo volvió a besar.

Aún era una caricia dulce, pero se fue volviendo cada vez más profunda y deliberada mientras ella se concentraba en las indicaciones que él le había dado, concentrando su chi desde el centro de su pecho hacia la punta de la lengua, y una vez que lo sintió fluir comenzó a deslizar sus labios para besar el rostro de Malfoy, un lametazo a la concha de su oreja que lo hizo arquearse con un gemido, lo que reveló una zona erógena que Hermione decidió explorar más tarde.

Besó el cuello y delineó los huesos de su clavícula, mordisqueó sus hombros y besó sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus tetillas, las que lamió dedicándoles especial atención.

Al verlo vulnerable y excitado rogando por más, se sintió poderosa y sensual… Se vio a sí misma como una fuerza de la naturaleza, y no sólo como la chica bonita pero corriente que se le reflejaba en el espejo.

Bajó besando el estómago del mago por el costado, y lamió uno de los lados de la gran V que apuntaba a su sexo.

-Puta madre, Granger! – Exclamó empuñando las sábanas para evitar tocarla, ya que se moría por hundir sus dedos en su cabello y guiar sus movimientos… De haber sido cualquier otra, lo habría hecho, pero no a Hermione… Él quería recibir lo que ella quisiera darle, sin presiones.

Merlín! Si no fuera por esos libros muggles sobre sexo tántrico que leyó hace años, ya se habría corrido varias veces, sin necesidad del traspaso del chi en las caricias. Era simplemente el estar piel con piel, la inocente sensualidad de las caricias, la dedicación puesta en cada una de ellas…

-Draco… - Susurró ella a centímetros de su pene.

-Mmmmh? – Preguntó.

-Está bien si quiero lamerte aquí? – Preguntó.

Qué responder a una pregunta como esa? Ella se quedó mirándolo atenta, esperando una respuesta, hasta que finalmente él reaccionó.

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras – Dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica entre sus dedos – Pero probablemente me va a pasar lo mismo que a ti… La estimulación directa en zonas erógenas precipita los orgasmos…

-No es un problema para mí si no lo es para ti – Dijo Hermione mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para no reír.

La chica no podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que hubiera sido más feliz.

Seguro había muchos que al menos se le igualaban, pero después de años de muerte, miedo y destrucción de por medio, esos recuerdos parecían pertenecer a otra persona.

Draco era real, y también lo eran los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por él.

Antes de acercarse más, Hermione cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Ya había comprendido la mecánica del traspaso del chi, lo que debía hacer ahora era perfeccionar la intensidad para brindarle a Draco la mejor experiencia posible.

La energía sexual de Draco estaba aflorando, rodeándolo de una carga que alimentaba la necesidad de Hermione, retroalimentando la lujuria mutua.

El primer lametazo fue al interior del muslo derecho y Draco se tensó como si hubiera recibido un latigazo. Tan violenta fue la reacción que ella levantó la mirada para preguntarle

-Estás bien…?

-S… Sí… - Jadeó.

-Quieres que me detenga? Tal vez no controlo bien esto de la energía y te estoy haciendo daño…? – Ofreció.

-No Granger – Respondió, sonriendo, pero sin abrir los ojos – No me estás haciendo daño, estoy tratando de no venirme antes de estar en tu boca… Necesito almacenar esa imagen en mi mente… Va a ser un clásico instantáneo para acompañar mis noches solitarias.

-Qué vulgar, Malfoy! – Exclamó ella.

-No puedo tomar en serio tu afectación cuando tu mejilla está apoyada en mis testículos – Respondió él, aún sin mirarla.

-Idiota! – Exclamó ella riendo e incorporándose – Draco, si va a haber semen en los alrededores, mejor hazme el encantamiento anticonceptivo.

El mago estiró el brazo para tomar su varita del velador y con una floritura apuntó al vientre de Hermione. Un vapor de color lila emanó y ella se retorció en cosquillas.

-Este dura tres días – Dijo él devolviendo la varita al velador.

-Estás emanando energía – Comentó ella.

-Quiero que me sientas, aunque sea un poco… - Respondió.

-Te quiero sentir – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – Justo aquí – Y diciendo esto se sentó sobre su sexo, ubicando la erección del mago a lo largo entre sus pliegues.

-Puta madre! – Maldijo él – No! No! No, hasta que estés bien! – Exclamó posando sus manos en los muslos de la chica, para apartarla.

-Estoy tan bien que estoy a punto de violarte – Se defendió ella, impaciente - Creo que todo el chi compartido efectivamente tiene efectos terapéuticos, porque si bien no estoy lista para correr una maratón, sí puedo mover todas mis extremidades y ya casi no tiemblo…

-Estás segura? – Preguntó dubitativo - Yo estoy dispuesto a ir tan lento como sea necesario, pero lo último que quiero es que te arrepientas.

-Incluso con todo lo preparada y racional que siempre he sido, me he dado cuenta de que las únicas cosas de las que en verdad me arrepiento son las que no hice en su momento… Tú y yo juntos no tenemos lógica ni justificación Draco, y menos de dos semanas atrás me habría parecido ridícula una escena que me describiera durmiendo desnuda en tus brazos, pero ahora no me imagino otra manera de dormir… - Dijo acariciando la mejilla del mago con el dorso de sus dedos.

-Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Granger? – Preguntó Malfoy débilmente.

-Soy la Hermione que ha visto a sus amigos y compañeros morir a su lado… Soy la que debió haber muerto hace unos días de un modo horrible… Soy la que comprende que lo único real es el ahora… El pasado no existe y el futuro es incierto… Llevo años viviendo al día porque nunca sé cuándo mis circunstancias van a cambiar… - Explicó – Y ahora sé que tengo algo valioso frente a mí… Qué quieres esperar? Crees que las cosas van a cambiar para hacerse más convenientes? Que va a haber un momento más propicio?

-Piensas dejarme? – Preguntó él, enfocado sólo en parte de lo que ella dijo, que le sonaba a una despedida, y bastante dolido con la idea.

-No, pero las cosas rara vez suceden del modo que las planeo, así es que quiero tomar todo lo que pueda y tratar de ser feliz… A menos que no quieras…

-Es lo que más quiero… - Dijo él.

-Bien… - Dijo ella, y se agachó para besarlo en los labios mientras deslizaba la erección del mago a su centro. Al llegar a su entrada, susurró contra su boca – Empuja…

Draco obedeció, y sintió como si la unión fuera a causar chispas de energía como cuando se enfrentan dos varitas.

Hermione centraba todo su chi en su sexo, y él trató de inundarla de su propia energía, lo que hizo que todos los puntos de unión rebosaran energía vital de ambos.

Esa primera vez no fue lo que Draco imaginó. Nada de poesía en movimiento, no fue una danza coordinada ni estilizada, y ni siquiera usó alguna de las decenas de sofisticadas posiciones sexuales diseñadas para estirar el placer.

No, lo que hicieron fue otra cosa… Fue un enredo de sábanas y extremidades, de jadeos y gemidos, de aferrarse al otro con fuerza para no perderse en la intensidad de las sensaciones, de morderse y arañarse, de palabras de amor y maldiciones.

No, no fue el sexo "estético" que imaginó, fue muchísimo más.

Fue su bruja entregándose por completo, fue él bajando las caretas y mostrando su vulnerabilidad, fue tocarse, besarse, lamerse, y retorcerse en manos del otro.

Fue empaparse en la esencia de la mujer que amaba, y finalmente fue desear la muerte, porque sabía que nunca más existiría en su vida algo tan hermoso y trascendental como lo que estaba viviendo. Desde ese momento en adelante, todo palidecería en comparación.

oooOooo

Yacieron abrazados, sus cuerpos pegajosos por la transpiración, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ella estaba de espaldas y él tenía medio cuerpo sobre ella, aplastándola contra el colchón e impidiéndole huir… Como si fuera una posibilidad.

-Tienes hambre? – Preguntó él sin abrir los ojos.

-Un poco, pero no quiero que te muevas – Respondió ella acariciando su cabello, su nueva actividad favorita.

-Y yo no quiero moverme – Dijo él.

La cabaña estaba en completa obscuridad. La obscuridad absoluta que sólo se da en lugares alejados de la civilización.

-Estás bien? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí – Sonrió él – Podríamos decir que estoy "bien". Por qué preguntas?

-Porque me comporté como una especie de súcubo salvaje, no sé cuánta energía te robé… - Admitió avergonzada.

-No me robaste nada, yo te traspasé lo que quise darte – Aclaró él – El chi entre los magos fluye de manera voluntaria, no es como si fueras una especie de dementor u otra especie parasitaria.

-Bien… - Murmuró – Draco…

-Mmmmmh? – Preguntó él ausente, mientras se acomodaba un poco para no aplastarla demasiado.

-Más allá del chi y las hormonas y los orgasmos… Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales… Me haces feliz… Y te quería dar las gracias…

-De nada! – Exclamó él interrumpiéndola para que no dijera nada que sonara a despedida – Ahora cállate y duérmete, necesitas descansar para terminar de recuperar tus fuerzas.

-Buenas noches Malfoy – Dijo ella sonriendo, comprendiéndolo y besando su coronilla.

-Descansa Granger – Dijo él.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente despertaron y después de un rápido aseo personal mágico volvieron a hacer el amor de manera tan intensa que debieron dormir un poco más.

Cuando volvieron a despertar Draco le devolvió su varita a Hermione, cuyas manos ya no temblaban, y tomaron desayuno.

-Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó ella mientras bebía una taza de té.

El sacudió las cejas lúdicamente, una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No! – Exclamó ella escandalizada – Si seguimos así me vas a crear quemaduras por fricción!

Él soltó una carcajada.

-En realidad hay algo que me gustaría – Dijo estudiándola.

-Ilumíname – Dijo ella.

Media hora después ambos figuraban en el estudio de Draco. Hermione inmóvil, sentada en un piso de madera y cubierta con una manta de la cintura para abajo, mientras Draco comenzaba a trazar las modificaciones que le haría a la pequeña escultura de su chica.

oooOooo

-Vamos a necesitar provisiones – Dijo Hermione esa noche mientras revisaba los estantes de la cocina – No quedan muchas cosas, y mañana se va a acabar el té…

-Ajá… - Dijo él, nada convencido.

-Qué pasa? No quieres ir a comprar? Crees que será muy peligroso? – Preguntó ella.

-No, no es eso… - Respondió.

-Entonces…?

-Estaba pensando en lo que hablamos… Acerca de tu sueño… Estaba pensando en que no tiene por qué ser un sueño… Por qué no lo intentamos, Granger? Huyamos juntos, y si después de un tiempo decides que prefieres luchar contra el Señor Oscuro que conmigo, te regresas, y la guerra y el miedo te van a estar esperando… - Dijo sin mirarla, mientras rebanaba una hogaza de pan.

-Canadá? – Preguntó aturdida. Nunca pensó que ese plan pudiera concretarse de verdad, pero en realidad, qué la detenía? Draco la hacía feliz, y podrían llevar una tranquila vida alejados de las esferas del gobierno mágico europeo.

El mago la estudió con el rabillo del ojo, pero la dejó procesar por su cuenta. Sabía que si la presionaba ella se pondría a la defensiva y era capaz de mandar el plan al demonio sólo para llevarle la contra.

-Diantha… - Murmuró ella.

-Puede ser real – Se atrevió a decir él.

-Liander…

-Podríamos discutir todos los días, yo me burlaría de tu ridículo amor por los elfos domésticos, y tú te preguntarías a cada rato cómo pudiste involucrarte con alguien como yo… - Ofreció él.

Ella sonrió.

-Sería egoísta de mi parte… Pero por otro lado, soy la Guardiana de los Secretos de La Orden, lo mejor que puedo hacer es evitar que me atrapen, no queremos arriesgar que descubran algo… O que me maten en el proceso… - Reflexionó, justificándose a sí misma por la decisión que ya estaba tomada.

Draco hizo lo imposible para mantenerse impasible, mientras su corazón se desbocaba en anticipación.

-No es tan complicado Granger, decide, voy a comprar té mañana? – Preguntó al fin.

-No – Dijo ella, mordiéndose la mejilla para no sonreír abiertamente – No…

-Café?

-No… Lo que sea, lo compraremos al llegar a casa.

-Merlín, bruja! – Exclamó acercándosele a grandes zancadas – No sabes cuánto te amo!

-Demuéstramelo! – Lo desafió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Y ahí, en el mesón de la cocina que él usaba para preparar pociones, se lo demostró… Una y otra vez.

oooOooo

Afuera llovía y aún estaba oscuro, salvo por el fuego menguante de la chimenea. Ambos dormían profundamente, casi sin haber cambiado de posición durante toda la noche.

Hacía frío, pero los cuerpos unidos generaban suficiente calor.

De pronto, se escuchó un violento golpeteo en una ventana, haciéndolos saltar a ambos. Hermione estiró su mano buscando su varita e iluminó el espacio, y Draco se puso de pie y se puso sus bóxer que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Tranquila, no se ha activado ninguna alarma, así es que es el correo – Dijo él.

-Oh… Casi me mata del susto! – Dijo Hermione mientras Draco abría la ventana – Algo interesante?

Draco sacó la nota enrollada en la pata de su ave mensajera, la leyó con cuidado, la volvió a leer, la carbonizó con su varita, y gritó

-Mierda! – Y sin más le dio un puñetazo a la pared, que traspasó la madera. Sus nudillos heridos chorrearon gotas de sangre.

-Draco! Te vas a hacer daño! Estás loco? – Preguntó ella corriendo desnuda hacia él – Qué pasó?

Él estaba como loco, comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña cabaña como un león enjaulado, lanzó lejos un par de mugs que habían quedado sobre el mesón, maldijo en al menos cinco idiomas distintos, botó varios libros al suelo, pateó una silla, y dio otro puñetazo a la pared.

Para entonces Hermione se había calzado su ropa interior y la camiseta verde, y se interpuso frente a Draco tomando sus manos empuñadas y sangrantes entre las suyas.

-Draco! Ya basta! Dime! Qué es lo que sucedió? – Preguntó.

Los ojos de Malfoy se fijaron en ella, dándole una idea de lo mucho que lo afectaba la noticia que fuera que le había llegado.

No era rabia, era dolor…

-Es tu familia? – Preguntó suavemente.

Él negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

-Amigos? – Insistió. Que ella supiera él no tenía amigos, pero en una de esas…

Él negó otra vez.

-Mierda Malfoy! Dime de una vez? Qué puede haber sucedido que te haya afectado tanto? Si no es tu familia entonces… - Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Hermione. Si no era su familia, la única otra cosa que le importaba en el mundo, era precisamente ella.

Él la miró desolado, debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo que quería… Lo "correcto" era siquiera lo correcto? No, porque ciertamente arruinaría las vidas de ambos, pero era lo honesto, y ella no le perdonaría una mentira.

Verdad o mentira… De cualquier modo, la perdería.

Quiso volver en el tiempo para interceptar el maldito pájaro antes de que llegara a truncar todos sus planes…

Maldita sea!

-Hay… Noticias… - Draco tragó saliva y habló con voz ronca – Hace unas horas descubrieron en las puertas de San Mungo a un mago abandonado… Fue torturado de forma muy severa… Tanto que no saben si podrá recuperar la cordura… - Dijo lentamente.

-Por dios! Como los padres de Neville! Hace mucho tiempo que no dejan sobrevivientes, generalmente cuando los Mortífagos acaban de interrogar a sus prisioneros, los matan… - Comentó Hermione afectada, pero no sorprendida. En su línea de trabajo esto no era nada nuevo.

-Este mago… Era especial… - Repuso él sintiendo que cada palabra suya destilaba veneno – Princesa… El mago que encontraron es Ron Weasley.

 **Chan!**

 **No dejen de comentar y yo no dejaré de actualizar.**

 **En especial me gustaría escuchar hipótesis, a veces sus ideas son mejores que las mías…**

 **Abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace tiempo, pero le faltaba algo, no terminaba de convencerme, hasta ahora que creo que lo pulí lo suficiente para ser compartido.**

 **Como es usual, les pido que colaboren con sus opiniones, porque el feedback es la única razón que tengo para terminar esta historia, ya que oficialmente estoy retirada.**

 **Abrazo.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 12**

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

 _Say something /_ _A Great Big World feat._ _Christina Aguilera_

Hermione sintió que sus piernas de pronto no eran capaces de sostenerla y cayó de rodillas, en un doloroso golpe seco contra el piso.

El impacto de la noticia fue tal que su siempre fría y confiable mente de alguna manera se bloqueó, y se quedó mirando al infinito, sin ser capaz de decir palabra, concentrada únicamente en el latir de la sangre en sus sienes.

Cada latido de su corazón le regalaba una truculenta imagen, con la precisión de un metrónomo… Ella sabía de lo que eran capaces esos malvados animales, lo había vivido en carne propia, por lo que la sola idea del castigo que Ron recibió en su calidad de mejor amigo de Harry era… _Oh, Merlín!_ Se estremeció.

Era como si Hermione inconscientemente tomara distancia de su entorno, como si todo esto no le estuviera ocurriendo a ella, porque si asumía la culpa y el dolor, éstos la aplastarían.

Nada de lo que había vivido en sus años en La Orden la había preparado para esto…

Es cierto que ella vio cosas horribles en el frente de batalla, vio a sus amigos y compañeros morir y sufrir lo indecible, pero esto nunca se quebró, porque de alguna manera lo verdaderamente sagrado para ella estaba protegido, lejos, oculto, y ese conocimiento le daba la paz del que no tiene nada que perder.

Sin embargo, ahora, Ron… Su amigo, su confidente, y por un brevísimo tiempo, su amante, estaba destrozado mentalmente por su culpa!

Ronald tenía montones de defectos y la mayor parte su tiempo juntos quería estrangularlo, pero él representaba, incluso más que Harry, a la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

Todas sus vacaciones escolares las pasaron juntos los dos... No con Harry, Harry llegaba sólo al final, apenas por un par de días, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran sólo Hermione y Ron.

Caminatas al atardecer a través de la alta hierba de verano.

Ron en el jardín de La Madriguera, sudando y maldiciendo, lanzando gnomos por sobre el seto mientras Crookshanks los correteaba, para espanto de Hermione y delicia de los propios gnomos, que adoraban ser perseguidos…

Clases de vuelo en escoba que la aterraban y que terminaban en paseos en los que ella se aferraba al torso de su amigo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, tan apretadamente que él se quejaba de que se le gangrenaría el corazón por falta de circulación.

Noches en la cima de la colina, mirando las estrellas y hablando del futuro… Ese futuro normal que nunca llegaría.

Ese era Ron... No simplemente el idiota amigo de Harry Potter… Ron era mucho más que eso, era leal y divertido y decente, y generoso, y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia ella sabía… Lo sabía! Él siempre estaría ahí para cuando ella lo necesitara.

Por eso era indescriptible el dolor que sentía ahora al pensar en las interminables horas de tortura que lo llevaron a perder la razón… Cronológicamente no podía ser mucho, ella no llevaba muchos días desaparecida y los prisioneros de los Mortífagos eran normalmente torturados por meses, pero esta vez, tal vez por ser él y estar relacionado a dos opositores emblemáticos de Voldemort… Tal vez se aplicaron para adelantar el trabajo.

Tal vez tenían algo que demostrar… Un ratón o dos que sacar de sus madrigueras…

A pesar de sus intentos de distanciarse la culpa le cayó encima como un saco de ladrillos: Mientras ella se dedicaba a soñar con amor y una familia, y a juguetear en la cama de Malfoy, Ron vivía lo indecible… Por haber regresado a Inglaterra… Sin lugar a dudas, por ella.

oooOooo

Draco la vio caer de rodillas, pero sin saber cómo reaccionaría exactamente no se atrevió a acercarse, no se atrevió a tocarla hasta que notó que su bruja no estaba respirando rítmicamente, y que ya comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Hermione… Princesa, respira – Rogó arrodillándose junto a ella y sacudiéndola para llamar su atención.

Las pupilas de Hermione estaban dilatadas casi por completo, y al tocar sus manos las encontró frías y sudorosas, pero ante la insistencia del mago poco a poco los ojos de ella comenzaron a enfocarse en Draco. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en silencio, y ella trató en vano de alejarlo, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron rápidamente hasta que al fin se rindió, lo que resultó ser peor, porque pasó del aturdimiento y el desapego a emitir un grito desgarrador, y a romper en un llanto que sacudió su delgado cuerpo con la fuerza de los sollozos, generando un lamento inconexo e incomprensible.

Él la abrazó conjurando una caja de pañuelos con su mano libre, acariciando a la chica rítmicamente, en completo silencio hasta que ella se agotó totalmente y no le quedaron lágrimas que llorar…

A pesar de todo lo que Draco quería expresar, en estas circunstancias cualquier opinión podía ser malinterpretada, así es que él realmente no tenía nada qué decir.

oooOooo

Pasado un rato de relativa paz, Draco se levantó del piso y cargó a Hermione hasta la cama, donde ella se mantuvo nuevamente ausente y taciturna. Él se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, a la espera de lo que estaba seguro serían los nuevos planes de su bruja.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, hasta que ella habló en una voz tan baja que al principio él creyó imaginársela.

-Fue mi culpa – Afirmó sin dejo de emoción.

-No Granger, es culpa de quienes le hicieron eso – Dijo él, preparado para un comentario en esa línea.

-Fue mi culpa – Repitió ella cerrando los ojos – Debí haber tratado de enviarles a Harry y Ron una prueba de vida, porque de lo contrario era obvio ellos vendrían por mí, a mi rescate o mi funeral… Ellos no me abandonarían… Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vi… Y discutimos… Yo estaba furiosa… Otra vez no me quisieron llevar… Y no pensé…

-Recuerda lo que te dije cuando llegaste Granger – Interrumpió Malfoy - El Ministerio está lleno de espías y La Orden está casi completamente acabada, a quién le enviarías prueba de vida? Tú no conocías el paradero de Potter ni tenías como contactarlo…

-Debí pensar en algo! – Exclamó ella – A lo mejor pude contactar a alguien de la familia Weasley… O publicar algo en clave en El Profeta, algo que sólo ellos entendieran… Algo se me habría ocurrido…! Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera pensé en todas las personas que se preocuparían por mi ausencia…

-En primer lugar nada garantiza que ese par leyera El Profeta donde sea que se escondían, o que fueran a notar un anuncio escrito en clave, te recuerdo que ninguno de los dos es muy perspicaz, y en tercer lugar, en el momento que llegaste aquí lo mejor era que te dieran por muerta! Demonios! No podías ni levantar un brazo o blandir la varita, estabas completamente indefensa, Acababas de matar a los Carrow, lo mejor que podía suceder es que dejaran de buscarte! – Exclamó él.

-No…! Fue mi culpa… Tú mismo lo dijiste y yo no lo quise aceptar… - Negó ella con la cabeza - La mejor carnada para sacar a Harry de su escondite, soy yo. Da lo mismo si me tiene prisionera Voldemort o si estoy escondida contigo, el resultado es el mismo, ellos son mis mejores amigos, la única familia que me queda, y aunque no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo y nos contactemos poco, en mi interior sé que si los necesito ellos correrán a mi lado… Porque eso es exactamente lo que hicieron en esta ocasión… - Dijo Hermione mientras lágrimas frescas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Draco abrió la boca, listo como siempre para discutir, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, así es que la abrazó con fuerza atesorando los escasos momentos que les quedaban en el paraíso, y la dejó llorar un poco más.

oooOooo

Después de un silencio eterno, Hermione se puso de pie.

-Adónde vas? – Preguntó Draco.

-A la ducha… – Respondió ella, luciendo bastante deslavada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, su cabello desordenado, y su rostro pálido como un fantasma.

-No prefieres el encantamiento…? – Preguntó él estirando su mano para tomar su varita.

-No, la verdad es que no me gusta ese sistema de "lavado en seco", nunca me siento realmente limpia… Además necesito el agua corriendo por mi piel, necesito despejarme – Respondió ella con voz ronca, sonando exhausta.

Draco se quedó sentado en la cama mientras ella se metía al baño, y pasados unos segundos de inmovilidad, apenas sintió correr el agua de la ducha, le dio un puñetazo a la almohada.

-Mierda! – Exclamó entre dientes – Mierda! Mierda!

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, veía claramente a su efímera felicidad esfumándose irremisiblemente con el paso de los segundos, pero se resistía a aceptarlo de brazos cruzados… Si bien él en teoría podía elegir no involucrarse en esta tormenta de mierda, era eso una real elección? Es una elección cuando no hay alternativas posibles? Quizás podía "elegir" entre vivir tal como hasta ahora, cómodo y relativamente a salvo, pero con la vida social de un ermitaño y preocupado eternamente de cómo estará Hermione… O podía seguir lado a lado junto a su bruja y protegerla activamente, exponiéndose él también en el proceso.

Se puso de pie furioso, se vistió, y acercándose al ropero tomó un pequeño satchel que cabía debajo de su túnica sin llamar la atención, lo cruzó a su cuerpo y comenzó a meter en él todo lo que creyó que podrían necesitar… Ropa, alimentos en lata, un par de libros de encantamientos prohibidos que no tenía reparos en usar, y un montón de botellitas de distinto tamaño y color… Montones de pociones… Algunas pociones que había estudiado, y otras que había inventado.

Para cuando Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, él estaba un poco más sereno al haberse resignado al cambio de condiciones siempre que fuera junto a Hermione, y estaba doblando una manta para meterla en su bolso sin fondo.

La ropa Muggle de la chica estaba sobre la cama.

-Esa es tu ropa, como ves no mucho sobrevivió a las maldiciones que te lanzaron… - Dijo él, incómodo – Y el resto lo desgarré yo en el apuro por desnudarte y cortar la hemorragia…

-Está bien, no pasa nada… - Dijo ella con voz plana, apuntando a su cabello con su varita para secarlo - Hay algo que puedas prestarme?

-Pantalones deportivos, mi ropa interior y túnicas lisas – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose el desinteresado. Le gustaba la idea de ella caminando con su túnica, sus bóxer, su olor… Aunque sólo él lo supiera.

-No es problema, a nadie le importa cómo voy vestida – Dijo ella siempre práctica, tomando las prendas que Draco le acercó. Una vez vestida con la ropa elegida, que le quedaba enorme, exclamó – _Reducio!_

El atuendo paulatinamente comenzó encogerse hasta que ella estuvo satisfecha. El encantamiento le resultó realmente bien, como todo lo que hacía, y salvo por un par de detalles en el corte simple y elegante de las prendas de la más fina lana, no se podría discernir que estaba usando una túnica masculina.

Cuando estuvo lista, mirando al suelo, dijo en voz baja

-No quiero alargar esto… Pronto voy a empezar a berrear otra vez y yo no soy así… No quiero que sea así como me recuerdes…

-Granger qué demonios? – Interrumpió él – Ya tengo todo preparado para partir, sólo debes decirme adónde vamos… - Dijo señalando el satchel.

-Draco, escúchame, si? – Dijo ella tomando amorosamente el rostro del mago entre sus manos – Estos días han sido… Lo más lindo que me ha pasado y los voy a llevar siempre conmigo…

-Granger… - Dijo él frustrado, interrumpiendo de nuevo, negándose a aceptar el significado implícito de las palabras de la mujer que amaba.

-Draco, en estos días abriste mis ojos a miles de ideas y posibilidades, despertaste mi curiosidad y me diste esperanza, me hiciste creer en un futuro mejor, me hiciste desear una vida sencilla a tu lado… - Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su voz se quebró – Quisiera que pudieras comprender todo lo que significas para mí…

-Granger cállate de una vez! – Exclamó él negando con la cabeza, pero de alguna forma su demanda carecía de fuerza. Todas sus energías estaban concentradas en no caer de rodillas y rogar como un perro.

-En este mundo de seres extraordinarios, para mí el más extraordinario de todos eres tú… – Dijo ella tratando de sonreír – Eres una persona maravillosa, tan llena de matices… Sé que no lo crees, sé que vives agobiado por la culpa que te provoca haber decepcionado a ambos bandos, pero si pudieras verte como te veo yo… - Se puso de puntillas y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Él pudo saborear las lágrimas de su chica y se aferró a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te amo Granger – Musitó contra la boca de ella – No nos hagas esto, te amo… Yo sé que tú también lo sientes…

-Lo siento, Draco – Confirmó ella retirándose un poco para verlo a los ojos – Y lo siento tanto…

-Granger, n…! – Exclamó alarmado, comprendiendo que Hermione estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para hacer algo realmente estúpido, y maldiciéndose por no haberlo pensado antes.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Exclamó Hermione apuntándolo con su varita, pero evitando mirarlo de lleno a los ojos.

Una especie de niebla salió de la punta de la varita, y al tocar el cuerpo de Draco brilló con un resplandor blanco al hacer efecto, haciendo que las extremidades del mago se recogieran, su mandíbula se cerrara, su cuerpo se rigidizara, y cayera al suelo tieso como una tabla.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… - Repitió ella sin reprimir las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas – Lo siento… No hago esto porque no te quiera… Lo hago porque te quiero demasiado, y no quiero arriesgarte al destino que probablemente me espera… Perdóname Draco… Nunca te voy a olvidar… Ni a ti ni a lo que pudo ser… Perdón…

Draco desesperado e indefenso tan sólo podía mover los ojos para demostrarle lo que pensaba de sus idióticos planes, no tan enojado con ella como furioso consigo mismo por no haber previsto lo que ocurriría. Debió adivinar su reacción, requisarle la varita, hechizarla, encadenarla a la cama… Pero no… Se portó como un imbécil y terminó frustrado e impotente, sabiendo que los siguientes serían los últimos instantes que tendría con Hermione.

Tal vez la última vez que la viera…

Ella se limpió los ojos inútilmente, ya que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, y dándole la mirada del adiós, hizo una floritura con la varita y desapareció.

 **Opinen para que me den ganas de continuar!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Una nueva etapa ha comenzado. Hermione en el mundo exterior. Cuéntenme qué les parece, un abrazo enorme.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 13**

Outside it's now raining  
and tears are falling from my eyes  
Why did it have to happen?  
Why did it all have to end?

I'm a big big girl  
in a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
but I do do feel that  
I do do will miss you much  
miss you much...

 _Big, Big World / Emilia_

Hermione apareció de rodillas sobre la hierba. Sabía que estaba en medio de un prado, pero aún no amanecía y la intensa lluvia hacía más densa la oscuridad, alargando la noche invernal. Hacía frío y en cosa de segundos estaba empapada, pero nada de eso le importó, porque su corazón estaba roto en tantos trozos, que cualquier sensación física le era intrascendente.

Estaba aturdida, incapaz de manejar la inmensidad de lo que sucedía, porque no era algo que la lógica o la razón pudieran solucionar.

Había perdido a sus compañeros de La Orden.

Había sido incapaz de proteger a su carga, Lavander y a su bebé por nacer, Sean.

No pudo hacer nada por salvar a Seamus.

Había sufrido un tormento inenarrable en manos de los Carrow, y la tortura siempre, siempre deja su huella.

Y luego Draco la salvó… Lo conoció… Se enamoró.

Saboreó por unos instantes la verdadera felicidad.

Y luego Ron… Dios! Ron! Perdido para siempre… Habría sido mucho más humanitario si los Mortífagos lo hubieran matado en cuanto lo encontraron. Ahora su mente estaba perdida y sin importar lo que hicieran para ayudarlo, ya nunca volvería a ser el de antes.

Y nuevamente Draco… Despedirse de Draco había sido horrible, más aun considerando cómo lo inhabilitó para que no la siguiera: Con una traición y un adiós.

 _No puedo… No puedes pensar en todo esto ahora_ , se regañó, _levántate y sigue adelante, hay gente que depende de ti. Guárdalo todo en un rincón de tu mente hasta que estés en condiciones de digerirlo._

Con dificultad se puso de pie y exclamó

- _Lumos_!

Una intensa luz brotó de la punta de su varita y pudo discernir exactamente en qué dirección debía caminar: Una mancha en el horizonte representaba a un tupido bosque de robles que se vislumbraba a lo lejos frente a ella, y hacia allá se dirigió, sabiendo que caminar era la única alternativa, ya que el bosque estaba protegido con encantamientos anti-apariciones.

El terreno barroso le hacía difícil avanzar, y el viento y el frío no ayudaban, pero siguió adelante sin parar.

Una vez entre los árboles, el viento y la lluvia ya no la afectaron tanto, y Hermione murmuró a la rápida un encantamiento para secar su ropa. Tenía mucho que caminar y no tenía tiempo de agarrarse una pulmonía.

Pronto amaneció y la lluvia se detuvo, las nubes se hicieron menos densas, y asomaron intermitentes algunos rayos de sol.

 _Ya falta poco…_

Caminó en dirección noreste sin desviarse, sabiendo que eventualmente se cruzaría con lo que buscaba: La única encina en un mar de robles.

oooOooo

Llevaba tanto tiempo caminando en piloto automático que casi se pasa de largo cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, el familiar árbol que la llevaría a su destino, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de que al fin había llegado, jadeó de alivio y se apoyó en el tronco, tratando de serenarse. Debía tener un aspecto terrible y no quería preocupar de más a sus anfitriones.

Una vez que hubo descansado unos minutos, se arregló un poco el cabello, se arremangó la túnica, y se trepó al árbol, dirigiéndose a una larga rama que se proyectaba horizontalmente, y que albergaba un pequeño nido de pájaros con cuatro pequeños huevos azules en su interior, cuyas tonalidades variaban desde un pálido celeste a un intenso turquesa.

Sin dudar un segundo, Hermione estiró el brazo y tomó el huevo más claro, e inmediatamente sintió el tirón en sus entrañas que siempre le producía usar un traslador, y en un instante se encontró en el jardín de una sencilla casa campestre, de la que salió corriendo un mago, varita en mano, dispuesto a atacar.

-Remus! Soy yo! Hermione! – Gritó ella soltando la varita y levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Her… Hermione? No! Hermione está muerta! – Exclamó él sacudiendo la cabeza, blandiendo la varita, furioso.

-En nuestra primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras yo no tuve oportunidad de ver mi boggart, pero el de Harry fue un dementor y tu desviaste la atención de la clase enfrentándolo y convirtiéndolo en una luna llena, y el boggart de Ron es una acromántula! – Dijo ella atarantadamente.

-Hermione? – Preguntó él más suavemente, bajando un poco la varita.

-Hola Remus… – Dijo ella, con un susurro, inmensamente aliviada de que no le echaran encima una maldición, sólo por si acaso.

-Hermione! – Exclamó él, lanzándose a abrazarla, envolviéndola por completo en un cálido abrazo.

La bruja respiró contra el cuello del que fue su maestro y sólo dos palabras se le vinieron a la mente: _Familia._ _Hogar_.

-Hermione? - Preguntó Tonks saliendo de la casa, con Teddy tratando de pasar a través de ella para correr hacia su tía favorita - De verdad es ella?

-Mione! – Gritó el pequeño sin dudar.

-Teddy! – Exclamó ella emocionada. Adoraba al pequeño mago, pero lamentablemente lo veía mucho menos de lo que le gustaría debido a sus eternos e ineludibles compromisos con La Orden.

Teddy se soltó hábilmente del agarre de su madre y se lanzó hacia Hermione rodeando en un abrazo sus muslos con un impulso tal, que casi los desploma a los tres.

-Hermione! – La abrazó Tonks desde atrás, ya que Remus no la había soltado todavía.

Eso era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de los Lupin, ellos vivían el ahora, alejados de las convenciones tradicionales, y no temían demostrar sus sentimientos, algo que era muy mal visto no solo por la comunidad mágica, sino por la sociedad inglesa en general.

Cuando al fin la soltaron la acribillaron a preguntas:

-Estás herida?

-Dónde estuviste todos estos días?

-Estás bien?

-Leíste el periódico?

-Quieres conocer a mi sapo Godofredo?

-Tienes hambre?

-Tienes frío?

-Te ves pálida, no debes haber dormido nada, verdad?

-Quieres leerme un cuento?

-Supiste… Te enteraste de lo de Ron?

Y así, con esas palabras, se borró la euforia producida por el reencuentro como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría.

 _Ron._

-Estoy bien… Sólo un poco cansada – Dijo ella con voz rasposa, bajándole el perfil al agotamiento absoluto que sentía su cuerpo, que recién se había comenzado a recuperar – Y sí… Supe lo de Ron… Por eso estoy aquí…

-Vamos adentro – Dijo Tonks, tratando de difuminar la tensión al menos hasta haber forzado algo de comida en la chica – Tengo café recién hecho y creo que hasta nos queda un paquete de esas galletas con doble ración de chispas de chocolate muggle que tanto te gustan.

-Tu ahora compras galletas muggle? – Preguntó Hermione, confundida, pero eligiendo seguirle la corriente.

-No, las trajiste tú, sobraron de tu última visita – Respondió Tonks, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Oh… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido eso. Hacía meses que no los visitaba, simplemente porque no era estrictamente necesario hacerlo.

Siempre postergándose… Siempre eligiendo el deber, y en consecuencia descuidando a las personas que amaba.

-Mioneee! – Exclamó Teddy demandando atención.

-Dime Teddy – Dijo ella agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño.

-Mi sapo…

-Ahora no Teddy – Dijo Remus – Deja que Hermione descanse un poco, debemos ser buenos anfitriones, recuerdas lo que conversamos el otro día?

-Sí… - Dijo él desanimado.

-Déjame tomarme un café con tus papás y descansar un poco, y luego voy contigo a conocer a Godofredo – Ofreció ella.

-Siéntate – Dijo Tonks señalando la silla más cercana a la estufa de la cocina.

-Gracias – Musitó.

-Hermione, por favor, cuéntanos qué es lo que te sucedió – Le rogó Remus sentándose frente a ella.

-Teddy, anda a lavarte los dientes – Ordenó Tonks – Y cuando termines anda a jugar con Godofredo mientras hablamos de cosas aburridas de adultos.

Teddy puso cara de no estar para nada de acuerdo con el plan, pero sabía instintivamente que no era el momento de ponerse pesado, así es que lentamente y pisando fuerte para demostrar su descontento, se alejó por el pasillo.

-Lo que sucedió… - Dijo Hermione suspirando, una vez que Tonks hubo cerrado la puerta – Lo que sucedió es que todo fue una emboscada, los Mortífagos atraparon a todos los muggles en sus casas y le prendieron fuego a las edificaciones con ellos vivos, gritando por ayuda… Y mientras en medio del desconcierto los miembros de La Orden tratábamos inútilmente de apagar las llamas, nos fueron atacando…

-Por qué dices que "inútilmente"? – Preguntó Remus suavemente.

-Porque los Carrow aplicaron el hechizo _Gubraith_ de llamas eternas, y aunque yo intenté de todo para apagarlas, incluyendo los hechizos que me enseñó Charlie, nada funcionó… - Explicó ella.

-Un _Gubraith_? Mierda! Entonces todos esos muggles… - Dijo Tonks poniendo frente a Hermione un enorme tazón de café con mucha azúcar, tal como a ella le gustaba.

-Quemados vivos – Dijo Hermione dando un sorbo a su café – Cada uno de ellos.

-Merlín! Y qué pasó con los demás? – Preguntó Lupin.

-No lo sé – Dijo Hermione batallando con las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos al comenzar a remontarse a la escena – Había mucho humo, y gritos, y me lanzaban maldiciones por todos lados… Fue un caos… Sabía que estábamos perdiendo… Aunque no se veía mucho por el humo, y los gritos de los muggles hacían un eco ensordecedor, en lo concreto sólo puedo asegurar que vi morir a Seamus… Fenrir lo mató frente a nuestros ojos, destrozándole la garganta de un mordisco, a pocos metros de Lavander y de mí…

-Oh por dios! Entonces el rumor era cierto? Lavander si estuvo en esa batalla? Nadie estaba seguro, esperábamos que estuviera escondida en algún lugar… - Dijo Tonks cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de las manos, visiblemente angustiada.

-Yo traté de protegerla… - Dijo Hermione sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – Lo intenté, pero en el shock ella dejó caer su varita, y yo estaba herida, y justo cuando estaba llegando a su lado para escudarla, me alcanzó una maldición de los Carrow, y para cuando recuperé la consciencia ella ya había desaparecido…

-Crees que escapó? – Preguntó Tonks, esperanzada.

-Qué maldición te hizo perder la consciencia? – Preguntó Lupin a la vez.

-Lo siento Tonks, pero no… Estoy casi segura de que Fenrir la atrapó… Tenía esa mirada predatoria cuando se dirigía hacia ella… - Hermione se estremeció negándose a endulzar la realidad, aunque la verdad fuera horrible – Y ella estaba paralizada y sin su varita, no sé cómo podría haber escapado…

-Oh, no, no! - Exclamó Tonks cubriéndose la boca, horrorizada.

-Y sobre las maldiciones… - Continuó Hermione mirando a Lupin - Están experimentando Remus… Ya la _Crucio_ no es suficiente, están modificando maldiciones antiguas e inventando nuevas… Los seguidores de Voldemort se están haciendo cada vez más poderosos… Yo fui atacada con una variación de la maldición _Sectumsempra_ y con una nueva tortura, que rompe tus huesos y te los suelda, una y otra vez, pero sin afectar órganos vitales… Es lo peor que te puedas imaginar… - Relató la bruja.

-Sobreviviste a esas dos maldiciones y aún así te las arreglaste para escapar? – Preguntó Lupin, al borde de su asiento.

-Pasado un tiempo (no sé cuánto), los Carrow dejaron de torturarme porque estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer conmigo, si entregarme a Voldemort o matarme ellos mismos, y yo aproveché su descuido para tomar mi varita, reunir las energías que me quedaban, y lanzarles un _Fiendfyre_ que los mató a ellos y que supongo que distrajo al resto… Y entonces, desorientada, corrí… - Relató.

-Corriste adónde? Por qué simplemente no te apareciste en otra parte? – Preguntó Tonks, confundida.

-Porque no tenía la energía para hacer más magia de cualquier tipo o siquiera para concentrarme lo suficiente, apenas me podía mantener erguida, y si me trataba de aparecer en otra parte corría el riesgo de escindirme – Respondió Hermione.

-Y entonces? Qué pasó? – Preguntó Lupin, cada vez más ansioso.

-Lo que menos habría esperado – Respondió ella – Choqué con alguien, y antes de lograr ver quien era, me desmayé…

-No viste quién era? Era un muggle? Cómo le explicaste toda la sangre del _Sectumsempra_? Cómo te recuperaste? – Insistió Lupin.

-Cuando desperté me encontré en una cabaña. Alguien me estaba curando mis heridas, y me encontraba totalmente inmovilizada – Dijo ella tratando de mantenerse serena – Mi salvador fue Draco Malfoy – Se le quebró la voz en la última sílaba.

-Malfoy? Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy? De mi primo Draco? – Preguntó Tonks, incrédula.

-Yo reaccioné igual. Pensé que me estaba curando para entregarme, o incluso para torturarme un poco más por su cuenta y alargar mi agonía, pero no fue así… - Sonrió un poco al recordar sus primeros momentos junto a Draco, esas largas conversaciones que le demostraron cuan diferente era el hombre del niño que había sido.

-Y si tenía tan buenas intenciones por qué te tenía inmovilizada? – Preguntó Remus, escéptico.

-Mi inmovilidad fue producida por las maldiciones, al parecer mi cuerpo sufrió tanto que no se podía mejorar con una simple poción reponedora, sino que requirió de horas de curaciones cerrando cada corte individualmente, reposo y sueño… Pasaron días antes de que pudiera siquiera empuñar mi varita…

-Y durante todos esos días estuviste a merced de Draco? No temiste que te traicionara? – Preguntó Tonks.

-Al principio sí, la verdad es que desconfiaba mucho, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que él había tenido mil oportunidades de entregarme y no lo hizo, así es que lentamente me fui relajando – Respondió, sin entrar en detalles de que tan "relajados" habían estado.

-Y entonces? – Preguntó Lupin, que lo único que quería era exprimir cada detalle de la extraordinaria narración.

-Entonces nada… Con el paso de los días me fui sintiendo mejor y fui recuperando el control de mis músculos, hasta que ayer ya estaba casi completamente recuperada. Había decidido quedarme con Draco al menos hasta saber qué había sucedido con los demás miembros de La Orden y El Ministerio, pero esta madrugada llegó un ave mensajera que llevaba la noticia de lo que le sucedió a Ron. Draco se ofreció a acompañarme, pero yo no iba a permitir que se hiciera matar por mi culpa, así es que lo paralicé, me desaparecí y vine a ustedes – Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos al recordar la desesperación en la mirada de su mago.

-Vaya…! – Exclamó Lupin sin palabras. Estaba seguro de que había muchas cosas que Hermione omitía, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una historia increíble: Rescatada por su antiguo enemigo… Si, había mucho que recabar, pero no en ese momento. Hermione lucía destrozada, y necesitaba descanso y contención. Cuando ella quisiera compartir los detalles, lo haría, pero mientras tanto la dejaría en paz.

Tonks pareció pensar lo mismo, porque dijo

-Bueno, ya es suficiente por ahora, lo importante es que estás bien. Lo que necesitas más que nada es descansar, así es que anda a darte un baño caliente mientras te preparo la cama del cuarto de invitados.

-…Gracias… - Dijo Hermione después de un momento de vacilación. Quería argumentar que no era el momento de descansar, que había que planear sus próximos movimientos, reagruparse y atacar, pero la verdad es que nada en ella se sentía capaz de enfrentar tan monumental tarea. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, su cerebro abrumado y su corazón roto. Sí, dormir era una idea fantástica.

Tonks se puso manos a la obra y le entregó un par de toallas, un cepillo dental, y un pijama limpio, y Hermione se dio una larga ducha. Al secarse se miró al espejo, apenas reconociéndose… Era por supuesto la misma de siempre, pero distinta de alguna forma. Le faltaba o sobraba algo a su aura, tal vez?

Cuando salió de la ducha su cama la esperaba lista, la habitación estaba calentita, y las cortinas estaban corridas, así es que apenas se deslizó entre las sábanas se durmió en un sueño muy parecido a un coma profundo.

oooOooo

Al despertar, Hermione estaba completamente desorientada, Había dormido tan profundamente que le costó recordar dónde se encontraba, y en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue estirar la mano izquierda, buscando a Draco. Por qué no la abrazaba como una hiedra, como cada noche?

Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que junto a ella no había nadie.

Sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada e iluminó la habitación.

Y todos los recuerdos se le vinieron de golpe.

Otra vez.

Era como si su metódico cerebro siguiera tratando de resetearse una y otra vez, buscando el punto de su historial en el que todo hacía sentido.

Estaba en casa de los Lupin.

Y había mucho que hacer.

Se levantó un poco tambaleante, fue al baño, hizo sus necesidades y se lavó los dientes con el cepillo que le habían asignado. Se lavó la cara e hizo el encantamiento para domar su cabello, e irguiendo los hombros y aún en pijama, se preparó para enfrentar el mundo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuchó una multitud de voces superpuestas que salían de la cocina, y su corazón saltó de alegría al reconocer a varias…

-MIONE! – Gritó Teddy corriendo hacia ella desde la puerta de entrada, cambiando su cabello de castaño claro a un rojo brillante – Al fin despertaste!

-Hola cariño – Dijo ella recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos – Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Desde ayer… Mi mamá dijo que no debía molestarte… - Respondió el pequeño haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Y quien está en la cocina? – Preguntó la bruja.

-Todos… - Dijo él simplemente.

Y al entrar vio que efectivamente el pequeño espacio estaba repleto…

Todos los Weasleys, incluyendo a Fleur y Angelina, estaban presentes, salvo, obviamente, por Ron. Los padres se veían años más viejos, y los hijos se veían como si no hubieran dormido en semanas. Ginny en particular parecía al menos cinco kilos más delgada que la última vez que la vio, no hace muchos días atrás.

-Hermione! – Exclamó Ginny al verla, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Ginny! – Suspiró Hermione abrazando con fuerza a su amiga. Ambas compartían de alguna manera el dolor constante que significaba el alejamiento de Harry y Ron, y de la situación actual, con Harry desaparecido y Ron arruinado.

-Oh! Querida! He estado tan preocupada por ti! – Exclamó Molly sumándose al abrazo.

Uno a uno los Weasleys fueron dándole diversas muestras de cariño, hasta que llegó el turno de Percy, el hermano con el que menos familiaridad tenía.

-Me alegro de verte bien – Dijo estoico – Audrey te manda sus saludos, quería venir, pero no podía separarse de Molly… Ella es aún muy pequeña y no confiamos en nadie que no esté en esta habitación para cuidarla…

-Gracias Percy, no te preocupes, cómo están ellas? – Preguntó, recordando que la esposa de Percy estaba nuevamente embarazada.

-Bien, ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, pero se aburre mucho en casa – Dijo él, como si no pudiera comprender la razón.

-Percy no la deja ni asomarse a la ventana desde que supo que esperaba otro bebé – Dijo Ginny – Es un cerdo chovinista – Agregó parcialmente en broma.

-No es de machista! Ella normalmente puede ir donde quiera, pero ahora es una bruja embarazada! Tal como están las cosas no debería extrañarte que la quiera proteger – Se defendió él de inmediato, ofendido.

-Pienso lo mismo – Dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el brazo de Percy, y recordando nuevamente a Lavender con su varita en el suelo y la mano en su vientre – En estos días una bruja embarazada debe ser protegida a toda costa…

-Hola niña – Se acercó Ojo Loco interrumpiendo sus oscuros pensamientos, y le golpeó el brazo con una palmada, en una incómoda e inusual muestra de afecto – Me alegro de verte en una sola pieza.

-Lo mismo digo – Respondió ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione – Dijo Neville a continuación, abrazándola con fuerza. Luna sonreía tranquila a su lado.

-Neville! Luna! Escaparon! – Exclamó Hermione dando gracias al cielo por ese milagro. Ambos lucían un poco desmejorados, pero estaban vivos.

-Las cosas estaban feas – Dijo Neville asintiendo – Nos habían capturado, pero de pronto apareció un _Fiendfyre_ que distrajo a Dolohov, que nos torturaba junto a otros prisioneros. Luna afortunadamente pudo recuperar su varita, y nos transportó a ambos a un lugar seguro.

-Y los demás…? – Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-No… - Dijo Neville agachando la cabeza, avergonzado – No tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada, una vez que estuve a salvo Luna regresó a buscar a los demás, pero para entonces ya no quedaba nada…

-Los maté yo? – Preguntó horrorizada, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

-No, no había cadáveres en el punto en el que nos encontrábamos, por lo que creemos que los capturados fueron tomados prisioneros y trasladados antes de que el fuego los alcanzara – Respondió Luna.

-Y qué hay del resto? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Por ahora somos todo lo que queda – Respondió Ojo Loco secamente – El resto ha sido capturado, herido, muerto, o no es cien por ciento confiable… Teníamos más de un infiltrado trabajando en nuestra contra, y quiero pensar que fue bajo la maldición _Imperio_ …

-Por qué sería eso mejor? – Preguntó Ginny.

-Porque significaría que nos traicionaron sin ninguna alternativa, lo contrario significaría que se convirtieron en seguidores de Voldemort voluntariamente – Explicó Remus, gravemente.

-Somos lo que queda… - Repitió Hermione sin poder creerlo.

-Al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos reingresar a algunas personas al círculo de confianza – Dijo Ojo Loco – Por ahora el círculo somos nosotros.

-Sabemos algo de dónde están los prisioneros? – Preguntó Hermione.

-No con certeza, pero gracias a Dobby el elfo doméstico, que ha estado en contacto con otros elfos domésticos, sabemos que la casa Malfoy es actualmente uno de los principales centros de detención de los Mortífagos por tener las más extensas mazmorras subterráneas. Al parecer también es una de las tres principales viviendas de Voldemort, que va rotando residencia continuamente para mantener su comportamiento en patrones impredecibles – Dijo Lupin.

-Habría pensado que los trasladarían a casa de los Carrow… - Comentó Hermione pensativa, sabiendo que los Carrow habían sido los principales interrogadores debido a lo mucho que disfrutaban de su trabajo.

-No, eso les habría sido imposible, porque al enterarnos que fueron muertos en la batalla, organizamos una redada en la mansión y requisamos todos los elementos de artes oscuras, liberamos y relocalizamos a los elfos domésticos, y encantamos la casa para hacerla una locación secreta. Aunque quieran no la podrán volver a encontrar – Dijo Bill, orgulloso. Seguro él había hecho gran parte de los complicados encantamientos.

-Así es que la casa de los Malfoy… Cuántos prisioneros calculan que se puedan encontrar ahí? – Preguntó Hermione, reflexiva.

-Imposible saberlo, pero creemos que pueden ser entre quince y veinticinco… - Aventuró Percy.

-Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Hermione.

Todos se miraron incómodos entre si y luego hacia cualquier parte menos a los ojos de Hermione. Nadie estaba orgulloso de la respuesta.

-No hay plan – Dijo finalmente Neville, apenado – Apenas nos estamos reagrupando y no tenemos ni los números ni la logística para tratar de rescatar a nadie…

-Entonces qué? Nada? – Exclamó Hermione, atónita.

-Créeme que nos sentimos igual de frustrados que tu – Dijo Molly, conciliadora – Pero tenemos que ser más cuidadosos que nunca, sin Harry en el panorama, si acaban con nosotros por culpa de un plan mal ejecutado, ellos habrán ganado definitivamente.

-Qué hay de Harry? Se sabe algo? – Preguntó Hermione.

-No – Dijo Ginny – Creemos que debe estar escondido, porque si lo hubiera atrapado Voldemort ya habría anunciado su triunfo, y en cambio pareciera que los Mortífagos siguen buscándolo, más frenéticos que nunca.

-Pero si está escondido y solo por qué no contactarse, por qué no pedir ayuda? – Preguntó Hermione a nadie en particular.

-Probablemente está bastante aislado y no sabe en quien confiar. En cuanto a él respecta, tú estás desaparecida y Ron… Está… Capturado… - Respondió Ginny tratando de mantener la voz firme hasta el final, pero sin engañar a nadie. Su dolor era evidente.

-Y no querría ponerlos en riesgo a ustedes, la única familia que le queda – Terminó Hermione.

-Eso es lo que creemos – Dijo George. Fred se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno, entonces partamos por hacer un recuento de nuestros recursos – Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a la ventana. Su atribulada mente reconocía los patrones y comenzaba a analizar el familiar terreno de los problemas por resolver – Arthur, Percy, dentro del Ministerio, sabemos en quién podemos confiar? Por favor, hagan un catastro de nuestros aliados, los neutrales y nuestros enemigos. Luna, cómo va el _Refugio Para Creaturas Mágicas_? Encontraste a quién te ayude con eso? Hablaste ya con ese magizoólogo que trabaja de consultor en El Profeta? Me parece que su nombre es Rolf Scamander, y su familia históricamente ha estado de nuestro lado, podría ser un aporte si resulta ser de fiar…Neville, tenemos que apresurar el entrenamiento de los Aurores, elige a los chicos más prometedores y los pondremos a trabajar en labores cotidianas para liberarnos de las tareas administrativas. Ojo Loco, por favor, debe tratar de reunir a la _vieja guardia,_ todos quienes sean leales y aún puedan sostener una varita deben unirse a la causa, es ahora o nunca. Molly, a cuántas personas estamos escondiendo en este momento? Necesitamos habilitar nuevos refugios? Hay algo que necesites? Fred y George, necesitamos averiguar con la mayor precisión posible los recursos del enemigo, así es que quedan a cargo del espionaje necesario para recabar toda la información que podamos sobre el funcionamiento de la Mansión Malfoy. Cuántas personas viven ahí, cuántos hacen guardia, idealmente cuántos presos, y la mayor cantidad de nombres posibles… Por favor, no se expongan de más, ninguna información es más valiosa que sus vidas. Fleur, debemos contactar a nuestros aliados mágicos y reforzar nuestros lazos con ellos. Veelas, centauros, sirenas, en fin, todos quienes sean más susceptibles a tratar con nosotros a través de ti o tu familia… Hagrid sigue en las montañas de Francia trabajando con los gigantes, verdad? Hay que ubicarlo cuanto antes. Charlie, contacta a la resistencia rumana y diles que estén preparados para reaccionar en cualquier momento. Remus, tú debes contactar a los hombres lobo de nuestro bando, si es que aún queda alguno... Ginny y Angelina, por favor, retomen sus contactos internacionales del circuito de quidditch, esa red es amplia y debiera proveer aliados interesantes…

Y así es como Hermione volvió nuevamente a la tierra de los vivos… Ocupándose de los grandes asuntos, de planes y estrategias que la hicieran sentirse en control… Y es que de alguna manera lo estaba: Podía tirar de los hilos del destino de miles de personas a la vez, pero su poder era una ilusión, porque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera apaciguaría el dolor de su corazón.

 _Draco, perdóname…_

 **Espero les haya gustado y quieran compartir sus opiniones y teorías conmigo.**

 **Abrazote!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, me demoré como un siglo, pero aquí está al fin un nuevo capítulo de "Sangre Sucia". Sé que a veces se molestan conmigo cuando no hay actualizaciones periódicas, pero por favor confíen en que no abandonaré la historia, es solo que hay períodos en los que no puedo escribir por más que lo intente.**

 **Cuéntenme qué opinan, teorías y demases.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 14**

You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry girl, don't you worry girl  
You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry girl, I'll be back for you  
So you better wait up keeping the bed warm for me  
All night putting your whisper on me  
Givin' that love and emotion that I know  
Doesn't really matter what you do  
I'll be back for you  
I'm coming back for you yeah

 _Coming Back For You / Maroon 5_

Draco desde el suelo, observó incrédulo a su bruja durante sus últimos instantes juntos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Sin poder creer lo imbécil que había sido al no adelantarse a la jugada de Hermione, ya que extrañamente no la culpaba a ella… Cómo podría? Sería como culpar a un pez por ser resbaloso o a un erizo por pinchar con sus púas. Él debió saber el como reaccionaría, y en lugar de preocuparse de empacar todas esas porquerías en su satchel, debió encargarse de pensar en la mejor manera de encadenar a Hermione a su lado en cuanto saliera del baño.

Por eso no podía enojarse con la chica… No era su culpa seguir su naturaleza, pero si era la culpa de Draco el no haber pensado como un Slytherin y prever los extremos a los que ella llegaría para protegerlo de si mismo.

Lo que nos lleva nuevamente a la impotencia y desesperación que le produjeron el verla desaparecer.

Porque se sentía ridículo, hiriendo su orgullo.

Porque se sentía impotente, una sensación a la que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Pero principalmente porque la amaba y odiaba verla partir sin la certeza de si es que la volvería a ver.

Por un momento trató de forcejear para liberarse del encantamiento, pero renunció casi de inmediato, sabiendo perfectamente que era inútil… Al menos Hermione había realizado el encantamiento con la intensidad mínima, por lo que se liberaría relativamente pronto, o de lo contrario se habría visto inmóvil por días, pasando hambre, sed, y lo peor, sin poder ir al baño.

Había visto demasiados magos ensuciar los pantalones por esta causa y no era algo que quisiera experimentar.

oooOooo

Unas tres horas después de que Hermione hubo partido, el sol ya se había levantado y Draco comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad de sus extremidades, hasta que llegó el punto en que se pudo incorporar tambaleante y llamar a su varita.

Trastabillando se dirigió al mesón de la cocina y se preparó una taza de café bien cargado, no porque le apeteciera, sino porque la cafeína lo ayudaría a recuperarse más rápido, y mientras tembloroso bebía de su taza, cogió papel y pluma para escribir un mensaje escrito en una clave secreta, plasmado simultáneamente con dos capas de tinta: La que vería cualquiera que interceptara su ave, y uno que sólo se revelaría ante un conjuro con el orden de ciertas palabras del recipiente.

En el mensaje preguntaba directamente a su contacto dónde estaban los prisioneros capturados en las últimas redadas, cuántos había, y que tan bien resguardados estaban. No tenía tiempo para sutilezas, no valía la pena tratar de ser cool o fingir indiferencia.

Poseer esa información era la única manera de proteger a Hermione, ya que sabía como si lo estuviera viendo, que su primer movimiento sería planear el rescate de sus compañeros, y sin la información que Draco pudiera aportar, era muy probable que fallara miserablemente, ya que nadie de La Orden conocía las laberínticas residencias de los magos tenebrosos, mucho menos con la familiaridad con que las había conocido él.

Con un silbido llamó a Antares, su ave mensajera, que estaba esperando pacientemente posada en una rama de un árbol cercano, y le acercó un bowl con semillas y otro de agua. Draco lo miró comer conteniendo su impaciencia y sumido en sus lúgubres pensamientos, pero una vez que el pájaro estuvo satisfecho, le amarró cuidadosamente el mensaje en una pata, le dio instrucciones precisas del destinatario, y lo echó a volar por la ventana.

Y entonces sí que comenzó la verdadera tortura.

La tortura de la espera.

Aquella que le hacía querer gritar de desesperación, porque no había nada útil que pudiera hacer.

Ni hablar de trabajar en una poción, y mucho menos tomar una herramienta para continuar con sus esculturas.

No pensemos en leer, no podría concentrarse.

Ni tampoco enfocarse en resolver los sudoku que había descubierto en los periódicos muggle…

No podía hacer ni una puta cosa más que imaginar escenarios horrendos, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Era poco más o menos esa sensación que creyó haber dejado atrás… Aquella que oprimía su pecho impidiéndole respirar profundamente, que lo afectó durante los primeros meses en el mundo Muggle, después de huir de casa…

La parte más fea de su confinamiento, aquella que no le había confesado a Hermione, es la de la desesperación autodestructiva que le conllevó el encierro forzado. Aquella energía que eventualmente había canalizado en leer, inventar pociones y aprender a tallar, también lo había impulsado a buscar la evasión momentánea que provocan las distintas drogas recreativas, el alcohol y otras actividades que lo ayudaran a escaparse y evitar el dolor.

En el mundo mágico las drogas existían, por supuesto, en especial los opiáceos, y él como experto en pociones las conocía perfectamente, pero sin acceso a el equipamiento o los ingredientes necesarios, debió conformarse con lo que fuera que consumieran los humanos.

Lo probó todo, desde marihuana hasta ácido, pasando por drogas de prescripción, cocaína y hongos, tratando siempre de huir de su mente, de olvidar que era un inútil que había deshonrado a su familia, un descastado, un extraño para todos, un ex niño rico que ya no pertenecía en la sociedad que antes le abría sus puertas de par en par gracias a su apellido.

Es cierto que nunca llegó a tener una adicción severa, principalmente porque nunca se asentó en un solo tipo de ni droga y tampoco consumió por demasiado tempo, ya que al poco tiempo de comenzar a experimentar con las substancias más dañinas vendió su primera escultura, dando algo de propósito a su vida e impulsándolo a explorar un poco el mundo hasta entonces desconocido de los seres no mágicos.

Qué no daría por algo que lo ayudara a calmarse, a regular los latidos de su corazón, y a serenar su mente que funcionaba frenética imaginando todos los escenarios posibles a los que se enfrentaría su bruja…! Pero no, no necesitaba un tranquilizante como el Clonazepam o el Diazepam, que ofrecían alivio inmediato, porque lo dejaban torpe y con resaca, él necesitaba estar atento, enfocado, despierto, y listo para la acción…

Tendría que aprender a vivir con la taquicardia, la respiración agitada y las manos sudorosas de lo que reconoció como el inicio de una crisis de pánico.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se quitó la camiseta, abrió la puerta de entrada y salió al patio, donde acercándose al tocón tomó el hacha y comenzó a partir leña.

El trabajo físico rítmico y metódico lo ayudaron a gastar la energía producida por la adrenalina y a nivelar sus pulsaciones y su respiración, y pasaron las horas sin noticias, hasta que llegó el punto en que con las manos llenas de ampollas y la espalda que apenas lo sostenía, cayó al suelo.

No se molestó en tratar de ponerse de pie.

No sintió la humedad del suelo.

Tampoco el frío aire de la tarde, que empezaba a refrescar.

Tan solo cerró los ojos agradeciendo que al menos físicamente, volvía a estar en control…

oooOooo

Ya estaba casi completamente oscuro cuando se levantó, y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de la hipotermia.

A Granger no le gustaría si cuando se reencontraran le faltaban dedos…

Se metió a la ducha con el agua bien caliente y gritó de dolor cuando sus terminales nerviosas recuperaron lentamente la sensibilidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del daño que había estado a punto de sufrir. Su mente estaba disociada de su cuerpo.

Salió del baño, se vistió con un pijama de franela y fue a la cocina a calentar una lata de sopa. No tenía hambre, pero sabía que necesitaba mantener altos sus niveles de energía, y además el líquido ayudaría a calentarlo, así es que una vez lista la sorbió despacio, mirando al infinito.

Cuando terminó de comer miró la cama por un segundo, pero decidió que le sería imposible oler la esencia de Granger impregnada en las sábanas sin romper a llorar como un niño, así es que fue a su biblioteca, eligió un libro de pociones que no tenía nada que ver con Hermione, y se sentó en el sillón a leer, hasta que despertó sobresaltado por un fuerte ruido junto a él.

Sacó la varita de debajo del cojín y se puso en guardia de inmediato, tratando de sacudirse el sueño e identificar al intruso en la penumbra de la habitación iluminada sólo por el fuego agonizante de la chimenea.

Dispararía a matar, nadie podía aparecerse en su cabaña, y quien sea que fuera el invasor, no tendría buenas intenciones.

Nadie más que Hermione sería bien recibida, pero ella no podía ser… Draco nunca le dio instrucciones de cómo llegar, y los múltiples hechizos de protección camuflaban la casa haciendo que incluso si la bruja estuviera frente a la puerta de entrada, no vería más que bosque a su alrededor.

- _Lumus!_ – Exclamó iluminando toda la habitación, eliminando rincones oscuros donde se pudieran esconder sus enemigos.

Se giró en el sitio, y cuando se dispuso a avanzar hacia el baño pateó el libro que había leído hasta quedarse dormido… Al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado y como un idiota: Al dormirse el libro se deslizó de entre sus manos, cayó al suelo de madera y casi lo mata del susto.

No había intrusos.

No había mensajes.

No había noticias de Granger.

oooOooo

Y pasó otro día sin noticias.

Y lo único que lo mantuvo en la casa fue leer en el diario "El Profeta" que no mencionaban actividades extraordinarias de La Orden, ni desapariciones ni muertes de gente cercana a Hermione.

oooOooo

Al tercer día estaba a la vez agotado y vibrando de ansiedad.

No podía esperar más, regresaría a Londres y peinaría la puta ciudad, iría al Callejón Diagon y sobornaría a quien fuera necesario a cambio de noticias, y a la mierda si lo descubrían! Con un poco de suerte le indicarían la prisión adecuada y la información sería de ayuda a Granger.

Se vistió lo más sencillamente que le permitió su fino guardarropa, se hizo un encantamiento para teñir su cabello platinado de un color parduzco e indefinible, y se puso unas gruesas gafas, que cubrían sus muy reconocibles ojos grises. No se hizo más modificaciones porque esa área no era su especialidad y temía causarse un daño permanente.

Ya podía escuchar a Granger burlándose: "Eres increíble Malfoy, un verdadero pavo real, vanidoso hasta el final".

Y era cierto, él no quería cambiar el rostro que había conquistado a su bruja, a pesar de que sabía en su interior que ella no lo amaba por su atractivo físico; pero es que ser guapo era algo intrínseco en él… De hecho este maldito cabello de color ratón lo estaba volviendo loco!

Se miró al espejo del baño probando formas de peinarse que lo hicieran lucir diferente, y entre el viento y la lluvia imperante casi no escuchó el golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina.

Antares había regresado!

Corrió hacia él y sin mucha delicadeza le arrancó el mensaje de la pata, lo que le ganó un par de merecidos picotazos, que su mente frenética apenas registró.

" _Querido Draco, espero que esta misiva te encuentre tan bien como sea posible, ya que como ambos sabemos la situación en esta cruenta guerra va de mal en peor._

 _Con respecto a lo que me comentabas, es cierto, los métodos de apremio hacia los prisioneros se han radicalizado aún más, en una escalada de violencia que ha arrojado más pacientes catatónicos a las puertas de San Mungo que nunca antes, y el respeto por el orden establecido a estas alturas es sólo una fachada: El Ministerio de Magia ha sido derrocado desde el interior por nuestros dobles agentes, y los medios informativos a partir de este momento tienen que por decreto, adherirse a las versiones oficiales. Si se negaran pasarían a ser considerados medios de oposición, y por ende rebeldes que serían cazados como animales._

 _Es en este contexto que te pido… No, te ruego! Que reconsideres tus planes. Comprendo tu desesperación por tratar de encontrar y ayudar a la señorita Granger, pero yo no cumpliría con mi deber y mi promesa si no te implorara que dejes todo lo que te ata y comiences una nueva vida en América, Australia, o cualquier otra parte del mundo lejos de nuestros enemigos. Aun eres joven, tienes los medios económicos para subsistir, y tienes el talento para emprender y triunfar en lo que decidas hacer… No lo eches todo por la borda embarcándote en una misión suicida!_

 _Si hubiera alguna remota posibilidad de éxito en tu cometido, te lo diría, pero esta es una pelea imposible y no me imagino un escenario en el que lo que me pides tenga un resultado favorable._

 _Y dicho todo esto, y sabiendo que mis consejos serán ignorados, trataré de responder a tus preguntas con mi limitado conocimiento, ten en mente que El Señor Tenebroso no confía a nadie todos sus planes:_

 _1.-No, no hemos atrapado a Harry Potter, y a pesar de todas las torturas infligidas, no pudieron obtener su paradero de Ron Weasley. A pesar de que me cueste admitirlo, no puede uno menos que sentir algo de respeto ante semejante lealtad._

 _2.-Las casas que el Señor Oscuro utiliza actualmente, son las mansiones Malfoy, y Lestrange, la casa Riddle, y el refugio que resguardan los gigantes en las montañas francesas. Los prisioneros están actualmente concentrados en la mansión Lestrange, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento._

 _3.-Tu madre se encuentra bien. Aún sufre con tu ausencia, pero es imposible reconfortarla diciéndole que estás vivo y a salvo, ya que su mente es demasiado inestable y El Señor Obscuro leería en sus pensamientos que yo soy tu contacto. Por el bien de todos los involucrados es mejor que la mantengamos ignorante de nuestras maquinaciones._

 _4.-Una buena noticia, tu elfa doméstica por fin ha escapado, convencida y ayudada por Dobby, y se encuentra en una de las casas de transición de La Orden. Afortunadamente su lealtad voluntaria hacia ti como su dueño directo superó su lealtad por la familia Malfoy, por lo que cortó los lazos que la atrapaban. Entre tanta servidumbre dudo que en la mansión siquiera hayan notado su ausencia. Una vez que la señorita Lovegood haya declarado que se encuentra sana y en condiciones, Daisy va a ser libre para hacer lo que desee. Y lo que desea es reencontrarse contigo y cuidar de ti._

 _5.-Sé que vas a insistir en tu misión de proteger a la señorita Granger, pero debo reiterar que las circunstancias no han hecho más que empeorar tanto para ella, que es más importante que nunca para La Orden, como para ti como su guardián. Ya no es suficiente observarla de lejos e intervenir en secreto y solamente cuando es estrictamente necesario. Las caretas han caído y sus enemigos serán mucho más osados a la hora de atacarla, apresarla o asesinarla. Y si tú eres visto con ella, sé que tienes claro lo que te va a ocurrir._

 _6.-El ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo se ha ampliado para albergar a todos aquellos torturados que han quedado catatónicos o desquiciados. Si algo conocemos a la señorita Granger, podemos estar seguros de que tarde o temprano pasará tiempo con los pacientes, en especial con el señor Weasley. Puede ser la única oportunidad de contacto que tengas con ella, ya que por lo demás se encuentra en un virtual aislamiento impuesto por La Orden. Eres un chico listo, sé que pensarás en algo._

 _Me despido deseándote mucha suerte querido ahijado, mi corazón está dividido entre mi deseo de que escapes y puedas vivir una vida normal o que sigas a tu consciencia haciendo lo que sientes es lo correcto. Lo que sea que decidas, debes saber que estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Con afecto, tu padrino_

 _S.S."_

Vaya… Era una de las cartas más largas y sin duda la más afectuosa que había recibido de su padrino, pensó Draco dejándose caer en una silla. Y esa reflexión más que tranquilizarlo lo crispó aún más. Porque sonaba a despedida.

O las cosas estaban muy jodidas en general, o Snape había percibido la desesperación de Draco en las pocas líneas que le había escrito informándole que había perdido a Hermione, y trataba de confortarlo con su afecto.

Nunca discutieron la fascinación de Draco por la bruja, pero su padrino sabía. No necesitaba su experticia en legeremancia para saberlo.

Bien, ahora necesitaba un plan.

Dentro de todo lo que le decía Snape en su carta había sólo una línea que resaltaba en ese instante: La que le aseguraba que Hermione estaba bien, protegida, y en peligro. Y que aparentemente la mejor manera de llegar a ella sería en San Mungo, lugar que aún era respetado como un lugar neutral, ya que había sólo un hospital en Londres y necesariamente toda la comunidad mágica debía compartirlo, por lo que el personal médico se aseguró de no mostrar afiliación a ningún bando y atender a todos los pacientes por igual, preguntando lo mínimo necesario.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su biblioteca, deslizando la mirada por el lomo de los volúmenes, en espera de la inspiración.

Luego abrió el armario de pociones y las estudió evaluando su utilidad, hasta que sus ojos dieron con la adecuada. Sí! Tenía las herramientas y un plan se formó rápidamente en su mente.

oooOooo

Hermione estaba agotada.

Estaba agotada de vivir con los Lupin y el constante ir y venir de los miembros de La Orden, siempre rindiéndole cuentas a ella, siempre pidiendo su opinión.

Porque a pesar de que la jerarquía en La Orden había partido como un asunto de experiencia (por lo que los mayores eran también los que mandaban) Hermione había ido ascendiendo hasta lo más alto, y en este momento de crisis era virtualmente quien tomaba todas las decisiones.

Los mayores estaban desmoronándose, superados por los horrores que habían experimentado e infligido, e incluso Ojo Loco ya no era el de siempre.

Y luego estaba esa maldita melancolía que no la dejaba en paz. Una melancolía que no se podía sacudir involucrándose en planes estratégicos ni jugado con Teddy. Era una pena que arrastraba, sintiendo que faltaba una parte de ella. Faltaba Draco, para enfurecerla y hacerla reír, faltaba para nivelar su idealismo con su cínico realismo, faltaba porque él era inteligente, conservaba la cabeza fría, y sus consejos eran asertivos, le gustaran a Hermione o no. Él no se dejaba intimidar por la bruja, y no tenía miedo de decirle cuando estaba equivocada… Algo que nadie más se atrevía a hacer.

Por las noches trató de dormir, pero nunca consiguió más de una hora de sueño continuo, cada vez que se movía estiraba su brazo buscando el cuerpo tibio que debería estar aferrado a ella.

Si, Hermione estaba agotada.

-Voy al hospital – Anunció de pronto mientras sorbía su té.

-Yo voy contigo! – Dijo Ginny de inmediato. Molly tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y dijo que ella también.

-Yo… Por esta vez preferiría ir sola… - Dijo Hermione suavemente tratando de no ofender a nadie – Mañana podemos ir juntas, pero esta vez necesito privacidad…

Madre e hija parecieron desinflarse en sus asientos, pero asintieron, resignadas. Ambas sabían de primera mano la impresión que le causaría a Hermione el dimensionar el daño que se le había causado a Ron… Podían entender que no quisiera testigos.

-Pero anda mañana, si vas ahora Ron va a estar durmiendo – Dijo Lupin, siempre práctico.

-No, tiene que ser ahora, en la noche casi no hay visitantes, hay menos peligro de que me identifiquen – Dijo más firmemente.

-Cuídate mucho – Dijo Ginny, con los ojos llorosos. Últimamente siempre parecía al borde de un ataque de llanto, aunque este nunca se concretara.

-Claro – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Y te vienes derechito a la casa! – Agregó Molly.

-Sí _mamá_ – Dijo Hermione sonriendo abiertamente, rodando los ojos ante la preocupación de quienes consideraba su familia.

-Cómo prefieres ir? – Preguntó Lupin.

-La red Flu si es posible…? O de lo contrario simplemente me apareceré en la puerta – Respondió.

-No! – Dijeron a la vez cuatro voces.

-El hospital es neutral, pero han ocurrido ataques en el exterior – Explicó Lupin – Podemos conectar nuestra chimenea por esta noche, siempre que tengas la precaución de regresar antes del amanecer.

-Perfecto, gracias – Dijo Hermione satisfecha, disfrutando de antemano de unas horas de paz.

oooOooo

-San Mungo! – Exclamó Hermione fuerte y claro, y de inmediato se vio envuelta en llamas de color esmeralda. Sintió la familiar sensación de vértigo y de que algo la tiraba desde el ombligo, y apareció en la chimenea de la recepción del hospital.

-Estas no son horas de visita – Dijo una antipática bruja ubicada detrás de un mesón de atención, sin levantar la vista de su revista, "Corazón de Bruja".

-Es un caso especial, estoy en la lista de personas autorizadas – Dijo Hermione sin perder la calma.

-Nombre? – Preguntó la recepcionista, con completo desinterés, aún sin mirarla.

-Hermione Granger – Dijo Hermione, impacientándose.

- _LA_ Hermione Granger? – Preguntó la recepcionista saltando como si alguien le hubiera pinchado el trasero.

-No sé, hay otras? – Preguntó confundida.

-Estás en mi revista! - Dijo hojeándola frenética – En las páginas sociales… – Indicó fotos tomadas en un evento de gala del Ministerio, donde Hermione sonreía en una mueca que no le llegaba a los ojos – Y además hay un artículo sobre Víktor Krum, y te mencionan como su novia…

-Eh… Si… Esa soy yo – Admitió avergonzada y algo cabreada de que la nombraran como la novia de alguien.

-Te nombran en casi todas las ediciones, me autografiarías el artículo de Víktor? – Preguntó la chica extendiéndole una pluma y la revista.

-Claro… - Dijo Hermione mecánicamente – A nombre de quién?

-Cordelia! – Exclamó fascinada – No! Mejor para "Cordi", así me dicen mis amigos. Es Víktor tan guapo como en las fotos?

-Aún más, _Cordi,_ Víktor es todo lo que dicen y más – Dijo Hermione destilando sarcasmo y terminando de firmar.

-Lo sabía! – Dijo Cordelia besando la foto del mago

-Cuál es la habitación de Ron Weasley? – Preguntó Hermione, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-531 – Dijo Cordelia, revisando un grueso cuaderno – Quieres que te muestre dónde es?

-No, no es necesario, gracias, pero conozco el lugar – Dijo Hermione – Aunque me gustaría pedirte un favor, _Cordi_?

-Dime! – Exclamó la recepcionista, feliz por una vez, de ser de utilidad.

-Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. No le puedes decir a nadie hasta que me haya ido… Podrás guardarme ese secreto?

-Sí, no hay problema, yo soy súper discreta – Dijo haciendo la mueca de cerrarse los labios con llave.

-Gracias Cordi, confío en ti – Dijo Hermione, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Caminó por pasillos y corredores sin encontrar a nadie, y cuando llegó a la habitación de Ron entró sin molestarse en golpear.

La habitación estaba en casi completa penumbra, pero se distinguía la figura inconfundible de su primer amor.

El mago dormía, pero aún en descanso se veían los signos de la angustia en su rostro. Pequeñas marcas que permanecerían por siempre.

-Ron, por Circe! Qué te han hecho? – Preguntó acercándose a la cama para tomar su mano.

-Y a mí no me saludas, Granger? – Preguntó una voz inconfundible en su familiaridad.

Inconfundible, porque era la suya.

Se giró empuñando la varita, dispuesta a matar o morir, y a pesar de que de alguna manera lo esperaba, fue impresionante verse frente a sí misma, con una sonrisa de medio lado y los brazos cruzados, apoyada contra la pared y sin intención aparente de atacar.

-Identifícate! – Exclamó tratando de impregnar la orden de autoridad.

-Oh, veleidosa mujer! Aún siento la caricia de tus besos y tú ya me has olvidado…! – Exclamó _la otra Hermione_ , dramáticamente, pero sin dejar de burlarse.

Hermione se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, hasta que su cerebro se convenció de lo que estaba pasando.

-Draco! – Exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo besó.

 **Ahí tienen, no los tuve separados demasiado tiempo, sufren mucho y yo me aburro.**

 **Espero su feedback, todo mi amor.**

 **A.**

 _Antares urraca blackbilled_


	15. Chapter 15

**Como ven, estoy entrando a un ciclo de inspiración, así es que publico rápido para avanzar lo más posible mientras dure. El último capítulo fue muy leído y muy poco comentado, por lo que necesito que en este me cuenten qué les parece y qué creen que debería pasar. Recuerden que este es mi primer fic de HP y las ideas me vendrían súper bien.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 15**

I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

 _Never Gonna Give You Up/ Rick Astley_

-Draco por dios! Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Hermione cuando dejó de besarlo para poder respirar.

-De verdad creíste que bastaba un insignificante hechizo paralizador para deshacerte de mí? – Preguntó él enarcando una ceja. Era más que extraño ver las expresiones faciales del mago plasmadas en su propio rostro, pero Hermione no dejó que eso la distrajera demasiado. Después de todo, esta no era la primera vez que lidiaba con trasformaciones, y la personalidad de Draco se reflejaba tan evidentemente en sus gestos que lo reconocería con cualquier forma que quisiera adoptar.

-Lo… Lo siento… - Dijo súbitamente tímida – No quería dejarte, pero mucho menos quería ponerte en peligro… - Acarició la suave y bronceada mejilla de Draco.

-Eso ya lo sé Granger! – Dijo él rodando los ojos, y tomando la muñeca de la bruja besó su palma.

-Entonces no estás enojado? – Preguntó esperanzada.

-Oh estoy furioso, créeme – Dijo él con voz siniestra, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh… - Dijo ella bajando la mirada. No tenía excusas, lo que había hecho era horrible e imperdonable.

-Pero no contigo – Dijo él levantando el mentón de la bruja con la punta de los dedos.

-No…? Entonces? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No Granger, estoy enojado conmigo. Debí saber lo que planeabas, debí ser yo quien te paralizara a ti – Respondió él – Te conozco lo suficiente como para ser capaz de adelantarme a tus movimientos, pero bajé la guardia y eso me pasó la cuenta.

-Draco no! – Exclamó ella – No es tu culpa!

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es tomar decisiones sobre nuestros pasos a seguir.

-Cuanto tiempo le queda a la poción multijugos? – Preguntó Hermione, poniendo la cabeza a trabajar.

-Calculo que unos 10 minutos, ya he tomado varios viales en pequeñas dosis – Dijo él – No sabía cuándo llegarías, así es que no quería arriesgarnos a que alguien viera dos Grangers dando vueltas por ahí.

-Desde cuando estás aquí? – Preguntó Hermione.

-He venido tres veces en distintos turnos del personal, de modo que los que me ven llegar no me vean irme.

-Por eso la recepcionista de este turno actuó como si nunca me hubiera visto! – Exclamó ella – Eres un genio! – Lo besó ruidosamente en la mejilla.

-Ya que estamos intercambiando cumplidos, no sé si te he dicho que me encanta eso que haces con tu boca cuando me… - Dijo él sonriendo burlón.

-Shhhhhh! – Exclamó ella enrojeciendo al tiempo que cubría la boca del mago – No delante de Ron!

-Lo siento, tienes razón – Dijo él bajando la mirada – Pero si te sirve de consuelo Weasley no se da cuenta de nada, dormido o despierto.

-No te reconoció? – Preguntó ella en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie, es como si mirara a través de la gente – Respondió él.

-Oh… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Entonces se desligó del abrazo del mago y se fue a sentar en la cama de Ron y tomó su mano, acariciando el dorso en círculos. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y no se molestó en recogerlas. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que habló de nuevo – Draco… Tú crees que Ron tenga posibilidades de recuperación?

-No sé, no soy un experto – Respondió él rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.

-Si alguien es un experto en las secuelas de la tortura, ese eres tú – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Si alguien ha sufrido ese tormento y ha regresado, ese eres tú.

-La diferencia es que a mí no querían matarme ni extraerme información, lo mío fue un largo castigo, pero me daban tiempo de recuperación entre sesiones. Lo de Weasley fue cosa de unos días, no sé qué es lo que le hicieron, y la verdad es que nunca he tratado con un sobreviviente, recuerda que hasta hace poco tiempo no los había – Dijo él – No sé qué decirte Granger, quisiera darte esperanzas, pero no sé contra qué nos estamos enfrentando exactamente. No es su cuerpo, si no su mente y su espíritu los que se deben sanar.

Hermione asintió, reflexionando en las palabras de Draco. Dolía, pero no podía dejar de agradecerle que le dijera la verdad sin adornos.

-Has pensado en cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Tengo poción multijugos con el cabello de una de las enfermeras – Dijo él – Transforma tu túnica cambiándola a las del personal del hospital y yo puedo hacer lo mismo con el cabello del padre de uno de los pacientes recién ingresados en esta ala.

-Bien, dame la poción – Dijo ella – Estás seguro de que es el pelo de una enfermera y de que es pelo de verdad y no una peluca? Porque una vez usé esta poción con pelo de gato y…

-Que hiciste qué? – Se carcajeó él – Granger, por favor dime que tienes fotos…

-No seas un asno, fue terrible, tenía hasta una cola! – Lo empujó picada – Estuve un montón de tiempo en la enfermería...

Draco se retorció de la risa. A un genio de las pociones algo así jamás le ocurriría, por lo que imaginar semejante error en cualquiera era gracioso, pero en Hermione, era impagable!

-Draco… Draco! – Exclamó ella pasando por alto las burlas – Te estás transformando en ti! – Dijo ella al ver maravillada como su largo cabello castaño se acortaba, alisaba y aclaraba, y como su cuerpo crecía varias pulgadas, y su tez recuperaba su familiar palidez.

-Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó al ver como la ropa le empezaba a quedar apretada – Engorgio! – Dijo apuntando con la varita.

Una vez que Draco fue él mismo una vez más Hermione se acercó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Y eso? – Preguntó él.

-Eso porque extrañé tu rostro fanfarrón – Respondió ella – Y porque tienes que beber la nueva poción antes de que alguien te vea aquí.

Draco le entregó un vial de poción a Hermione y él se bebió el otro. Ambos cambiaron y envejecieron años en segundos, quedando totalmente irreconocibles.

-De aquí a dónde vamos? - Preguntó Hermione, luciendo como una mujer de edad madura.

-Si de mí dependiera, a mi casa, pero supongo que tus planes son otros – Dijo él – No me hace diferencia, me quedo contigo, y mientras más trates de alejarme más me vas a exponer al peligro, así es que si quieres una conciencia limpia no te vas a mover de mi campo de visión.

-No quiero estar sin ti! No he podido dormir sin buscarte a mi lado – Hizo un puchero que se veía muy inapropiado en la mujer de sesenta y cinco años en la que se había convertido.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti, pero lo peor es que no quiero… Mi cama huele a ti y ya no me le puedo ni acercar… - Confesó él, avergonzado.

Ella lo miró enternecida, comprendiendo el sentimiento a la perfección.

-Afuera es peligroso, han emboscado gente en estos días, así es que arreglé para que la chimenea me lleve al nuevo cuartel de La Orden, estará conectada hasta el amanecer, pero creo que deberíamos partir ahora – Dijo ella.

-Tú estás consciente de que soy persona non grata en todas partes, pero especialmente en ese lugar? – Preguntó él, escéptico.

-Lo sé, pero les explicaré y van a entender, y si no entienden, no importa, me voy contigo a tu casa y trabajo desde ahí. Nos las vamos a arreglar de alguna manera, ya va a ver – Dijo ella apretando su mano.

-Guía el camino Granger, yo te sigo – Dijo él.

Hermione se giró hacia la cama de Ron, le susurró unas palabras al oído y besó su frente. Draco esperó pacientemente hasta que ella se acercó y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Diantha – Susurró ella.

-Liander – Respondió él.

Era un código, un voto, una promesa. Juntos enfrentarían lo que viniera para poder alcanzar el futuro que soñaban.

oooOooo

Bajaron las escaleras silenciosamente, cruzándose con un par de personas que no les prestaron la menor atención, hasta que al llegar a recepción vieron a Cordi conversando muy entusiasmada con el rostro dibujado en brasas de una mujer… Una víbora que Hermione detestaba: Rita Skeeter.

-…Es verdad! – Exclamó Cordi sacudiendo una revista – Te digo que vino a pasar la noche con Ron Weasley, a pesar de que desde hace años que se sabe que está de novia con Viktor Krum! La muy descarada! Quién cambiaría a Krum por un Weasley? Todo el mundo sabe que esos no tienen donde caerse muertos! – _Maldita perra traidora_ , pensó Hermione. Rita Skeeter la odiaba, y de seguro la había denunciado a los Mortífagos. Ya pronto vendrían por ella.

-Cordi, querida, si me puedes presentar evidencia te pagaré lo acordado – Respondió Rita sonando si es posible, dulce y cínica a la vez – Pero sin pruebas, olvídalo, no puedo arriesgar mi reputación por rumores infundados. Además me consta que ella no es oficialmente la novia de Krum. Por mucho que el idiota insiste en formalizar, esta chica se cree demasiado buena para él. Estás segura de que es ella la persona que viste?

Hermione hirvió de rabia y de ganas de mandarlas a ambas al demonio, pero recobró la compostura pensando en el riesgo que supondría para su mago el que los descubrieran, así es que tomó la mano de Draco y con paso firme se acercó a la chimenea, ignorando el rostro de Skeeter y los reclamos de la recepcionista, y sin vacilar lanzó un puñado de polvos flu en la cara de Rita, cortando inmediatamente la comunicación. En cuanto las llamas cambiaron del naranjo al verde esmeralda, se ubicó junto a Draco sobre los carbones, y visualizó en su mente su destino, ya que por obvias razones no lo podía enunciar en voz alta.

Todo habría salido bien si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que Draco no sabía a dónde se dirigían, y simplemente se dejó arrastrar por Hermione, lo que no fue suficiente para un viaje exitoso: Al aparecer en la chimenea de los Lupin, Draco cayó de rodillas con un gruñido de dolor, su muslo derecho mostraba un profundo corte producido al escindirse. Afortunadamente no había perdido la extremidad, pero la sangre brotaba a borbotones.

-Identifíquense! – Se vieron inmediatamente apuntados por tres varitas listas a volarlos en pedazos.

-Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy! – Dijo Hermione soltando su varita y cayendo de rodillas para poder ayudar a Draco.

-Prueba que eres Hermione – Dijo Tonks con los dientes apretados.

-El sapo de Teddy se llama Godofredo y cuando Teddy está contento su cabello suele ser de color rojo brillante – Dijo ella sin despegar los ojos de su mago, mientras rasgaba un trozo de tela de su túnica para hacerle un torniquete a la altura de la ingle.

-Mierda Granger! – Exclamó Draco tratando de aguantarse las ganas de rugir de dolor – Si me quieres matar dispárame una maldición, no trates de cortarme en pedacitos!

-De verdad eres tú… Pero qué les pasó? – Preguntó Lupin arrodillándose junto a ella.

-La recepcionista de San Mungo me delató con Rita Skeeter, debimos huir por la chimenea, y no alcancé a decirle a Draco a dónde nos dirigíamos. Su pierna se escindió – Dijo rasgando el pantalón para despejar la herida. El corte era horrible, tan ancho como el frente del muslo y de unos 4 centímetros de profundidad.

Hermione recogió su varita y apuntó hacia la herida - _Episkey!_ – Exclamó.

La sangre dejó de fluir libremente, hasta que paró la hemorragia por completo, y poco a poco las fibras musculares se fueron fusionando. Finalmente la piel del mago quedó intacta, sólo un poco sensible al tacto, pero eso pasaría.

-Toma, límpialo con esto – Dijo Tonks entregándole una toalla mojada.

Hermione soltó el torniquete, limpió la pierna cuidadosamente, y enjuagó la toalla un par de veces en la palangana con agua que le facilitaron.

-Draco… Draco estás bien? – Preguntó sacudiéndolo al ver que a pesar de que la herida estaba cerrada él seguía sin abrir los ojos. Se había desmayado?

-Acércate – Dijo él en un débil suspiro agónico.

Hermione acercó su oído a los labios de Malfoy, aterrada de que algo hubiera salido mal, e ignorando por completo a todos los demás.

-Qué me tengo que cortar para que me des un baño de esponja completo? – Preguntó, y diciendo esto, lamió el lóbulo de la bruja.

-Draco! – Exclamó ella con una carcajada aliviada – Idiota! Me habías asustado! – Dijo lanzándole el trapo mojado en la cara.

El resto de los presentes en la habitación los observaban en atónito silencio. Nadie recordaba haber visto a Hermione tan relajada en años. El compañerismo y la confianza que demostraba con el joven Malfoy era desconcertante y peligroso.

-Ayúdame princesa – Dijo Draco extendiendo la mano.

-No necesitas ayuda – Dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-No, no la necesito – Dijo él, sonriente – Es solo una excusa para apoyarme en ti.

Hermione lo miró con ternura. Eran frases simples como esa las que lo hacían amarlo.

Draco por su parte, se alistó para enfrentar a La Orden. Sabía que no sería fácil ganarse la confianza de nadie, pero al menos establecería desde el principio que si él estaba ahí era por su bruja, y que su lealtad sería tan inamovible como su amor por ella. Ya no tenía nada que perder, y guardar las apariencias no le serviría de nada. Lo único real en su vida era Hermione, y si los demás no creían en él, al menos aprenderían a creer en su amor.

-Tienes algo de poción reponedora? – Preguntó Hermione. Draco asintió y ella con confianza movió su túnica para descubrir un satchel. Sin dudar un segundo lo abrió y escarbó en él hasta dar con el vial que estaba buscando – Bébelo y siéntate un rato – Le dijo apuntando una silla junto al fuego. Él abrió la boca para decir que no necesitaba sentarse, y que no era un debilucho, pero ella lo interrumpió – Si no estás sentado en los próximos 5 segundos te voy a volver a paralizar hasta que crea que has descansado lo suficiente, vale?

Draco levantó las manos en rendición y obedientemente se sentó en la silla, y una vez instalado bebió del vial y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, mirando sin pestañear a cada uno de los presentes, con calma y sin miedo. No era un desafío abierto, sino más bien una advertencia: No se atrevan a interponerse entre Granger y yo.

-Hermione, nos quieres decir qué es lo que pasó? – Preguntó la señora Weasley, con rulos en el cabello y aún vestida en camisón.

-Entré a San Mungo por la chimenea, la recepcionista me reconoció y me pidió un autógrafo, luego fui al cuarto de Ron y me encontré a Draco esperándome. Me di cuenta del peligro que corríamos si nos encontraban juntos, así es que Draco me dio poción multijugos con el cabello de una enfermera y él tomó poción con el cabello del padre de un paciente. Cuando llegamos a la recepción vimos a la recepcionista hablando con Rita Skeeter, diciéndole que yo estaba pasando la noche con Ron a pesar de que soy novia de Víktor. Supe que debíamos escapar cuanto antes, porque Rita me acusaría a los Mortífagos, así es que usamos la chimenea para trasladarnos hasta acá. Como Draco no sabía la locación y yo no la dije en voz alta, se escindió – Dijo parándose detrás de la silla de su mago y depositando una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo y protección.

-Y me quieres decir qué hacías tú en la habitación de mi hermano? – Preguntó Ginny, entrando a la habitación, sonando más grosera de lo que probablemente pretendía. Seguro había estado espiando detrás de la puerta.

-Esperaba a Granger – Dijo él rodando los ojos ante lo estúpido de la pregunta – Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería, era cosa de suerte y paciencia.

-Y cómo sabemos que no estabas ahí para hacerle daño o para acabar el trabajo de tu familia? – Insistió la chica. Hermione se encogió un poco, dividida entre la rabia y la tristeza.

-Si hubiera querido dañar a Weasley lo habría podido hacer en cualquiera de las otras visitas que hice al hospital buscando a Granger – Dijo él – y sobre mi familia, oficialmente no tengo una, soy un descastado, lo he sido por años.

-Eso no importa, de todos modos eres un Mortífago – Lo acusó Ginny mirando la marca en su muñeca.

-Ginny! Ya basta! – Exclamó Hermione – Crees de verdad que yo traería a alguien que representara algún peligro para La Orden?

-Está bien princesa, déjala que pregunte – Dijo él con calma, pero su mirada era dura, desafiante – Ven pequeña Weasley, acércate – Dijo él desnudando su brazo izquierdo y mostrando claramente su marca. Todos los presentes menos Hermione se envararon, divididos entre el miedo y la repugnancia.

-Qué quieres que vea? Ahí está clara la prueba de quien eres – Dijo Ginny sin querer acercarse, pero sin quitar la mirada del tatuaje.

-Mira los bordes – Dijo Hermione con la voz plana, tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones. Ella sabía que hace apenas unos días había hecho las mismas preguntas, pero se le hacía insoportable la idea de que los demás cuestionaran la lealtad de Draco. No permitiría que dudaran de él – Fíjate en la piel sobre la que está montada la marca.

Todos se fijaron en las feas cicatrices que rodeaban la marca.

-Qué se supone que debemos mirar? – Preguntó Tonks, en un tono menos agresivo.

-Todos los esfuerzos que Draco ha hecho por literalmente, arrancarse esa marca de la piel. Se ha arrancado la piel a jirones, la ha quemado y hasta ha tratado de tatuarse algo encima, pero cada vez que su brazo cicatriza, la marca vuelve a aparecer – Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces para qué te la hiciste en primer lugar? – Preguntó Ginny, decidida a odiar a Malfoy pasara lo que pasara.

-Tú crees que alguien me preguntó mi opinión? - Preguntó Draco, su sonrisa burlona y amarga en los labios de un hombre de mediana edad.

-Mataste a Dumbledore – Dijo Ginny.

-No, no lo hizo – Dijo Hermione.

-Ayudó a Snape a hacerlo – Insistió Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no lo hizo – Dijo Hermione, mirándola fijamente.

-Y tú cómo sabes Mione? Por qué le crees a este traidor asesino? – Gritó Ginny perdiendo la calma y dejando que al fin las lágrimas que venía conteniendo se desbordaran. La rabia y la impotencia eran demasiado para ella, su mejor amiga defendiendo a esa alimaña, mientras que su hermano…

-Lo sé porque precisamente por no hacer lo que Voldemort le ordenó es que su familia y él fueron castigados – Dijo Hermione con la voz baja pero casi temblorosa de rabia Si Ginny no se calmaba y dejaba de atacar a Draco la abofetearía – _Castigados_ – Recalcó.

-Por eso te descastaron? – Preguntó Tonks.

-Así es. Oficialmente tu y yo ya no somos parientes – Respondió Draco alzando su mano para tomar la de Hermione que descansaba en su hombro.

-Y sobre por qué le creo… - Dijo al fin Hermione – Le creo porque lo amo.

Ginny no pudo más, y salió corriendo con un portazo, furiosa y sintiéndose profundamente traicionada. En alguna parte de su mente ella aún tenía la esperanza de que Ron y Hermione volverían a estar juntos, y así su mejor amiga sería su hermana de verdad, pero la tortura sufrida por su hermano en conjunto con la noticia de que Mione quería estar con esa rata inmunda de Malfoy… Era como si su amiga se hubiera pasado al bando enemigo.

Hermione suspiró. No era así como esperaba que se dieran las cosas. Sabía que la noticia no sería celebrada, pero una minúscula parte de ella esperaba que sus amigos comprendieran y se alegraran de que ella había encontrado este pequeño nicho de felicidad.

Era una idea absurda. Era pedir demasiado.

-Estás bien para caminar? – Susurró al oído de Draco. Él asintió sin dejar de mirar a la puerta por la que desapareció Ginny. Estaba furioso. No por lo que le pudiera decir esa pequeña cabeza de zanahoria a él, sino por el daño que le pudiera hacer a Hermione.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Hermione plasmando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro – Vinimos aquí sólo porque necesitábamos la chimenea y porque estaban a punto de atraparnos, pero no se va a volver a repetir – Tomó la mano de Draco, quien se puso de pie – Voy a estar en contacto con los gemelos para planificar el rescate de los prisioneros y con Luna por lo del refugio de creaturas mágicas. Lo siento por la molestia – Dijo cuadrando los hombros y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Hermione, no tienes que irte así…! – Exclamó Tonks dando un paso hacia ella.

-Es exactamente como tengo que irme cuando el hombre que amo no es bien recibido. Me he entregado en cuerpo y alma a la causa, he hecho cosas horribles, he sacrificado mis mejores años, he sido amenazada, vejada, torturada y me han tratado de matar más veces de las que puedo contar, mientras todos mis amigos lograban construir algo de normalidad en sus vidas. Y lo hacía contenta. No me importaba la responsabilidad ni el peligro, porque sabía que era por el bien mayor. No me importaba tomar los turnos que nadie quería o pasar más noches en el cuartel de La Orden que en mi propia casa. Pero ahora que si existe algo en mi vida que genuinamente me hace feliz, no lo voy a abandonar. Si en algo respetan mi inteligencia sabrán que no voy a confiar en cualquiera, no voy a arriesgar la vida de mis compañeros, ni voy a dejar que las emociones nublen mis decisiones. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, sé mejor que nadie quien es Draco Malfoy, y quiero estar con él.

-Hermione por favor! Lo que dices solo confirma que él te está manipulando! – Dijo Molly uniendo las manos en un gesto de súplica.

-Molly, donde estaba Arthur la noche de navidad pasada? – Preguntó Hermione fríamente.

-En casa, con la familia – Respondió ella encogiendo los hombros.

-Remus, donde estaba Tonks para el cumpleaños de Teddy? – Preguntó Hermione.

-En casa, celebrando – Dijo él, sabiendo a lo que iba Hermione.

-Y dónde estaba yo? Quién quiere adivinar? – Preguntó Hermione, cada vez más cabreada, soltando todo lo que nunca se atrevió a decir.

-Yo! Yo! – Dijo Draco levantando su mano libre.

Hermione sonrió – Draco?

-Estabas cumpliendo el turno de todos los demás para permitir que tuvieran una vida normal! – Dijo Malfoy.

-No voy a abandonar la causa, pero voy a dejar de ser una mártir – Dijo la bruja – Nunca he pedido nada, pero ahora lo exijo: Respeto. Draco no es un Mortífago, por lo tanto les pido que dejen de tratarlo como a uno.

-Tampoco es parte de La Orden – Dijo Molly calladamente.

-No, no lo es – Dijo Hermione simplemente.

-Ni pretendo serlo – Aclaró Draco.

-Hay muchos simpatizantes de La Orden emparejados con personas no activas en la causa – Dijo Hermione.

-Pero si no se afilia con La Orden cómo sabemos que no nos va a traicionar? – Preguntó Tonks.

-No me importa la causa – Dijo Draco, desafiante – No me importa quien gane porque ambos lados me detestan por igual e igualmente estaré jodido… - Lupin abrió la boca para hablar, pero Draco continuó – Lo que me importa es Granger. La quiero a salvo y la quiero contenta. Si ella necesita ayuda para entrar a una prisión, voy a ser yo quien le abra la puerta y la guíe. Si hay una batalla, voy a pelear a su lado. Y si al final del día ella decide que está harta de todos ustedes, tropa de malagradecidos, tengan por seguro que la voy a seguir hasta el fin del mundo. Yo no tengo moral ni escrúpulos en lo que a ella respecta. No soy una buena persona… Pero nunca le voy a hacer daño a Hermione, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos, no voy a levantar un dedo en contra de ninguno de ustedes.

El pecho de Hermione se apretó de emoción. No era un discurso romántico o poético, pero era Draco y su devoción. Era él y su amor. Era él exponiendo sus sentimientos a gente que lo detesta, sólo para apoyarla a ella.

El efecto de la poción mutijugos se estaba agotando, y el cabello de Draco comenzaba a aclararse hasta llegar a su color natural. Hermione lo vio transformarse y volver al cuerpo que amaba, y se dio cuenta de que a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron durante la metamorfosis, hasta que esta acabó, y quedaron sonriéndose el uno frente al otro.

-Hola – Dijo ella muy bajito, sonrojándose sin razón alguna.

-Hola Granger – Dijo él con voz ronca – Que bueno verte, pensé que iba a tener que dormir con la abuelita…

-Draco! – Le dio un codazo y soltó una involuntaria carcajada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban sorprendidos, así es que con un escueto "Estaré en contacto" salieron de la casa.

Caminaron hasta el patio, tocaron el traslador y aterrizaron en medio del bosque.

-Y ahora? – Preguntó Draco pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y besándole la coronilla.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Una vez pasada la adrenalina del enfrentamiento, comenzaba a sentir la depresión. Hermione odiaba no cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, y odiaba haberles echado en cara sus sacrificios a sus amigos más queridos… Aunque también le dolía que ellos mismos no hubieran visto cómo habían abusado de su buena disposición.

Y por otro lado no podía sino defender a Draco.

-Granger, aterriza, ahora qué? – Insistió él dándole un golpe con la cadera y soplando sonoramente en su cuello.

-No lo sé… - Dijo ella – Dices que mi casa no es segura?

-No – Dijo él – Pero la mía lo es. Vivamos en concubinato – Dijo moviendo las cejas lascivamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar resoplar por la nariz en una especie de carcajada.

-Ok… Concubinato… Necesito mis cosas, ropa, cosas de aseo… Mi gato! Oh, demonios! Lo tiene George Weasley, él lo fue a buscar cuando desaparecí, y lo conserva porque Teddy es alérgico a Crookshanks… Tal vez si le explico mi situación se lo pueda quedar por un tiempo…

-Recupera tu jodido gato, Granger – Dijo Draco encogiendo lo hombros, como quitándole importancia – Mi casa es tu casa, a mí no me molesta, en el bosque puede correr y cazar a su antojo, y tú no vas a estar contenta sin esa bola de pelos.

-De verdad? – Preguntó ella con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Por alguna razón, de todas las cosas vividas ese día, el gesto más romántico para ella había sido esa invitación: "Sé mi concubina y trae a tu gato"

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Cariños.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, aquí me tienen actualizando otra vez. Vuelvo a tener más o menos claro para dónde voy, así es que es un poco más fácil escribir... Ojalá dure!**

 **Un abrazo enorme, les doy gracias, ustedes saben a quienes,**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 16**

Taking away all my pain  
Bring the sun shining through the rain  
Take me high to blue skies  
I can hear you calling  
Calling my name  
I can feel you falling again  
Into my arms  
I got you singing in my soul  
 _Singing In My Soul / Fly My Pretties_

Hermione y Draco caminaron silenciosos mientras el sol se asomaba. Hacía frío, pero afortunadamente no llovía… _Hay que agradecer por las pequeñas bendiciones_ , pensó la bruja

Cuando finalmente pasaron el límite del rango del hechizo anti-apariciones, Draco dijo

-Esta es una buena hora para ir a tu departamento, las calles están llenas de Muggles que se dirigen al trabajo o a la escuela, y pasaremos desapercibidos entre la multitud.

-Perfecto, podré recoger lo estrictamente necesario… Lo malo es que no nos podemos aparecer en mi edificio, lo tengo completamente protegido.

-Lo sé, pero no hay problema, nos podemos aparecer en algún callejón cercano y caminar hasta tu departamento.

-No nos van a descubrir si nos ven caminando por la calle? – Preguntó ella.

-Si vamos con nuestros cuerpos reales, seguro. Los Mortífagos que te vigilan saben cuál es tu edificio, pero no tu apartamento, así es que generalmente lo vigilan desde la cafetería que está al frente.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó ella.

-Porque yo he estado en esa cafetería cientos de noches haciendo lo mismo – Respondió él rodando los ojos.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió al imaginarlo agotado y hambriento mientras ella veía tele calentita junto a la chimenea, abrazada a su gato.

-Un día vamos a hablar de todo lo que te has sacrificado por mí – Dijo ella acunando la mejilla del mago.

-Pero no hoy – Dijo él, tratando de mantenerse sereno – Me queda poción multijugos de la que usamos para salir de San Mungo, nos alcanza para unos 20 minutos, lo suficiente para entrar a tu casa. Está tu chimenea habilitada?

-No, está bloqueada, pero no me demoro nada en tenerla funcionando – Dijo ella.

-Hasta el fondo! – Dijo él entregándole un vial y acercando otro a su boca.

Tragaron el repugnante líquido de un trago, primero él y luego ella, e inmediatamente comenzaron a mutar.

-Sácate la túnica – Dijo él – Recuerda que nos caracterizaremos como muggles.

Ambos lo hicieron, quedando Hermione en un feo vestido gris con flores, y Draco en pantalones y una camisa que parecía haber sido arrancada de las páginas de Oliver Twist.

-Tienes un sweater con que cubrirte? – Preguntó Hermione mirando con disgusto la ridícula camisa de volantes.

Draco se la quitó, la arrugó en una bola de tela, la metió en su satchel, y cogió una prístina camisa blanca y uno de sus finos sweaters de alpaca, esta vez uno de escote en V, de color púrpura. Ambas prendas eran demasiado elegantes para el cuerpo de rasgos simplones que el mago utilizaba de momento, y ese color contrastaba maravillosamente con el colorido de Malfoy, pero no con el del hombre a quien le robaba la identidad, pero al menos era ropa común y corriente y su calidad pasaría desapercibida para la gran mayoría de las personas.

-Vamos al callejón donde se almacenan los contenedores de basura, a la vuelta de mi edificio, sabes a cual me refiero? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí – Dijo él simplemente.

-Entonces vamos al mismo tiempo, pero separados, para evitar accidentes – Dijo Hermione.

Draco se limitó a asentir.

-Draco… Yo… - Balbuceó ella, acercándose aún más hasta abarcar con la palma de sus manos las mejillas del mago.

-Qué, Granger? – Susurró él. Estaban tan cerca que no valía la pena hablar más alto.

-Gracias – Se encogió de hombros - Te quiero, y gracias.

-Granger, mi bruja, qué voy a hacer contigo? – Preguntó retóricamente rodando los ojos, abrazándola, y ubicando el rostro de Hermione contra su pecho. No quería que ella viera la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos. No quería parecer débil ante ella.

-Quererme? – Respondió ella de todos modos, incapaz de dejar una pregunta sin responder.

-Amarte – Dijo él contra su cabello. Este era el cuerpo de una mujer madura, pero olía y se sentía como su Hermione, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

oooOooo

Aparecieron sin problemas en el pequeño callejón, y sin perder el tiempo se sumaron a los transeúntes, primero Draco, luego Hermione, actuando como si no se conocieran.

Draco entró primero al edificio, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño, y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Minutos después llegó Hermione, que se subió al ascensor.

Aparentemente nadie los seguía, y por más que l mago buscó entre la gente no vio nada sospechoso.

Llegando al piso 7 las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Hermione vio que Draco venía recién subiendo los últimos escalones. Ella lo miró confundida por su lentitud. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían una resistencia particular para subir un ilimitado número de escalones sin cansarse, ya que era la única manera de llegar a cualquier lado en un castillo en el que las escaleras se reacomodaban constantemente.

-No digas nada – Jadeó él – Este idiota está gordo y creo que fuma…

-Ya va a pasar – Dijo ella sonriente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y girando la muñeca para revelar la puerta de su departamento, invisible hasta entonces. Una niebla celeste cubrió el muro, y la entrada se reveló – Quedan pocos minutos hasta que se acabe el efecto de la poción… - Comentó.

-Mierda! – Dijo el mago al ver las manchas negruzcas dejadas por hechizos oscuros al ser repelidos – Estuvieron aquí!

-Cómo supieron? – Preguntó Hermione horrorizada, mirando cómo la entrada de su casa y casi toda la pared de ese lado del pasillo, estaba parcialmente chamuscada. Eran montones de marcas individuales de donde las maldiciones habían aterrizado, pero la integridad estructural del edificio estaba intacta, lo que significaba que sus hechizos de protección habían resultado efectivos.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos momentos, ambos apegando sus cuerpos contra la pared, antes de preguntar

-La distribución de todos los pisos de este edificio son iguales?

-Si, todos, salvo por el penthouse, que tiene solo cuatro grandes apartamentos – Dijo ella gesticulando – Hacia la calle están los departamentos de dos dormitorios; mirando al jardín los de un dormitorio; y los estudios están atrás, hacia el estacionamiento – Señaló.

-Si tengo que apostar, diría que en su desesperación por encontrarte, a quienes te buscan no les importó invadir un espacio muggle, y revisaron piso por piso hasta dar con el nivel en el que la numeración no cuadra – Dijo él – Desapareciste el departamento, creando un espacio imposible... El número de tu departamento no está.

-Por dios! Cómo pude ser tan estúpida! – Exclamó ella dándose con la palma en la frente – Cómo no se me ocurrió algo tan obvio?

-Tus resguardos eran apropiados para una situación de mediano riesgo, pero ahora que las cosas cambiaron, ya no solo no puedes vivir aquí, sino que debemos irnos lo antes posible, porque en cualquier momento pueden volver para tratar de hacer una redada.

-Es verdad… Lo bueno es que mis resguardos se mantuvieron, así es que la puerta sigue sellada, por lo que no hay nadie en el interior… - Dijo ella, y tocó con su varita a la puerta, dibujando una compleja runa – Adelante – Dijo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Draco entró y prácticamente bebió con los ojos el espacio que había soñado por años: El espacio privado de su bruja.

Tras él, Hermione puso los encantamientos protectores de siempre y otros extra, sólo porsiacaso.

El lugar era cálido y hogareño, pero radicalmente muggle, pensó Draco. No había nada a simple vista que reflejara que en ese lugar vivía una de las más poderosas brujas del planeta.

-Siéntate, o saca algo del refrigerador, si quieres – Dijo ella, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Draco la ignoró y la siguió: Él quería saber cómo era el lugar en el que su bruja descansaba, y tomar nota de la mayor cantidad de detalles posible, de modo de recrearlos más adelante.

El dormitorio de Hermione era una armonía de colores cálidos, que iba desde los pálidos amarillos hasta detalles de un intenso rojo escarlata, pasando por todas las tonalidades de naranjo. Era como caminar hacia el interior del sol.

Hermione lo vio detrás de ella, pero no dijo nada: Malfoy era Malfoy, y su curiosidad no se vería satisfecha hasta saberlo todo, espiar su closet, hurgar en su botiquín y revolver sus cajones. Para una persona como ella, que valoraba su privacidad, esa idea sería suficiente para hacerla gritar, pero la verdad es que Hermione no tenía nada que ocultar, y el tema no le importaba lo suficiente como para armar líos. _Hay que elegir las batallas_.

Draco se acercó a la cama y tomó las prístinas sábanas blancas entre sus dedos, evaluando su densidad y calidad. Algodón egipcio, al menos 240 hilos… Sí, conseguiría un par de juegos para su cama…

Hermione comenzó a sacar un juego de maletas del closet.

-No tenemos tiempo para empacar, Granger, pon todo lo que necesites en una bolsa de basura, lo ordenaremos al llegar a mi casa… - Quiso decir "Nuestra casa", pero le pareció que pondría aún más nerviosa a Hermione, que en ese momento tomaba su varita con dedos temblorosos para llamar las bolsas.

Hermione abrió sus cajones y uno a uno los vació sobre su cama y procedió a llenar las bolsas. Cada vez que llenaba una bolsa se la entregaba a Draco, y él la metía en su satchel.

Cuando vio que las cosas estaban andando, Draco fue a mirar qué más valía la pena llevarse. Entró al segundo dormitorio y lo cabreó pero no lo sorprendió ver que era una habitación marcadamente masculina, con 2 camas. Al abrir el closet se encontró con los uniformes de Hogwarts de Potter y Weasley, y en las cajoneras, ropa muggle de ambos.

Malditos fueran ese par de imbéciles! Su bruja vivía sola en un departamento mucho más amplio (y costoso) de lo necesario simplemente para poder recibirlos cuando se dignaran a aparecer.

Salió de ahí, cerró la puerta con fuerza, y siguió por el pasillo. No se llevaría consigo una puta cosa de ese par de idiotas. Su recuerdo sólo serviría para atormentar a Granger.

En la pared del pasillo se encontró con un set de 5 fotografías en sepia de una pequeña Hermione. No parecía tener más de 5 años, y sus ojos chispeaban de emoción. Estaba en un parque de diversiones con quienes Draco asumió que eran sus padres. Se veía feliz y amada, y sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que Granger había debido borrar la memoria de sus padres para protegerlos, eliminando cualquier remembranza de su única hija.

Descolgó las fotos y las echó al satchel.

Siguió avanzando y vio una fotografía muggle a color, enmarcada en peltre, de Hermione y Dumbledore. No pudo determinar a qué año correspondía, porque estaba tomada a cierta distancia, probablemente por Potter desde su asiento, pero el director le entregaba a su bruja algún premio. Ella se veía radiante y orgullosa, y Dumbledore la rodeaba con un medio abrazo afectuoso. Sintió una familiar punzada de culpa por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle al director… _No pienses en eso ahora, no es el momento_ … Y por qué exhibir esta imagen plana y no sacar una fotografía mágica? De inmediato se respondió: Porque esta foto había sido sacada con una cámara muggle para enviársela a sus padres.

Mierda. Granger se la debe haber llevado después de borrar la memoria de sus padres.

Al satchel con el resto.

Luego, una serie de fotos del trío maravilla. Fotos de cada año en Hogwarts. A veces se veían bien, otras un poco maltratados, pero siempre juntos. No pudo menos que envidiar una amistad tan larga y constante, a pesar de que ninguno de los chicos le gustara para nada.

Guardó las fotografías.

Llegó al living, donde opuesto a una gran televisión se encontraba un librero que iba de pared a pared. Ignoró los volúmenes de texto y guardó los libros más raros, aquellos difíciles o imposibles de reemplazar.

Y luego, en un rincón del librero, había una puerta. La abrió sin vacilar y encontró álbumes de recortes y varios galardones, almacenados, pero no exhibidos. Hermione no quería presumir de sus logros ni siquiera en la privacidad de su hogar.

Por su parte, los álbumes estaban ordenados cronológicamente y almacenaban todas las notas de prensa en los que ella aparecía nombrada. Eran notas profesionales con respecto a su trabajo en El Ministerio, notas de las páginas sociales, y artículos de la prensa rosa.

Granger era una verdadera celebridad.

Decidió llevar consigo los galardones y reconocimientos, pero dejó atrás los recortes.

BOOM!

PAF!

POW!

Explosiones sonaron en el pasillo exterior del departamento, haciéndolo temblar un poco, pero las protecciones resistieron.

-Granger! – Corrió hacia la habitación. Ella tenía 4 bolsas de basura llenas, y él no la cuestionó, simplemente guardó las cosas, y juntos corrieron hasta la chimenea. Draco, con un simple movimiento de muñeca, la encendió

-Lista? – Preguntó él acariciando su mejilla.

Hermione, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, asintió.

-A la cuenta de tres – Dijo él – Enfócate en mi casa… 1… 2… 3!

oooOooo

Y así de simple, se encontraron en la cabaña en medio del bosque.

Lo primero que hizo Draco fue volver a bloquear la Red Flu de su chimenea, de modo que no pudieran rastrearlos, y una vez revisadas las precauciones de seguridad y la resistencia de los encantamientos que protegían la casa y el perímetro, se giró hacia Hermione.

Granger y él hacía rato que habían recuperado sus apariencias normales, pero sólo ahora que la tenía a salvo, se permitió mirarla con detenimiento.

La chica se veía triste y cansada, pero ni siquiera los círculos obscuros bajo sus ojos la hacían parecer nada menos que hermosa. Ella, al ver la intensidad de su mirada, sonrió reflejando tanta dulzura y amor que casi lo hace caer de rodillas, desarmado.

-Bienvenida a casa, Granger – Dijo quitándose la túnica y dejando el satchel sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-Soy tu concubina Malfoy… - Dijo ella muy bajito mientras se quitaba la túnica y la lanzaba en la dirección general en la que cayó la de Draco – No me toca ni siquiera un beso al recibirme?

-Eres tú la que debe compensarme a mí, y quedarte en este palacio te va a costar más que un beso, Granger – Dijo el mago, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-Bien… Porque quiero darte más de un beso… - Respondió ella, mirándolo intensamente.

-Levanta los brazos – Ordenó el mago al llegar frente a Hermione. Ella, excitada, se apresuró a obedecer sin chistar.

El enorme y feo vestido que llevaba la bruja fue deslizado lentamente por su cuerpo, aumentando la anticipación… Como si fuera necesario!

-Sólo esas minúsculas bragas, Hermione? –A Draco se le quebró un poco su voz, y se aclaró la garganta. Era difícil ser cool frente a la chica de sus sueños.

-Mi sostén era demasiado pequeño para el cuerpo que estaba usando – Dijo ella, sonriente.

-Te lo quitaste en el hospital, junto a Weasley? Cómo no me di cuenta de eso? – Preguntó él.

-Me lo desabroché bajo el vestido y me lo quité por las mangas mientras te transformabas – Dijo ella.

-Qué hiciste con él? Lo deben haber encontrado! – Dijo él, nada contento.

-No lo encontraron, por lo menos no por unas cuantas horas – Dijo Hermione mordiendo su mejilla para no soltar una carcajada – Lo metí en la cama, bajo la almohada de Ron!

-Weasley está durmiendo con tu ropa interior? – Exclamó atónito de que ella no se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba eso.

-Ron simplemente está escondiendo evidencia – Dijo ella inocentemente, levantando las manos para acariciar al mago desde su estómago hasta los hombros –Tú en cambio me tienes desnuda…

-Disfrutas torturándome, Granger – Murmuró él al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por la dorada piel de la chica. Una mano acarició su espalda y la otra bajó hasta su trasero, donde sin previo aviso, le dio una palmada, haciéndola saltar y chillar. No fue doloroso, pero sí sorpresivo, y le produjo dos sensaciones radicalmente opuestas… Por un lado, la mujer fuerte e independiente en ella rugió y quiso revelarse, pero por otro su sexo latió de necesidad.

Quería pelear, es verdad, y establecer que no sería la sumisa de nadie, pero también debía reconocer que en el fondo, parte de sí quería ser sometida, ya que eran pocos los hombres capaces de desafiarla. Esa inusual demostración de fuerza era lo que la excitaba.

Draco vio los ojos de su bruja nublarse con intensidad, y supo que en los próximos segundos o sería castrado, o sería recompensado con el mejor sexo de su vida.

Afortunadamente Hermione decidió que el deseo era más fuerte, y con sus manos, que aún estaban posadas sobre su camisa, tomó el frente de la prenda y tiró fuertemente de ella haciendo que los pequeños botones saltaran por el aire.

Un vez que estuvieron piel con piel, jadeantes por la pura anticipación, se besaron desesperados. Él la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo sin llegar a hacerle daño y ella enterró las uñas en su espalda, para anclarlo e impedir que ese momento acabara jamás.

Ambas manos de Malfoy se deslizaron para abarcar el trasero de Hermione, y ella sin previo aviso saltó abrazando la cintura del mago con sus piernas.

La erección de Draco quedó rozando la entrada de Hermione, separada sólo por un trozo de algodón.

-Cama! – Ordenó ella, lamiendo la concha de su oído.

-Mierda Granger! – Masculló él, asegurándose de que ella estaba bien sujeta – No sabes lo que es tratar de caminar con una erección como esta…

-Pero yo quiero ayudar... – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con toda la inocencia del mundo, y pasando una mano entre sus piernas, agarró el pene de su mago, concordando en que probablemente sería muy doloroso estar así de duro – Falta poco Malfoy – Ronroneó acariciándolo y besando su cuello – Ya casi llegas…

-Lo sé, maldita seas! – Gruñó él mordiéndola casi dolorosamente en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro – Me falta poco para correrme en los pantalones…

Ella se estremeció por el perverso dolor de la mordida y sonrió, satisfecha de tener ese efecto en él.

Hermione chilló cuando Draco chocó con las rodillas contra la cama y sin ninguna delicadeza, la lanzó a mitad del colchón. Ella apenas había aterrizado cuando él ya se estaba terminando de desnudar.

 _Dios! Este hombre es demasiado hermoso para ser real! Debo estar en coma en un hospital, soñando todo esto…_

Él se inclinó sobre Hermione, y casi sin tocar su piel, enganchó los dedos en sus bragas y las deslizó lentamente.

Y ahí estaba su bruja en toda su gloria.

Tal vez un poco más delgada, pero magnífica… Y expectante.

-Abre bien las piernas Granger, tengo lugares que coger y orgasmos que entregar…

oooOooo

Draco y Hermione pasaron muchas horas reconectándose, entregando y recibiendo placer, hablando de naderías, y simplemente abrazados en silencio, con sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Durmieron mucho más de lo planeado, y cuando Draco despertó ya era de noche y el fuego se había apagado.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su bruja, se deslizó silenciosamente hasta la chimenea y volvió a encender la chimenea. Luego fue al baño y en cuanto se hubo lavado las manos corrió a la invitante cama tibia. Hacía mucho frío y entre sus andanzas desnudo y el agua fría del lavamanos, tiritaba de frío.

En cuanto Draco hubo entrado entre las sábanas, Hermione se giró hacia su cuerpo buscando abrazarlo, y apenas tocó su pecho, despertó lo suficiente para encaramarse sobre el mago como si fuera una cobija humana, y con un ronroneo satisfecho, lo besó en el punto sobre el corazón y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Él había planeado despertarla violentamente poniendo sus manos heladas en la espalda de la chica, pero ante un gesto tan dulce se sintió incapaz de hacer nada que la pudiera incomodar.

Una vez que sus manos recobraron su temperatura normal, Malfoy envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos, besó su coronilla, y se durmió.

oooOooo

Hermione se levantó para ir al baño, y aprovechó de peinarse y lavarse los dientes. Luego, se envolvió en una de las túnicas que estaban en el suelo, y se acercó a la chimenea a echarle un par de leños y calentar sus manos.

Luego fue a la cocina, y no la sorprendió ver que Draco no tenía más comida en la alacena que cuando ella lo había dejado. Tampoco había mucha menos, por lo que al parecer él tampoco había tenido apetito mientras estuvieron separados.

Finalmente, encontró una lata de salsa Alfredo y un paquete de espagueti, así es que puso a calentar agua en una olla mediana, y en una más pequeña, la salsa.

El aroma de comida caliente despertó a Draco, que sonrió con los ojos aún entrecerrados, al ver la silueta de Hermione moviéndose con libertad por la cocina.

Evidentemente había alimentado la chimenea y hasta se había aseado, todo sin que él se diera ni cuenta.

-Hola Malfoy… - Dijo ella, cuchara de palo en mano, cuando lo sintió gruñir y estirarse.

-Hola princesa – Dijo él buscando su ropa interior. No quería vestirse, pero hacía frío, así es que se conformó con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta – Necesitas ayuda?

-Pon la mesa – Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

Él se apresuró a obedecer, pero recogiendo un ítem cada vez que entraba a la cocina, y acariciándola o derechamente manoseándola cada vez. Ella se quejó y chilló, pero todo entre medio de risas y besos, así es que sus reclamos no fueron tomados muy en serio.

Hermione sirvió la comida y ante el primer bocado ambos gimieron de satisfacción. Entre todo el tiempo que llevaban sin comer, la energía gastada huyendo y haciendo el amor, y el frío imperante, este bocado de simples tallarines con salsa de tarro eran un verdadero manjar.

Por lo demás, comieron en silencio hasta que cuando ambos estaban por terminar, Draco decidió que era un buen momento para hablar.

-Granger… No te he contado una buena noticia… - Dijo él, nervioso.

-Dime – Dijo ella estirándose para tomar su mano.

-Supe que mi elfa doméstica, Daisy, logró huir de casa de mis padres, gracias a la ayuda de tu amigo el elfo Dobby…

-Oh! Pero eso es muy bueno! – Exclamó Hermione feliz – Dobby es un verdadero héroe para su raza…

-Sí, pero pasa lo siguiente: Daisy escapó gracias a un tecnicismo, ya que si bien es un elfo de la Mansión Malfoy, su propiedad directa es mía, ya que fue un regalo que me hicieron a mí personalmente, por lo tanto ella se fue de casa de mis padres con la condición de que fuera para encontrarme y servirme a mí – Dijo él temiendo una mala reacción de la bruja.

-Comprendo – Dijo ella con calma – Sabes qué es lo que quiere ella?

-No de primera fuente, Daisy está en el refugio de Lovegood, y una vez que la den de alta la puedo ir a buscar. Por lo que me dijeron, ella quiere vivir conmigo, servirme a mí, pero cualquier decisión estará sujeta a lo que tú opines y lo que Daisy desee. Yo no necesito a un sirviente, pero si Daisy necesita un hogar, su lugar es conmigo… Se lo debo – Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Se lo debes? – Preguntó Hermione, conmovida al escuchar las palabras de su novio.

-Daisy… Ella en muchos aspectos fue más cercana a mí que mi propia madre… Ella preparaba mi comida y me curaba cuando me castigaba mi padre… Y luego cuando me castigó Voldemort y los Mortífagos… Entre sesiones ella era quien debía ingeniárselas para combatir los efectos de las nuevas maldiciones que probaban en mí.

-Entonces no hay nada que discutir – Dijo Hermione resuelta, con el corazón apretado ante la mención del calvario sufrido por Draco - Vamos a visitar a Daisy, y si ella quiere vivir contigo, la traemos con nosotros. Si lo que quiere es ser libre, la dejas en libertad.

-No te molestaría vivir con un elfo doméstico en la casa? – Preguntó él.

-Yo estoy en contra de la esclavitud y los abusos de poder, pero si la que fue para todos los efectos tu niñera quiere vivir contigo, por supuesto que no voy a oponerme… Tal vez tendremos que buscar otra casa o ampliar esta, de modo que ella tenga donde dormir y nosotros tengamos algo de privacidad, pero por lo demás, me parece perfecto. Al mediodía podemos ir al refugio de Luna, así aprovecho de saber cómo se ha integrado el muchacho nuevo… un magizoólogo de apellido Scamander…

-No pensé que fueras a aceptar esto así, tan fácilmente… - Dijo él, aliviado.

-Entonces es que no tienes una muy buena opinión de mí – Respondió ella, haciendo un mohín.

-Al revés, pensé que tú tendrías una peor opinión de mí – Dijo él.

Después de ordenar la cocina, ambos regresaron a la cama y trataron de dormir un rato.

oooOooo

Draco y Hermione despertaron temprano al día siguiente, ansiosos por partir al refugio.

Tomaron un desayuno liviano, y la bruja trazó en un papel un sencillo mapa, dibujando un camino y ciertos puntos referenciales.

-Recuerdas dónde vivían lo Lovegood? – Preguntó ella haciendo una cruz en el mapa. Él asintió, indeciso. Sabía dónde estaba la casa, aunque nunca había estado ahí, ya que había sido destrozada durante una redada en la que el padre de Luna había desaparecido.

El brujo se presumía muerto, pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo, por lo que su extraña hija contra toda lógica, todavía no perdía las esperanzas de hallarlo.

Afortunadamente en el momento del ataque Luna se encontraba en Noruega, ayudando en el establecimiento de un santuario para Bowtruckles, por lo que se salvó del asalto, pero no del dolor de perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

-Está en Inglaterra, en el condado de Devon, específicamente al norte de un villorrio llamado Ottery St. Catchpole – Dijo Hermione haciendo una cruz en donde se ubicaba el pueblito y un círculo bien marcado en un área aislada, alejada de cualquier asentamiento humano - Vamos a usar la chimenea de esa casa, porque está en ruinas y es casi imposible que nos vea alguien si nos aparecemos ahí, así es que estaremos bien, es seguro. Desde ahí caminaremos hasta el traslador.

-Ok… – Dijo él, asintiendo – Hey… Gracias – Se acercó rodeando el mesón y cubrió los hombros de la bruja con sus manos

-Gracias por qué? – Preguntó ella, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza, confundida.

-Por todo Granger… Gracias – Dijo él y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no se molestó en cuestionarlo ni en aclararle que no había nada que agradecer. Simplemente se sumergió en la delicia del calor y el olor del hombre que amaba.

oooOooo

Con un fuerte "POP!" la chimenea pareció escupirlos, y debieron cuidarse de no tropezar con las ruinas del antiguo hogar de Luna.

Draco miró molesto la devastación que lo rodeaba… No había nada que se pudiera salvar, ya que ni con el hechizo " _Reparo_ " se recuperarían los objetos más apreciados ni los lugares que había llenado la madre de Luna con su presencia.

Ahora la propiedad no era más que la puerta de entrada hacia el Refugio de Creaturas Mágicas, y cumplía un rol necesario para La Orden, lo que según Granger, para Luna era suficiente.

De todas maneras lo hizo sentirse enfermo de pensar en que ese caos pudiera llegar a tocar sus vidas, que de alguna manera dieran con su casa y atraparan a su bruja… Se estremeció ante la idea, e hizo una nota mental de reforzar las protecciones de la cabaña en cuanto regresaran.

-Cuidado al salir, hay varias especies de plantas que te pueden atacar o al menos producir alergia, Neville se encargó de eso, así es que no te salgas del camino de piedras que voy a pisar – Indicó Hermione abriendo con cuidado la puerta de la cocina y dando un salto a la primera de las piedras, que parecían salpicadas al azar.

Draco la siguió piedra a piedra, hasta que llegaron al maltrecho cerco de madera que rodeaba la propiedad. Junto al cerco crecía un frondoso arbusto.

-Arrodíllate conmigo! – Le dijo ella tomando su mano y metiendo su cuerpo entre el cerco y la planta. Draco obedeció – Mira, hay una tabla tallada – Dijo Hermione, señalando la apenas visible base de uno de los listones, que tenía un pequeño y delicado tallado de un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila.

-Buen trabajo – Reconoció Draco. El trabajo era impresionante en lo detallado, en especial considerando que era una pieza que nunca estaría a la vista.

-Charlie Weasley lo hizo – Dijo Hermione, sonriendo – Lo visité el año pasado para estudiar algunos hechizos para controlar el fuego, y le comenté que necesitábamos idear un traslador para la casa de los Lovegood. Él talló esto y se lo mandó de regalo a Luna.

-Así es que ahí es donde te fuiste el par de semanas de marzo en que no te pude encontrar… - Dijo él frunciendo el ceño - Siempre es fácil seguirte la pista a través de la prensa, pero esos días casi me muero de preocupación al no saber si te había pasado algo – Agregó, entre pensativo y cabreado.

-Hay que aprender con los mejores, y en lo que hace, Charlie es el mejor – Dijo ella encogiendo un hombro, ajena a los oscuros pensamientos de su novio.

-Tuviste algo con _ese_ Weasley? – Preguntó él, sospechosamente calmo. Como una serpiente aprestándose a atacar.

-Qué? No! – Dijo ella – Jamás me involucraría con mi ex cuñado! – Dijo ella con una carcajada – A Ron le habría dado un ataque!

-Entonces nunca se te pasó por la cabeza? No te gustó? – Preguntó él carcomido por los celos al imaginarlos juntos y a solas. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pero no se podía controlar.

-Qué quieres que te diga Draco? – Preguntó ella, por fin tomándolo en serio y tratando de no molestarse por su posesividad.

-La verdad! – Exclamó él.

-La verdad es que Charlie es guapo de esa forma ruda y masculina que tienen los hombres que trabajan con sus manos… Además es fuerte, divertido, valiente y siempre dispuesto a esforzarse por ayudar a los demás. No sería difícil enamorarme de él si lo hubiera considerado seriamente, pero no lo hice, porque no quise dañar a nadie. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, principalmente porque aún sin decirlo en voz alta, ambos sabíamos que cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros fuera de la amistad, sería un desastre.

Silencio.

-Draco…

-Silencio.

-Draco! – Exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia – Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada – Masculló él, sin mirarla.

-Qué. Te. Pasa? – Insistió la bruja.

-Odio que existan otros hombres que te puedan arrancar de mi lado! Odio a cualquiera a quien le hayas dedicado un pensamiento, odio a cualquiera que haya despertado a tu lado, odio a cualquiera que hayas mirado como anoche me mirabas a mí…! – Lanzó él de golpe.

-Nunca he mirado a nadie como te miro a ti, Malfoy – Dijo ella, ya no enojada sino enternecida por la vulnerabilidad que demostraba su mago, algo que hubiera creído imposible un mes antes. Él seguía siendo un déspota, queriendo controlar hasta sus pensamientos pasados, pero ella amaba a ese déspota, tal cual era.

-Necesito que seas sólo para mí – Dijo él entre dientes – No estoy preparado para compartirte.

-Qué hay de las mujeres en tu vida? – Respondió ella recordando con disgusto a algunos de los peores ejemplares de la raza humana. Puaj!

-No existen – Dijo él simplemente.

-Parkinson existió – Dijo Hermione frunciendo la nariz – Cómo me debo sentir al respecto?

-Esa bruja está demente, y existe menos que cualquier otra – Dijo él de inmediato, con toda honestidad.

Hermione resopló por la nariz, nada delicada, desarmando su fachada de seriedad.

-Draco Malfoy, eres un déspota y un bruto y te amo! – Dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo y besarlo. Él la abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la bruja para respirar su esencia.

-Más te amos! – Demandó él entre besos.

-Te amo – Beso – Te amo – Beso – Te amo…

-Y te gusto sólo yo… - Insistió.

-Sólo tú – Repitió ella, obediente y con una sonrisa.

-Para mí nada más existe… Nadie más importa… - Dijo él, acunando las mejillas de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé Draco – Murmuró ella – Has sacrificado tanto por mí…

-Y sacrificaría más! – Interrumpió él.

-Lo sé – Repitió ella – Pero ya no quiero más sacrificios, ahora estamos juntos y yo voy a cuidar de ti.

-Vas a cocinar, limpiar, lavar y planchar mi ropa y tener un montón de bebés Malfoy? – Preguntó él, animándose, una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

-Pensaba en algo más en la línea de impedir que te capturen, torturen y asesinen – Respondió ella levantando una ceja.

-Me puedo conformar con eso – Dijo él – Porque te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra – Besó la mejilla del mago – Debemos tocar el águila – Indicó – Si tocas cualquier otro animal vas a terminar en lugares terribles, como el fondo del océano y el interior de un volcán activo.

-Qué retorcida mente pensó en algo semejante? – Preguntó él.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue Neville Longbottom – Dijo ella – Ahora, a la cuenta de tres!

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, abrazos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Espero les guste, abrazos, gracias a quienes me dan su apoyo, son mi razón para continuar.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 17**

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch, I will catch your fall baby  
Just have a little faith in me

 _Have a Little Faith in me / Joe Cocker_

Draco y Hermione aterrizaron en el equivalente mágico de una selva tropical muggle. Árboles altísimos de colores imposibles los rodeaban por todos lados, envolviéndolos en vegetación de cientos de tonalidades, con flores tan pequeñas como la uña del meñique de la bruja o tan grandes como un plato. Algunos tallos se inclinaron sospechosamente hacia ellos, como si las flores los olfatearan.

Hermione miró a Draco y le gesticuló para que se quedara callado, no fuera a ser que despertaran _algo_ , y tomados de la mano se dispusieron a esperar.

Este era el _Santuario de Árboles y Plantas_ _Mágicas_ de Neville, un lugar en el que poco a poco el mago había comenzado a plantar algunas especies en peligro de extinción producto de la destrucción o polución en sus zonas de origen. Más adelante comenzó a agregar plantas y árboles que le llamaban la atención a nivel científico, y al final terminó levantando, con el dinero de la herencia que le dejó su abuela y la ayuda de voluntarios, un enorme invernadero en el que se desarrollaban las hierbas necesarias para las pociones más imprescindibles para la comunidad, ya que los canales de distribución normales estaban muchas veces suspendidos. Y a pesar de manejar este enorme y ambicioso proyecto, Neville trabajaba además como Auror a tiempo completo, encargándose de la formación de nuevos cadetes. Su pericia y valor ya no eran cuestionados por nadie, y su rostro antes perfectamente redondeado, había perdido la grasa infantil y se había afinado y adquirido la silenciosa dignidad de quien debido cometer y presenciar las más horrendas atrocidades en nombre del bien mayor.

Es por estas razones que Hermione lo admiraba profundamente: porque a su juicio lo que ella tenía en cerebro él lo tenía en corazón, y lamentablemente nunca recibía el crédito suficiente.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione lo calló poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

-Quién está ahí? – Preguntó la voz de Neville severamente, antes de ser visible entre las ramas mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy! – Respondió ella.

-Hermione! Por fin llegó! Te dije que sería ella! – Exclamó la voz de Luna desde detrás de un enorme mago que la protegía varita en mano, y parecía dispuesto a fulminar a los visitantes ante la primera provocación.

-Hola Luna, soy yo, tranquilos… Draco, suelta tu varita – Dijo Hermione dejando caer su varita al suelo. Draco odió soltar su varita frente a extraños y en un lugar desconocido, pero no tenía muchas alternativas.

-Cuando es el cumpleaños de Dobby? – Preguntó Luna asomando sólo los ojos por el costado de los brazos como leños de su guardaespaldas.

-El 28 de Junio – Respondió ella sin dudar.

-Y qué le regalaste? – Insistió.

-La camiseta de quidditch de Griffindor – Dijo ella.

-Bienvenidos! – Dijo Neville relajando todo su cuerpo y dando unos pasos hacia ellos para saludar a Hermione con un fuerte abrazo, que no le gustó para nada a Malfoy, así es que para cubrir su descontento se agachó para recoger las varitas.

-Hola Draco – Dijo Luna a su lado cuando ya se levantaba – Este es Rolf Scamander, es un magizoólogo y me está ayudando con el refugio. Rolf, este es Draco Malfoy, era nuestro compañero en Hogwarts.

Draco los saludó son un asentimiento cortés, más que nada sorprendido y agradecido de que Luna no hubiera agregado su inmensa lista de pecados a la presentación.

-Sé quién es – Respondió Rolf, seco. Aparentemente en este lugar Draco tampoco haría nuevos amigos

-Hola Rolf, me alegra que te hayas sumado a este proyecto – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, adelantándose y estrechándole la mano al tipo.

-Esta es una excelente oportunidad de poner en práctica los conocimientos teóricos adquiridos en los textos de estudio – Respondió él – Es un honor conocerla al fin, señorita Granger.

-Hermione, sólo Hermione – Dijo ella sonrojándose y luego avergonzándose por su rubor y sonrojándose aún más.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a sí.

-Hola Malfoy – Dijo Neville seco pero cortés.

-Longbottom – Saludó Draco con un asentimiento, pero relajando un poco las facciones.

-Así es que es cierto que están juntos? – Preguntó Neville mirando a Hermione, más curioso que otra cosa.

-Lo es – Dijo ella levantando tímidamente la mirada para ver el rostro de su mago. Él no pudo evitar sonreírle de medio lado, y en un rápido movimiento besó la punta de la nariz de Hermione, e inmediatamente volvió a poner en su lugar la fachada distante y sarcástica.

Hermione lanzó un chillido y una carcajada, y lo besó en la mejilla.

Neville los miraba casi en estado de shock, Rolf parecía un poco asqueado, y Luna sonrió beatíficamente.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la casa, al dejar caer al suelo las varitas seguro se les subieron _Chizpurfles_ , y pueden terminar afectando su desempeño – Dijo Luna con toda calma – Por eso yo siempre tengo bien segura la mía – Dijo señalando su oreja izquierda, que sostenía su varita como si fuera un lápiz.

-Tienes _Chizpurfles_? – Preguntó Hermione, entusiasmada – Tienes una lupa?

-Luna tiene razón, es mejor ir a la casa – Dijo Neville con una sonrisa – Y si hay algo que nos sobra son lupas.

-Quieres recordarme qué demonios son los _Chizpurfles_? – Preguntó Draco una vez que emprendieron el camino de regreso, tomando su varita con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar emanando disgusto, y alejándola lo más posible de sí mismo.

-Son creaturas parasitarias parecidas a un cangrejo, pero con colmillos. Son muy pequeños, miden alrededor de 1,3 mm y se alimentan de la magia y objetos mágicos… Aunque cuando no hay magia disponible atacan las fuentes de electricidad muggle – Explicó Hermione.

-Si son parásitos, por qué tenerlos aquí? – Preguntó Draco, que a esas alturas había tomado también la varita de Hermione y cargaba ambas como si estuvieran hechas de plutonio.

-Porque la matanza de la que son objetos los ha llevado al borde de la extinción –Dijo Rolf, amargamente.

-En este caso no es una extinción por selección natural – Explicó Hermine – Es la influencia de los magos que se asentaron en su hábitat y decidieron erradicarlos.

-Y qué le van a hacer a nuestras varitas? – Preguntó Draco.

-Hay que soplarles encima el humo de un habano, y para estar seguros, bañarlas en jugo de limón – Dijo Luna.

-Alguien fuma puros? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida, mirando a los tres magos.

Draco no se atrevió a decir frente a todos que él en sus peores momentos había fumado absolutamente de todo.

-Dobby! – Respondió Luna – Dobby adora fumar.

Hermione sonrió pensando en su pequeño amigo.

-No hay algo que puedas hacer ahora? – Insistió Draco. La sola idea de tener cangrejos enanos parasitarios alimentándose de su magia lo hacían querer vomitar.

-Pon las varitas en el suelo – Dijo Luna con un suspiro – _Lumus Solem! –_ Exclamó, y un rayo de luz enceguecedor emanó de su varita, bañando las varitas contaminadas.

-Ese hechizo los mata? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Oh no, la luz sólo los aturde y hace que se desprendan de la varita – Dijo Luna – De todas maneras para estar seguros deberíamos dejar que Dobby fume sobre ellas.

-Y por fin aquí estamos! – Dijo Neville abriendo paso a los demás entre las ramas, a un claro en el que se ubicaba una enorme casa construida con gruesos rodillos de madera. Era difícil calcular su tamaño porque la estructura no era simétrica y tenía varios pisos de distintas alturas y habitaciones protuberantes que se mantenían en su sitio desafiando la fuerza de gravedad.

El edificio no tenía nada que ver con lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado, que era la fría elegancia del ladrillo y el concreto, la limpieza de las líneas arquitectónicas y sobre todo, el orden visual. Esta casa era demasiado, una verdadera sobrecarga a los sentidos.

Y junto a la puerta de entrada, estaba Dobby el elfo conteniendo con fuerza a Daisy, que parecía luchar por escaparse y correr… Hacia él.

-Daisy! – Exclamó arrodillándose en su sitio con mucha más emoción de la que pretendía reflejar, pero no se pudo aguantar, ya que por fin veía a alguien que le era querido y familiar. Daisy hizo una maniobra para deshacerse de Dobby, lo empujó hacia la casa aprovechando su desconcierto, y corrió a responder el llamado de su amo.

Al llegar junto a Draco enormes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la pobre elfina temblaba como una hoja. Se paró a sólo centímetros de él pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara y mucho menos a tocarlo. Era casi como si estuviera esperando un castigo por su huida de la mansión.

-Amo Draco… - Dijo con un hilo de voz y una pequeña reverencia.

-Daisy… - Dijo él con la voz ronca. Estaba incómodo ante el despliegue de sentimentalismo, pero sabía que estaba siendo juzgado por cada testigo de este encuentro. No podía complacerlos a todos, así es que decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos.

Hermione dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, giró su varita y lanzó el encantamiento _Cave Inimicum_ en un radio de 1,5 mt. de donde se encontraban, para darles la ilusión de privacidad impidiendo que los demás pudieran ver o escuchar lo que ocurría en esa pequeña reunión.

-Se lo dije a Dobby… - Murmuró Daisy sonriendo un poco, pero sin dejar de llorar – Mi amo es el mago más guapo de todos, y ya está convertido en todo un hombre…

-Daisy, no llores, no quiero que estés triste – Rogó él, desesperado ante los goterones que rodaban por las mejillas de Daisy. Se sacó del pantalón un pañuelo de lino bordado con un monograma de sus iniciales en verde y dorado y se lo extendió –No quiero pincharte un ojo, ayúdame a limpiarte…

-Usar un pañuelo de mi amo? Nooo! Daisy conoce su lugar! – Exclamó ella escandalizada.

-Entonces no llores más! – Dijo él, súbitamente cansado. Draco Malfoy no era conocido por su paciencia. Decidió cambiar de tema – No me quieres dar un abrazo después de tantos años sin vernos? – Abrió los brazos sólo lo suficiente para recibir el cuerpecito delgado de Daisy.

-Como cuando el amo era pequeño? – Preguntó ella, esperanzada, mirándolo tímidamente a través de sus pestañas.

-Como cuando era pequeño y tú eras la que me consolaba si estaba triste, y la que me curaba si estaba herido, y la que me llevaba comida a escondidas cuando mi padre me ordenaba levantarme de la mesa sin comer – Dijo él, honesto y sintiendo el duro peso de la realidad. Daisy era como una madre putativa para todos los efectos prácticos, y él, como el asqueroso niño rico que era, la había tratado como un ser inferior. Nunca llegó a maltratarla, pero tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él. Había sido tan frío y cortés como se puede ser con un esclavo… Salvo en los momentos en los que realmente la había necesitado. Ahí sí que aprendió a valorar la incondicionalidad de Daisy.

La elfina lo estudió unos segundos, debatiéndose entre creer que la oferta era en serio o si era alguna prueba para ponerla en su sitio. Al final decidió que bien valía el riesgo de ser castigada, y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, aferrando sus delgados bracitos a su cuello.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé Daisy… - Suspiró él abrazándola con delicadeza, y aspirando el familiar aroma de quien había aprendido a asociar con el calor de una madre. Sintió una punzada de culpa por pensar en eso, Narcissa había hecho lo que había podido, pero lamentablemente el miedo a desatar la ira de Lucius había sido más fuerte que las ganas de proteger a su hijo.

-El amo debió llevarme cuando escapó… – Dijo Daisy con un puchero, su aguda voz sonando casi como un reproche.

-No podía llevarte, no tenía un lugar donde vivir Daisy, viví años entre muggles! – Explicó él – Pero ahora si tengo una casa… No es nada parecido a la mansión, es muy pequeña, pero si quieres venir conmigo hay lugar para ti, vas a estar segura, yo te protegeré.

-De verdad puedo volver a servir mi amo? – Preguntó Daisy ilusionada. Draco se separó de ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No Daisy – Dijo él firmemente, y a la elfina el tembló la barbilla – Conoces a Hermione Granger? – Preguntó rápidamente, estirando la mano hacia su bruja. Maldita sea! Lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

-Hola Daisy - Dijo Hermione estrechando la mano de la elfina. Daisy ni la miró, estaba demasiado triste como para responder.

-Daisy, esto es importante, presta atención – Dijo él, con voz más firme – Hermione y yo estamos enamorados y vivimos juntos, y ambos estamos dispuestos a recibirte en nuestra casa si es lo que deseas, pero como parte de la familia, no como una esclava…

Daisy volvió a levantar la mirada pasándola de uno al otro, especulativa.

-Y si lo que quieres es tu libertad para recorrer el mundo, también es tuya – Dijo Draco.

-Daisy es una buena elfina, amo Draco… Por qué la quiere liberar? – Preguntó dolida, con un hilo de voz.

-Daisy, lo único que estoy haciendo es darte opciones. Puedes vivir con nosotros o puedes hacer lo que desees… Nosotros no necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude, porque como ya te dije, la casa es muy pequeña, así es que si te vas con nosotros va a ser para acompañarnos, no para servirnos.

-Hablaste de estas cosas con Dobby? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para querer escuchar nada de lo que dijo – Respondió Daisy – Quizás dijo algo – Encogió los hombros – Amo Draco, puedo hacer una pregunta? – Preguntó.

-Dime Daisy - Dijo rodando los ojos a Hermione, que le dio un empujón por no corregir de inmediato el tratamiento de "amo Draco".

-Usted dice que están enamorados?

-Sí – Dijo besando la mano de su bruja.

-Y viven juntos?

Ambos asintieron.

-Por qué el amo Draco no se ha casado? Dobby dice que la señorita Granger es la mejor bruja del mundo, y que ama y respeta a todas las creaturas, en especial a los elfos domésticos… - Preguntó Daisy con un pequeñísimo dejo de malicia. No quería ponerlo en aprietos, simplemente quería saber qué es lo que haría su amo si lo ponía entre la espada y la pared, ya que a pesar de que disfrutaba verlo tan contento y relajado junto a su pareja, necesitaba comprender esa relación que se escapaba a cualquier parámetro que ella hubiera conocido trabajando para los Malfoy. Las uniones de la nobleza eran transacciones comerciales, la virginidad de la novia era un bien preciado, y a nadie se le ocurriría la desfachatez de permitir la convivencia sin matrimonio!

-Porque Granger aún no me dice que sí – Dijo él encogiendo los hombros despreocupado, inclinándose hacia la mano de Hermione, que se enredaba cariñosamente en su cabello.

-Queremos estar juntos – Dijo Hermione moviendo sus dedos para acariciar el cuello de Draco, que seguía arrodillado – Quizás cuando las cosas se calmen podamos casarnos, mudarnos y tener una familia de verdad.

A Daisy le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

-Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a poner las manos sobre otra generación de Malfoys – Dijo Draco burlón, con una media sonrisa.

-Los bebés Malfoy son los más hermosos! – Dijo Daisy, convencida.

-Claro que lo somos! – Asintió él – E imagina si además tuvieran el cerebro de Granger!

Daisy aplaudió complacida.

-Eso quiere decir que te vas con nosotros? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí señorita… - Asintió Daisy, súbitamente formal -Si me lo permiten me gustaría servirlos y ver a su familia crecer.

Hermione tironeó un poco el pelo de la nuca de Draco. Él se rió.

-Daisy, necesito que aprendas a llamar a Granger "Hermione", de lo contrario creo que puede sufrir un ataque y va a caer muerta de pura rabia – No miró a Hermione, pero ella pudo escuchar la risa en su voz.

-Pero amo, eso es irrespetuoso! – Reclamó Daisy – Sólo a los otros elfos los llamo por su nombre.

-No es irrespetuoso si ella quiere ser llamada de esa forma – Dijo él – A mí no me importa cómo me llames, aunque sé que estás más cómoda con " _amo Draco_ ", pero si alguna vez quieres decirme simplemente " _Draco_ ", está bien.

-Oh, no! – Negó Daisy – Usted es mi amo Draco… Y usted… La señorita Hermione – Ofreció.

-Gracias – Dijo Hermione sabiendo que aún ese pequeño paso era terreno ganado, y que de a poco se ganaría la confianza de la elfina.

-Bueno, estamos entonces? – Preguntó Draco poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Ambas asintieron, y Hermione con un movimiento de varita levantó el encantamiento.

-Anda a recoger tus cosas si es que tienes algo que llevar, y aprovecha de despedirte y dar las gracias a Dobby – Dijo Draco agachándose para hablar al oído de Daisy.

Daisy sonrió tímidamente, asintió y corrió hacia la casa.

-Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Neville frunciendo el ceño.

-Daisy se va a casa con nosotros – Dijo él con toda calma, sin expresar nada.

-Claro que no se va! – Exclamó Rolf – Esa creatura ha sido abusada física y mentalmente, necesita descanso en un ambiente seguro y controlado…

-Todos los que salen vivos de _Malfoy Manor_ llevan por siempre cicatrices por dentro y por fuera – Dijo Draco, sonando siniestro. Tal vez por la manera en la que construyó la frase, que en sus labios sonaba como una amenaza y no la constatación de un hecho – Les agradezco la ayuda que le prestaron a mi elfina, pero tenemos mucho que hacer y es hora de irnos.

Rolf y Neville sacaron sus varitas apuntando a Draco, quien de inmediato desenfundó. Luna se deslizó silenciosamente y se sentó en la escalinata del porche y sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo, mirando a los chicos entretenida, como si viera la lucha libre en la tele.

Hermione se debatió en qué hacer, aunque estaba bastante confiada en la integridad física de su mago aun si este fuera un verdadero duelo y no una simple competencia de penes. No, Draco no quedaría con secuelas permanentes… Y por último, lo que le pasara, se lo merecía por bruto, por implicar todas esas cosas horribles que no sentía sólo para picar a Rolf y Neville. Finalmente, tomó una decisión y fue a sentarse con Luna, que sin mediar palabra le extendió la mitad de su chocolate.

-Rolf es guapo – Comentó Hermione en voz baja mientras los duelistas intercambiaban insultos, caminando en círculos, midiendo a los oponentes.

-Sí, es lindo – Dijo Luna, aún más ida que de costumbre – Pero me protege demasiado, ni siquiera me deja acercarme a los animales mayores, y ya viste como se portó cuando llegaron ustedes.

-Es porque le gustas – Afirmó Hermione, verbalizando lo evidente.

-Y a mí me gusta él, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tener personas cuidando tan celosamente de mí, y a veces me ahoga… Ayer salí a dar un paseo al bosque como lo he hecho por años, y me interné fuera del sendero porque creí ver a un murciélago de alas iridiscentes, y cuando regresé Rolf estaba furioso porque no le avisé, porque fui sola, porque estaba lloviendo y porque no me puse las botas de goma! – Dijo sin perder la calma, pero cambiando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Y ustedes ya…? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Mmmmh…? – Luna la miró confundida – Oh! No! No, yo apenas lo conozco, pero él a los pocos momentos de conocernos decidió que le gusto, y ayer me dijo que me quiere para él y que me va a esperar el tiempo que yo necesite… Es un poco raro…- Encogió la nariz.

Hermione apenas reprimió la carcajada que le produjo el pensar en Luna considerando cualquier cosa "rara".

-Y más allá de su intensidad? – Preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, sabe muchísimo, él heredó los diarios de su abuelo Newt, y los leyó todos siendo tan solo un niño. Puede recitar todas las especies animales descritas con todas sus características, y sólo le falta algo de experiencia práctica – Dijo Luna.

-Impresionante – Dijo Hermione, que no podía sino respetar a cualquiera que mostrara un hambre de conocimientos que rivalizara con la suya – Luna, te quería preguntar… A ti no te molesta que yo esté con Draco?

-Él me da miedo, y está todo eso de su mala reputación – Dijo Luna mirándola a los ojos - Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y la persona más inteligente que conozco. Confío en ti y en tus decisiones, y además cualquiera puede ver que Malfoy te ama…

Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga, agradecida detener a alguien de su lado.

-Amo Draco! Nooooo! – Gritó Daisy saliendo de la casa de pronto y lanzándose frente a Draco justo cuando Rolf le lanzó un encantamiento. Afortunadamente Draco alcanzó a reaccionar aumentando el rango de su hechizo protector, de modo que Daisy no resultó paralizada con la maldición, que a su vez rebotó y fue a dar contra un árbol.

-Daisy! – Dijo Draco severamente, tomando a la elfina de los hombros y girándola hacia él – Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no te metas en los duelos entre magos!?

-Pero ellos querían atacar al amo Draco, dos contra uno, no es justo… - Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, bajando la barbilla y lanzándole una mirada de rencor a Rolf y Neville, que de momento habían bajado las varitas.

-Y ahora me ofendes dudando de mis capacidades? – Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño – No será que ya no confías en mí y no deseas estar bajo mi protección? No será que lo que realmente deseas es quedar bajo el cuidado de Scamander y Longbottom y ayudar a Dobby con el refugio?

-No amo Draco, no me deje! – Rogó la elfina cayendo de rodillas – Señorita Hermione, por favor – Rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a la bruja, que seguía sentada en el pórtico.

-Oh Draco, eres horrible! – Dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa en los labios, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para besar a su mago suavemente en la mejilla. Él se agachó unos centímetros para facilitarle la tarea, pero Hermione de todos modos debió ponerse de puntillas – Daisy, por supuesto que no te dejaremos aquí, tú eres parte de la familia, pero Draco tiene razón, nunca debes interponerte en mitad de un duelo, lo único que lograrás es distraer a quien intentas defender, y además… Tú crees que si yo hubiera tenido algún temor por la seguridad de Draco lo habría dejado solo? Draco era el mejor duelista en Hogwarts y no ha hecho más que mejorar, estoy segura de que eso lo sabes bien, verdad?

-Sí señorita Hermione – Dijo la elfina, avergonzada – Quiere que yo elija mi castigo o ya lo tiene pensado?

-Castigo? – Chilló Hermione. Draco la contuvo en un abrazo.

-No sé lo que te ha pasado desde que me fui, imagino que entraste al servicio general de la mansión y sus huéspedes, pero tú sabes que mientras me serviste a mí yo nunca pasé más allá de regañarte, y eso no va a cambiar – Dijo Draco poniéndola de pie - En esta familia no hay castigos Daisy, yo sé que eres leal y que tus intenciones son buenas, y me basta con que entiendas cuando cometes un error. Con lo que acabas de hacer nos pusiste en peligro a ambos, pero además me insultaste a mí al demostrar frente a todos, incluidos mis rivales, que no me creías capaz de enfrentarlos y salir victorioso.

-Daisy sabe que nadie puede vencer al amo en una pelea justa – Dijo la elfina atropelladamente – Pero esa pelea no era justa y Daisy se asustó de perder a su amo…

-Él no es tu amo! – Exclamó Rolf, perdiendo la paciencia finalmente. A Hermione le recordó su propia pasión adolescente, aquella que la que la llevó a crear P.E.D.D.O. – Él es tu antiguo opresor, y ya no tienes por qué obedecerle, por fin eres libre, Daisy!

-No es lo que crees, Rolf – Dijo Hermione calmadamente – Las cosas no son blanco o negro…

-Qué decepción – Dijo Rolf interrumpiéndola y fulminándola con la mirada – Pensar que estaba entusiasmado por conocer a la famosa Hermione Granger, defensora de los derechos civiles de las creaturas mágicas, y en su lugar me encuentro a una mujer complaciente que no hace más que alentar a un asqueroso mortífago, y peor aún, un esclavista!

-Veo que aparte de ser idiota quieres morir virgen, verdad? – Dijo Draco sombríamente, adelantándose a su bruja y su elfina y levantado la varita, posicionándose para volar la cabeza del ofensor.

El rostro de Rolf se volvió escarlata. Al parecer Draco había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-Entiendo lo que dices Rolf, y estoy de acuerdo en teoría, pero con el tiempo, a medida que vayas ganando experiencia en el mundo real, te vas a dar cuenta de que la verdad no es absoluta… – Dijo Hermione posando suavemente una mano en el brazo de su mago, deteniéndolo sin interponerse en la línea de fuego - Daisy ama a Draco y Draco ama a Daisy. Lo primero que Draco hizo al reencontrarla fue ofrecerle su libertad, pero ella se negó rotundamente, así es que le ofrecimos vivir con nosotros no como sirvienta, sino como parte de la familia. Si te hubieras molestado un minuto en tomar en cuenta la opinión de la creatura que dices respetar y defender, en vez de asumir que tus ideales se aplican a todas las situaciones, tal vez te habrías dado cuenta desde hace días, al recibir a Daisy, de que cualquier maltrato que ella haya sufrido no fue en manos de su verdadero amo sino en manos de los residentes de la mansión Malfoy. Draco y Daisy no se ven desde hace años.

-Es eso cierto Daisy? – Preguntó Neville, bajando la cabeza hacia la elfina. Él no solía estar en la posición moralmente errada y le molestaba profundamente ver lo equivocado que había estado al precipitarse a sacar conclusiones.

-Quiero vivir con mi amo Draco y la señorita Hermione – Respondió Daisy aferrando la tela de la túnica de su amo con ambas manos, como si la fueran a arrancar de su lado.

-Sabes que si lo deseas puedes regresar al refugio, verdad? – Insistió Neville – De visita o para quedarte…

Daisy frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Bueno… Supongo que se acabó la visita… Otro día regresaré para visitarte y me puedas mostrar los avances, necesito saber nuestra capacidad para poder coordinar a los encargados de los demás proyectos – Dijo Hermione a Luna, que se había deslizado calladamente junto a Rolf y le había quitado la varita reemplazándola con su mano. Él por un momento pareció querer rebelarse a quedar indefenso, pero el toque de la etérea bruja lo calmó y lo hizo darse cuenta de que su pasión e impulsividad no lo llevarían a ninguna parte. Debía aprender a escuchar.

-Te estaré esperando – Sonrió Luna sin dejar su lugar.

-Adiós Neville – Dijo Hermione.

-Quieres que los acompañe al traslador? – Preguntó, ansioso de resarcirse.

-No es necesario, conozco el camino – Respondió Hermione. No estaba enojada, pero sabía que Draco estaba cabreado y preferiría que no los siguiera nadie – Adiós Dobby – Dijo acercándose a estrechar la mano del elfo – Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por Daisy.

-Dobby está contento de que Daisy haya encontrado su lugar – Dijo el elfo, aferrando ambas manos a la mano de Hermione – Puedo… Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto – Respondió Hermione – Dime.

-Sabe usted si Harry Potter sigue vivo? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No Dobby, no sé nada más que el resto. Pero si llego a tener noticias serás el primero en saber – Le dijo con toda honestidad. El elfo era profundamente leal a Harry y sería el primero en ayudarlo en caso de necesidad.

Hermione regresó junto a Draco y Daisy y girando le hizo una seña general de despedida a los demás.

-Bien Daisy, tú guías el camino – Dijo Hermione rompiendo el hielo y dando un propósito a la elfina.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque tras Daisy, que cotorreaba sin parar, Draco y Hermione caminaron de la mano, despacio, disfrutando del paseo.

-Te amo Malfoy – Dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Te amo Granger – Suspiró él rodeándola con su abrazo.

Pese a los enfrentamientos y malos entendidos, pese a los prejuicios y a tener que exponer su vida privada frente a idiotas, la suma y resta del día de Malfoy seguía siendo positiva: Hermione había demostrado una vez más que lo amaba y se encontraba de su lado, y además había recobrado a Daisy, el miembro más cercano de su familia.

Si… Hasta el peor día junto a Granger era mejor que uno bueno a solas.

 **Ahí tienen, la familia tiene un nuevo miembro!**

 **Cómo será la convivencia de Hermione con la elfina?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todas, este es un capítulo especial porque al fin sabremos qué pasó con Harry.**

 **Como siempre, acepto comentarios y sugerencias, en esta plataforma o Facebook, donde se forman discusiones muy entretenidas.**

 **Abrazos y que disfruten.**

 **Ah! Y la canción de este capítulo es buenísima!**

 **Capítulo 18**

If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son  
I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one  
99 problems  
But a bitch ain't one.  
Like broken glass under my feet  
I could lose my mind in this heat  
Looking for the prize but I don't want blood  
I order one drink then I drink the flood  
Well, you can come inside but your friends can't come  
99 problems and a bitch ain't one

 _99 Problems / Hugo_

Harry Potter estaba muriendo.

O al menos así se sentía gracias a ese dolor generalizado que lo atormentaba desde lo que solo podía asumir que eran días.

En la inmovilidad que le producía su agonía, finalmente había perdido cualquier dejo de dignidad, ensuciándose a sí mismo más de una vez. Y sin la fuerza física o la magia necesarias para remediar la situación.

Heces, orina y vómito manchaban cada centímetro del suelo del socavón en el que se escondía, y la única razón por la que había dejado de expulsar hasta la última gota de líquido presente en su estómago, es que no había nada ahí desde hacía días, lo que creaba todo un nuevo problema: La deshidratación.

A veces alucinaba y creía ver a sus amigos acercarse a él y tener conversaciones completas, para luego darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba solo y completamente desamparado. Otras veces parecía sucumbir a un sueño lleno de pesadillas que confirmaban sus peores temores: Que al final todo había sido para nada. La profecía era un fiasco, él no era nadie especial, y todos quienes lo amaban y seguían como a un libertador, lo hacían en vano.

El dolor por un minuto remitió parcialmente, y Harry se permitió en pensar en su Ginny… Durante su tiempo alejado se había aferrado a la idea del amor de la chica como lo único bueno, puro y real que le quedaba, lo único verdaderamente suyo por derecho propio, pero ahora al borde del abismo y a solas con sus pensamientos, eventualmente hasta él mismo debía admitir que aunque amaba a la joven bruja, francamente era bien poco lo que la conocía y lo que tenían en común.

No habían estado realmente a solas en muchas ocasiones, teniendo siempre cerca a sus numerosos amigos y a la familia de ella, y jamás por períodos de tiempo extendido (siendo él un fugitivo y todo eso), por lo que además de su pasión compartida por el quidditch, no sabía si tenían muchas cosas en común…

Es que estos no eran tiempos normales, y siempre estaba presente ese sentido de urgencia en su mente, que lo hacía sentir como si esta fuera a ser la última vez que se verían, lo que los impulsaba a ambos a actuar frenéticos, aferrándose el uno al otro como si en cualquier momento fueran a ser separados. O sea, básicamente, se habían dedicado a coger como conejos sin perder el tiempo en hablar demasiado… De hecho era raro que Ginny siendo una Weasley no estuviera embarazada de trillizos.

Si, Harry la amaba, pero no la conocía.

Si es que sobrevivía…

Si tan solo sobreviviera…

…La tomaría en su regazo frente a la chimenea, le entregaría una taza de humeante chocolate caliente con marshmallows (algo que si recordaba que ella disfrutaba) y otra de té negro para él, y hablarían sin parar, hasta cubrir todos sus años de negligencia.

La redescubriría por completo.

Él no dudaba que Ginny fuera la mujer para él, simplemente… Ya no la conocía, la idealizaba.

oooOooo

El dolor lo consumió otra vez, como un taladro perforando sus entrañas.

Afortunadamente estaba refugiado en esa madriguera animal, por lo que no estaba expuesto desde el exterior, y el olor de la suciedad de Harry era suficiente para disuadir a cualquier predador de acercarse demasiado… Pero lo que no podía hacer era camuflar sus sonidos. Sin una varita para realizar los encantamientos necesarios, debía morder su mejilla hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, y cuidar su respiración para acompasarla con el viento.

Circe! Qué mierda le habían hecho?

Y qué había ocurrido con Ron?

Cómo podría llegar a su punto de encuentro cuando su varita se encontraba partida en tres pedazos, en alguna parte de su repugnante guarida?

Ron y él habían sido unos estúpidos al pensar que ellos, simplemente por ser quienes eran, podrían hacer las cosas mejor que Aurores calificados.

Creyeron que la rabia y el dolor los fortalecería lo suficiente para rescatar a ´Mione. Que su amor por ella los hacía autoridades en la materia.

Imbéciles.

Habían sido unos imbéciles, ya que la única persona capaz de rescatar a Hermione habría sido la propia Hermione, que era la mejor hechicera, la más curtida en batalla, y enfrentémoslo, con mucho, la más inteligente de los tres.

Pero ellos no pensaban… Ellos actuaban. Harry simplemente deseaba recuperar a la mujer más cercana a sí mismo, a la que para todos los efectos consideraba su hermana, y Ron… Ron al saber la noticia pareció perder la razón. Ron la amaba, nunca dejó de hacerlo y desde hacía tiempo que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo como en un principio, cuando recién terminaron.

La ruptura fue un golpe duro para Ron, pero él puso buena cara y estuvo de acuerdo con dejarla ir. No lo hizo porque ya no la quisiera a su lado, sino porque se dio cuenta de que él jamás sería lo que ella necesitaba. Sabía que no daba la talla. Ella era mucho más.

Por eso cuando leyeron sobre la desaparición de Hermione, simplemente actuaron.

Y por supuesto que la desesperación, la falta de estrategia, la impulsividad y el desconocimiento del terreno enemigo, les pasaron la cuenta, obligándolos a separarse para cubrirse del fuego enemigo.

Harry no se preocupó demasiado, tenían un punto de encuentro acordado para cuando eso sucediera.

Estaban demasiado confiados.

Si bien es cierto que llevaban años escondiéndose exitosamente, esconderse no equivale a los años de batallas peleadas que tenían a su haber los demás miembros de La Orden.

De pronto una desconocida maldición le pegó de lleno en la espalda, empujándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo contorsionarse de dolor, y haciéndolo caer sobre su estómago, aplastando su varita con el peso de su cuerpo y sintiéndola crujir.

 _Trizada, no partida_ , pensó Harry aliviado. _Aún funcionará_.

El mortífago que lo atacó corrió hacia él, pero antes de que su agresor se pudiera acercar lo suficiente como para quitarle el pasamontañas que ocultaba su rostro, Harry movió su varita espasmódicamente desde debajo de su capa, para huir y aparecerse en el punto de encuentro, un lugar seguro para recuperarse de lo que fuera que le habían hecho.

Desapareció justo a tiempo, y aterrizó pesadamente, como si lo hubieran lanzado desde un vehículo en movimiento, sintiendo aún más dolor por el golpe, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue sentir una aguda punzada en el estómago.

Se abrió la túnica con manos temblorosas y miró incrédulo lo ocurrido… Al caer tras recibir la maldición había resquebrajado su varita, y al tratar de realizar el encantamiento para desaparecer, su varita dañada no respondió con la precisión acostumbrada, y Harry no pudo controlar la dirección o la fuerza del impacto, estacándose con la varita al caer sobre ella. Al rodar su cuerpo había partido la varita otra vez, enterrándola entre cuatro y cinco cm en el costado de su vientre.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la mitad de la nada, en medio de un bosque antiguo y no muy denso. No sintió ruidos ni presencia de personas o animales.

Con algo de trabajo recortó su túnica y se fajó, tiritando cada vez más. Le fue imposible levantarse, y se arrastró en el pasto mojado hasta que encontró un enorme tronco ahuecado, probablemente una madriguera animal desocupada. Tal vez pertenecía a un zorro, pero aun así era muy pequeña y Harry apenas pudo entrar, pero fue lo suficiente para guarecerse antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Durante los siguientes días llovió de manera intermitente, por lo que Harry pudo beber del agua que chorreaba del tronco del árbol.

Desde ahí, de mal en peor: Se sentía morir. Sabía que un decaimiento tan apresurado en su salud se debía a la maldición recibida, pero su mente febril no lograba asociar los violentos síntomas con enfermedades conocidas.

Primero comenzó como una gripe muy fuerte, que escaló en altas fiebres rápidamente.

Cuando comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, se preocupó: El líquido era obscuro, más cercano al negro que al rojo, y olía a putrefacción.

La piel le dolía al punto de gemir en agonía por el simple roce de la tela que lo cubría.

Sus pulmones estaban obstruidos.

Sí, se sentía morir, pero aun así esperó pacientemente a que las cosas mejoraran. Los efectos de la maldición tendrían que agotarse y él poco a poco se sentiría mejor. Era lo lógico, verdad?

Pero fue cuando junto a todo el dolor y malestar, comenzó a brotar esa sangre obscura por los lagrimales de sus ojos y por las orejas, que supo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, tal vez sólo unas pocas horas, las que desperdició en una dolorosa fiebre que lo hacía temblar violentamente, empeorando aún más su herida en el estómago, abierta e infectada por las horribles condiciones sanitarias en las que se encontraba, y que supuraba pus.

oooOooo

-Harry! – Gritó Hermione despertando de golpe y sentándose violentamente.

-Es que nadie te ha enseñado que es de mal gusto gritar el nombre de un mago cuando estás en la cama de otro? – Preguntó Malfoy con voz rasposa y sin abrir los ojos, depositando un sonoro beso en el hombro de la bruja.

Era muy temprano aún… Faltaba media hora para el amanecer.

-Oh Draco, shush! – Lo silenció ella acariciando su mejilla sin afeitar, totalmente concentrada en recuperar la línea de pensamiento que la despertó.

-Qué estamos esperando? – Preguntó él pasado un momento en el que los dos se mantuvieron inmóviles, y comenzando a deslizar la camiseta de su bruja hacia arriba, desnudando su estómago.

Pero en lugar de recibir el esperado susurro de _"Shhhh, Daisy nos puede escuchar!",_ ella le dijo "…Tenía una excelente idea, pero la olvidé y ahora sólo tengo que recordarla".

-Ok… - Dijo él sentándose, asumiendo que mientras "la idea" no reapareciera, no habría sexo para él.

-Estaba soñando, y en mi sueño tenía un problema imposible de resolver, pero al ver las cosas desde otro ángulo la solución que se me presentó era tan obvia, que no la archivé como algo que debiera recordar conscientemente… No sé si me explico…? - Dijo Hermione mirándolo, mordiendo su mejilla, y luciendo vulnerable.

-Perfectamente – Dijo él reacomodándose y abriendo los brazos, indicándole que se sentara apoyada en él. Ella obedeció de inmediato – Estabas soñando con Potter – Dijo él sin celos ni rencor, sólo constatando un hecho – El problema de tu sueño probablemente era ese imbécil, seguramente sigues tratando de averiguar cómo hacer para saber si está vivo, muerto, y dónde.

Hermione ignoró la débil hostilidad de Draco hacia su amigo, y se concentró en lo que le había dicho. Todo era verdad, el problema con Harry era esencialmente que nadie parecía poder detectarlo. Pero por qué? De entre todos los que buscaban, por qué nadie tenía éxito? Trató de recordar, cómo es que funcionaban exactamente los hechizos busca-personas? De acuerdo a su breve repaso sobre la materia cuando estaba en cuarto año de Hogwarts, estos encantamientos básicamente identificaban la "firma personal o esencia mágica" de un mago y luego lo seguían al lugar del mundo donde se replicara. Es por eso que para que un encantamiento localizador funcionara, debían usarse posesiones que conservaran e irradiaran esa firma, como objetos personales, pelos o uñas de la persona que se trataba de encontrar.

O sea, por ejemplo, si ella quería ubicar a Neville, debía realizar el hechizo con su "sabor mágico particular" en mente, usando algo que aún cargara su estela mágica para sellar en encantamiento. Luego simplemente era cosa de buscar en el mapa.

Esto es justamente lo que hacía tan notable al "Mapa del Merodeador": Permitía ubicar a cientos de personas a la vez identificándolas individualmente para el usuario, sin posesiones personales ni encantamientos individuales de por medio.

Pero claro, un objeto así, además de ser extremadamente raro, estaba limitado a un solo un par de cientos de metros cuadrados de rango, así es que la idea de usarlo o recrearlo, era tristemente impracticable.

Pero volviendo a lo mismo, por qué los hechizos busca-personas no funcionaban en él? Harry sabía que no era necesario bloquearla a ella, y ciertamente querría dar y recibir noticias, y ya habían pasado tantos días…

-Si Harry hubiera muerto…? – Preguntó ella por enésima vez, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ya lo hablamos princesa, aún si Potter hubiera muerto el aura mágica permanece en el aire un tiempo, a veces meses… - Respondió él besando su cabello – Con un encantamiento normal no deberíamos tener problemas en dar con el cuerpo o al menos con el lugar de la ejecución.

-…El hechizo apela a la magia en los seres mágicos… - Masculló ella, perdida en su propia mente – Pero Harry no es 100% mago, tal vez hay una manera de que se escondiera tras su lado humano? Esconder su magia? Tal vez incluso sin saberlo? Nadie lo ha hecho antes, pero tal vez nadie ha pensado en que pueda ser útil… Eso es! Eso tiene que ser! – Exclamó saltando de la cama en sus bragas verdes con lunares amarillos y una delgada camiseta de algodón blanca, sin mangas.

Hermione comenzó a sacar libros de la biblioteca, haciendo equilibrios arriba de una silla, ya que desde el suelo no alcanzaba a leer lo que necesitaba para bajarlo con magia.

-Mierda Granger! Te vas a desnucar! - Reclamó él calzándose unos pantalones deportivos - Daisy! – Rugió.

-Amo Draco? – Preguntó Daisy apareciendo de inmediato, ansiosa por hacer lo que fuera por Malfoy.

-Ayuda a Granger – Le señaló – Se va a matar buscando lo que necesita, y eso me pondría de muy mal humor.

-Señorita Hermione! – Chilló la elfina, horrorizada – Usted no debe ponerse en peligro de esa manera! – Y prácticamente empujando a Hermione de la silla, tomó su lugar esperando instrucciones.

-No es necesario Daisy… – Dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a su novio, que ponía agua en la tetera, ajeno a sus actividades – Draco no debió despertarte…

-El amo Draco sabe que Daisy no se perdonaría si usted se cayera de una silla – Dijo Daisy con sus delgados bracitos cruzados – Ahora dígame, qué necesita?

 _-"Mil maneras de encontrar lo perdido_ ", _"Cómo recordar lo que se le perdió", "Encantamientos reveladores", "Cuando los objetos encuentran a su dueño"_ … - Dijo Hermione señalando uno a uno.

-Para cuando quieran, hay café preparado – Dijo Draco incluyendo sutilmente a Daisy en el ofrecimiento, aunque sabía que ella no lo aceptaría. Pasando de regreso a la cama, le dio un pellizco en el trasero a su bruja – Y por el amor a Cirse Granger, deja de pasearte en bragas si esperas que me comporte!

-Malfoy? – Dijo ella dulcemente, atrapando su mano mientras él se alejaba.

-Mmmmh? – Respondió arqueando una ceja y sorbiendo de su mug.

-Te amo – Dijo ella simplemente.

-Lo sé – Respondió él con su sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

-Porque eres una chica lista – Dijo él, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

Hermione podría haber dicho cien respuestas diferentes para callarle la boca (esa deliciosa boca), pero a fin de cuentas Draco tenía razón: Ella era una chica lista y sabía lo que era mejor para ella… Y lo mejor era ese insufrible sabelotodo, mandón, cascarrabias, contradictorio, e increíblemente sexi hombre que sabía que podía llamar suyo.

oooOooo

-Pero que grandísima idiota! – Gritó Hermione haciendo saltar a Daisy, que preparaba la comida con ingredientes sacados de dios sabe dónde.

-Daisy se equivocó en algo, señorita Hermione? – Preguntó la elfina temblorosa, dejando de revolver la sopa y aferrando nerviosa el borde de su delantal.

-Qué? No! Daisy, yo nunca te diría algo así! – Dijo la bruja suavizando el tono – Draco estás escuchando? – Preguntó en voz alta, temiendo una crisis, en dirección al estudio de su mago.

-El cómo maltratas a mi elfina? Sí, y creo que te voy a acusar formalmente a la P.E.D.D.O. por esos abusos verbales – Dijo él asomándose escaleras abajo.

-Draco! – Se quejó Hermione, amenazándolo con tirarle una naranja.

-Dime princesa, quién es la grandísima idiota? – Preguntó esquivando la naranja con facilidad, mientras se le plantaba al frente y le estampaba un beso en los labios.

-Yo! – Dijo Hermione, feliz y orgullosa.

-Tú? – Preguntó Draco incrédulo.

-Usted? – Preguntó Daisy escandalizada de escucharla hablar así de sí misma.

-Todo el tiempo lo he estado tocando con la punta de los dedos, pero me ha costado mucho crear el hechizo correcto. Existen hechizos de búsqueda para magos (ya sean pura sangre, o alguna mezcla de magos y humanos que produzca magos, o incluso humanos con humanos que producen magos como yo), y luego otros hechizos, diseñados para búsqueda de simples humanos, ya que no se les busca por su esencia mágica sino por su aura, pero nunca he visto un encantamiento que me permitiera encontrar a un mago con un hechizo para humanos…

-Pero para qué te serviría eso? Potter es un mago… Uno de dudosa calidad, pero mago al fin – Preguntó Draco.

-Porque creo que es lo único que no han hecho los demás. Piénsalo Draco, los Mortífagos, Voldemort, La Orden, los caza recompensas, y quizás quienes más quienes están buscando a Harry, y probablemente todos lo han hecho de la misma manera, con los mismos encantamientos y metodologías… Es inútil seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez… Yo creo que la única forma de que Harry se escondiera es de alguna forma despojándose de su magia, y a ese Harry es al que voy a buscar – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Qué? Ya? – Preguntó Draco.

-Si no cuándo? – Preguntó ella.

-Al menos después de almuerzo, no puedes despreciar la sopa de Daisy, quien sabe a dónde fue a robar para conseguir los vegetales frescos – Dijo él bastante seguro de que probablemente lo que afirmaba era cierto.

-La señorita Hermione necesita alimentarse – Afirmó Daisy en tono de regaño. Ella quería verla sana y vigorosa para empezar pronto con la crianza de bebés Malfoy.

-Bueno, después de almuerzo me voy… - Dijo Hermione, cediendo – Mientras tanto voy a probar si el hechizo localizador que quiero crear siquiera funciona…

-Nada de "me voy" – Dijo él – Nos vamos, y nos llevamos a Daisy.

-A ti lo entiendo, porque no me vas a dejar alternativa, pero Daisy? Esto puede ser peligroso Draco, no quiero que le puedan hacer daño… - Dijo Hermione preocupada, mirando el delgado cuerpecito de la elfina.

-Has visto a un elfo doméstico pelear? – Bufó Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza – Los elfos son creaturas mágicas más poderosas que los mismos magos. Y es sólo por su naturaleza pacífica, leal y servil que no han sometido completamente a nuestra raza, sino que todo lo contrario. El que no necesiten de una varita para hacer magia no te dice nada? Los elfos no estudian magia, ellos básicamente están compuestos de magia.

-Daisy sabe defenderse – Afirmó la elfina – Daisy hasta ganó en las apuestas…

-Apuestas? – Se ahogó Hermione imaginando el horror. Como las peleas de gallos, o perros que organizaban los humanos…

-Peleas ilegales entre esclavos – Dijo Draco con los dientes apretados – No me sorprende… Me imagino que los amigos de mi padre las celebraban a menudo después de que me fui de la mansión.

La elfina asintió sólo una vez.

-Daisy no te imaginas cuanto lo siento… - Dijo Hermione.

-Daisy sabe defenderse y puede defender a su familia – Fue todo lo que dijo, y lo hizo con tal dignidad, que el tema fue zanjado.

oooOooo

El asunto del hechizo no era tan sencillo como la teoría de Hermione, ya que debía partir de cero tratando a Harry como un ser no muggle ni mago, sino aferrándose a otras características que lo definían por ser quien era, más allá del símbolo y la leyenda, más allá de la magia y de su "vibra".

Para Hermione Harry era su mejor amigo y en base a las cosas que los unían creó un hechizo que obtenía su poder no en objetos sino que de ella y su relación con Harry.

Costó un poco, pero eventualmente el hechizo la puso en un trance que le permitió sentir la existencia de su amigo. Por mucho que trató no pudo ubicarlo en el mapa como era su plan, pero después de un rato de lucha logró ver lo que Harry veía, y que era bien poco: Un espacio cerrado y claustrofóbico, en el que apenas entraba algo de luz a través de un hueco.

La conexión se rompió de pronto, y ella, agotada, pero sin detenerse o abrir los ojos, se lanzó otra vez en búsqueda de Harry.

Esta vez lo intentó alejándose mentalmente de Harry, hasta ver un tronco ahuecado en el que supuso se escondía su amigo. Se veía como un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

La conexión se rompió.

Lo intentó una vez más, y vio un bosque sin puntos de referencia evidentes.

Volvió en sí frustrada, literalmente jadeando por el esfuerzo, y trató de volver a hacer el encantamiento, segura de poder encontrar pistas si se alejaba un poco más, pero Draco la detuvo.

-No más – Dijo recibiendo la toalla húmeda que le entregó Daisy y limpiando su rostro cubierto de sudor. No se había dado cuenta de lo evidente que era el esfuerzo que conllevaba cada inmersión, enfocada sólo en su objetivo.

-Estoy tan cerca… - Dijo con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas ni argumentos para discutir.

-Estás cerca de desmayarte – Respondió él, cabreado – Bebe – Le entregó un pequeño vial que contenía una poderosa poción reconstituyente.

-Pero ahora que bebí esto, puedo comer algo y… - Dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras, en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos sin quedar bizca.

-Es esto algo que te ocurra normalmente haciendo encantamientos? Aún los más complicados? – Preguntó Draco mostrándole la toalla blanca que empuñaba con fuerza y señalando su camiseta. Manchas de sangre fresca resaltaban dramáticas y acusadoras.

-Oh… - Comprendió Hermione. No era un simple esfuerzo, lo que trataba de hacer era terreno inexplorado, no sabía cómo hacer las cosas más eficientes y seguras para su salud. Si tuviera el tiempo suficiente, tal vez podría experimentar, pero al menos por fin sabía que había un modo de saber dónde estaba Harry, aunque no podía definir si seguía con vida o no…

Bueno, tendría que reintentarlo mañana, y mejor que le saliera bien a la primera, o Draco la paralizaría con un hechizo para obligarla a hacer reposo.

-"Oh" – Gruñó él, evidentemente de malas.

-Me llevarías a la cama? – Dijo sabiendo cómo aplacarlo – Y Daisy, quedó algo de esa rica sopa que preparaste para el almuerzo? Serías un ángel y me calentarías un poco?

Ambos obedecieron con los ceños fruncidos, pero en cosa de segundos Hermione se encontraba en la cama sin pantalones, con Draco cubriéndola con varias mantas y sentándose a su lado para revisar sus signos vitales, la hemorragia nasal, la sudoración y su ritmo respiratorio.

-No te voy a volver a dejar llegar tan lejos Granger – Dijo aún furioso, tomando las mejillas de la bruja entre sus manos – Puedes buscar una vez al día, es todo lo que tu organismo resiste sin peligro a tu salud.

-Pero estamos tan cerca… Una vez tal vez no sea suficiente! A lo mejor me falten cuatro o cinco intentos más… - Argumentó la bruja.

-Digamos que me siento a ver como te desgastas con cuatro intentos más – Dijo él - Digamos que me aguanto las ganas de hechizarte para obligarte a dormir un par de días… Qué pretendes hacer cuando lo encuentres? Transportarte a terreno desconocido para enfrentarte a un enemigo desconocido cuando apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos? Saltar a una posible batalla sangrando desde antes de comenzar? A quién pretendes salvar en esas condiciones?

-Pero Draco… - Trató de argumentar débilmente, sabiendo que en la práctica él estaba en lo cierto.

-Te voy a ayudar y voy a estar junto a ti en cada paso, pero Granger, entiende esto: Mi única prioridad eres tú. Si buscar a Potter te hace daño, Potter se va a quedar perdido, y te puedes enojar, gritar o patalear, pero esto es lo que vengo haciendo por años y no va a cambiar ahora. La prioridad eres tú. No por tu importancia para La Orden, sino porque eres mía.

Hermione sintió la llama de la rebelión comenzar a arder en su pecho, pero ella misma la apagó. Draco no estaba haciendo nada que ella misma no haría en su lugar. De hecho estaba siendo bastante razonable.

-Entiendo – Dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de su mago – Tienes razón…

-Perdón? Escuché mal? – Preguntó él fingiendo preocupación.

-No seas un idiota, tienes razón… No serviré de nada si trato de rescatar a Harry estando débil o enferma… Soy testaruda, pero puedo ser razonable – Sonrió inocentemente.

-No puedo arriesgarme a perderte Granger… - Dijo él casi imperceptiblemente.

-Lo sé… Lo siento – Dijo ella contra su cuello – No me vas a perder.

-La sopa de la señorita Hermione – Dijo Daisy acercándose con una bandeja que cargaba un contundente plato de sopa, una gruesa rebanada de pan recién hecho, un vaso de leche y de postre, compota de manzana.

Draco se movió para permitir que Hermione se reacomodara.

-Gracias Daisy, se ve delicioso – Dijo Hermione sonriendo a la elfina, que sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y desapareció, sabiendo que su Amo Draco la llamaría en caso de necesitarla.

-Come y recupera fuerzas Granger, quizás mañana tengamos suerte y recuperemos a San Potter de regreso con nosotros para guiarnos con su inigualable sabiduría – Dijo Malfoy, rodando los ojos.

-Apuesto que mueres de ganas de que eso suceda – Dijo ella divertida, mordisqueando un trozo de pan.

-A estas alturas él me da lo mismo, lo único que me importa es tu obsesión por encontrarlo. Si salvándolo o recuperando tu cuerpo tú recuperas la paz y podemos dormir la noche de corrido, es más que suficiente.

-Quién eres, y qué hiciste con Draco Malfoy? – Preguntó ella, desconcertada ante la profundidad del cambio de actitud de su mago.

-Soy el mismo, simplemente he reordenado mis prioridades. Sigo siendo egoísta, cruel, despiadado, e inescrupuloso, es solo que ahora soy todas esas cosas en función de conservarte para mí – Dijo él comenzando a comerse la compota de la bandeja de Hermione, sin pedir permiso.

Ella lo miró con ternura. Debía asustarla. Horrorizarla inclusive. Pero no podía menos que amarlo más por su candidez.

La poción revitalizadora comenzaba a hacer efecto y la recorrió una punzada de deseo.

"Draco chico malo" le producía todo tipo de pensamientos libidinosos.

Y él por supuesto que lo sabía.

Agh! Moría por besarlo… No estaba segura ni siquiera de ser capaz de terminar la sopa, el deseo de tocarlo, de tenerlo dentro, era más fuerte.

Empujó hacia un lado la bandeja.

Él la miró inquisitivo, compota en una mano y cuchara en la otra.

Ella se lamió los labios lentamente, sin decir nada, pero mirándolo intensamente.

La bandeja y su contenido desapareció de escena.

Y el familiar sonido del algodón al desgarrarse se escuchó en la habitación. Trozos de la camiseta de Hermione volaron por los aires y sus suaves gemidos reemplazaron al silencio.

 **Ahí tienen a Harry, está vivo! Más explicaciones en el futuro.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, abrazos.**


End file.
